Secret Love
by Elltiana
Summary: Natsume moved back to Japan to make her dream into a reality. She meets with a group called B-Project. She doesn't know who they are. She gets a special offer from the Daikoku Brothers to help her talent and BPro to reach to the top, but she has something else that they don't know at all. A group of popular idols arrive to Japan from England came to raise to the top against BPro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I wrote. I wanted to write again, but I didn't know what to write. When I saw B-PROJECT, I got interested into the show. I have watched other idol animes, some didn't interest me. Anyhow, there isn't many fanfics of B-PROJECT. So, why not write one.**

**I only own the OC's.**

* * *

At the airport, the plane starts to land. There were many people at the airport going in and out. The announcer announcing the planes flights. It was quite noisy inside the place. The door opened from the plane that has landed, people were walking out of the plane. They were happy that they landed safely.

A young girl walked out of the plane with a big suitcase. She had long white wavy hair, purple eyes, a slim body perfect for an idol, black tunic dress with long sleeves, white leggings, black boots, and hanging raindrop earrings. She went down the escalator and headed towards the sliding doors. The figure looked up at the skies and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It's so good to be back in Japan! It's time to start my new life here," the white-haired said, then looked at the time on her phone and gasped. "I'm going to be late! I need to hurry!"

She went towards the back of the cab to put her luggage then head towards the passage door. She opened the door and enter inside the cab. The cab left the airport.

* * *

The cab arrived at the hotel. The white-haired girl opens the door from the cab and walked out. She went to get her luggage from the back. Once she grabbed her luggage, she walks towards the entrance of the hotel. When she entered the hotel, the inside was huge compared to other hotels she has been. They were big too, but it doesn't have this many things in the front. She was too busy being surprised at the hotel large main room, until a barterer came up to her and bows.

"Welcome, Madam Natsume! We were waiting for your arrival!"

Natsume turns around to the barterer and smiled, "Thank you. You don't mind if you show me my room, umm..." she didn't know his name and didn't want to guess wrong.

"Yuji."

"Nice to meet you, Yuji. I'm Natsume Hayabusa." She bows back.

Yuji grabbed Natsume's luggage. "Shall we go to your room, Lady Natsume?"

She nodded. "Of course. Lead the way."

Yuji and Natsume went to the elevator and entered inside. The barterer pressed the last button on the elevator. It was the highest floor of the hotel. Natsume never thought that she would be on the highest floor out of everyone in the hotel. She was confused about why they would give her that room.

* * *

They arrived at the room. It was bigger than she thought. She went to look around the room with a smile on her face. It had a TV, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, main room, musical room, recording room, and a training room. It was a lot for one person, but she liked it. She remembers that the others would be arriving soon. She doesn't know when they are coming though.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door interrupting her moment. Natsume turns around to the entrance to her room and opens it. There were two men standing at her door. They were about in their late '30s and dressed in suits like a businessman. She knew who they were and smiled.

"Atsushi and Shūji Daikoku! It's been so long since I last saw you guys in England!" Natsume greets them in her new room. They both stepped inside of her room as the door was closed from behind.

"It has been that long. I'm very glad to see you again, Natsume. I hope the place isn't too big for you." The president was worried if the room wasn't perfect for her.

Natsume shook her head and replied, "No, it's perfect. It's enough for me to do my work here without anything or anyone interrupting me. Thank you for letting me stay here for my job."

"You're welcome here anytime, Natsume. Your father and I go way back in the old days. It's nice to see his daughter coming back to Japan. Not only that, you're beautiful as well. You look like your mother in her young days." Atsushi said as he started to remembered the past. He didn't want to forget those days.

"How is your father doing," the younger brother of the president asked curiously. "I hope he isn't doing anything reckless these days."

"He is doing fine. Of course, he might be still reckless, but he gets the job done." Natsume replied. She turns around to look at the room once again. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't stop thinking about it."

The president put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You should. Now, you are free to do anything. Feel free to look around the city. Make yourself comfortable here. If you have any questions, just give us a call."

"Of course, President Atsushi."

Atsushi gave a small laugh. "You can drop the formalities here. Call me Atsushi."

"Same to me, as well." Shuji agreed with his older brother. "I don't like formalities from you, Natsume."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," Natsume said as she starts to stretch her muscles. "Well, I'll start unpacking my things before I head out to the city."

Both of the brothers nodded. "Enjoy your stay here." Atsushi turned around to the door to leave. His younger brother followed behind him.

Natsume looked through the window and noticed the skies weren't pretty. She walks to the windows and sighs lightly. "Well, there goes my free time. They said it is going to be sunny all day. There's nothing you can do about weather changing rapidly. I guess I'll watch some TV once I'm done the unpacking." She went to her luggage and starts to put her things on the shelves.

* * *

Lastly, she was carrying a violin case to the music room and places in on the table. She wipes her forehead, since she was working hard on unpacking her luggage. It was exhausting for one person to do by herself. Natsume stared at her the violin case and smiled.

"I made it, mom. I will do my best to follow my dream," her face saddens with a smile. "Well, besides one since I lost my vocal voice. I do miss it dearly, but I can't do nothing about it. Wish me luck, mom." She leaves the musical room.

She arrives at the main room and turns on the television. It was showing the Raizen Rock Festival, but there was no one on stage. It was raining and none of the performers are coming on stage. Natsume sighed deeply. She knew this would happen. No one didn't want to ruin their clothes and makeup. This was a disaster to the fans and the show itself. The performers are stupid for not caring for their fans.

"That is going to leave a mark to the Raizen Rock Festival. What will they do now? Who will make the fans go wild? Who will shine on stage?" Natsume frowned as she folds her arms on chest. A group of idols appeared on stage half naked. The fans screamed loud. Natsume chuckled. "Now, that's smart. They care for the fans instead of themselves. I wonder who are they? I've never see them before. Are they new group?"

"Everyone! We're Kitakore!" the white-haired prince said. Beside of him was an another idol who was shorter than the white-headed idol who had feminine-like features, with his short deep purple hair, with a part of his bangs pink. His eyes matched his hair as he was looking at the fans who were cheering for them.

The two idols started to sing. Natsume smiled as they sing. Their songs were capturing the attention of the people while it was raining.

"They're good, but the white prince isn't using his emotion enough." Natsume felt the prince isn't showing his true feeling to the song.

Another group of idol stepped up after Kitakore was finished with their song. They were a group of three, with short black hair with his bangs parted to the left side, he had sharp red eyes, another idol, who had freckles on his face, was taller than the black-headed male had messy short pink hair with bright, happy pink orbs that had a little mix of yellow in them, the last idol who was taller than the other two idols, had light blue hair that was slightly parted from the side, his mature orbs that matched the colors of his eyes was looking at the crowd, then sending a wink at them. "We're THRIVE!" The three idols shouted and music started, then they started to sing.

Natsume was drawn to their music. It was perfect, but a little sloppy. They were showing their passion for music. Not only that, the music fits them well. They are wild ones.

The next idol group appeared and they call themselves MooNs. They were a group of five. She noticed that one of the idols was hiding something, but doesn't what show it to the audience. He had short honey yellow hair with his bangs parted to the right, his beautiful turquoise eyes were hiding something deep inside. There was an energetic idol with lime green hair that's partially tied into a ponytail with one strand that's in a braid. There was another idol who's hair is a red short bob, with a strand of his hair falling between his eyes, his eyes were dichromatic with his left eye being a sunset-like color while his right was a beautiful ocean-like color. Beside of the red-headed idol, there was a dark-chocolate-headed idol with glasses on his face, his eyes were a lime green color. Finally, the tallest one out of the five members was a idol with short purple-lily color hair with brown skin.

"And they called themselves idols. Not with those emotions, but THRIVE is an interesting group. I enjoy his voice. It's pure and clean. It makes me want to sing again and pursue my dream even better." she stared at the black-haired idol. "But I can't bring it back." Her smile saddened.

"We are B-Project!" They shouted.

"B-Project? So, they are a group of idols that is a whole unit. Interesting. I wonder who's idea is that." She places her hand on her chin, thinking who would create separate idols into a whole group. Something clicked on her mind. "Could it be? No, I must be thinking too hard. But I remember they said they want a group of idols to be a whole unit. Should I ask them? Nah, they're probably busy."

She looked out the window and sees that the sky was clear. "I guess they did make the rain go away. Kitakore, THRIVE, and MooNs as B-Project. Let's see if they can conquer their hidden shadow." She turns off the television. Natsume stood up and heads out of her room.

* * *

At the park, Natsume was sitting on the bench watching the stars. She stood up and takes a deep breath and let it out. She pictures herself on stage with all of the fans screaming and cheering.

"Quietly awakening..."

"I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you... Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked"

"Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,"  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way"

"Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone, I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now"

"I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts"  
Would reach you... I've known all too well about pretending to be strong  
But since then, my doubts have vanished."

"There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry"

"So I'll stop waiting  
And seize my "chance"

"I think of you,  
And I feel like that alone is enough  
To make my heart grow stronger."

"I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts"

"Would reach you...I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now"

"My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
It definitely will..."

Natsume's imagination disappeared, causing her to return back to the real world. She wants to return back the world she once was in, but she doesn't know what to do with her voice.

"Amazing!" A voice from behind was surprised by her voice.

The white-haired empress turns around to the source of the voice. She is a girl of average height. She ties her reddish-brown hair up in a ponytail. Her hair tie has the form of a red ribbon. On the right side, a part of her bangs is clipped back with two yellow bobby pins. Her eye color is pink. She wears a white top with a ruffled neckline underneath a navy blue blazer whose sleeves are rolled up. Her red paper-bag shorts are tied in a ribbon at the front. Her footwear consists of brown boots with blue socks who are red-and white-lined. Her accessories are a necklace and a watch on the left wrist.

Natsume saddens her smile. "Thank you, but it's not nearly perfect."

"What do you mean," she continues. "Your voice was perfect. I think you should an idol with that angelic voice of yours."

"There are some things you can't go back to. No matter how hard try, you can't bring it back." Natsume frowned. She sighs lightly. "So, who are you? And why are you here?"

The reddish-brown-haired girl flinched and replied, "I-I'm Tsubasa Sumisora! N-Nice to meet you! The reason I'm here is because of your voice. I heard it all the way from Raizen Rock Festival."

Natsume was surprised that a girl was able to hear her voice from all the way from Raizen Rock Festival. There was no way someone could hear her voice from that far from the park. Is she a special person?

"How can you hear me from there?" She asked out of curiosity.

Tsubasa started to play with her fingers nervously. "Umm... how can I put it? Well, I don't sing. I can read music notes, but I'm not good at playing. I also used to work at CD Shop before I became A&R."

"A&R? Artist and Repertoire for GANDARA MUSIC!" Natsume smiled. Tsubasa was an interesting person. She never met a person who is shy, but outgoing and bold. "I'm Natsume Hayabasa. I moved back here from England."

Tsubasa gasped. "What!? From England!?"

"Yeah. I'm half-Japanese and half-English. My dad is Japanese and my mom is English. I was born in Japan, but I move to England. My dad owns a company there. So, I lived most of my life in England. When I got old enough, I moved back to Japan, thanks to my dad." Natsume explained to Tsubasa for her to understand.

"Wow! What did you most of your time in England?"

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" Natsume raised her eyebrows. "Anyways, we can talk about this later. It's getting late."

Tsubasa gasped once again. "I need to go back to the others. I'll get in trouble if I don't return." She didn't know what to do.

The white-haired empress sweat dropped from Tsubasa being anxious. "Hey, Tsubasa, put your hands together."

She nodded and followed Nastume's lead. She clasped her hand together. Natsume walked up to her and slapped her hands. Tsubasa felt the pain from Natsume's slap from her hands.

"Ouch!" she shouted.

"You need to calm down. If you don't calm down, they too will be anxious. Just take a deep breath and think about what you need to do. Clear your mind afterward. A&Rs needs to relax and focus at all times." Natsume gives Tsubasa some pointers of being clear minded.

Tsubasa followed Natsume's steps. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and let it out. Everything was clear to her. Her mind isn't being anxious like before. Tsubasa was surprised by Nastume's words.

"Thank you, Nastume. I'm calm." She smiled.

"Tsubasa!" A group of voices from behind.

The two girls turned around to the voices. It was B-Project. Natsume was shocked to see the group of idols who called themselves B-Project. She looked at Tsubasa and noticed that she was the A&R of B-Project. This was getting interesting. She'll never think Tsubasa would be the A&R for these group of idols, but why to choose her. She remembers that Tsubasa heard her all the way from Raizen Rock Festival. She probably has an extremely good hearing of afar.

"Everyone! Why are you here?" She asked.

"They were worried about you, Tsubasa." Natsume folded her arms on her chest. The reddish-brown-haired A&R turns around to Natsume. "I told you they would be worried about you."

"Hey, Tsubasa, who is this?" The white-haired prince asked. He sees her hands are hurt. "What happened to your hands?"

Tsubasa flinched. "Umm... well..."

Natsume facepalmed. She being anxious again. "I did that to her," she responded.

The black-haired idol raises his voice to Natsume. "You hurt Tsubasa!"

"Kaneshiro-san, you got it wrong." Tsubasa tries to calm him down. "Natsume was trying to he-"

"Don't make me laugh." Natsume interrupted Tsubasa from finished her sentence. "I was about to explain it, but you rudely interrupted it. That's not nice from an idol."

"How did-" Tsubasa was shocked that Natsume knew that Goshi was an idol.

Natsume sighs lightly. "You are giving me a headache. Who doesn't watch Reizen Rock Fes on television? You know that fans are going to watch their favorite band. After all, you guys are still newbies."

"You're calling us newbies!? Didn't you watch Reizen Rock Festival? We did our best out here!" Goshi shouted even louder. "You better know your place!"

Everyone was surprised. Goshi doesn't become this upset, beside of THRIVE and Tsubasa. Natsume just stood there watching him being all upset for no reason. She didn't flinch at all.

Natsume smirked. "Oh, I do know my place," she steps back and scarps her foot on the ground. "I'm standing on it."

"Why, you-" Goshi was about to snap.

"Okay! Why don't we calm down and be nice to each other." The pink-haired idol stopped the argument between Goshi and Natsume. Goshi clicked his tongue and turns away from Natsume. "So, who are you?"

"I think this isn't the best time to talk. It's getting late. We can talk about this whenever you guys are free." Natsume turns around and was about to leave. She slightly turns back to B-Project. "I'm Natsume Hayabusa. I just moved here today. I hope we see each other next time."

They watched her leave the park. Tsubasa was shaking a little bit from all of the argument. Natsume was a tough person she ever met. She doesn't know much about her but loves to know more about her.

"What's her problem?! Being all tough and acting like she knows everything." Goshi was still upset by everything that happened.

"Sumisora-san, how do know her?" The honey blond-haired idol asked.

"I just met her today. I heard her singing in the park. So, I followed that voice and it leads me here. The voice was angelic and beautiful. She was into her singing. I think she would be an idol with that voice she has, but she didn't want to be an idol." She explained what happened. "She gave me this slap because she was calming me down for being anxious. I thank her until you guys arrived."

"After that, Goshi overreacted when Tsubasa was trying to tell him what exactly happened." The light blue-haired idol said. "Nice one, Goshi. I would've go on a date with her if you didn't overact." Goshi scoffed.

"Well, we should go and get some rest. It's late. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Tsubasa smiled. B-Project nodded. They leave the park.

* * *

Natsume arrives in her room and sees there were 5 figures standing in front of her. She chuckled to see them finally arrive in Japan. They took their sweet time to come to Japan under her dad orders.

"You guys took your damn time to come over here to Japan. How did you guys like Japan?" she teased.

The red-haired figure smiled, "We just arrived here, Natsume. Besides, we should be thanking your dad from letting us come to Japan. We're going to be the best idols here in Japan as well."

"Am I going to be your composer and manager again?" She asked as she walked towards the 5 figures.

"Of course you are, Natsume. You're the best composer. No one isn't going to surpass your skills." the blond-haired figure replied.

The blue-haired asked, "What do we now, Natsume?"

"How about you guys go to sleep? You guys must be tired from coming over here," she ordered.

"Sure thing, Hayabusa," the dark brown-haired yawned. "I need some sleep from that long flight." He heads towards his room to sleep.

"Do we start tomorrow? Or do you want to something else?" The silver-haired figure asked.

Natsume was getting annoyed. "You guys are persistent. I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Just get some sleep." The 5 figures nodded their heads and leave the main room. "Let see if B-Project can do this with a rival to battle." The white-haired empress starts to think about what happened at the park with B-Project. _So, his name Goshi. This'll be fun to play with him. I enjoy playing with grumpy boys._

* * *

**I'm finally done. I feel like B-Project needs a rival to compete with. It would be interesting to see. So, I made a rival idol from to challenge them. Natsume isn't going to spy on them. She is there for the group of idols that appeared to steal fans from B-Project. If there is any mistakes I made. I'll fix it.**

**The ****lyrics aka music is called My Will by Dream.**

**See you guys next time with another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here for more Secret Love. I'll be introducing these 5 idols in this chapter. They might be interesting character or not depends on you guys. There is a song will have initials for each lines for the song. It will be bold to know who is singing.**

**This is going to be slow romance. It's Goshi x OC. I might add a love triangle. I forgot to mention that.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

The sun was rising up in the skies. The morning was coming through. The bright light shone through the windows of Natsume's bedroom. Natsume opened her eyes and saw that it was morning. She stood up from the bed and stretch herself. Natsume got off the bed and opened the currents. It was so bright that she covered her eyes. The view of the city was nice. She walks away from the window and heads out of her room.

She arrived at the main room and see 2 of the 5 idols awake. The blue-haired and the blond-haired idols. They both are on the couch waiting for Natsume to arrive. They turn and see her standing in the middle of the hall.

"Morning Takumi, Hayate," she said as she yawned.

"Good morning, Natsume." Takumi smiled.

"Morning Natsume." Hayate greets her. "Did you sleep well?"

Natsume chuckled. "Maybe. I'm going to get ready. So, I can cook breakfast for everyone." She turns around and said, "Make sure you wake up everyone. If they are not wake up by the time I return, you will get punished."

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison. Natsume closed the door to the bathroom. Takumi and Hayate looked at each other and shrugged.

"We better wake them up. She'll get mad if they don't." Takumi stood up.

Hayate too stood up and leaves the main room to wake up the others. Takumi followed from behind. Hayate arrived at the red-haired idol's room. He was still sleeping peacefully.

"Shinobu, wake up," he didn't hear Hayate. The blond-haired idol sighs deeply. He didn't want to do this to him. "If you don't wake up, Natsume is going to punish us!" he had a glass of water on his hand. Hayate pours the glass of water on Shinobu's face to wake him up.

Shinobu woke up from the glass of water on his face and started to cough. "What the hell is that for, Hayate?!" he shouted as he sat up from the bed. "I was having a good dream!"

"Yeah, that good dream will turn into a nightmare if you don't wake up! Or she will punish you." Hayate frowned. "I'm sure that you don't want to get punished by Natsume herself."

The red-haired idol remembers the punishment that Natsume give him. He doesn't want to be in that situation again. Shinobu rubbed the back of his head and got off the bed. "What about everyone else? Are they getting punished?"

"Takumi is going to wake the others. We better go and wake them up. We might start our job soon." Hayate leaves Shinobu's room and heads to the next room. Shinobu followed suit from behind.

The blue-haired idol was already in the silver-haired idol room. He stared at him and sighs deeply. "And he said that I'm the lazy one to wake up. Look who is lazy now. It's time to wake up, Minato." he grabs the earphones and put it on silver-haired idol ears. Takumi took out his phone and put the volume on max. He presses the play button. The music played so loud that it woke him up.

"My ears! That hurts. What are you doing, Takumi? You're going my ears bleed." Minato sat up from his bed and took out the earphones on his ears. "You going to make me deaf. That would be really bad for the group."

"Sorry, but I had to do it. Natsume will get mad if you didn't wake up." Takumi folds his arms on his chest. "I thought you were ready to get to work soon."

Minato looks at the time and noticed it was 7:50 a.m close to the 8'o clock. He gets off of his bed and starts stretch. "I forgot we're not in England. It would be midnight in London."

"We need to hurry and wake up Tsukasa. Natsume is going to hurt us real good." Takumi leaves Minato's room. "We get breakfast skip as well." Minato followed from behind to Tsukasa's room.

Takumi and Shinobu were standing in front of Tsukasa's room. They heard footsteps coming towards them and sees Minato and Takumi coming to them. They are looked at each other nodded. Hayate opened the door to Tsukasa's room and enters inside. He was still sleeping.

"The leader is still sleeping." Shinobu folds his arms on his chest.

"I guess he forgot that he isn't in London." Minato chuckled.

"We need to wake him up." Takumi stared at their leader.

Hayate rubbed the back of his neck. "How can we do that? Natsume is the only one who can wake him up."

Takumi took out the glass of water. "I have this, but Tsukasa is a heavy sleeper. I don't how he can sleep like a log."

"We have to start now before Natsume arrives." Minato looks at the group.

"It's a little too late for that." A voice from behind. They jumped a little when they voice a scary aura behind them. They moved to give Natsume space to deal with the leader sleeping. "Of course, the leader will still be sleeping. It's already 8 am." The white-haired empress walks up to Tsukasa's ear and whispers to him. She back away from his ears and smirked.

The leader sat up from his bed. "No! Don't!" Tsukasa shouted. He noticed that the others are here in his room and Natsume as well. "What? Where am I?"

"You're in Japan. Now, get up and get ready. We have to go to Daikoku Production and talk the president." Natsume leaves Tsukasa's room.

"Yes, ma'am!" They said.

* * *

At the entrance of Daikoku Production, Natsume and the group of idols walked in the company. They arrived at the president's room and entered inside. The president and his younger brother were waiting for them.

Atsushi stood up from his chair and smiled. "Welcome to Japan! We were waiting for your arrival, Clash," he looked at Natsume. "You're their manager."

Natsume folds her arms on her chest and replied, "Pretty much. I have been their manager for a long time. They are professional, Atsushi."

"You don't mind introducing them to us." Shuji was interested to know Clash. The president nodded.

"I'll go first," The blue-haired bowed in respect. "I'm Takumi Shiroto. I'm one of the honest and respectful members of Clash. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Shinobu Fukito. Nice to meet you, President Daikoku." he didn't care much for greets, but respect to his seniors.

"I'm Minato Tesshiro. The pleasure to see you in person, President." he smiled.

"Hayate Ariga. It's nice to meet you, Daikoku." Hayate waved at them.

"Hello, I'm Tsukasa Rokuji, the leader of Clash. The one who keeps everyone strong will and cool minded." Tsukasa said proudly. "We will dominate our songs in Japan."

The president looked at each member of Clash and said, "You do look professional. They might be able to make B-Project work even harder as rivals. I guess your father is right, Natsume."

Natsume chuckled. "Never doubt dad. He knows what he is doing. I might take part in this too." All of the members of Clash was surprised by Natsume. They start to get worried about her decision. She turns to them and smiles sadly. "Don't worry. I won't push myself. It takes a long time to recover, but I want to sing again."

"We'll have the Kitakado Hospital to do some checkups. If you want too, Natsume." Shuji suggestion for her. He knows about her past as well as his older brother too. "In secret too from B-Project."

The white-haired empress places her finger on her chin and starts to think about it. "Sure. I wouldn't mind."

The leader of Clash sighed lightly. "Just don't hurt yourself. You remember last time when you pushed yourself."

Natsume got annoyed and rubs her temples. "Don't remind me, Tsukasa. I know. That's in the past. I can still dance and such with you guys." She continued. "We have a rehearsal to perform. We should hurry. See you later, Daikoku." All of Clash members and Natsume leave Daikoku's Office to start their first day performing in Japan.

"It would be nice if they join B-Project too." Atsushi sat down on his chair. "I won't force them. They have their own goals to achieve."

Shuji chuckles lowly. "Maybe in the future, Aniki."

* * *

They arrived at the company that is going to rehearsal their performance. The company was set up the stage, lights and the equipment. Clash felt excited to perform a rehearsal. The director sees them and walks up to them with a smile.

"So, you're Clash," he looks at each one of them and nodded. "You guys look great. Now, you guys need to get ready while we are setting up the equipment." Clash nodded. They went to the dressing room to get dressed.

"They are really excited. They want everyone in Japan to hear their song to reach out of their heart to them. They're passionate about their music." Natsume watches Clash as they left to get ready.

The director chuckled. "I can see it on their eyes. They can't hold it at all. I wonder how they will perform when it goes live."

"Don't doubt them, sir. You will see them in action once you're ready." Natsume places her finger on her lips with a smirk. "They are professional idols."

"What are you to them?" he asked curiously.

"I'm their manager," she replied.

"You're so young too." he was shocked to see Natsume at a young age. "You must have a lot potential as their manager."

"I'm going to check on them." She leaves the room to find the boys if they are ready.

"Oh, tell them to come back. We're about to finish."

* * *

Clash was already dressed up and ready to go. They were wearing a black jacket or coat with their color under the jacket that represents them, black leather pants, and black boots.

Hayate has a short black cloak on the right side of his arm buttoned on his right shoulder with gold cords hanging, black waistcoat and yellow tie. Takumi has a long black jacket with gold cords around the sides and both shoulders and blue tie. Shinobu has black short sleeve leather jacket with gold cords on both side hanging and red tie. Minato has a black long tail jacket with gold cords on the center and silver tie. Tsukasa has a hanging black trench coat with the gold cords around the buttons, golden cords attachment and brown tie.

They were waiting for someone to time them to get started. Clash took deep breath and let it out to concentrate their rehearsal. The door opened which it broke tense aura in the room. They turned to the see and wait for something to appear from the door. Natsume appeared at the door and sees them in their clothing.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Of course, we are!" Minato replied happily. Everyone in the room nodded.

Natsume turned around and leaves the dressing room. "Let's go then." Clash followed Natsume to the rehearsal room.

* * *

They just finished setting up for the rehearsal for Clash to perform. Now, they need to wait for them to arrive. Natsume returns back with the boys with an intense aura around them. Everyone in the room was can feel the aura on them. It's like they were ready to perform on stage with million fans screaming.

"Alright! Everyone get in position!" The director shouted. Everyone went to their position to start the rehearsal for Clash. Clash puts their mics on their ears. They step on stage with full concentration. "Start rolling the camera!"

The music started and Clash started to sing the song and dancing.

**(All)** I know I am foolhardy when I comfort you,  
But your tear-filled face is too beautiful and I can't help it  
**(MxH)** We became just a bit closer than friends,  
And you were my beloved treasure

**(TSxS)** To have an unbroken dream  
Is to be fighting with oneself  
**(TR)** I've fought enough to be proud of my wounds  
That accumulate with each day

**(All)** Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.  
**(SxH)** They will say, "You're not alone anymore",  
**(MxTSxSxH)** And the words will tear off your loneliness  
**(TR)** Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed  
**(All)** If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,  
Then why not lose yourself there

They were out of breath and sweating from dancing and singing. Everyone was amazed by their voices and dancing.

"Aaaand stop! That was amazing!" The director stood up from his chair and smiled at Clash. "Your voices was off the charts!"

Natsume chuckled. "Thank you. They are hard workers. They will do anything to be the best idol in the world. Especially, against B-Project. They need more work before being professionals. I can tell that they are struggling as a group." the white-haired empress starts to drift into her world.

Clash walked up to Natsume with smiles on their faces. They never felt alive to dance and sing again. Now, they want to aim at the Japan Dome. A perfect place for them to sing and dance to the fans. Dominate their song to all of Japan.

Takumi noticed that Natsume is daydreaming in her world. "Hey, Empress? Are you still here?" He snapped his fingers to get her attention. She stopped daydreaming and focused on Takumi.

"Yeah, did you say something?" Natsume randomly blurts out something out of the conversation. She didn't know what Takumi asked her. She felt innocent and sighed lightly. "Sorry. I was thinking about something. You guys did great even though it was a rehearsal."

"No, that was a good warm up. It will make us shine even more once we reach the dome. Our song reach will everyone here to the dome." Tsukasa pumped the whole Clash members up to get ready for the dome. Everyone nodded in agreement with their leader.

"Everyone will be watching this once it goes live. They will get your energy from your song and send it through Japan," Natsume continued "but, we have another group of idols to play with." She slightly smirks.

The silver-haired idol was confused. "Another idol group here?"

Shinobu folded his arms on his chest. "I hope they are good enough to challenge us. If not, they are a waste of time."

"Have you met them, Natsume?' Hayate was curious where she met the group of idols.

The white-haired empress put her hand on her waist to explain it. "Well, I watched the Raizen Rock Festival and they were there performing on stage when it was raining. After that, I went to the park to sing. Someone in the Raizen Rock Festival made me want to sing more. So, I sang at the park imaging myself on stage. When I got done singing, the A&R heard my voice from Raizen Rock Festival. Lastly, the group of idols came to the park. That's how I met them."

Tsukasa had his hand on his chin. "Who are they, Natsume? Are they any good? What do we need to worry about them?" he asked to so many questions that Natsume got annoyed.

"All you need to know that is they are still newbies and they're called B-Project," she sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's KitaKore, MooNs, and THRIVE. They're a band into one group called B-Project," she smirked when she said THRIVE.

"It looks like your interested the idol group called THRIVE. Do you have a reason why you like them?"

She chuckled when she placed her finger on her mouth. "That's my little secret." All of the Clash members were confused and curious why the empress was into THRIVE. They looked at each other and shook their heads with no answers.

"What's next on our schedule?" Minato rubbed the back of his neck. "We still have work to do." He was worried they won't finish our job on time.

"Our next one is a photo shoot from Kiss and Hug. We need to go. The editor in chief of Kiss and Hug will get angry if we don't arrive on time. We need to hurry." Natsume leaves the place to go to our next schedule.

"Yes, ma'am!" Clash hurried to change out of their stage clothing into their regular clothing. They rushed from behind to go Kiss and Hug photo shoot.

* * *

The sun is going down for the day. Clash was outside waiting for Natsume to come out. The bus was waiting for them to go inside, but they were waiting for their manager. They started to get worried.

"Where is she?" Takumi asked. "She's taking a while."

As on queue, Natsume walked out of the door and walks towards the boys. She looked at Tsukasa eye to eye level sending a message to him. The dark brown-haired idol stared at her for few seconds then nods slightly.

"Everyone, let's go." he turned to the bus and walked in. Everyone was confused, but they followed their leader inside the bus. The bus leaves and Natsume watch it goes far.

Shinobu looked at Tsukasa and asked, "Is it fine to leave Natsume like that?" Everyone looked at Tsukasa curiously.

"Don't worry about her. She's a strong person. There's no reason to watch her all of the time. She'll probably get upset at us if we did protect her. If she needs help, she will contact us." Tsukasa stared at the window when he replied.

Natsume watches as the bus leaves. "It's time for me to go to the hospital and check up my throat. Hopefully, it isn't bad." Natsume walked toward to the city. "I wonder if I'm going to meet him again."

* * *

In the Kitakado Hospital, Natsume in the room with a doctor talking about her throat. She was getting worried if it is bad. It would be bad not just for her, but her career.

"Your throat is getting better. The surgery you did at England helped as well. Just some rest and it will heal completely. Don't overboard with your vocal voice, alright? Also, take some tea with honey and lemon. It will help your throat to soothe it better." The doctor explained.

Natsume nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help, doctor." she smiled.

"No problem. Make sure you come back consistently." the doctor stood up and leaves the room.

Natsume stood up and leaves the room. She left the hospital to go back to the hotel. The city was glowing at night like stars. It was different from England. She liked seeing beautiful lights. It reminded her of taking the spotlight on stage singing.

She arrived at the park when she met Tsubasa and B-Project. She looked around to see if anyone is around. There was no one in sight. She looks at the light under the utility pole. She walks in the light to think it is a stage light. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath then let it out.

"How did the song go? If I remember in Raizen Festival, it was like this." Natsume changes her expression.

_"Give me, come, your burning heart on edge is gathering courage, right?_  
_Cross the raving wind (At any time, your resolution is ALL RIGHT)_

_Going, come, the path you always continued to challenge_  
_Throw away your common sense and let's overcome ourselves"_

THRIVE was walking in the park after they were done eating ramen. They decide to walk around the park for a while before going back to the hotel.

"That was good. I can get some sleep when we go back." the pink-haired smiled. "So, why are we are here? Do you know why, Kenken?"

Kento shrugged. "Who knows, Yuta? Maybe ask Goshi. He'll probably tell you."

"Shut up." Goshi didn't want to respond.

"Gochin, why don't you tell us?" Yuta jumped on Goshi

"Ashu!" They heard a voice singing. "That song. We sang that at the Raizen Festival."

Yuta got off Goshi and noticed the song too. "Is someone singing our song? It sounds beautiful." Yuta couldn't deny the voice.

"Whoever it is. It's in sync. It sounds like we're also singing with this person even though we are here." Kento continued. "should we go and meet this person?"

They followed the voice to find out who is singing their song.

_"An unsatisfying incomplete answer (Makes me gloomy)_  
_The other side we climbed over without looking aways_  
_Is a HAPPY END"_

THRIVE arrived to the source of the voice. They knew who it was. They were surprised to hear her voice so perfect to the song.

_"Now we shine on the other side of the ascension drawing future"_

The park suddenly changed into a big dome. They were confused about what is happening. There were fans around the dome cheering, shouting, and smiling on their faces. They were sitting in the crowd watching the stage.

"Amazing. It's like we are in the dome watching a live concert." Yuta was amazed at everything that is happening now. "No way! Is that us up there on stage with her?!"

Goshi and Kento noticed it as well. It was like they were watching themselves on stage live. They couldn't take their eyes off from the sudden change of environment.

"The dance and the sing are perfectly in sync." Kento was too amazed to think at the moment.

_"We're creating an era_  
_From now on we'll advance straight ahead_

_Now, so we don't miss the dream growing infinitely,_  
_We gather up pieces and make a shape_

_No matter how small the radiance is, someday_  
_It'll become a star that breaks through the sky_

_Wake me up, you're making an unquiet face and looking downward"_

Natsume ended the song. She was exhausted from the dancing and singing then took a deep breath. "Thank you, everyone. I hope you enjoy the show." She bowed to the fans.

A sudden clap was heard from behind. She turned around to see who it was. It was none other then THRIVE. She was surprised to see them here in the middle of the night. Yuta was clapping when she was finished singing.

"That was amazing. I can't believe you sang our song. It was perfectly synced as well." Yuta smiled. "I never thought someone was inspired by our song by singing it."

"I have to agree. That voice was angelic like an angel," Kento walked up to Natsume. "That voice wants me to go out with you."

The empress flicked her finger on Kento's forehead which it also messed up his bangs. Kento starts to freak out about his bang being mess up. Natsume never in her life has she seen someone exaggerate on their bangs.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I go out on a date with someone who I never met before," Natsume walked up to Kento to fix his bang to calm him down. She felt bad for doing that. Kento stood still for Natsume straight out his bangs. "Sorry about that. There. That should be good. How does it look?"

Kento touched his bang. It was perfect and smiled. "Much better."

Natsume nodded. "Well then, I must be going. Later." She turned around to leave the park.

"Wait!" Goshi wanted to ask some questions to the empress. Natsume stopped to hear him out. "How do you know our dancing? And what was that we saw? We saw ourselves singing and dancing on stage."

Natsume knew that was going to happen. She rolled her eyes. "I can't answer that question to you, Goshi."

"How do you know my name?" he was surprised.

"I heard it yesterday when I left the park." Natsume turned back at them. "You guys are THRIVE with B-Project."

"You know your stuff, don't you." Yuta was surprised. "I'm Yuta Ashu. The one who likes his bangs is Kento Aizome. And the grumpy one is Goshi Kaneshiro." he introduced all of THRIVE members to Natsume. "You're Natsume, am I right?"

"That's right. That least someone knows my name. You remind me of someone I know." she smiled at Yuta. "I got to go now. Oh, before I go, you guys should come to the Grand Concert at Festival Park. I'm sure that you guys will enjoy the show. Bring the whole B-Project too to watch." she leaves the park.

Goshi scoffed. "It would be a waste of time."

Yuta starts to bug Goshi to go to the Grand Concert. "Let's go! I'm curious what is over there. Natsume invites us to go. So, why not. We can't refuse that afford from her. We might see something interesting, Gochin."

Goshi leaves the park. The rest of THRIVE followed from behind.

* * *

**I'm done. I enjoy doing this chapter. I couldn't express Yuta that well. He is just a lively and bright boy. I hope you guys one of the member of Clash. :3**  
**I put bold letters on the names of who is singing the lyrics.**

**The music is by Wings of Words by Chemistry.**  
**And Starlight translation is by Utagoe on tumblr.**

**It's time to introduce Natsume and the CLASH members.**

**Name: **Tsukasa Rokuji  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** 15th October; Libra  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Height:** 178 cm  
**Relatives:** Younger Sister & Mother  
**Appearance:** Tsukasa's has short dark brown hair with yellow eyes. He likes clothes that hangs around his shoulders. It fits him as a leader of Clash.  
**Personality:** Tsukasa freaks out random when something might happen or Natsume whispered something to him. He goes calm and serious mode when he is dancing and singing on stage or when something else goes too serious. He used that to straight out the member of Clash. He also gets worried if someone is pushing themselves.  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Shinobu Fukito  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** 3rd August; Leo  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Height:** 179 cm  
**Relatives:** Older Brother & Younger Sister & Father  
**Appearance:** Shinobu has red messy hair with light green with a tint of blue. He has his right ear pierced. He likes to wear black sleeveless clothing and a necklace that his mother gave him when he was young.  
**Personality:** Shinobu can be hot-head when someone picks a fight at his members or when things get complicated. He does have soft side, but tends to hide it to everyone. His soft side express his feelings to his friends.  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Takumi Shiroto  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** 23rd January; Aquarius  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 175 cm  
**Relatives:** Older Sister & Father  
**Appearance:** Takumi has short blue hair with purple eyes with a tint of blue. He likes to be well-dressed and clean. He is the oldest member of Clash.  
**Personality:** He is well-manner and honest person. Takumi doesn't like be dirty. If he see anything that dirty, he'll immediately clean it no matter who rooms or place it is. He like to clean during his free time.  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Hayate Ariga  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** 13rd March; Pisces  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Height:** 184 cm  
**Relatives:** Father  
**Appearance:** Hayate has short blond hair with crimson eyes with a tint of yellow and cowlick sticking out. His bang are on the right side. He is the tallest member of Clash.  
**Personality:** Hayate is friendly and clumsy person. He often make mistakes when he cooking or something that cause him too friendly to hurt himself/friends. He doesn't like bugs.  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Minato Tesshiro  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** 20th June; Gemini  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Height:** 168 cm  
**Relatives:** Mother & Grandfather  
**Appearance:** Minato has short silver hair with light blue eyes. His left bang are black. He likes to wear bright color clothing. He is the shortest and youngest member of Clash.  
**Personality:** Minato is optimistic and lively person. He do anything to cheer up his friends no matter the situation is. He doesn't like when his friends are fighting each other. He will never abandon his members and friends if the situation gets serious. He wants to make many friends as he can. Minato can be serious if things overboard between friends or foes. He loves sweets. He'll eat any sweets.  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Natsume Hayabusa  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** 12th July; Cancer  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 159 cm  
**Relatives:** Older Brother & Younger Brother & Father  
**Appearance:** Natsume has long white wavy hair with purple eyes and one short cowlick sticking out. She likes wearing clothing that is comfortable and warm.  
**Personality:** Natsume is brave and stubborn. She isn't afraid to face someone with anger issue or being serious. She'll stand up for the boys if someone talks terrible things about them. She can also be stubborn by dodging the conversation or say something random at times. She likes to tense and toy with boys whenever she feel like toy with them. She has multi-talent. She can do everything to make everyone dream come true.  
**History:** N/A


	3. Chapter 3

**Back from more Secret Love. We got our first review. Thanks.**

**Kuraikosan: **Goshi is also my favorite. I love his voice. It's so beautiful. His high pitch is what I fell in love with him. Although, I like Yuta, but that would be my little secret. :3

**I hope of the CLASH members caught your interest. I hope they make a season three for B-Project. Hopefully, they add rival idols for B-Project. It would interesting for them. I'm going to pray for season three. I'm also playing B-Project: Muteki Dangerous. So far, I like the game. Feel free to add me if you own the game. It's the same name as my ff.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Clash was practicing their dancing and singing in the studio for the Grand Concert. The music stopped. They were exhausted from rehearsing for the song. Natsume had towels and bottles of water for them. The Clash members went to Natsume, who handed each member a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Natsu." Minato smiled when he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of him.

"You don't need to do that, Natsume. We can grab it ourselves." Tsukasa was worried about her.

Natsume sighed annoyingly. "Tsukasa, stop worrying about me. I understand how you feel, but you can't put yourself for me. It will make everyone else worry about me as well."

The leader looked at the others and notices they, too, were worried. Now, he feels worried about his teammates. "Sorry." They chuckled. He was confused about why they were laughing.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa," Takumi said.

Hayate places his hand on his hip and said, "We know you too well for you to apologize." Everyone nodded to agree with Hayate.

Natsume chuckled. "You guys know how to make yourselves feel better. Talking to each other is the way to do. Anyways, get yourself clean. We have a half day off until tonight. We have a big concert today. We're making the fans go wild. Make them feel they are at the concert as well." All of Clash leave the studio to take a shower.

Natsume went to change into more comfortable clothes to hang out with the boys. She found the perfect one to wear. She went ahead to put it on to wait for the boys to get ready for themselves.

* * *

They arrived at a cafe to relax before the concert. They order their food and drinks outside. The waitress leaves them to get their order. Everyone else waits for their order and relaxing. They seem to enjoy the scene in Japan.

"Wow! This place is nice. I can't believe Japan can be this relaxing." Minato stretches his arms in the air. "The breeze feels nice and warm. It's nothing like in England."

"Minato! Don't disturb anyone here! You're going to scare them away!" Shinobu folded his arms on his chest. He got annoyed from Minato being all lively.

Minato turned to Shinobu with pout face. "What? I'll do no such thing. I'll never scare people away. You're so mean, Shin."

Takumi raised his eyebrow. "Come on, Shinobu. Let Minato be. We haven't been to a peaceful place for a long time."

The waitress arrived with their order and placed it on the table. The silver-haired idol returns back to his chair and starts eating the strawberry shortcake. Natsume grabs lemon on the plate and squeezes it on her cup of tea. She picks up the spoon and stirs the tea for a few seconds, then places the spoon down. Hayate looked at Natsume awkwardly.

"Why are you putting lemon on your tea? Would it destroy the flavor?" He asked.

The empress picked up her cup of tea and sips it. She lowers her tea down midway and looks at her reflection. "The doctor told me to drink tea with lemon and honey. Since the cafe didn't have any honey. Lemon should do fine. It helps soothe my throat better." She smiled.

"Really? I didn't know that." Tsukasa took a sip of his glass of juice.

"Tea is like a remedy to heal many things. It's useful." Takumi continued, "any type of tea helps your throat. Just add honey or lemon or both to make feel much better. Water is also fine too. Since it also moisturizes your throat. We don't want to mess up our voice. So, it is important to take care of it properly." Everyone nodded.

Minato finished his cake and starts his second one. Natsume turned to Minato. "Don't eat too many sweets, Minato. We don't want you to have a stomachache when you perform on stage."

"Don't worry, Natsu. I won't eat that much. It's so good." Minato was chewing is cake when he was talking.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. That's disrespectful." Takumi facepalmed.

Minato swallowed his food. "I'm sorry." he grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth. "That was good." he grabbed his glass of juice and drinks it.

Natsume lifts her tea to her mouth. "After this, we need to Festival Park and practice our rehearsal there before the fans crawl in." she said and drinks her tea.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"So, who is going to pay?" Shinobu asked.

Natsume placed the teacup down. She was finish drinking her tea. "Don't worry. I'll pay for it. You guys go and get ready." All of Clash left the cafe besides Minato, who was still drinking his drink. "Minato, you should go too."

Minato stood up from the chair. "Okay, but first. I need to go to the restroom before I go." he goes back to the cafe to use the restroom.

The waitress arrived at Natsume and bows. "Your payment, madam?" the empress took out her money and give it to the waitress. "Come again." She leaves Natsume alone.

* * *

Everyone was on the bus. They were waiting for Minato to return, but he was taking forever. Everyone was getting worried while Shinobu was getting impatient. It was about the time for Festival Park to open.

Natsume sighed lightly and stood up from the chair. "I'll go and get Minato. You guys stay here. Make sure you guys watch my stuff too." She walks up to the driver and whispered to him. She walked out of the bus and head back in the cafe. She walked into the cafe and see Minato with Yuta. It seems they were having fun. "Minato!"

The silver-haired idol heard his name and turns to the source of the voice. "Oh, Natsu. I have a new friend." He smiled.

"Natsuchin, we meet again!" Yuta waved at Natsume.

Minato was shocked. "What? You guys already met?!" he looked both Yuta and Natsume.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Yuta smiled.

Natsume folds her arms on her chest. "We need to go. We're going to be late, Minato. You're keeping everyone waiting."

Minato blinked a couple of times and gasped. "I forgot! It was nice to meet you, Yuta."

Yuta waved them. "Same here, Minachin! I'll see you next time."

Natsume and Minato walked to the entrance of the door to leave. The empress didn't see where she looking and accidentally bump into someone at the entrance. She fell down on her bottom from the bump.

"Ow! That hurts!" Natsume rubbed her thighs. She looked up to see who she bump in to. It was a familiar figure that she knows too well. "Oh, it's you." It was Goshi and Kento standing at the entrance of the door.

Minato kneels down to Natsume. "Are you alright, Natsu?" he asked, hoping that she was fine.

"Yeah, I think so." someone lends their hand to Natsume. She looked to see the who's hand it is. It was Yuta's who is affording to lend his hand. Natsume grabbed his hand. Yuta helped Natsume's up to stand up on her feet. "Thanks, Yuta."

"You're welcome, Natsuchin." Yuta let go of his hand from Natsume's hand. "So, where are you guys going?"

"We don't have time to talk. We need to hurry." she looked at Minato. He nodded.

They walked past the THRIVE members to go through the door. They walked out of the cafe and sees that the bus isn't there anymore.

Minato was confused. "Where's the bus? Should it be there?"

Kento walked out of the cafe and replied, "The bus left a minute ago. We saw it drive by when Goshi and I were coming over here."

The empress facepalmed. "I told the driver to leave the area if we don't return in 5 minutes. That 5 minutes already past. We're going to really late."

Minato felt really bad. He didn't know what to do to make it up. "Sorry, Natsu. If I didn't stop talking to Yuta, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Yuta walked out with a cup of water on his hand. Natsume sees the cup of water on his hand. "Yuta, mind I use this?"

He was confused and give Natsume the cup of water. "Sure."

She grabbed it and throws the water at Minato. He felt the cold water on slash on his face. The member of THRIVE was surprised that Natsume threw water on Minato's face. "You need to straight up. You know you feel bad at the moment, but this isn't the time. We just need to get to Festival Park and apologize to everyone there. Don't take the blame. It's also my fault. I thought we could come back to before the 5 minutes is up, but I was mistaken by your selfishness."

After hearing all of that, Minato snapped out and give a confident look. "You're right. I'll do that when we arrive there. How are we going to get there?"

Natsume didn't think of that. "Well, that's a good question. We might walk there. I don't have my stuff with me. I left it on the bus." she took out her handkerchief. "Use this. I don't want you to catch a cold when we get there." he nodded and took the handkerchief to wipe his face.

"We can take you guys there," Natsume and Minato turned to Kento. He was offering them a drive to the festival. "We are also going to Festival Park."

Minato was happy. "Really? You can do that?" His eyes were sparked like stars.

Yuta nodded. "Yeah. After all, Natsuchin was the one who offer us to come!"

"No way! Natsu is the best." Minato went to hug her. "No one can be the best like you."

"Yes, yes. I know. Now, can you let me go?" Natsume was being praised, but didn't like it.

Minato backs away from her. "Sorry, but you're so comfortable."

Natsume looked at Kento and Yuta. "What about Goshi? Is he not coming?"

"Don't worry. We got it under control." Kento smiled.

Natsume turned around and starts to walk. Minato followed her behind. She throws the cup into the trash. "Come. Let's go. We are going to be late."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey, Natsuchin. We have a bus we can take. The whole B-Project will there too." Yuta offered Natsume and Minato a ride on the bus.

She noticed there was another bus there. Minato looked at Natsume to send her a message. She shrugged then smiles. Minato got the message and smiles back. They went to the bus that Yuta afford them.

* * *

The bus arrived at Festival Park. They walked out of the bus. Festival Park was already full of people. Minato was amazed by all of the people and food at the festival. He wanted to go around to spend more time with Clash. Natsume can tell that he wants to hang out more. Minato knows that has to perform here with Clash. The fun can come later. THRIVE walked out of the bus and sees how crowded it is.

The empress turned around them and smiled. "Thanks for the ride. Sorry for the trouble."

"Stop apologizing. Go and do want you to need to do here." Goshi walked past them.

"Gochin! See you later." Yuta followed Goshi. Kento did the same thing.

They watched as they leave. Natsume smirked. "Oh. It's going to be more than that, Goshi. You're going to enjoy the show. A show that B-Project won't forget." She licks her lips.

Minato chuckled. "They don't know, do they?"

"Of course not. I'll never give it away. You know me, Minato. I like to surprise the fans with amazement on their faces. With that, the fans know about Clash."

"You really are a cruel person, Empress."

"I really am a cruel person." Natsume turned around to the opposite side and starts walking. "We need to go and meet up with the boys. They are worried about us. Shinobu is going to yell that you too."

"I'm already used to his yelling, but I'll do something about it after the concert." Minato puts his finger on his lips as he follows her. "It will be our secret." he winked.

Natsume smiled mischievously. "I never thought you would keep secrets, Minato. That's the first time."

* * *

Both of them arrived behind the stage. The rest of the Clash sees Natsume and Minato and runs up to them. They looked really worried. Shinobu didn't look happy, but decided to let it slide. Minato looked at Shinobu notice he didn't yell at him.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I got distracted." Minato apologized to his teammates. Everyone chuckled at him.

"Forget it. We need to get ready. We have a song to perform to the fans." Tsukasa forgives Minato but also wants to sing on stage for the first time in Japan. "But you have to make it up with us."

Minato grinned. "I have a place in mind after this. I'll treat everyone."

Natsume folds her arms with a serious look at her face. "Before, we go. I have something I'd like to speak about." everyone looked at the Empress. They were curious to know what she had to say.

* * *

In the crowd, all of B-Project was curious to what they were brought here for from THRIVE. It was a big audience at Festival Park. They never have seen this many people in one place.

"Amazing! I never have seen this many fans here." Hikaru looked around the crowd.

The white-haired prince did the same thing. "You're right. There has to be something important here if there are this many fans."

"Well, Yuta was the one that invited us to come. So, it must be." Kazuna turned to Yuta curiously.

"We did get invited by Natsuchin herself." Yuta smiled. Everything turns dark beside the glow sticks around the park. "Oh! It is starting!"

A spotlight flash on a figure cover in a black cloak. It points up in the sky. Everyone looks up at the sky wondering what is up there. A helicopter was above Festival Park. The spotlights move up to the helicopter and see 5 more figures in black cloaks. Everyone gasps in surprise. They jumped down from the helicopter straight down on stage. The spotlights fade out for a few minutes. The figures remove their cloaks while still coming down from the sky. They land on stage safely and got in position. The spotlight immediately focuses on Tsukasa. Everyone was curious about what is going to happen next.

Tsukasa faces the crowd and starts to sing.

_'Strike Back'_

He snapped his finger. It signals the smokes from behind. The members of Clash jump to make an entrance through the smoke. The figure on the black cloak remove its cloak and it appears to be Natsume. She was wearing black clothing that matches the rest of Clash. All of the fans screamed and roared the whole park. B-Project was surprised to see a big entrance from Clash.

"Impressive. That was an interesting way to do an entrance." Mikado was amazed by Clash's introduction.

Momotarou felt a strong presence from Clash. "Not only that, they made the entire fans pump up and wild. The concentration and energy they are sending around the entire park are amazing. They know what they are doing."

"Like professionals." Ryuji was tensed up from the energy. Everyone was also tensed of the waves of energy.

Yuta sees some familiar faces on screen. "No way! Is that Natsuchin and Minachin on stage?!"

Kento chuckled. "You're right. We had no idea that they were idols too. That is surprising."

**(TR)**_ Your odds are slim,_  
_The walls are thin, cavin' in_  
_But there is still a way, you see -_  
_In just 1 mere percent of chance there's possibility_

**(TRxTS)**_ I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt,_  
_A fate that's thrown out by someone else_  
**(TRxN)**_ There is a future I can see_  
_One I hope you'll share with me_

**(SxM)**_ Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle _**(MxH)**_ (EY!)_  
**(SxM) **_Pushin' (past) the limit – I'm still burnin' with fire_  
_An' for our future, I am fightin'_  
_I gotta drown this nightmare_  
_And ain't nobody gonna stop me_  
_Forget the past – _**(SxH)**_ 'cause we're livin' in the present_  
_I ain't scared of my past – and now in fact,_  
_Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!_

**(TRxNxTS)**_ Now I never wanna see you cry_  
_I will be screaming till you find the way_  
**(SxM)**_ (I'm never falling down,_  
_I will keep on soaring straight on through my destiny!}_  
**(TRxTS)** _Now I gotta keep your smile bright_  
**(TRxN)**_ I'll give my everything to find a way_  
**(SxMxH)**_ (I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me_  
_So now the rest of me can rest in peace)_  
**(All)** _Now I'll Strike Back_

All of Clash finished it with their pose in the end. The fans roared the entire park. They felt the intensively from Clash. They never felt this kind of energy. B-Project was more surprised that Clash made the fans go wilder than before. It sounds like the whole army is ready to go to war.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming! All of the fans out there! You guys are probably confused about why there is a big concert here! Some of you guys made know us! So, here is our introduction! I'm Tsukasa Rokuji! The lead vocalist and leader of this group! Nice to meet you!" Tsukasa winked at the fans. The fans screamed when he winked.

"You sure know how to make the fans go crazy, Tsukasa," Takumi bowed to the fans in respect. "I'm Takumi Shiroto! Thank you for coming here to watch us!"

Hayate waved to the fans. "Hello! I'm Hayate Ariga! We'll do our best to make you guys excited and lovable!"

Shinobu stepped forward and points the fans. "Everyone! I'm Shinobu Fukito! Now, I want everyone here to shout your souls here and those who are watching on television, do the same thing!" All of the fans starts to shout even the ones who were watching. "Come on! You can do better than that! Louder!" Everyone shouted even louder than before. Shinobu nodded. "Much better!"

"Hello everyone! I'm Minato Tesshiro! The cutest one here! So, do you enjoy the show!?" Everyone shouted cheerfully. "Yeah?! That's good to know!"

"With that, we're known as CLASH!" All of Clash said in unison. All of the fans shouted and blushed.

"No way! Clash?! They came all the way here from England!" said girl 1.

The other girl turned to the girl with confusion. "Clash? who are they?"

Girl 1 gasped. "They are the most famous idols in England! And now, they are here in Japan!"

"You're serious!"

"I'm Clash's biggest fan since they did their first album!"

Everyone was excited for Clash's appearance in Japan. They all cheered for Clash for performing in Japan for the first time. Clash was happy for their fans to seen them in person and performing on stage. That gives them the boost to make their fans, even more, captivating to them.

Natsume raised her hand to stop the fans from talking. They all stop from her signal. She smiled at the fans. "Thank you, everyone! We all know that you guys were all curious of why we are here. Well, we're here to rise to the top. To dominate all of you fans here and perform at Japan Dome! We'll do our best to work our way through to the dome. We'll show everyone our song and sing our hearts out to all you, fans! We'll make you feel like you are here watching us live for those who are watching us!" She continued. "My name is Natsume Hayabusa. I thank you all for coming here to Festival Park! Enjoy your time and have fun! We'll see you guys next time!"

Natsume and Clash waved good-bye towards the crowd of fans. They leave the stage as the lights fade out. Everyone was all happy. They all leave the area to enjoy their time in Festival Park. Clash was at the back of the stage all excited. They were in their regular clothes, ready to leave.

Minato was all happy. He was able to make the fans all happy. "That was fun. I love making people happy. I can't wait to do it again!"

Shinobu chuckled. "Hearing the fans all shouting was the best thing. I felt their voices flowing through our veins. I can still feel them running."

"Don't worry. We will use their energy to continue our dominates in Japan. Our goal is to get to Japan Dome. With Natsume help, we can do anything to make the fans wild." Tsukasa focuses their main goal as much as they can. The other members agreed with their leader. Natsume knocked on the door. "Enter."

She entered in changing room and sigh in relief. "I can't get the feeling off me. The energy from the fans is amazing. It's great to feel it again."

"You're right, Natsume," Hayate said. "Although, what surprise me is that, you perform with us again. With our damage throat."

"Sorry, but I want to sing so badly. I couldn't help it. The doctor told me not to overdo it. I did it anyway." Natsume didn't want to make them worry.

Everyone laughed at her. She was confused at first, but laugh along with everyone else.

"You really are stubborn, Natsume." Takumi patted her head. She can't decline that she is stubborn.

Shinobu remembered something and turned to Minato. "Oh, Minato, didn't you say that you will take us somewhere to treat us?"

"Of course! I didn't forget that. I'll treat everyone with some ramen." Minato replied.

"I would love to go some ramen," Hayate said happily.

Takumi forgot the taste of ramen. "Same here. I miss eating ramen. It's been too long."

Tsukasa nodded. "Shall we go then before it gets late?"

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

Some time passed, B-Project was in the main room of the hotel. They were quiet. They didn't know what to say after the Grand Concert. They were too tensed up from the high pressure.

Tatsuhiro broke the silence. "That concert was something. The way they dance and sing is off the charts."

"The rapping was the amazing part. The way Shinchin, Minachin, and Hayachin singing was cool!" Yuta likes the music that Clash singed. "Gochin would of sing that rap if he was up on stage."

"I would. That Shinobu guy is good at rapping. That made me want to think about rapping in our songs." Goshi chuckled. "I would take the challenge anytime."

"That was delicious." B-Project turned to the voice at the entrance to the hotel. "One of the best ones I ate." Minato feels much better and happy.

Clash entered in the hotel from their return from the Ramen Shop. B-Project was confused about why they are here. Natsume was the last person to walk in the hotel behind Clash and feel tired.

"I feel heavy from eating those ramen. It's making me sleepy." she started to yawn.

A figure was in front of Natsume. "Should I carry you to your room?"

She looked up and it was Yuta. Natsume took a deep breath and let it out. "I think I'm fine. Thanks, Yuta. So, why are you here?" she was curious. She thinks that they were being followed everywhere from THRIVE.

Yuta was surprised himself. "What do you mean? I live here with everyone else from B-Project." Natsume raised her eyebrows. She looked behind Yuta and see the whole B-Project is here. She is getting more confused.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

Natsume didn't know what to say to Yuta afterward. Minato sees Yuta with Natsume and ran up to them.

"YUTA! You live here too?!"

He nodded. "Yeah." he still curious to know why are they in the hotel. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We too live here," Minato replied.

"No way! We're going to see each other every day!" Yuta was excited.

"Yaaay!" They said in unison.

Shinobu went up to Natsume and sighs, annoyed. "It like I'm listening two brothers. They sound the same."

Natsume chuckled. "Let him be. It's been a while since Minato has a new friend. Besides, he likes meeting new people as much as he can. You know that, Shinobu."

The red-haired idol started to remember the past and sighs lightly. He smiles. "I guess you're right. He is a carefree person." He said, crossing his arms

"Hey, Natsu. May I have some rainbow pudding when we go back to our dorm?" Minato asked, he wanted some sweet to chew on.

Yuta heard rainbow pudding and went up to Natsume. "Me too! I love rainbow pudding!"

The empress looked at them both. They do act the same. "We can make some when we go back to the dorm. Think of it as a treat from me."

"Yaaaaay!" They said in unison.

Natsume looked at the time. It was 7 PM. "We do have time to make rainbow pudding, but you have to help me make it. It would be faster if you two help," she smirked.

"No worries, Natsu."

"Leave it to me." Both Goshi and Kento immediately stood up and grab Yuta.

"STOP!" they said in unison.

Natsume and Minato looked at each other in confusion. "Is something the matter?" the empress asked.

Goshi started to freak out. "I beg of you, don't."

"It would best if Yuta doesn't cook." Kento is warning them about Yuta's bad cooking skills.

She looked at them then it clicks to her. "Oh, I see. You're telling me that Yuta burns food when he cooks," Natsume grins mischievously. "Don't worry, Minato can watch him. We won't let Yuta burn the place down."

"You're a cruel woman, Natsume." Tsukasa chuckled.

"I really am." She started to yawn once again. "Well, we can make it whenever we have free time. For now, I'm getting sleepy. It was nice to see all of B-Project and Clash living in the same place. That is surprising. I'll like to talk to each one of you guys. Good night." she walks toward the elevator to go to her dorm.

As Natsume left, Clash stays in the main room with B-Project. They all look at each other.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Tsukasa asked them.

Hikaru couldn't express the amazing show that Clash did at the concert. "Yeah, it was amazing. The dancing and the singing were awesome!"

Tomohisa can't decline Clash's sing and dance on stage. "It was like a whole different level we never experience."

Everyone agreed.

"I suggest you guys need to step it up to reach us." The leader of Clash said with a smirk on his face. "We wouldn't consider you guys as rivals if you can't keep up us."

Shinobu chuckled. "Yeah. A big waste of time."

All of B-Project got upset. Goshi was about to yell at them for making fun of B-Project. Suddenly, Natsume reappears behind Clash with her arms folded on her chest.

"Are you guys done?" Clash stared at B-Project once again then turns around to return to their dorm. Minato stays with Natsume while the rest of Clash went in the elevator. "I rather not cause a scene here. It would be nonstop trash talk, but they are right. You guys are sloppy with your dancing and singing. It's not in sync or anything."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuna wants some answers from Natsume.

Minato puts his finger on his chin and starts to think. "I haven't seen all of you guys dance or sing, but what Natsu means is that you guys are lacking something."

Tomohisa was confused. "Lacking? Lacking what?"

Natsume sighed deeply. "That's for you guys to figure yourself. If you can't find the solution then you will be trap in the long run." they were still confused.

"So, Natsuchin, what is your relationship with Clash?" Yuta was wondering.

"Oh, jealous, Yuta," Natsume started to lick her lips. "Do you really want to know?"

Minato facepalmed. "Oh no. You put yourself in a hole, Yuta. You'll be in danger." The pink-haired idol tilts his head staring at Minato. "Natsu, this isn't the time. You can do that later." he grins.

The empress's mood was ruined, but will treat Yuta something special later. "Well, I'm their manager, composer and the creator of Clash."

"No way! You're serious!" Yuta shouted in surprised.

Minato nodded. Natsume raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. Taming them was easy, but the relationship was hard back in the days. Now, they are friends. They work as a team and help each other."

Ryuji took out the lollipop from his mouth and asked. "How long Clash has been around?"

Natsume started to think from the top of her head. "6 years." She replied.

"That long?" Kento was impressive. "You able to create 5 boys into famous idols. That's something we couldn't do."

Natsume can see what Kento mean. She can see them being popular, but they haven't achieved anything since they start as idols. She feels something is off about it. Minato can see the same thing as well. They can see why haven't improved at all.

"But you guys one thing that no one else did that RAIZEN Festival. You care for the fans than the weather itself. With that, the popularity of B-Project should increase." Natsume told them what they did to get fans. "As long you care for the fans more, the fans will notice B-Project."

"That reminds me of the old days of Clash. No one didn't want to perform on stage when it was raining. We step up for the fans to enjoy themselves in the rain. The good old times." Minato remembered the past with Clash and the problems they have to deal with. "I do miss it dearly."

"Natsume, Minato," a voice call them. Everyone follow the source of the voice. It was the Daikoku brothers. "You did an outstanding performance at Grand Concert. It was off the charts. It was like I was there at the concert watching you guys perform when we weren't there." Shuji couldn't take his eyes off Clash performs.

"I can see why Natsume is called the White Empress for no reason," Atsushi remembered the day why she called the empress.

Minato and Natsume looked at each other and chuckled. "Thank you, Atsushi, Shuji. I'm glad that you two enjoy the show. The power of imagination is what the empress does. And stop praising me, Atsushi." she was embarrassed at the last sentence. All of B-Project was shocked. They never knew that Natsume was known as an empress herself. Natsume snapped herself and was wondering why the brothers are here. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We have something for you if you are interested, Natsume." Shuji was offering her to use her talent more.

The empress tilted her head in confusion. "It's true that I have multi-talent, but-" she stopped and realized what they wanted her to do. "Don't tell me you want me to..."

* * *

**Okay! I'm done. I kept on writing and writing nonstop. My imagination was to OP for me to stop writing. So, I'll leave with a cliffhanger at the end. EVERYONE LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**I did add more things in the last chapter for the introduce of Clash. Free feel to go and a read it again. I made add more later. The history will to told in the later chapters. I don't know how long the story with go. It depends on my imagination. If I make any mistakes, feel free to tell me.**

**I do like Yuta too. There wasn't that much interaction between Goshi and Natsume, but there was a lot of Yuta and Natsume interaction. I'll leave that for your imagination.**

**The song **Strike Back** is by **BACK ON**.**  
**The English lyrics of **Strike Back** is by Amalee.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter with the continue of the cliffhanger. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I took a little break from the story for a while. I like the new updates for the game. It's 10/10. They change a lot in the game. I'm going to pray for season 3. It's going to take them a while. I know that season one was out for 3 years then season two was out not too long of this year. The CGI on the anime is meh, but the game CGI is clean and better than the anime. Season One and Two was made in two different studios, but it still follow the story from season one.**

**I know about Killer King. They will make an appear in the story, but that's later on. This is its own story, but I will bring some story from the anime and game and mix it up into this story.**

* * *

"If you're up for the challenge," Shuji chuckled. "But that is for you to decide."

Natsume started to think for a few minutes. "Clash is the only one that I have been doing. I won't mind expanding my reputation," she looks back at the brothers. "So, who is first?"

"Let's start with THRIVE first. I think they need lessons from you, Natsume." Shuji suggested.

The empress turned to THRIVE and examined them. She can see the potential in them, but something was bugging her. She walks up to Kento and examines him from head to toes. Everyone was confused about what she is doing. Minato smiles as he knew what is happening.

She turns back to Shuji and smirked. "They will have a special treat," she turns back to Kento. "Especially, Kento. If he can handle it. Oh, I have a request."

"What would that be?" Atsushi asked curiously.

Natsume folded her arms and smiled. "I want Tsubasa to watch Clash for a while I do this job. It would be a good experience for her to learn from professional idols. The atmosphere for her will be different than with B-Pro."

Shuji put his hand on his chin and agree with Natsume. "That's not a bad idea. She can learn from Clash's experience from her point of view."

"We will tell Tsubasa tomorrow morning. The schedule for her will be harder to handle." Atsushi said.

"The schedule of Clash is a bit harsh, but the boys can handle it. They were trained for those kinds of schedules." The white-haired empress chuckled.

The Daikoku Brothers nodded.

"Enjoy your fun with B-Pro, Natsume." Atsushi leaves the hotel. His younger brother follows suit.

As the brother leaves, Kento grabbed Natsume's hand close to his lips. Natsume just stared at him to see what will happen next. She didn't show any embarrassment when he grabbed her hand.

"Should we go somewhere tonight? We can have a lot of fun together." He winked at her. The empress didn't flinch or get nervous when Kento was flirting her. She decides to turn those words into real thoughts.

Minato feels something bad is going to happen. "Uh oh. This won't turn out good," he mumbled.

Yuta heard Minato mumbling something. "Did you say something, Minachin?"

"Well, how can I put this?" Minato was going to explain what is going to happen.

The empress started to whisper to Kento. It was personal to him only. "You need to do better than that. That charm won't work on me. Surely, all girls would 'yes', but you think it is going to work out smoothly. Sorry, I don't like people who hide behind a mask from their true feelings. Also, Kento, you're not alone. If you don't believe them then I have no idea why you are here." she wants him to figure out himself of what he can do with the mask he is wearing. "I hope you can find the answers to your problems. You can't hide it forever. You will regret in the future." Natsume turns around to the elevator leaves the main room to back to her dorm.

"Natsu can read people by their body language. She can tell... well as you can see. She can understand their feelings then turns it into truthful words. It made sound cruel, but she was able to make all of Clash understand their feelings behind their mask. She'll do anything to make their dreams come true. That's her nature." Minato explained to them about Natsume's goals. "That's probably why she took the job of helping all of B-Pro dreams come true." he smiled.

"We didn't hear anything she said to Aizome." Goshi was confused but also worry for him.

Minato titled his head with a smile. "Maybe it's personal just to him. That's why. It's going to hurt Ken for a while, but it will work out." Goshi and Yuta started to get worried about Kento. They look at him and see that he isn't himself. It seems that Natsume hit him hard with the harsh words. "I'm going back to my dorm with others. I'll see you guys later. RAINBOW PUDDING TIME!" he runs to the elevator to return to his dorm.

* * *

Natsume opened the door to the dorm. The rest of Clash was on the main room chilling and watching the news. They heard the door open and turns to see who it is. Shinobu was eating some rainbow pudding on the table. Takumi and Hayate were watching T.V. about Clash's first appearance in Japan. Tsukasa wasn't around the area. She was walking in the room and sat on the chair in front of Shinobu. She sighed lightly. The 3 of them was wondering what happens in the main room with B-Pro.

"Anything special happens?" Hayate asked as he lifts his eyebrow.

The empress put her arms on the chair and put her chin on her hand to rest on. "Not really. I was asked to help B-Pro to promote themselves by the brothers."

"Is there a reason behind it?" Takumi moves his arms behind the couch.

"They want me to expand my reputation not just for Clash, but for B-Pro. It's going to be a challenge for me, but I can handle those boys. They will be easy to tame in no time." Natsume looked at Shinobu and notice what he is eating. "Minato is going to be upset when he sees his rainbow pudding being eaten."

"It's fine. He won't notice. It is going to be gone once I am done with it." Shinobu scoops up the rainbow pudding and put it in his mouth.

Minato opened the door widely. He was excited to eat his rainbow pudding. He walks in the dorm and turns to Shinobu who is eating his pudding. He froze when he saw his pudding being eaten.

"Shin, what are you doing with the rainbow pudding?" Minato asked as he was getting upset.

"Huh? Is it obvious? I'm eating it." Shinobu took another bite of the pudding.

Minato gasped. "Nooooo! My rainbow pudding!" he shouted.

Shinobu took the last bite of the pudding. He was finished eating the pudding. He licks his lips. "That was delicious. I never thought this pudding tastes good."

The silver-haired idol's face fell. "My pudding. It's gone," he went up to Shinobu with watery eyes. "You own me rainbow puddings," he whines.

"I owe you nothing. Buy your own rainbow pudding." Shinobu hissed.

"You ate my pudding! You buy me pudding!" Minato whined even more. "I used all of my cash on you guys! I need my rainbow pudding!"

Tsukasa came out of the shower half naked. He hears Minato whining in the main room. He was wondering what happen. He notices why Minato is whining and chuckles. Natsume sees Tsukasa walk in the main room.

"Are you done showering?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am. All of the bathrooms are open and ready to be used." he replied. "So, did something happen?"

Natsume stood up from the chair and walks past Tsukasa. "I'll have Minato tell you when he is done playing with Shinobu. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

The next day, the empress was in the main room cooking breakfast. She was waiting for the others to wake up until she heard footsteps. It appears to be Tsukasa. He yawns as he arrived in the kitchen. Tsukasa sees Natsume cooking breakfast.

"You're up early," Natsume said, as she scoops up the eggs and places them in a plate. "The boys should be up right about now."

As on cue, all of Clash appeared in the main room with messy hair and sleepy look on their face. They all yawn besides Minato who starts to stretch his muscles.

"That felt good," Minato sniff food and walks into the kitchen. "Oh, is it almost done, Natsu?"

Natsume nodded. "You guys need to get ready. You have a big day today and someone to watch over you guys while I'm with THRIVE. She is still inexperienced, but treat her well."

Takumi chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble for her. She is will get good tips by watching us."

Natsume has a bad feeling, especially, Hayate's clumsy. Tsukasa is there to straight them. Minato will be there if an argument gets heated up. She chuckles that everything will be fine with Tsubasa.

"Alright! Let's go!" Minato runs to the bathroom to get ready.

"That boy has so much energy. I don't know where he gets it." Shinobu said as he follows Minato from behind. The rest of the crew follows behind as well.

* * *

Natsume and Clash were in the elevator going down to the first floor, the main room. Hayate spotted something in the corner of the elevator ceiling. It was a rhinoceros beetle, a big one. He stated to freak out. The elevator is small and there was no way out. The rhino beetle starts to fly around the elevator. Hayate starts to freak out even more. Everyone notices the rhino beetle flying around.

"How did this beetle get inside?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

Minato was amazed by how large it is. "It's a big one too. I never have seen one this big before."

"It's a rhinoceros beetle. They are completely h-" Takumi was cut from Hayate being freaked out.

The beetle landed on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate screams loudly. The elevator opens, Hayate suddenly pushed everyone out beside Natsume, who walked out of the elevator. They were like a pile of sheep stacking up. Natsume finds the beetle and picks it up.

"Seriously, Hayate, it's not going to hurt you. This rhino beetle is harmless to humans."

"I don't care! Just get that thing away from me." Hayate just wanted the bug to go away. He hates them.

"Natsuchin!" Yuta called her to get her attention.

Natsume turned to Yuta and sees him walking to her. "Morning Yuta." the beetle starts to crawl up to Natsume's shoulder.

"What is that on your shoulder, Natsuchin?" Yuta asked happily.

The empress looked at her shoulder. "This is a rhino beetle. They are harmless to humans."

"Wow! But how did it get inside here?" Yuta stared at the beetle.

"Who knows?" Natsume shrugged. "I'm going to release outside. It's not going to find any food here." she walks to the door to release the beetle free.

The pink-haired idol turned to Clash and sees them in a pile. "That looks like fun! I want to join too!" he smiles.

"No! Don't Yuta! You will make it worse! I'll get squash!" Minato warned. "Hayate! Please get off of us! It's gone!"

Hayate finally got off. Everyone got up from the pile. Minato can finally breathe.

"Aww! I want to join the fun." Yuta pouted.

Natsume returns to the group with Tsubasa. Tsubasa looks at the members of Clash. She sees them being normal.

"These are Clash?! I don't see any differences from them." Tsubasa tries to observe them, but can't find anything interesting about them.

Natsume laughed. "You're silly, Tsubasa. You don't see it yet, but you will once they get to work." she walked up to Tsubasa and give her the schedule. "This is their schedule."

Tsubasa was shocked to see Clash's schedule to be harsh. "Is this a bit too much for them?"

"Not really. The pressure is on them. It's on you to make sure they arrive on time." Natsume smiles. "It is a learning experience for you."

Tsubasa is already feeling the pressure. She didn't know what to say to Natsume. She could only say one word out of her mouth. "O-Okay."

"Tsukasa make sure they don't anything dumb. It's your job to maintain, straighten them, and stay calm. Minato, if things get too heated. You know what to do." Natsume let Tsukasa and Minato have permission to anything with the other members.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said in unison.

"You guys better go. You're going to be late." Natsume said as she folded her arms.

Clash started walking toward the entrance of the door. "Let's go. We'll introduce ourselves when we get on the bus. Don't be afraid." Minato smiles at her to give her some confidence. Tsubasa nods nervously and follows Clash from behind. Minato follows suit.

The empress watched as Clash leave the hotel with Tsubasa. She turns to Yuta and asked. "Where's Kento and Goshi?"

"Today is our day off. So, Kento and Goshi don't like going out as much. They rather stay and chill for the rest of the day." Yuta said as he smiled.

Natsume was rather confused. "They don't like having fun. That is sad. It's important to keep your body active. You're different from them, Yuta."

"Thank you, Natsuchin," Yuta said. "So, should we do something today?"

Natsume started to think about it for a few minutes. "Sure, we can hang out. I mean I don't have anything to do today. I don't want to sit and not do anything."

"Yaaaay!" Yuta was excited. He never thought someone would join with him. He would like to learn more about Natsume and Clash. "Where should we go?" he didn't know where to start their fun.

* * *

In the amusement park entrance, Yuta was surprised with amazement. He was like a child, at his first-time amusement park. Natsume never sees Yuta get all excited, but she can't blame him. He has been working a lot as an idol, barely getting any fun.

"Come on, Yuta. Let's go and have fun." Natsume walked to the entrance. Yuta follows suit.

"Natsume, do you and Clash go out to have fun during your days off?" Yuta was curious to know.

"We do. We do it because we don't know when we are going back to it. That is why we do much as we can to make memories with each other." Natsume replied.

"I wish I can do those things with everyone, but they are so busy that we don't have the time to spend together." Yuta smiled sadly.

Natsume understands what he is saying. He wants to be with Kento and Goshi when they go and hang out. "To be honest, you can just ask them. They won't mind that all. Of course, they might not want to hang out, but you're making memories with them."

Natsume's words hit Yuta and chuckled softly. "Thank you. This is the first time someone said that. To be honest, I made a lot of great memories even Kento and Goshi argue. I'm there to stop them, but we're friends. We have been with each other for so long. They are like brothers to me."

"That's good to know. Never forget that. We better hurry and enjoy our time here." Natsume walks to their first ride of the park.

Yuta nodded. "Yeah!" he runs to her.

* * *

Some time passed, Natsume and Yuta were having lunch in a cafe. Yuta was eating sweets. Natsume had tea and Katsu Pork. She loves Katsu Pork. The crunchiness of the pork cutlet, dipped in tonkatsu sauce, side with rice and shredded cabbage. She picked up a piece of the pork cutlet, dip it in the sauce, and takes a few bites out of it. She smiles at the delicious food. Yuta never has seen her smile. It was like an angel that he blushes lightly. The empress looks at Yuta wondering why he is gazing at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Yuta snapped out. The blush vanished and replied, "No. You look like an angel when you smile. It suits you." he smiles.

Natsume chuckled softly. "Thank you."

"So, Natsuchin, I like to know more of Clash and you. You guys are an interesting group." Yuta took a bite of the cake.

Goshi and Kento were looking around the amusement park to find Yuta. Kento gets distracted to flirt with other girls when Goshi sighs lightly. Kento asked the girls where Yuta is. They don't know where he is or spotted him, but they do want to hang out with Kento. He was about to say something them then he spots Yuta with Natsume in a cafe together. He chuckles then turns to Goshi and signals him to the cafe. Goshi turns to the cafe and sees Yuta and Natsume together. Kento told the girls that he busy at the moment, but he'll have his fun later. They went to the cafe wondering what Natsume and Yuta are doing.

"Minato is like you. He's lively and optimistic. He'll do his best cheer anyone up, no matter what the situation is. He hates when there is fighting if things get too heated. He will totally stop it. It doesn't matter if it is friend or foe, he gets a little overboard when he is serious. That's why he wants to make many friends as he can. He also has a sweet tooth. He'll eat any sweets. He is the shortest and youngest member of Clash." Natsume described Minato as much as she can, but he was easy to describe.

"He is just like me. We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to do fun things with him." he blushed lightly as he tilts his head. "What about Shinchin? He reminds of Gochin."

Natsume closed her eyes and chuckled. "Well... I could tell you," she moved her eyes to the corner. "How long are you guys going to hide? No need to hide. Come on out."

Yuta looked behind Natsume and gasped in surprise. "Gochin! Kenken! Why are you here?!"

"You took as long to return back to the dorm. We thought you got lost." Kento was worried for Yuta. "So, we went looking for you."

Goshi rubbed the back of his neck. "Man! Waste our time looking for you, but that least you are fine."

"They are like your brothers. They care for you, Yuta. So, you don't feel upset." Natsume knows the feeling of having secondary brothers.

"I know. They fight for me too." Yuta took another bite of the cake.

Natsume smirked mischievously. "Do they? My, I didn't know that."

"We don't!" they said in unison.

"Why don't you guys join with us? We having lunch until we go back to have fun." Natsume offered them.

Kento shrugged. "Sure, but the only thing I'm going to eat is salad."

"I'm not going to eat." Goshi's stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Your stomach isn't lying. It wants to eat too." Natsume picked up another pork cutlet and ate it.

Goshi couldn't stand and watch them eat. He sat down between Natsume and Yuta. "It can't be helped. I have no choice."

Natsume watched Yuta eating the sweets. "Don't eat too much, Yuta. You will get a stomachache."

"I'll be fine!" Yuta finished his cake then went to his strawberry milk to drink.

"Yeah, Minato said the same thing and he got a stomachache during practice. I don't want you to get one during our day off." Natsume ate her shredded cabbage. "You need to eat healthier. That goes for you, Goshi."

"Huh?! What about Aizome?!" Goshi was trying to make an excuse.

Natsume blinked as she raised her eyebrow. "Don't use Kento as an excuse. That's not nice. Besides, he eats healthy. He said he is going to eat salad. That's healthy."

"What about you?!" he hissed.

"You know," Natsume stood up from the chair and walk up to Goshi. She smiled mischievously. "I like grumpy guys like you. So, don't even try to argue with me. You know that I will win against you. I understand your body language, Goshi. You don't know anything about me. So, you can't win."

"She is right. We don't know anything about Natsume. No point arguing, Goshi." Kento started eating his salad.

Yuta wanted to know about Shinobu. "Natsuchin, can you finished where you started?"

The empress went back to her chair and took a sip of her tea. "Well, Shinobu can be hot-headed when someone starts drama about Clash or gets complicated, but he understands the circumstance. That boy does have a soft side. but tends to hide it. It shows his feelings towards his friends."

"He does sound like Goshi!" Yuta smiled.

Goshi scoffed. "Don't compare someone to me!" Goshi said as he starts to eat his food.

"You're just bad to admit your feelings." the empress sipped her tea. "Shinobu and Goshi are different. Sure, they are both hot-headed, but Shinobu cares a lot of his friends and teammates. He is always there for them, especially Minato."

"What do you mean?" Kento asked. "Does those two have a connection with each other?"

"You can say that. Shinobu and Minato are childhood friends. I'm also their childhood friend too." she replied. They were surprised. They never knew that those 3 are childhood friends, but they confused about why Natsume choose them as idols. Is it because they are childhood? Or what? "Anyways, we're off track. Let's see. Takumi, he is a well-manner and honest member of Clash. He knows for his education skills. He doesn't like to be dirty or see anything dirty. He will clean it up immediately. He is the oldest member. Hayate, he is a clumsy and friendly member of Clash. Nothing much I can say about Hayate, but he is just clumsy in many ways. He doesn't like bugs and the tallest one in the group. And lastly, Tsukasa, the Leader of Clash. He is the type of guys who gets worried for someone who is pushing themselves, but that doesn't stop him for being confident. Whenever the members are nervous or somewhat, he'll wash away the fear off them and they will feel confident themselves." Natsume explained all of Clash to THRIVE.

"That's one interesting group." Kento finished eating his salad. "I wouldn't mind seeing them act that way. It would be interesting to watch."

"Same here!" Yuta raised his arms in the air. "Would you mind tell us how you became childhood friends with Shinchin and Minachin?"

Natsume frowned. She didn't want to tell them anything about the past. "I think it is best if we don't talk about it. Never ask Minato anything about his past." she finished with all of her food. She sipped the last of the tea and place it down on the table. "It will cause nothing, but pain to him. I don't what him to remember that again."

They didn't know what to say afterward. Everything was quiet, besides the noises of the crowd and amusement park. Natsume stood up to go back to the cafe. The rest of them watches as she walks in the cafe. She comes back with a box on her hand.

"Natsuchin, what is in that box?" Yuta was dumbfounded.

Natsume grinned. "This is a special one. It's precious. So, I can't lose it."

All of THRIVE blushed when they saw her smile. They never see someone this happy before. It seems important to her. She can't wait to give to someone special.

"You really look cute when you smile. It makes you the precious one." Yuta couldn't help but too let it out.

Natsume blushed lightly. "That was straightforward from you, Yuta. Don't make me pinch you. You make me embarrassed." she placed the box on the table so she won't drop it.

"Oh, Yuta. You're a sly one." Kento teased Yuta. "I don't know you have to guts to say that."

The pink-haired idol looked at Kento dumbfounded. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't make Natsume upset, did I?!"

"I can't believe you." Natsume turned away frowning. "I'm surprised he doesn't know what he meant."

Kento chuckled. "That's Yuta for you. He says things like that, but doesn't remember how he does it."

"I guess Goshi is just twice as bad as Yuta. He doesn't understand the situation and can't admit his feelings," Natsume turned to Goshi and smirked. "I guess I'll make it fun for him to remember."

Goshi was dumbfounded of what Natsume meant. Yuta was too. Kento chuckled as he understood her well.

"You and I are going to get along pretty well, Natsume."

"Said the charming boy." she teased. She remembered what she said to Kento last night. He probably let it slide for now, but he won't forget once someone reminds him again. She knows that someone will break him in no time. "Well, we should go back to the amusement park and enjoy the rest of the day." she grabbed the cake back to the cafe to keep it cool from the sun.

"Natsume is an interesting girl. She is different from all the girls I dated."

"Yeah. She didn't fall for your charm. So, she won't crawl to you like those easy girls you flirt with." Goshi frowned as he was serious.

Kento looked at Goshi with a serious look. "Unlike you, you have no affection."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Goshi hissed.

"You heard me."

"What?!"

Yuta went between them. "Alright, you guys. You guys shouldn't argue. We're with Natsuchin." Goshi and Kento stopped and turned away from each other. Yuta was a little upset about them.

The white empress returned back to the group and noticed the atmosphere is different than before. It felt different. She sighs lightly and took out a rhino beetle between Kento and Goshi. They looked at Natsume's hand and sees the beetle. Kento jumped out of his chair the moment he saw it. Goshi just stared at it. Yuta smiled. Natsume laughs at Kento.

"That's how you break the gloomy atmosphere. I never thought Kento is also afraid of bugs." Yuta laughed as well as Goshi. "Learn to have fun for once instead of arguing."

"You were listening?" Kento was dumbfounded but still freaked out from the beetle.

"Of course. I saw it through the window and body language." the beetle crawled on Natsume's shoulder.

"Is that the same beetle from the hotel?" Yuta was wondering as he smiles at the beetle.

Natsume nodded. "It is. It came back to me for some reason." she was dumbfounded.

"I think it likes you."

"Maybe so. Should we continue our time together, Yuta?"

Yuta remembered what Natsume said before about making memories. He turned to Goshi and Kento. "Gochin and Kenken can you join with us? I want us to enjoy our time together. We not might have the chance to do this." Goshi rubbed the back of his head.

Kento chuckled. "I'll join. This will be our only time spend time together in the amusement park. Goshi, you should too."

The black haired idol sighed lightly then clicked his tongue. "Fine!"

"Yaaay!" Yuta shouted cheerfully. "You were right, Natsuchin. I can see why Minachin said that you're the best."

Natsume smiled nervously. "No problem, but you don't need to thank me."

Yuta went to hugged Natsume. He never felt someone feel so soft. "Minachin was right. You are comfortable." he rubs against her.

"Alright! You can stop now! Let's go before the day is over!"

"Sorry. Sorry. You're so cute." the white-haired empress pinched Yuta on the cheeks. "Ow!"

"Next time, don't hug me so casually, but," she walked up Yuta on her tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. Yuta blushed redder than before. "You will get an award for going what is right."

"I'm jealous of you, Yuta. I never thought a girl would kiss you." Kento said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I-I umm... Tha-thank you, Natsuchin." Yuta didn't have any words. He just blurts out random words that came out from his mouth.

"You're welcome."

Goshi broke the atmosphere. He didn't know what is going on. "Can we hurry? We're going to waste time just standing here."

They all nodded. They went to the amusement park to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

It hit night time, in the hotel, all of Clash was relaxing in the main room. They were waiting for Natsume to return. It was a special day for them. They couldn't wait any longer. Minato couldn't wait any longer.

"Come on! I can't wait anymore!" Minato started to whine.

Shinobu growled. "Minato, stop whining. You are going to ruin it!"

"Ruin? Ruin what?" he was dumbfounded. "I'm not ruining anything. You so mean, Shin." he pouted.

Shinobu was about to say something, but the entrance door opens. Clash turns to the door and sees Natsume with THRIVE. She was holding a box in hands. They were curious to know what it is. The empress sees Clash chilling in the main room waiting for her. Minato was happy to see Natsume. She walks towards them and places the box on the table. They stare at the box.

"Natsume, what is in this box?" Tsukasa asked.

Natsume grinned. "Open it and you shall see."

Tsukasa opened the box and see cake under the box. They were surprised with amazement, but they don't know what is the cake is for. All of Clash was wondering why she brought for them.

Takumi asked. "Natsume, what this cake for?"

The empress gasped. "I can't believe you guys. You forgot what day it is." they were still dumbfounded. "I can't blame y'all. Work took you guys away that you forgot it. Today is the 5th anniversary when Clash was created."

They all blinked for a few minutes then it clicked them.

"That's right!" Hayate said.

Takumi chuckled softly. "I can't believe we forgot something so important."

"You don't need to do this for us, Natsume." Tsukasa was worried for Natsume.

"There he goes again. Acting all worried." Shinobu rubbed the back of his head. "Tsukasa will never learn to stop being worried." he picked up the glass of water to drink it.

Minato chuckled. "He's just saying that because he likes her."

Shinobu choked on the water. "W-what?! Tsukasa!?"

The silver-haired idol turned to Shinobu. "Are you jealous, Shin?" he teased him for a little bit.

"D-don't jump into conclusion, Minato!" Shinobu blushed in embarrassment. Minato giggles at him for being red.

Yuta appeared behind Natsume. He didn't know today was a special day for Clash. "Is that's why we went to the amusement park today? Because it was a special day?"

Natsume shook her head. "No. The reason I went to the amusement park with you, is that you want to have fun, Yuta. I'm not that person who does that. I'll never do to someone that wants to enjoy their time. I did have fun spending with you, Kento, and Goshi. I think I shall treasure it in my memories. And this too," she took out her phone and look at the picture they took.

"We should do it again sometime during our free time." Yuta stared at Natsume. He starts to feel weird being around her.

"WHAT?! You guys went to the amusement park without me!?" Minato was upset that he didn't go, because of idol work. Tears were coming out from his eyes.

"We go to the amusement park during your guys free time. We have a lot of time here, Minato. We will have our fun here in Japan." Natsume patted his head gently. Minato loves his head being patted.

Goshi and Kento walked up to Yuta from behind and see him blushing. Goshi was confused about what Yuta is blushing. Kento chuckled softly as he knew why Yuta is blushing. Yuta couldn't get the feeling off of him. He'll never think that Natsume would be cute to him. Natsume sees that Yuta was being all awkward. She chuckled. She turns to THRIVE.

"I enjoy our time together. Now, starting tomorrow will be the real thing." she licked her lips.

"We go back to work," Kento said.

"You seem excited, Hayabusa. Is there a reason why?" Goshi asked.

All of Clash members knows what is going happen the next. They don't know to spoil it to THRIVE. They have to experience it themselves. Natsume walked up to Goshi and leans on him. Goshi tries steps back, but there was like thorn trapping his feet from moving.

"Do you really what to know, Goshi? I can tell you privately if you like." Goshi didn't know what to say. There was something that was preventing him from speaking to her. She smirked as she was enjoying her fun with Goshi. "You have nothing to say. Well then, we'll have more fun tomorrow then. Now, we should eat the cake before we go back to the dorm." she walked away from Goshi. She wants to eat the cake. Yuta felt his chest in pain when Natsume was playing with Goshi. He didn't know what this pain was, but he never felt this way before.

"Yaaay!" Minato said happily as he runs up to Natsume. "CAKE TIME!"

Tsukasa turned to THRIVE and asked, "Do you guys want to join with us?"

Yuta snapped out and quickly response. "Yeah. I want to eat cake."

"You just ate like million sweets when we were at the cafe." Natsume folded her arms on her chest. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Kento walked up to Natsume and said, "He will eat any sweets."

Natsume sighed lightly. "Oh well. I have to deal with that tomorrow. We can enjoy our time here after we go back to our dorms."

"Sure."

Goshi didn't what to join in, but he didn't have a choice. He doesn't mind learning more about Clash.

* * *

**I'm done! xD**

**I have nothing to say, but being hungry. I enjoy my break from the story for a while. The new update for the game is so fun! Learning the stuff they added is hard. I change Natsume and Shinobu last names, but it was too similar. If I make any mistakes, feel free to tell me.**

**See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back for more. I enjoy you guys reviews. I appreciate it so much. I won't abandon the story. I like the story as well.**

**I have nothing else to say.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume was inside of THRIVE's dorm. She looked around and she notices none of them were awake. The clock was ticking in the room silently. It is 6:50 in the morning. THRIVE has to go to their job at 8 am. She decides to play with them while they are sleeping. The empress goes to invade the first room which is Kento's room. She opens the door to Kento's room and sees him sleeping peacefully. He looks innocent when he sleeps. Natsume walks to his bed and sat down on the edge. Kento moves around the bed to turn to his side. The empress starts to play with his bangs. The light blue-haired idol felt something touching his bangs. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Natsume messing with his bangs, Natsume sees him waking up and chuckles.

"Don't move. I'm just fixing your bangs, but it would be easier if you stood up." she was adjusting his bangs the way he wants it. Kento stood up from the bed like he was told. Natsume easily adjusts his bangs when he stood up. "There you go. Is that good?" she tilts her head slightly.

Kento grinned. He never thought that Natsume was good at fixing bangs. "Thank you. You're good with these things. Where did you learn to do this?" he was curious.

"I was trained to be a perfectionist, but I don't like to be perfect. It doesn't suit me one bit. I like the way am I." she replied as she looks at Kento.

"Oh." he leaned close to Natsume and whispered, "How about we do some adult stuff toni-" he was stopped by Natsume's finger on his lips.

She frowned. "Don't even think about dirty thoughts around me until you free yourself from that mask." she stood up from the bed and sighs lightly. "Go get yourself ready. I'm going to wake up the other two." as she leaves Kento's room.

Kento remembered what Natsume told him before. He can't brush it off. He wants to forget it, but it keeps crawling back to him. He can't hide it forever against Natsume. She can read him like a book. Kento places his hand on his face and sighs deeply. He feels nothing, but depression.

Natsume arrived at the next room, Yuta's room. She walked in his room and see him hugging a heart-shaped pillow in his sleep. He looks cute when he sleeps. It seems he is dreaming about sweets. She sat on the edge of the bed and lean her arm on the left. She waits for him to wake in surprise.

"Yuta," she called him.

Yuta woke up from the call. He yawns then starts rubbing his eyes. Yuta moves his hand from his eyes and sees Natsume on top of him. His face turn red and didn't know how to respond to her.

"Na-Natsuchin! H-how did you get inside in our d-dorm?" he was still blushing.

The white empress shows him a key. The key was a different color than most keys. "I have a master key. Atsushi gives it to me last night when everyone went to their dorms. So, I have access to all of the rooms." she grinned. "You know, you look cute when you sleep."

He blushed even redder than before. He can't make the blushing go away. His chest starts to feel excited all of a sudden. It is a sign of happiness or is it something else? "Thank you." he didn't know what to say afterward. He stood up from his bed while blushing.

Natsume leaned close to Yuta wondering what wrong. "Are you feeling alright, Yuta? You're not getting sick are you?" she puts her forehead against his.

Yuta jumped a little when she leaned on his forehead. His heart was beating so fast like it was going to explode. "I... ummm... I-I'm not s-s-s-sick." he words are so stumble that he can't control his feelings.

Natsume chuckled. She had enough teasing him. "Alright. If you say so. Sorry about that." she didn't what to hurt Yuta's feelings. She leans away from Yuta and stood up from his bed.

Yuta didn't notice Natsume was playing with his feelings. "No, it's fine."

"Go and get ready. I'm going to Goshi's room to wake him up." she leaves Yuta's room. Yuta's chest started to sting again like last night. He didn't want her to leave. He wants her to stay a little longer, but he didn't how to do it.

Natsume walked in the halls and arrived at Goshi's room. She sighed lightly. She's going a bad feeling when she wakes up Goshi. Natsume opened the door to his room. He was still sleeping like a child. She giggles softly. She never sees Goshi sleep like a baby. Goshi moves around on his bed just to turn. Natsume walks up to his bed and sat on the edge. She pokes his innocent face. Goshi moans as his face is getting poked. He woke up and turns to the empress. He sees her smiling at him.

"Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Natsume moved her fingers away. "I never see someone like you sleep so peacefully. It's like a child using all of its energy from playing. It's adorable."

He blushed lightly as he stood up. He was half naked when he stood up from his bed. "H-how did you get in here?"

Natsume showed him the key. "Atsushi gave a master key to access to everyone dorms." she puts away the key and leans closer to Goshi. "Should we continue our fun from last night?" she smirked mischievously.

"I-I umm... stop," he replied stumbling as he turns his away from Natsume.

"Why not? You look cute when you blush. This is the first to see someone like you being all cute and blushing." the empress leans even closer. Goshi immediately got off his bed. Natsume examines his body and chuckles softly. "You do have a nice well-built body. It gives that sexy appeal too."

Goshi blush vanished. "I don't how to give a sexy appeal. Aizome knows how to give a sexy appeal."

Natsume stood up from the bed and walked behind Goshi. "That body is enough to give it. You just need to know how to show off. It's not hard. Of course, Kento has the appeal to do, but you just need show emotion to your body."

"Emotion? How can I do that?" he asked curiously as he turns around to the empress.

"Let your body speak to you. After that, your body will control its emotion and show that appeal. It will attract many fans." she replied.

"You think it is going to work?"

"That's for you to do it yourself," she walked to the door and stop midway. "Get ready. We have to go to your job at 8. So, don't take too long." she leaves the room and head to the kitchen.

Goshi watched as she leaves his room. He starts to think about his appeal. "Emotion," he whispered.

* * *

Natsume was sitting on a chair with breakfast ready for THRIVE to eat before heading out for work. She finished her breakfast and sips a glass of water. She looks at the time on her phone and sighs lightly.

"It's 7:15. The food will get cold if they don't come." she stared at the food. "I guess I'll wash my dish then meet them in the main room." as she stood up and picks up her plate and wash it. She was done with her dish and leaves THRIVE's dorm.

THRIVE arrived in the kitchen and see food on the table. They were surprised to the food was waiting for them. They knew who cooked them breakfast.

"She took the time to make breakfast for us." Kento went to sit down at the table.

"It looks delicious." Yuta went to the table and sat down. He starts to devour his breakfast.

Goshi followed suit and starts to eat the food. He never ate such a good breakfast. Kento enjoys his breakfasts nothing, but healthy breakfast. Yuta has sweet ones, but the sugar was broke down. He could barely taste the sugar unless he didn't know.

"Where did she go?" Goshi asked.

Yuta doesn't know where she went as well as Kento. They shrug.

Yuta remembered something. "Oh, I did hear the door closed when I walk out of the bathroom. So, she probably left."

"Why did she leave?" Kento took a bite of his food.

"Probably because we took too long. She is waiting for us in the main room." Goshi stared at the food.

"Goshi, you should finish the food before it gets cold. We need to hurry or we will be late for work."

Goshi sighed lightly and continues to eat his food.

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the sofa in the main room waiting for THRIVE to arrive.

"Morning Natsume." a voice from behind.

Natsume turned around to see who it is. It was someone familiar. "Tomo, morning. How are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm doing fine," he replied. "And you?"

"Same as ever."

Ryuji walked up to Tomo. He was confused. "Do you guys know each other?" he unwraps the wrap on the lollipop and puts it in his mouth.

Natsume looked at Ryuji and nodded. "Since we were kids. We met each other from one of those rich parties. I hate them."

Tomo laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

"I could say the same thing to you." she chuckled.

Ryuji takes out the lollipop from his mouth and said, "But you were acting like complete strangers to each other. Is there a reason?"

"It was easy. I told Tomo to be a stranger to me when I arrive in Japan." she put her finger on her lips. "He acted perfectly as well. What a great voice actor."

"You have Tomo's number?" Ryuji was shocked.

"Of course, we keep in to touch with each other in our daily life. I'm surprised that he became an idol." she stood up from the couch. She examines Ryuji and smiles. Nastume can tell that Ryuji has cute figures as a girl, but she won't call him that. "You must be Ryuji Korekuni."

"Tomo told you about me, am I right?" he puts the lollipop back his mouth. The empress nods. "I should of guess."

"The prince told me everything about you, Ryuji. In every single detail."

Ryuji took out the lollipop again and point it at Natsume. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you earn the title The White Empress?"

Natsume didn't want him to know anything of her past of how she got the title. "Well, the power of imagination is what made me call the White Empress. Not only that, taming people are too easy. I'm slowing tame them at the moment."

He was confused as he raised his eyebrows. "Who are you taming?"

The empress sarcastically smiled. "That's my little secret." Ryuji was still dumbfounded.

At the elevator, MooNs walked out from the elevator and see KitaKore with Natsume. They were curious to know more about Natsume. Hikaru magically disappears from MooNs. Nome notices that Hikaru disappear.

"Are you waiting for THRIVE?" Tomo asked smiling.

Natsume folded her arms on her chest and replied, "Pretty much. They are taking their time to come down here. They are going to late for their work." she sighs lightly.

"Oh, was it THRIVE's day off yesterday?" Ryuji remembered. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"We went to the amus-" Hikaru went between Natsume and KitaKore.

"Hi" Natsume got interrupted by Hikaru's loud voice. "Natsuchi!"

Natsume blinked a couple of times. She didn't jump when Hikaru rudely interrupts. "Morning."

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru Osari." the rest of MooNs was behind Hikaru. He turns to them to do an introduction. "This guy here is Tastsuhiro Nome. The one who is wearing the glass is Mikado Sekimura. The silent one is Momotaru Onzai. And lastly, that our leader Kazuna Masunaga. And we are known as MooNs!"

Natsume examined MooNs and see many things if their body language, especially Kazuna. She is going to have a lot of fun with MooNs. "Both KitaKore and MooNs are under Daikoku Production by Atsushi. This will be interesting."

"Hikaru! You interrupted us!" Ryuji pouted.

Hikaru laughed nervously. "Sorry. I got excited to see Natsuchi."

The empress chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll continue where I left off. Anyways, we went to the amusement park on their day off. It was fun."

Hikaru gasped in surprised. "You guys went to the amusement park without us?!"

"You guys were busy. Yuta didn't want to chill. So, he and I went to the amusement park and a lot of stuff happen afterward."

"You enjoyed your time with THRIVE. I'm surprised you were able to get Goshi to come." Tomo was dumbfounded how Natsume got Goshi to go.

Natsume puts her arm on her hips and shrugged. "Yuta was the one who got Goshi and Kento to join with us."

"That's Yuta for you." Kazuna chuckled. "He knows how to bait them into going."

"That wasn't it. That time was different." Natsume looks at the floor. "But he was able to get it out of the way."

"It's like one of the episodes in Mamirin." Mikado is remembering the episodes. "Never have fun without friends."

Natsume remembered that episode. "I remember that. Mamirin never betrays her friends. She's there when they need help. It's been too long since I saw that show."

Mikado had someone to talk about Mamirin. He never felt happy. "How you watched the latest episode of Mamirin?"

"No, I haven't been watching the show, because of work. I didn't have the time to do anything back then. I was a busy person. After all of that, I lost interest in the show." she replied. Mikado was broken. He was in the corner, hugging his legs in a gloomy mood.

"And I thought I have someone to talk about Mamirin."

Momo went to comfort Mikado from his depression. "There's no need to be gloomy."

"I never see Sekimura this gloomy." Tatsu was surprised.

Natsume looks at the time and it was 7:35. She is getting a little upset. "What are they doing? They are going to be too late. Where are they?"

The white prince noticed that Natsume wasn't happy. "When do they suppose to arrive at their work?"

"8!" she quickly replied.

"That was a fast response." Tomo chuckled.

The elevator opened and THRIVE walked out of the elevator. Kento runs up to Natsume freaking out of his bangs. Natsume was dumbfounded.

"Natsume, can you fix my bangs?" he asked. Natsume rolled her eyes and sighed lightly. She straightened his bangs perfectly. Kento sighs in relief. "Thanks."

The empress turned around to the entrance of the door. "Let's go. We're going to be late," she turns back to Tomo. " I'll talk to you later, Tomo." he nodded. She turns back and walks out. THRIVE followed her.

Kazuna looked at Tomo dumbfounded. "You guys know each other?"

"Yes." he didn't go any details. He knows that Natsume won't like it.

"You won't go into details about her, Tomohisa." he was still curious.

"Sorry. I can't." Tomo just smiles. "She'll get mad at me if I tell you guys. So, it's a secret."

All of MooNs was dumbfounded. They want to know more about Natsume, but it has to wait for next time.

"I wonder who is next after THRIVE?" Tatsu was curious to know.

* * *

Natsume and THRIVE arrived at their destination in time. They have to do a movie shoot. Natsume sighs annoying. Yuta looks at Natsume and notices she isn't happy. He wants to cheer her up, but he doesn't know how to make her happy. They are in the break room waiting for a staff member to appear to get ready for the shoot.

"Umm... Natsume?" he called her. "What's the shoot about?" he wants to start a conversation with her.

The empress shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that THRIVE and Clash are going to do the movie together. They already doing the shoot with Clash. They are almost done. It's your guys' turn once they are done."

"We're doing a movie with Clash?!" Yuta was surprised. "Wow! I'm can't wait to see them in action. It will be the first time that I'll see them to do something in person." he never sees them, voice act before.

"Not only that, this is is the first time we're going something to do with Clash. This is a great time to show them what we are made." Goshi was pumped up to face their rival Clash.

Kento agreed. "You're right, Goshi. I can't wait."

Natsume chuckled softly. "Good luck. You need it."

Yuta smiled when he saw Natsume smile. He doesn't see her be upset or sad. "It's great to see you smile again, Natsuchin."

"It's your guys confidence that makes THRIVE a great team." Natsume looked at Kento and see that his face what different than before. It was like he didn't believe in his teammates. "Kento, you shouldn't be so worked up."

Kento hid his feelings and said, "I'm not worked up." he continued. "Natsume, you should be more careful."

"What did you say?" Natsume started to get upset again. She didn't like his attitude. "Me? Be more careful? You're joking."

"I'm not. I'm being honest."

"It doesn't sound like you were," she folded her arms on chest. "If you don't want me around then just tell me instead of blaming me with your problems."

Yuta and Goshi looked at both Kento and Natsume as they were arguing. They didn't know what to do in the situation. The atmosphere became too intense. Yuta decides to stop them.

"So, how about we go for ramen after we are done?" he tried to find a way to stop them.

The empress slammed her hands on the table. It causes Yuta and Goshi to flinch from the slam. They never see her this angry. Yuta can't do anything to stop them now. Things went too extreme between Natsume and Kento.

"Talking to you is pointless. I'm wasting my damn time. I'm leaving and I won't return until you release yourself from that mask. You better apologize for using me for your problems. It really helps you." Natsume leaves them. She slammed the door from behind.

"KenKen, what did you do?" Yuta got serious himself. Kento just turned away from Yuta and didn't respond to him. "KenKen!"

"Ashu." Yuta looked at Goshi. Goshi shook his head. He didn't know what to do in that too. All he can do is to wait for them to make up.

* * *

Clash was finished with their scene of the movie. They see THRIVE coming in for their scene for the movie. They noticed that Natsume wasn't with them. They were dumbfounded. They looked at each other and gave shrugs.

Minato went to them with a smile. "Are you guys ready for your scene?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." Yuta replied with a sad smile.

"Where's Natsume? Is she supposed to be with you guys?" Tsukasa folded his arms. THRIVE went silent. Goshi and Yuta didn't know what to say them. They looked at each other worried.

"She forgot to do something. It was important. That's why she left." Kento decided to lie to them. Goshi and Yuta were surprised at Kento. They never thought he would do say to them. Clash noticed something was off from Kento's voice. They decided to play along with it. They know Natsume too well.

"I see. I hope she returns before the day is over." Tsukasa leaves to go to the break room. The rest of Clash followed.

"I never expect they would fall for that." Goshi rubbed the back of his neck. Yuta agreed. "What will happen now?"

Yuta sees Kento still making that same face he made to Natsume. He wanted the both of them to make up. He wants to go and find Natsume after the shoot is over.

The staff member walked up to them and said, "The director said you will be showing sexy appeals, emotions, and teamwork."

They nodded. Kento heard the word teamwork and starts to disapprove it. Goshi sighed lightly about the sexy appeals, but he starts to remember what Natsume said to him.

"I hope it works," he whispered.

* * *

The director of the movie appeared to THRIVE. They were nervous about what she will say to them. Goshi gulped. Yuta blinked. And Kento just stood there waiting for the director to respond.

"You guys were great, especially Goshi." she smiled.

Goshi was surprised. "Me?"

She nodded. "You bring out the sexiness in you. You show your emotions to your sexiness. It will pull all of the fans on you. I never guess you could pull that off."

Goshi was still shocked that it works. He didn't know he was showing sexiness during the shoot. His body took over the emotions over him. "She was right. My body just shows the emotions in me. Who is she?" he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Goshi?" Kento was wondering what he was mumbling.

The black-haired idol flinched. "It's nothing. I was talking to myself." he lied.

"Wow! Gochin! You made the director your show sexy appeals." Yuta was amazed. "You should teach me how to show my sexy appeals."

"I don't think it would work on you." Goshi can tell by looking at Yuta.

Yuta gasped. "What do you mean? I can do it. Now, show me!" he jumped on his back.

"Ashu!" he shouted.

Yuta laughed softly. "I know you have a secret about sexy appeals."

Kento feels somewhat jealous of Goshi. He was able to show a more sexy appeal than him. He never thought Goshi beating him.

The director turned to Kento and frowned. "You were able to show your sexy appeals. You didn't show your love. You're like a spoiled kid. You not showing your true feelings about yourself or your friends."

Kento fell broken. That hit him hard. Natsume was right about him. Goshi and Yuta just watched as Kento stood there like a statue.

* * *

Kento was in the break room alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Suddenly, the door opened. Kento didn't pay attention to the door opening. He was in his own world.

"There you are." a voice from behind.

Kento snapped out from his world and turns behind him. It was Minato. He didn't expect a member of Clash would come to him. "I would like to be alone." he gives a harsh voice to him.

Minato shook his head. "I can't do that," he sat down on a chair. "You know, you and I are the same."

"We're not the same."

"Of course, we are. I know how you feel. I used to be alone when I was a kid. I know how it feels not being loved. My parents got into an argument. After that, they got into a divorce. My dad left us and I was left with my mom. It didn't go too well. My mom didn't spend time with me, because she didn't love me. I was always getting bully by other kids. I didn't have any friends during that time. Everyone didn't want to be friends with me, because I'm always getting bullied. But one day, when I was getting bullied, I was saved by Natsu and Shin. They help me from getting bullied. Thanks to them I was able to see the light. They help me with my loneliness. We became friends. I wouldn't be here if they didn't save me." Minato smiled. "You're not alone. You have Goshi, Yuta, the whole BPro, Clash, and Natsume. They will always be there to help you no matter."

After listening to Minato and his past, Kento was surprised. Minato was like Kento in the past too. He wasn't being loved by his mom, getting bullied, and being alone. Kento chuckled. He feels somewhat delighted from Minato.

"Thank you, Minato. I feel relax thanks to you. I understand what to do now." Kento stood up from his chair and pats Minato head.

Minato loved being petted. It brings him joy inside. "No worries, Ken. Just be yourself and you will be fine. Everyone is waiting for you."

Kento nods. Minato stood up from the chair. They leave the break room to continue their shoot for the movie.

* * *

Clash and THRIVE were supposed to do their last scene together, but Kento and Minato weren't around. Tsubasa was getting worried. There was still no sign of Natsume anywhere. Kento and Minato arrived at the shoot in time. They see that Kento is now a different person.

"You're late!" Shinobu folded his arms.

"Sorry. I had to do something." Minato rubbed the back of his head. Shinobu couldn't help but sigh.

"You guys ready for this last scene?" Yuta looked at Kento and Minato.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Let's get ready. The director is waiting for us to act on this scene."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The director appeared in front of them show the last scene of the day.

"The next scene will be the capture one. This scene is where Clash can do anything they want to THRIVE. Whatever that's best for the movie." the director smiled.

All of THRIVE was dumbfounded about this scene. Clash was ready for this fun scene.

"You mean I can anything I want to do with Yuta and the others?!" Minato smirked. The director nods. "Great! I can teach these guys not to mess with us." he licked his lips with a dark tone. Goshi felt a horror aura from Minato that it made him flinched.

"I never see Minato talk this way before." Yuta was dumbfounded. "Is this fun going to be crazy?"

Hayate laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it. You'll see it in action once the scene starts. You might get nervous a bit, but you will get to understand his point of view of fun."

Shinobu started to crack his knuckles. "Time for a lesson kids."

"Now, now, let's not get too rough with them." Takumi chuckled. "But I guess I have no choice to be one of the bad guys if the director wants this scene."

Kento feels confident for this scene. "I'm ready for anything that you pull at us. Make sure to make this scene for everyone to remember, Clash."

Tsukasa smirked darkly. "Of course. No one will never forget this scene."

"I don't know if I can make it through this scene. I have a bad feeling about this." Goshi was still nervous.

"Will they be fine?" Tsubasa was too nervous about this scene.

* * *

The scene started at an abandoned warehouse. THRIVE and Clash was facing head to head now. It looks like THRIVE was at a disadvantage in numbers, but managed to hang on against Clash.

Tsukasa was sitting on the couch like it was a throne. "I'm surprised you made it this far. Now, it's time for you guys not to mess with us." the leader stood up from the couch. He turns to Minato. "You know what to do, Minato."

"You think this kid can stop us." Goshi scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Don't underestimate Minato, Goshi. He is more than just a kid." Shinobu was confident of Minato.

Goshi was dumbfounded. Suddenly, Minato grabs Goshi's arm and toss him to the other side of the warehouse.

"Gochin!" Yuta shouted as he was worried.

"Where did he get his strength from?" Kento was so surprised to see Minato's sheer strength.

Minato turned to Yuta and Kento. It was like he was angry at something. "Who is next?" as he said darkly.

Yuta and Kento flinched from Minato's dark tone. It feels like it was real. They didn't know if the director will continue to roll this scene. Minato slowly walks to them. They didn't have a choice, but to stand their ground. Yuta charges to attack. Minato steps aside. Yuta was surprised that Minato was able to dodge so fast. The silver-haired idol grabs Yuta's arms and tosses him to Goshi. Yuta lands on the floor next to Goshi.

"Ashu, are you alright?" Goshi asked.

"Ow! That hurts. I didn't know Minachin can pack a punch." Yuta looked at Minato.

Kento was the only one standing. Minato walks up to him and took out a whip only for Kento. "I have a special one for you, Kento. You're going to enjoy it." he licks his lips.

'This is going a bit extreme here.' Goshi whispered to Yuta.

'The director isn't going to stop Minato. KenKen is going to get hurt.' Yuta whispered surprisingly.

'We can't stop it.' Goshi growled lowly.

Kento charged forward to punch Minato. He quickly dodges it and grabs Kento's arm. Minato cuffs Kento's hand from behind. Kento was too big for him to drag him down. He kicks his knee pit. It made Kento lose his balance and bend down on his knee. Minato pushed down Kento on the ground.

"Hayate, do you mind holding Kento down?" he asked. "I have more fun ideas for him."

Hayate nodded as he walked towards to Kento. "Sure thing, Minato." he took over Minato's place to pin Kento on the ground.

Minato walked in front of Kento and licked the whip. "I'm going to enjoy this." Kento just stared at Minato frowning.

Goshi and Yuta stepped forward to save Kento, but they were stopped by Takumi and Shinobu.

"Going somewhere?" Shinobu smirked.

Goshi hissed. "Out of the way!"

"Or what? You can't do anything in your position." Takumi folded his arms on his chest.

"We have to save KenKen. If we don't, he is going to get hurt." Yuta was worried for his teammate.

Kento turned to them and said, "You guys leave me behind! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!" he was ready to sacrifice himself.

Goshi didn't want to leave Kento. "No way! We're not leaving you behind! We're teammates!"

Yuta agreed. "Gochin is right! We're in this together, KenKen! Don't you think of sacrificing yourself."

Kento widen his eyes in surprise when he heard the word teammate. They didn't abandon him. He wasn't alone anymore. He feels delighted that he thinks teamwork isn't a thing to him. He smiled. Kento believes in his teammates. He nods at them.

"You're right. We're a team and no one isn't going to stop us."

"CUT!" the staff member shouted.

The director turned around and asked, "How was it? Did you like what you see?"

THRIVE was dumbfounded of what is going on. Hayate helped Kento up and released his hands. Goshi and Yuta looked at each other and shrugs. A figure familiar was walking towards to Kento. Kento was surprised who it was. Yuta and Goshi were shocked as well. They went up to Kento curiously what is happening.

Yuta gasped. "Natsuchin?!"

Minato dropped the whip and runs to Natsume. "Did I do good?" he was all excited. He was waiting for her approval.

Natsume chuckled. "You did well, Minato. You really scared them."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hayabusa?" Goshi was still dumbfounded.

Natsume turned to THRIVE and question them, "Do you remember the scene that you show your sexy appeals?" they nodded. "I told the director to do that scene. I knew that Kento would be jealous of Goshi's sex appeal. Which it worked out well. This scene now isn't part of the movie. I also ask the director to do this scene just for Kento. That went well too."

"Wait! All of this was set up by you?!" Kento wants to confirm it.

"That's right. Clash also help me to do this scene. It works out perfectly." Natsume walked up to Kento and smiled. "You show your true colors. That face you made is what I want to see from you. You release yourself behind that mask. Not only that, you believe in your teammates too. This is the Kento I want to see. Don't think you are alone. As long as you have Goshi, Yuta, and the whole BPro, they will always be there with you."

Kento remembered what Minato told him. He chuckled softly. "Thank you, Natsume. How about we go out on a date after the shoot?" he winked.

"KenKen is back to his old self." Yuta smiled.

Natsume chuckled. "Sure. That date better be for the apology for what you said."

"Of course, whatever my lady said."

She smirked mischievously. "After that, we can have some adult time."

Kento smirked back. "You read my mind, Natsume."

Yuta feels jealous of Kento. His chest started to sting again. Natsume is going on a date with Kento. He wants to do something about it, but this date is only for the apology. He is hoping Kento doesn't do anything to her.

"You get a little gift, Kento," Natsume said.

Kento raised his eyebrows. "Gift? What kind?"

"Can you bend down for me?" Kento did what he was told. She kissed him on the cheeks. "That's your gift."

Yuta's chest sting even more. He feels like he wants to jump in and stop Kento for taking her away from him. He doesn't know how to do. So, he just stood and watch them enjoy themselves.

Kento places his hand on the cheek where she kissed it. "You're really a cruel woman. I can see why."

The white empress laughed softly. "I really am," she turns to Clash. "Thank you guys for helping."

"No problem, Natsume," Hayate said.

"Anything to help our fellow idol." Takumi chuckled.

Shinobu folded his arms and said, "That's right. Anything for Natsume. We're there to help."

Tsukasa walked up to Minato and petted his head. "You did a good job on your acting, Minato."

Minato blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you, Leader. I feel so delighted."

"So, what about Minato?" Kento asked Natsume.

Natsume turned back to Kento and was dumbfounded. "What do you mean? What about him?"

Kento was surprised. She didn't know what Minato did. "That wasn't set up by you," he looks at Minato. He had his finger on his lips. He wants to keep it a secret. "Never mind. I must be still daydreaming when I was in the break room."

Natsume tilted her head in confusion then shrugged. She went up to Goshi and smiled. "You did well for showing off that sexy appeal," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you for helping me," he whispered back.

"I did nothing. All I give you was some advice and you did it yourself."

Goshi chuckled. "You know, you're not bad at all. I wouldn't mind your present."

"Oh, Goshi. You trying to hit on me." Natsume teased him.

Goshi blushed. "I-I... no... I don't... stop." he stumbles so many words.

Natsume enjoyed her fun with Goshi. She felt bad for not giving Goshi a gift. She walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Goshi blushed furiously.

"You're so cute when you blush, Goshi. I never see this side of you."

Goshi didn't know what to say afterward. His lips were sealed. Yuta was getting even more jealous. He wants a kiss too, but not on the cheeks. He wants more... in a sensitive spot, maybe on the lips.

* * *

In the hotel, Kento and Natsume returned from their date. They walked inside the hotel and sees Yuta sitting in the main room alone. They were wondering why he is sitting alone and why he is here. She looked at Kento. He shrugs as he smiles. They walk up to Yuta and see him sad.

"Yuta," Natsume called him. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around to Natsume and Kento. He turns sour when he saw them together, "I don't know. I just feel like being here."

Natsume gives Kento a signal. He nodded and leaves both of them alone. He waved before he left.

"What the matter, Yuta? You're not your usual self." she was worried about him. She sat on the same couch where Yuta was.

"It's nothing." he didn't look at Natsume.

"Are you upset about something? You're acting like Kento now," he didn't respond to her. "If you are not going to speak me then I'll just leave." she stood up from the couch to leave.

Suddenly, Yuta stood up and grab her arm to stop her from leaving. Natsume turned back to Yuta waiting for him to speak. "I have something to say. I'm getting this weird feeling in my chest. It won't stop beating so fast. The truth is that I..."

* * *

**I'm going to stop there and save it for the next chapter. I hope you like another cliffhanger. :3**

**Thanks for your support of the story. I'm going to take a break for the story for a while before I return back for more. Any mistake, I'll fix it.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back for more Secret Love.**

**If I was picking a song for the idols to sing, do you want it on Japanese or English? I was curious about it for a while. Part of me wants on Japanese, but some of you guys don't the translation for it. So, I'm curious atm. I don't have anything else to say.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

"The truth is that I..." he got interrupted.

Suddenly, Natsume's phone started to ring. Natsume picks up her phone. It was from Atsushi. She was dumbfounded why he is calling her this late. She answered her phone. Yuta got upset that her phone interrupted the important moment.

"Hello? Yeah. You want me to do them next...? Tomorrow...? No problem. I can handle them. Night Atsushi." Natsume hangs up her phone.

"What does Daikoku-san want you to do?" Yuta asked.

"He wants me to do MoonNs next. Shuji was happy for THRIVE. The movie helped promoted you guys. The popularity for THRIVE is going up." she smiled. She remembers Yuta was going to say something to her. "Yuta, what were you trying to say before we got interrupted?"

"You know, I forgot what I was going to say. Forget what I said to you." he lied. Yuta didn't want to lie to Natsume. His chest starts to hurt from lying. Natsume raised her eyebrows. She knew that Yuta is hiding something. "Well, I'm going to back to the dorm and sleep. I'll see you later." Yuta leaves the main room and heads towards the elevator.

Natsume watched as Yuta leaves. She sighed in disappointment. "That's how you feel, Yuta. I won't say anything until you say it. He is going to regret it in the future."

MooNs returned back from work. They see Natsume, wondering what she is looking at. They went up to her.

"Natsume," Kazuna called her. The empress turns to MooNs. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Yuta, then I got a call from Atsushi. He wants me to do you guys next." she folded her arms on her chest.

"Oh, we're next," Mikado said.

"Alright, I can't wait. Wait, are you still helping THRIVE?" Hikaru put his finger on his chin.

Natsume chuckled. "No. The movie promoted them. The popularity for them has increased."

"Amazing. We should go and watch the movie." Hikaru was excited.

"We can if we aren't so busy. We can invite the whole BPro and Clash to join as well."

"We can't fall back. We need to catch up with them." Kazuna turns to his team. They all nodded.

Natsume can see the light from MooNs. They are confident to beat THRIVE. "I like your guys' amusement. You guys might be friends, but that doesn't take you away from your rivalry."

"You know so much, Natsu. I guess working with Clash gave you a lot of ideas." Momo was a little surprised but kept a straight face.

The empress looked at the ground. She was upset when Momo brought it. "Maybe."

They looked at Natsume dumbfounded.

"Is something the matter, Empress?" Mikado was hoping she is fine.

Natsume sighed lightly. "Not really. I just don't want to remember the past."

"Your past?" Tatsu was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It would best if we don't talk about it." Natsume walks away from MooNs. "I'm going to back to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I would like to know more about Natsume. How does she know Tomohisa?" Kazuna was curious about her.

Mikado smiled. "I never see Leader being curious about the Empress. This is the first time."

Kazuna turns to his teammates. "She seems like an interesting person." The rest of MooNs noticed that their Leader was being fishy for Natsume. They want to know what it is. "Well, we should go back to our dorm and get some sleep for tomorrow." Kazuna went to the elevator to go back to their dorm.

"Is it possible that Leader likes Natsume?" Momo asked.

"I don't think that is possible. We don't know anything about her." Tatsu rubbed the back his head.

"What!? What!? Leader likes Natsuchi?!" Hikaru shouted.

Tatsu looked at Hikaru and said, "Don't jump into conclusions, Hikaru."

"We should go and sleep." Momo followed their leader. "We're with Natsume tomorrow." The rest of MooNs went back to their dorms to sleep.

* * *

Natsume arrived in the dorm. Minato suddenly attacks her with a hug. He was happy that she returns back from her date with Kento. Natsume looks at Minato and sees that he is desperate from something.

"Something the matter, Minato?" she asked.

He started to moan. "I'm low on sugar. I need some sweets."

The empress laughed. "Alright. I'll get started on making Rainbow Puddings for you."

That lighten Minato mood. "Thank you, Natsu. You're the best." he laughed.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Sleeping."

Natsume was confused. She looks at the time and sees it is 10 pm. "I didn't notice it was late. Spending with Kento, talking to Yuta and MooNs. It took me away. Oh well, it's bound to happen."

"Are you still watching over THRIVE?" Minato asked curiously.

"No, I'm doing MooNs next." Natsume walks to the kitchen.

Minato followed suit and sat down on the chair. "A 5 man group just like us. So, what do you think of them?"

Natsume grabbed all of the ingredients to make rainbow pudding. She places them in the table. "They're different from you guys. The leader of MoonNs is somewhat lacking of self-worth. He thinks he is not worthy of BPro."

Minato puts his hand on his chin. "Are you going to do that?"

"If my plan doesn't work, I might how too," Natsume is already mixing the two ingredients in a bowl. "Those boys look easy to tame. I already tamed THRIVE."

Minato chuckled. "So cruel, but what about KitaKore?"

"Nah, they were already tamed. It was a fast one too."

"The empress does whatever she wants. Already have a lot of subordinates on her side. So, does Yuta like you?" Minato was curious about Yuta.

"Pretty much. Since yesterday. He gets jealous when I play with other boys." she puts the pudding in separate bowls. Natsume grabs food color in each bowl and stirs them. "Minato, you could help me make this."

Minato stood up from the chair and starts stirring. "How many are we going to make?"

"As much we can make with these puddings. Do you want a large or small one?"

"One large and the rest small."

"Alright, go the cups. So we can place them there and put them in the refrigerator."

Minato went to grab the cups and puts them on the table. "I'm done, Natsume."

Natsume grabbed plastic bags to put the puddings in. She cuts the end of the plastic bag and start to squirt the pudding in the large cup. Minato watches as his puddings are in the large cup. He sees the puddings are actually rainbow colors. He smiles. Natsume finished the large one, but she adds whip cream on top of it. She gives it to Minato.

"There you go, Minato."

Minato was delighted. "Thank you. Time to eat," he starts to eat his pudding. "It's so delicious." he took another bite.

"It seems your sugar has raised up," Natsume finished with all of the puddings in the small cups. All of the plastic bags are empty. "It's time to clean up, shower, then sleep. Minato, don't stay up too long." she starts cleaning up.

"Don't worry. Once I'm done eating, I'm going straight to bed. I can sleep in peace now." he licked his lips.

"Don't forget that you and Shinobu are going to be with THRIVE. Tsubasa will be there as well."

Minato was confused. "What about Tsukasa, Hayate, and Takumi?"

"Tsukasa will be with KitaKore. Takumi and Hayate will be with MooNs."

"I see. Oh, Natsu, you don't mind if I take a rainbow pudding to Yuta?"

"I don't mind. You don't need to ask my permission. Just take it." Natsume massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Okay!"

Natsume finished washing the dishes. She walks away from the main room to go shower then sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for MooNs to promote themselves to the fans.

* * *

It was morning, Clash and Natsume were in the main room on the first floor relaxing and waiting for BPro to arrive. Tsubasa was sitting on the couch next to Natsume. She was curious about something.

"Natsume," she called. "How did you meet Clash?"

Natsume turned to Tsubasa and replied, "I was the one who created Clash. So, it would be a long story."

Tsubasa was surprised. "You created Clash?! No way! It must be hard for you!"

"Not really, it turned out better than I thought. Well, at first it was a little difficult to control them, but in the end it turned out well." Natsume smiled, remembering the past with Clash.

"Amazing. I was amazed by their presence that it took me away. Everything about them is amazing. They know their stuff, taking control of the area and show their appeal. I learned a lot from them. It would help BPro with their work." Tsubasa feels confident that her lesson from Clash will help BPro a lot.

"Tsubasa, how did you became A&R for BPro? I'm curious." Natsume feels something is off about her being A&R.

"Oh, I was taken by Yashamaru-san. He is my boss. It's my job to take care of all of BPro. I know it is too much for me to handle, but I like the job. I was able to meet all of BPro and their problems. If Yashamaru-san didn't take me in, I would still be in my old job."

Natsume became more aware of Gandara Music. She smells something fishy of that company. She doesn't want to attack the director of Gandara. All of BPro must trust him for some reason. She doesn't know it is that makes BPro trust Yashamaru. She has to do some research between BPro and Yashamaru.

"You must be proud of your job." she smiled.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. They accepted me as part of BPro."

"Wow! I'm surprised! They must trust you a lot." Minato smiled.

"It's like your wings have spread out, soaring into the skies." Takumi described Tsubasa as an angel has opened a path to the light. "We are the same with Natsume."

"Really? How so?" Tsubasa puts her finger on her cheek confused.

All of BPro walked out the elevator, they see Natsume, Clash, and Tsubasa talking to each other. They were curious about what is going on. So, they walk towards them to find out.

"We trust her with our life. She opened our path to the light. We were able to make it this far thanks to her. No one can replace her. She is the type of person that doesn't give up on someone's dreams. She'll do anything to help that person realize their mistakes. Like how she helped Kento for example. She helped him from hiding his true feelings," Tsukasa continued. "She will do anything to protect Clash. She can be stubborn too. That's why she is our empress and part of Clash to us." Tsukasa looks at Natsume with a smile.

All of Clash nodded.

Natsume blushed lightly but smiles back. "You guys praised me too much, but thank you. You guys are like family to me."

Tsubasa was amazed. "You guys have a strong connection with each other. No one can break that connection."

"Morning everyone." Tomo spoke, getting their attention.

They all turned to BPro.

"Morning to all of you," Hayate said as he waves to them.

"I guess you guys heard everything," Tsukasa smirked.

"Of course, we did. I never guess Natsume is your empress." Kazuna is somewhat curious.

Natsume gave Tsukasa the glare. "You did that on purpose. I can't believe you."

"So, I can't be selfish. That's not nice." Tsukasa chuckled.

Natsume smirked. She decides to play with the Leader of Clash. "Ooooh yeah, what about that time that you took me a date? You didn't know what to wear. So, you clashed on clothes and made yourself the prettiest clash ever."

Tsukasa blushed in embarrassment. "I don't remind me of that day. It was so embarrassing," All of Clash glared at Tsukasa. They were jealous of themselves. Tsukasa flinches as he senses something unhappy. "Umm, is there something wrong?"

"You went on a date with Natsu?" Minato asked to confirm.

"You're a sly one, Leader." Hayate kept glaring him.

"Taking Natsume all to yourself." Shinobu folded his arms on his chest.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?" Takumi asked curiously.

Tsukasa looked back and forth at his teammates. All eyes were on him. He felt the pressure on him then he looks at Natsume. "Why would you do this to me?"

"So, I can have a few stabs on you, Tsukasa." she teased. "Your empress knows everything." she put her finger on her lips.

All of Clash ganged up Tsukasa. Tsubasa just looks at the situation. She was dumbfounded and nervous.

"Umm, should we stop this?" she asked.

The empress chuckled. "Nah, it's normal."

Tomo laughed. "They are having fun."

Kento smirked. "I didn't know Tsukasa was sly enough to ask you on a date, Natsume."

"It wasn't a date. It was more a get to know each other." Natsume shrugged. She turns back to the Clash. "Alright, boys! That's enough! If you don't stop, you will get punished harshly!"

"Umm..." Tsubasa was still watching Clash gang up on Tsukasa.

Natsume sighed, annoyed. She didn't have anything to stop them. Suddenly, the same rhino beetle appears flying around the main room. It flies to Natsume. She hears a flapping sound coming towards her. She took out her hand and the beetle lands on her hand. She chuckles. Tsubasa was dumbfounded of what the empress is doing. Natsume walks up to Hayate and smiles.

"Hayate, I got a gift for you." Hayate turned around and see the beetle in his face. He starts to freak out, turns around, and knock over all of Clash into a pile. They grunted in pain. "That should break it up." Natsume starts to laugh.

Everyone was surprised, but they start to laugh.

"Hayate! Get off!" Minato shouted. Hayate immediately got off. All of Clash stood up for being pile up.

Natsume looked the beetle and chuckled. "Thank you. You came just in the right time," she turns back to Clash. "Alright, you guys, we need to get ready to leave."

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

Tsukasa cleaned himself. "I'm heading out with KitaKore. Later."

'Tomo make sure Tsukasa doesn't do anything that makes him worry.' Natsume whispered to the white prince.

Tomo smiled as he whispers back. 'Don't worry. We won't make him worry about us.'

Tsukasa and KitaKore leave the hotel to go to their work. THRIVE turns to Natsume, ready to go to their work with Minato and Shinobu.

"Hayabusa are you ready to go?" Goshi asked.

The empress has to bring bad news to THRIVE. "I'm sorry. I'm not working with you guys. Tsubasa is going to be with you guys."

They were confused. Yuta forgot to tell them.

"What do you mean?" Kento was dumbfounded.

Natsume tilted her head sideways confused. "Yuta didn't tell you guys?" they shook their head. "I guess Yuta had too many things happening in his mind. He probably forgot it, but I'm going to be with MooNs. Atsushi wants me to do MooNs to promote themselves. Shuji was happy that THRIVE got promoted. Thanks to the movie, which cause the popularity of both THRIVE and Clash."

Goshi and Kento were happy that they finally got promoted. They have no way to thank Natsume and Clash for their help.

Yuta sighed lightly. "Sorry." he looks upset at himself.

Natsume walked up to Yuta and put her hand on his cheek. Yuta can feel her warmth on his cheeks. "Don't doubt yourself, Yuta. Goshi and Kento won't blame you. You have a lot of things in mind. I don't want to see you doubting yourself, okay?" she smiles at him.

Yuta couldn't help but smile. Natsume's smile was pure to him that his body is getting calmer. It makes him warmer than before. "Thank you, Natsuchin. I feel better now." he blushed lightly.

Natsume removes her hand away from Yuta's cheek. She turns to Minato and Shinobu. "Make you guys don't anything rash and watch each other."

"We won't." Shinobu rubbed the back of his head.

"You can trust us, Natsu." Minato sends a peace sign to her.

The white empress walked up to MooNs and asked, "You guys ready?" they nodded. She turns to Hayate and Takumi sending a message to them. They nodded. "Let's go. We have a big day to do." they leave the hotel to go to their job.

Minato remembered something and walks to the table to grab the small box. He walks to Yuta to give to him. "Here you go, Yuta. It's for you."

Yuta was confused. "What is it?"

"Rainbow pudding."

That lighten Yuta's mood. "Thank you! I'll eat it now! Who brought the pudding?"

"Actually, Natsu made it yesterday. It's homemade by her." Minato puts his finger on his cheek and starts to move it. "It was my fault. I was low on sugar. I couldn't sleep."

"Wait, you made Nastume make pudding for you when she came back?" Shinobu asked.

Minato nodded. "Yep. She made it straight away."

Shinobu facepalmed. "I can't believe you, Minato."

Yuta was more surprised. He remembers that she would make rainbow pudding. It made him feel delighted. He was going to cherish the pudding. "I think I'm going to save it for later instead."

"We better hurry and go. We're going to be late." Shinobu walked to the entrance to leave the building. They follow suit from behind to go to their work as idols.

* * *

MooNs and the two units of Clash arrived at their job. They are going to do a commercial about the hot spring. Takumi, Hayate, and Natsume were surprised to see a hot spring inside an inn. All of MooNs was confused. They never see them being this surprise at a hot spring.

"Is this your first time at an Onsen?" Mikado asked.

Takumi turned around to them and replied, "No, but this is the first time we see a hot spring in an inn."

"You have onsens in England?" Hikaru was surprised about England.

Hayate nodded. "Yes, but it's not like this. It's... more open. There are no private ones. All of the onsens in England are large. Everyone shares the onsen."

"Really? It's different from Japan. I wouldn't mind going to a hot spring in England. It would be a nice memory to have." Momo said.

Mikado turned to Momo in confusion. "You do," Momo nods. "As long as you don't take a long one. You should be fine."

"The commercial we are doing is this hot spring. It recently open and it is not getting any visitors." Natsume feels kind of bad for the new recent hot spring inn.

"I feel bad for this new hot spring." Kazuna never guessed that this inn barely got any visitors.

"Is that why we are here? To show this new Onsen Inn?" Tatsu asked.

Natsume turned to MooNs and answered, "Yeah. The owner of this hot spring is barely making any money. No one knows about this place. We're going to promote this place and fill it with visitors." she was confident with a smile. Hayate and Takumi started to laugh softly. She was dumbfounded. "What are you laughing?"

"Sorry. It's just we never see this side of you for a long time, Natsume." Hayate stopped laughing.

Takumi agreed. "Yeah. It has been so long since we saw that face of yours."

Natsume turned away from them. "Anyways, we should go get ready to do the commercial for this place." she walks towards to the staff members to talk to them.

Kazuna walked up to them wondering what they mean. "What do you mean by this side of her?" he was curious.

Takumi looked at the leader of MooNs and chuckles. "She is always serious and focuses on work. We barely see her so happy."

"Have anyone tried to make her that delightful?"

Hayate tries to remember. "Not I know of. No one doesn't know how to make her happy."

"I think what she needs is someone to be her partner." Takumi understands Natsume's commitment.

"Partner?" Kazuna blinked a couple of times.

"How long are you guys are going to stay there? We need to start with the commercial." Natsume shouted.

Mikado walked up to them. "Well, we better go. We have a show to do."

* * *

They did their first film for the newly opened hot spring, but it was a little off. Natsume asked the staff members to rewind the scene from the camera to watch it again. She saw that something was off from the scene. She asked them if they can have a 30-minute break. The director nods. The empress walks to the direction of the inn. MooNs and the two units of Clash were waiting for Natsume to return with the news. They turn and see Natsume coming towards them.

"So... how did we do?" Momo asked curiously.

Natsume sighed deeply and answered, "Most of the scenes were off," she looks around and doesn't see Kazuna. "Where's Kazuna?"

"Leader seems a little upset. He went somewhere, but we don't know where he went." Tatsu responded, worried about his Leader.

"I'm worried about him." Hikaru looked at the ground all worry himself.

All of MooNs were worried for him. They don't know what to do to cheer him up. Natsume slightly turns to Takumi and Hayate. They nod as they know what she is going to do. She leaves to find Kazuna.

Mikado watched as she walks in the inn. "Empress, where are you going?"

Natsume stopped on her tracks. "I'm going to talk to Kazuna for a bit. You guys take the time to relax your mind for a while. We won't be filming for 30 minutes. So, use this time wisely." she continues to walks inside the inn. She probably knows where he is.

"Is it alright for Natsu to talk to Leader?" Momo watches as she leaves.

"Don't worry about it. Natsume knows how to get people by their body language. She turns them into truthful thoughts." Takumi trusts his empress.

"I hope you're right, Takuchi." Hikaru praying for Natsume to help their leader.

* * *

Kazuna was sitting on the edge on the hot spring. He had his feet in hot spring. He feels somewhat sad for some reason. He doesn't know what to do with his feelings. It seems all mixed up. He couldn't perform his best in those scenes. Natsume arrives to see Kazuna upset.

She walked up to him and said, "This is where you were."

Kazuna turned around to Natsume and give her a sad smile. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsume walks up to the hot spring and sat next to Kazuna. She puts her feet in the hot spring. She never felt this good in so long. Kazuna didn't know what to say next. He stood there silently. Natsume stares at the leader of MooNs and sees what is going. "You're afraid, are you?"

Kazuna flinched. He wouldn't think that he would afraid, but he doesn't know what he is afraid of. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't get this feeling out of me."

"You don't need to hide it. You need to show it off to your fans. They want to see your expression in this commercial. The more you show it, the more handsome you get to the fans," she points at his chest. "This is what you need use." she smiles.

Kazuna stared at her smile. It was the most beautiful thing he saw, but looks away from her and focused of what she said. "My heart?"

Natsume nodded. "Listen to your heart. It tells you what need to say. Your heart will never lie to your emotions."

Kazuna started to think what his heart is telling him. He sighs as it was impossible to figure out what his heart wants. "I can't. It's not that easy to know to want my emotions are."

"You need to think inside the box, not the outside." Natsume leans on Kazuna's arm. Kazuna was surprised by Natsume leaning on him. Some reason it feels comfortable and warm. "Sorry. I need to lean on something."

Kazuna didn't deny her for what she was doing. "You're fine. It doesn't bother me."

"So, what is important to you, Kazuna?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned back.

"That's probably what is hiding your emotions."

Kazuna started to think about what is important to him then it finally hit him. He figures out what it was. His heart is pouring out his emotions from what he cares the most. He smiles. "Thank you, Natsume. I think I know what my emotions are telling me."

"That's good to hear," Natsume leans off of Kazuna and stood up. "We better go back. Everyone is probably getting worried."

The leader of MooNs stands up and nods. "I should apologize to them."

They both leave the hot spring to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Natsume and Kazuna to return back. They see both of them walking out of the inn. All of MooNs walks up to their leader hoping that he is alright.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for making you all worry." Kazuna apologies to his teammates.

"Don't worry about it, Leader." Hikaru smiled.

"You look like a different person than before." Tatsu never has seen his leader being a fresh new person.

"As long as you are fine, we shouldn't be worried." Mikado chuckled.

Momo turned to Natsume wondering what she did. He walks up to her and asked, "What did you do to our Leader? You made him a different person."

"I just gave him advice. That's all," she answered as she shrugs.

"Just who are you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." the empress turned away from Momo.

Momo was confused. He never has seen her upset. He decides to forget about it and don't bring it back up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go that far."

"No, it's fine. It's something I want to forget, but I can't." she walks away from Momo and heads straight to the staff members.

"We should hurry and return back to our work." Kazuna looked all of the members. They all nodded.

One of the staff members walks up to MooNs with Natsume and said, "We are going to restart the everything from the beginning," they agreed with the decision. "We're going to change it up a little."

Takumi and Hayate arrived from behind Natsume for the news for the change of the commercial. MooNs was dumbfounded.

"What are the changes?" Kazuna asked.

"We're going to add Natsume into the commercial!" the staff member answered.

"Wait? What," Natsume was shocked. "I was never asked to be part of this commercial."

The staff member turned to Natsume and said, "The owner wants you to be part of it, because of your smile."

"My smile, what are you talking about?"

"The owner saw you being happy about this onsen. He wants that happiness to be part of this commercial."

Natsume remembered herself doing that. She sighs lightly. "If the owner wants to do it then I'll do it." she can't deny the owner's offer.

Takumi and Hayate was shocked. They never thought she would do it. They are hoping it doesn't show her what she is.

"Are you sure, Natsume?" Hayate whispered as he was worried for her.

"I don't have a choice. I might have shown that side of me," she whispered back.

"I hope they don't catch you who you are," Takumi whispered softly.

"I hope so." Natsume rubbed her temples.

"Is there something wrong?" Hikaru was worried.

Natsume looked at Hikaru and answered, "No. We should get ready."

* * *

"Do you guys need somewhere to relax? Well, there is a perfect spot out. This hot spring is the best spot to relax." Natsume smiled as she shows the inn from the outside.

"This hot spring has everything you need to enjoy your time here." Kazuna was feeling confident. It shows the rest of MooNs and the two members of Clash was in the hot spring relaxing. "Everyone is having the time of their life in this hot spring. It will make great memories."

"This inn has spas, the great variety of food, a unisex hot spring, and more."

Kazuna nodded. "That's right. If this is the hot spring you are looking for, come over here to enjoy your time here."

"This hot spring just recently opened. So, it is great to come here to this hot spring. Anyone is welcome."

"Enjoy your stay here!" they both said in unison.

Everyone was watching the commercial. The staff members loved the commercial.

"That was amazing! The owner is happy that you promoted his onsen. All of the guests will come here." the director was happy for the commercial success. "The owner is letting us use the hot spring for free. Feel free to use your time to enjoy the hot spring."

All of the staff members went to the hot spring to enjoy themselves. Everyone else chuckled.

"The commercial was a success." Hikaru was excited.

"How about we go and enjoy the hot spring?" Hayate walked in the inn.

Hikaru followed from behind. "Yay! Let's go!"

"Hikaru, be careful." Tatsu followed Hikaru,

"I can't wait to relax my mind." Mikado follows the group.

Momo nodded. "This will be nice to enjoy our time here."

Takumi laughed softly. "Make sure you guys don't stay in too long."

As the group walked in the inn, Kazuna and Natsume were alone. It was awkward for Kazuna. He doesn't know what to say to her.

"You did well on that commercial. It was like you enjoyed it." he smiled.

The empress shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just doing it because the owner wants me to do it."

"But your face didn't show any sign of hating it." Kazuna raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Natsume are you hiding something?"

Natsume walked in the inn. "Let's go and enjoy the hot spring." she ignores the question.

Kazuna watched as she walks in the inn. He wants to know what she is hiding.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel. They walked in the hotel. They never felt so good from the hot spring. Kazuna was still curious about Natsume's secret. They walk inside the hotel and head towards the elevator. Kazuna stops and looks at Natsume.

"Natsume, can we talk for a few minutes?" he frowned.

Everyone turned to the leader of MooNs. They don't know what he wants from her. Natsume knew what he was going to say to her. She sighs deeply.

"Alright," she turned to everyone to leave both her and Kazuna alone. They left the main room to leave them alone. Natsume turns back to Kazuna and folds her arms. "I know what you want to talk about, Kazuna."

Kazuna nodded. "You can't hide it forever. I can tell the way you enjoy doing the commercial we did," Natsume stares at the ground. Kazuna didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Please." he was being gentle to her.

"Come. I'll tell you," Natsume turned to the couches to sit to tell him the truth. Kazuna follows her from behind. They sat down on the couch and waited. The empress didn't want to tell him what she is. "Can you keep it a secret from everyone else? All of Clash knows it too. So, you don't need to hide it from them."

"Of course. I'll keep it a secret," he promised her.

A few hours have passed, Kazuna was surprised. He didn't know what to say afterward, but he recovers and sigh.

"I see. I can see why you don't want to do any of that."

Natsume stands up from the couch and sat next Kazuna. She leans on him again, but this time on the shoulder. "I don't know how I feel now."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you." he feels guilty.

"No. You're fine. Soon or later, they will find out who I am."

"Yeah, but you are good for giving advice. It helps with everyone's problems." he smiled.

Natsume smiled back. "It is my job to help anyone who is having trouble. It reminds me of the past."

Kazuna chuckled. "I'm sure it did. You're a great help I feel like you are already part of BPro like Sumisora-san."

The white empress leans off of Kazuna and kisses him on cheeks Kazuna was surprised that she kissed him. "Think of that as a gift." she stood up from the couch and walks off. "I'm going back to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow, Kazuna."

Kazuna feels hot. His body feels weird. He doesn't understand what is going on with his body. It misses Natsume being around him. He stood up and walks to the elevator to go back to his dorm.

* * *

**I'm done. This chapter was too bland to me. I'll fix any mistakes I see.**

**So, who do you think Natsume's best partner will be? In your opinion atm?**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm here for more Secret Love!**

**Ariyada Jade: **Oh. You think Kazuna or Tomo would be perfect of her. I think the choice, but Natsume is the type to tame them to get their trust. Who knows? I was thinking of doing of Japanese song.

**Thanks for the reviews! It give me ideas for this chapter. I'm planning to add a trivia soon for Clash and Natsume somewhere later in the chapters. Look forward to it.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume was at Daikoku Production's office talking to the President of the company. It seems he wants her to do something for MooNs, but he needs her to agree to help MooNs to promote themselves. The empress was waiting for the President to speak.

"Natsume, would you like to compose music for MooNs?" Atsushi asked seriously.

Natsume was dumbfounded. "What? Do you want me to compose for them? Are you doing this for MooNs or BPro?" she was questioning a lot to the President.

That idea gave Atsushi a smile. "I was going to ask you do it for MooNs, but now, you dig yourself a hole, Natsume. You can compose for BPro. It would make the whole BPro popularity raise up even more."

"You're serious? I only compose for Clash. I won't compose for BPro. There's no way in hell I would do that." she folded her arms on her chest.

"But didn't you want to expand your reputation more?" Atsushi remembered what she says before.

The empress remembered that. She sighed annoyingly. She forgot she said that to the brothers. She can't argue with Atsushi. "I can't believe I said that. So, when do you want me to compose for MooNs?"

The President smiled. "They have a concert starting in a week. So, make sure they are ready by then."

Natsume sighed lightly. "Alright. I'll get the song by then. I hope they like the song too. It would be bad for them," she continued. "Are we done here?"

Atsushi nodded. "We are."

Natsume left the office without a word. She leaves the company and heads to the hospital.

* * *

She arrived at Kitakado Hospital for her checkup. The doctor sees her and leads her to the room. Natsume followed the doctor from behind. They arrive at a room. They start to check up her throat. A few minutes have passed, the doctor smiled at her. Natsume was waiting for the doctor to give her the news.

"I have good news, Natsume." the doctor said.

Natsume smiled. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "Your throat is completely healed. You are released from the hospital."

The empress never felt so happy in her life. "Thank you, doctor."

"Make sure to take care of your throat. That's the only thing you need to worry. Your free to do anything now." the doctor leaves the room.

"I will doctor." Natsume feels all happy inside of her. She walks out of the room to leave the hospital.

"This is the first time I see you this happy, Natsume." a voice from behind spoke.

Natsume stopped and turns around. "Oh, Tomo. Hi."

"Morning," he smiled. "So, are you going to tell me why you are happy?"

The empress flinched. Tomo doesn't know her secret. She doesn't know if she can tell Tomo. She knows him for a long time. She can trust him to keep it a secret. "Tomo, can you keep it a secret?"

Tomo was dumbfounded. "Sure," he smiled. "I promise to keep it a secret."

"All of the members of Clash knows about that. I told Kazuna last tonight. He was being persisted about it."

Tomo laughed. "But you trust him."

"I do," she can't help but to smile. "We go and talk this privately." she winks as she put her finger on her lips.

He placed his hand on his chest. "Of course, my empress."

* * *

Tomo and Natsume were in a cafe to talk about her secret to Tomo. She told him every single detail. Tomo didn't seem surprised. He seems rather sad. He wished he could do something about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's no need. Thanks to the hospital's help. My throat is better than before. I was released. I just need to take care of it. So, it's not your fault, Tomo." Natsume tried not to make Tomo doubt himself.

Tomo smiled. "You're welcome. The Kitakado Hospital is that your service. After all, our fathers are allies."

"Dad will do anything to help your father, Tomo."

"Of course. So, are you suppose to be with MooNs today?"

Natsume took a sip of tea from her cup and place it down. "Yeah, but Atsushi called me for something important," she answered.

"What would that be?" he asked curiously.

"He wants me to compose for BPro."

Tomo started to get worried. "Isn't that too much for you?"

"Yeah, I thought of the same thing, but Atsushi got me in a corner. He remembers my reputation to help BPro." Natsume placed her hand on her face. "I didn't have a choice but to compose for BPro. He wants me to compose for MooNs first. The concert for MooNs is in a week."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Natsume. I'm sure that Clash would be worried as well."

"I won't make the same mistake in the past."

"That's how you made Clash."

"Let's not go too deep, Tomo. After all, I told you everything."

"Surprisingly."

"Tomohisa? Natsume?" they turned to the voice. It was Kazuna by himself. None of MooNs are with him. "What are you doing here?"

"We ran into each other when I was coming back," she looked at Tomo at sending him a message. "We decide to come here to talk."

Tomo smiled as he got the message. "Yes. We want to talk about a few things, that's all"

Kazuna didn't know what is going on. He can't tell if they are telling the truth or not. "I see."

"Why are you here? Should you be at work, Kazuna?" Natsume raised her eyebrow.

"Our job is done. We have the whole day off after when we were done." Kazuna answered surprisingly.

Natsume blinked. She took out the schedule for MooNs. "Interesting, that should work out well."

The Leader of MooNs was wondering what Natsume is talking. "Is there something wrong?"

"Atsushi wanted me to compose for MooNs. So, this is the perfect time to talk to you guys about it, but the others aren't with you. I don't know where we can talk it about." Natsume took another sip of the tea.

"We can talk about it in our dorm. Everyone should be there by the evening."

"Alright," Natsume turned to Tomo. "Where's Ryuji?"

"He is busy," Tomo stood up and smiles. "Well, I got to go back to work. I'll see you next time, Natsume. We will continue our talk next time." he leaves Kazuna and Natsume alone.

They watched Tomo leave the cafe. Kazuna turns back to Natsume. "What do you want to today?"

Natsume started to think. "I won't mind going to the zoo. I like seeing cute animals."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong going to the zoo?"

Kazuna remembered that Natsume can understand body language. He can't show it to her, but how if they are going to the zoo. "No. I was curious," he reaches his hand out of her. "Shall we then?"

Natsume examined Kazuna to see if he is hiding something. She decides to let it slide and grabs his hand. "Of course, my prince."

* * *

They arrived at the zoo. Natsume was happy to see different kind of animals in the zoo. Kazuna never saw her this happy before. It made him all happy as well. He feels happy for her.

"Those penguins are cute. I never have seen this many of them. Look the way they walk too," Natsume was becoming a different person. "The babies are so cute too." she was showing affection to the animals.

Kazuna started to laugh. "I didn't know you have a weakness for animals."

She turned to Kazuna and chuckles, "I have a weakness for cute things. So, anything I see that is cute, I show affection to it."

"As long as you are enjoying yourself. I shall remind at your side."

"Thank, Kazuna," Natsume walked up to him and asked. "Shall we continue?"

He nodded. "Of course."

They continue walking around the zoo.

"How about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

The Leader of MooNs couldn't tell if he is enjoying his time. He remembers what Natsume told him yesterday. He smiles. "I am. I couldn't thank you enough yesterday."

"Although, do you feel like your not worth as a member of BPro?" Natsume understood his body language. She didn't want to give too many details. He had to figure out on his own.

"What do you mean?" he doesn't know what to say to her. She got him under his nose.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "I can tell, Kazuna. You feel like your not worthy of the group, but you are. Everyone sees you worthy even Tomo."

Kazuna got upset when she mentioned Tomo. He started to walks away from her. She watches as he leaves her. She sighed lightly as she folds her arms on her chest.

"He must be jealous of Tomo's personality. This would be fun to play it out." she licked her lips. "Now, I shall continue my fun here in the zoo." she walks to the next animals' section. She took her phone text someone then puts it up.

* * *

Kazuna was in the park sitting on the bench. He was still upset. The sound of footsteps was coming closer to him. He heard the footstep and turns to the source of it. It was Shinobu. Kazuna was dumbfounded. He doesn't know why he is here. Shinobu sat down next to him.

"Why are you here, Shinobu? Should you be working at your job?" Kazuna raised his eyebrows curiously.

Shinobu folded his arms on his chest and answered, "I have 30 minutes to spare. So, I came out here to walk."

"I see," Kazuna didn't know what to say. "So... do you even feel jealous at something or someone?" he was curious.

Shinobu sighs deeply. "I used too back in the days."

Kazuna was interested to hear his story. "Really? Who?"

"Tsukasa. I was jealous of him, because of his leadership and being the Leader of Clash. When Natsume was looking for someone to be the Leader of Clash. I wanted to take the role because I thought it would be simple. She wanted someone to wash away the fear off, understands the situation, and always stay the focus for Clash no matter what it is. I was selfish and unaware of what Natsume wants. I was too focus on myself that I lost control of who I am. When Natsume picked Tsukasa as the Leader of Clash, that's when I felt hatred and jealousy. It's not because of his confidence and skills. It's because he knows how to control the situation by calming and reading it. I stopped being around with them, because of my jealousy. Everyone started to get worried for me even Natsume. I didn't just hurt myself, but to Clash and Natsume. They came back to find me. They said that there will be no Clash without me around. I'm also an important part of Clash. It's family to me. I was able to talk to Tsukasa of my jealousy. Not only that, he, too, was jealous of me. That tells me that everyone can be jealous of other people. Thanks to that, I accepted him as Leader of Clash and understood his point of view." Shinobu chuckled. "So, I understand how you feel, Kazuna. It's alright to be jealous. There's no point of taking out on that person. Take it on yourself instead. The enemy is yourself."

Kazuna was shocked to hear Shinobu's past against Tsukasa. He feels considerate of Tomo, because of his jealousy. He chuckles at himself because he knows why he is like this. He shouldn't care about Tomo's personality. He should be worried about himself. He understands his feelings for BPro and MooNs.

Kazuna stood up from the bench and said, "Thank you, Shinobu. I must return. I know how I feel now. I'll see you later." he leaves Shinobu in the park.

Shinobu watched as the Leader of MooNs leaves. He stood up from the bench and grabs his phone to call someone.

"I'm here."

"How did it go?"

"It went well."

"Thanks, Shinobu."

You're welcome, Natsume."

"He reminds me of you in the old days. Sorry for taking you out like that. I know that you are still working."

"Don't worry about it. Anything to help our fellow idols."

Natsume smirked. "MooNs is slowly becoming close to being tamed."

"You are one cruel empress."

"I really am. I'll see you guys tonight. Later."

Shinobu smiled. "Yeah. See you," he hangs up the call and stretches his body. "It's time to go back to work." as he leaves the park.

* * *

Kazuna returned back to the zoo to find Natsume. She was playing with white tiger cubs. Kazuna sees her playing with tigers and walks up to her. Natsume turns to see who is coming to her. Kazuna sat down next to her wondering why she playing with the cubs.

"You came back. I was getting a little worried." Natsume petted the cub.

"Sorry for leaving you like that." he apologized.

"Don't worry. I enjoy being with tigers. They are my favorite animals and cute."

A little cub went to Kazuna to paw his leg. Kazuna turns to the cub and picks it up. He doesn't know what to do with it. It starts licking his face. The empress starts to giggle.

"I don't know what to do with it." Kazuna still letting the cub lick his cheeks.

"You do have a weakness for animals even small ones. It's not hard to deal with them. You just have to play with it." Natsume picked up the cub and place it on her cheeks.

The baby tiger started to purr on her cheek and rubs it. Natsume starts to laughs from the cub for tickling her cheeks. Kazuna watches as Natsume having fun with the baby tigers. Hes never seen her this happy.

"So, how was the hospital?" he asked as he knew.

Natsume flinched as she almost drops the cub. "What? You knew?"

The Leader of MooNs nodded. "I watched you walk to Kitakado Hospital. I was going to follow you, but I decide not to. After that, I saw you and Tomo leaving. You guys went to the cafe to talk about something. Luckily, I wasn't able to hear you guys."

Nastume sighed in relief. She puts down the cub and stood up. "Let's go enjoy ourselves in the zoo, Kazuna. After all, we'll have our meeting in MooNs dormitory."

Kazuna nodded. "Of course." he puts down the cub and stands up.

They continued the rest of the day in the zoo.

* * *

Natsume and Kazuna arrived back to the hotel in mid-evening. As they arrive back, Tsukasa was waiting for Natsume to return. He looks worried about something. Natsume raises her eyebrows, but she could tell that something bad has happened.

"Is there something wrong, Tsukasa?" she asked seriously. He walked up to Natsume and whispers in her ears. She gasps. "Is he alright?" she got worried.

"He is fine, but in pain," Tsukasa answered. "We told him not to eat too many, but it was too late. He is already pale."

Natsume sighed deeply. "I can't believe it. Well, I guess I have to check on him once I get there," she turns to Kazuna. "Kazuna, I'll come later. For now, I have to deal with something."

Kazuna doesn't understand the situation. He just nods. Tsukasa and Natsume left the main room to go to their dorms. Kazuna watches as they leave to the elevator.

* * *

Natsume and Tsukasa return back. They walk in the main room and sees Minato lying on the couch in pain. He was pale like a ghost. The empress walks up to the couch and sat on the edge. She touches his forehead with her hand to check if he has a fever. He wasn't feeling hot. She can tell he has a stomachache. Minato moans in pain. The rest of the Clash was waiting for Natsume to say something.

"What did he have during lunch?" she looked at all of the members of Clash.

"He ate sweets," Takumi answered.

"Water," Hayate said.

"Pizza," Shinobu said.

"Takoyaki," Tsukasa said.

The empress sighed annoyingly. "Whatever was in the food give him a stomachache. I have to call off your schedule tomorrow. So, you guys can watch him while I'm gone," she stands up from the couch and walks to the door. "I'll be heading out to get some ingredients. Make sure Minato doesn't do anything reckless." they all nodded.

* * *

Some time has passed, Natsume returns with medicine. She walks in through the door to the hotel and sees Goshi heading out. They both look at each other surprisingly and blinking.

"Goshi, where are you here?" Natsume asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Goshi responded.

Natsume gives a sad smile. "I went to get medicine for Minato. He got a stomachache from the food he ate at lunch. Everyone is watching him now." she was worried for Minato.

Goshi sees Natsume being worried. He never sees this side of her. She's usually serious and focused. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. He rubs the back of his neck. Natsume looks at Goshi being guilty of Minato.

"You look like your worried for Tesshiro. You shouldn't take all of the blame. Clash won't you let take all of the blame. They feel guilty themselves too."

"I know," she sighed deeply. "I have to go now. They are waiting for me to return." she walks past Goshi to go to the elevator to return back to the dorm. Goshi watches her leave. He didn't know what else to say to her, but to watch her leave.

* * *

Natsume arrived back to the dorm. Everyone sees her return with medicine. Minato was still lying on the couch in pain. She went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen and walks back to Minato.

"Minato can you stand up?" she asked.

"I... can," he responded. He slowly stood up from the couch like a dead zombie.

"I'm going to pour this in your mouth unless you want to do it."

Minato reached out his hand to Natsume. "I'll do it," Natsume gives Minato the medicine. He took it and pours it in his mouth. He made a disgusted face as he swallows it. "So bitter! It's nasty!" he grabs the glass of water from Natsume's hand and drinks it.

Natsume chuckled. "At least you are moving," Minato finished drinking and place it down on the coffee table. Natsume reaches to pet Minato's hair. Minato starts to feel delighted. "Sorry. It's my fault."

"You're wrong!" Tsukasa got upset. "You're not to take all of the blame. We are too. We all take responsibility for each other. We look out of each other. You're the one who taught us that. You're our empress." he scolded her. Everyone else agreed with their Leader.

"It's my fault for eating the food." Minato continued. "But I have everyone to take care of me. We all blame ourselves and everyone joins along."

"I don't want to hear anything like that from you, Natsume." Shinobu rubbed the back on his neck.

"You'll have me to clean up everything. Don't worry about it. You don't have to do anything by yourself." Takumi said.

"Our job is to look out for each other. No matter where we are, we are always there." Hayate started to eat rainbow pudding.

Natsume feels delighted herself. She knew they were going to say that. "Thanks, everyone. You guys are selfish," Clash looks at each other and chuckle.

Minato sees his rainbow pudding being eaten again. "Hayate! Don't eat my pudding!"

"There's still more in the refrigerator. So, don't complain." he took another bite. "After all, it's been a while since Natsume made something this good."

"Minato, you shouldn't be moving around." Takumi got worried about his health.

Shinobu laughed. "Now, you know how I feel, Hayate."

"I guess that medicine did its job well." Tsukasa smiled. "We can go back to work tomorrow."

"No point to cancel your schedule tomorrow," She stood up from the couch and walks to the door. "I'll be going to MooNs' apartment to talk about their new song. If there's anything you guys need, make sure you call me." she opens the door and walks out of the dorm.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

* * *

Natsume was in front of MooNs' apartment door. She knocks on the door to see if anyone was there. Someone came to the door and opens it. It appears to be Mikado. He didn't know he was going to get visitors.

"Empress, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Didn't Kazuna tell you?" Natsume raised her eyes as she tilts her head.

"No, he didn't say anything when he returned." Mikado was worried.

"You don't mind if I come in. I have something to tell MooNs."

Mikado opened the door widely for the empress to walk in. She enters in MooNs apartment and looks around. It was a big room like Clash's apartment, but it wasn't big like in some place. Mikado closes the door and walks up to Natsume.

"You seem surprised to see a big room." Mikado smiled.

"Not really. Clash's apartment is bigger than this," she stated the size of the apartment.

Mikado was shocked. "Really? I won't mind come over and see their room."

Natsume noticed that the other members of MooNs aren't around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Momotasu is over here." Mikado points at the direction of the couch. Momo heard his name and turns to them.

"Natsu, why are you here?" he was a little confused.

The empress rubbed her temples. She getting a little upset. "Before I talk, where's Kazuna, Hikaru, and Tatsu?"

"Well, Hikarun and Tatsudono are..." a shout stops Mikado from talking.

Natsume turned to the hall where the shouting was. Hikaru and Tatsu were running in the halls with wooden swords. She watches them play around the place with sticks on their hands. They were like kids in a playground with so much energy. Kazuna walks in the main room and sees Natsume. Natsume sees Kazuna staring at her, but before she starts. She has to stop the kids from destroying the place. She looks around to see if there is any spare. There were no spares anywhere. She walks to the kitchen and opens the drawer. She grabs a butter knife and spins around her fingers then close the drawer. Kazuna was dumbfounded of what Natsume is doing with a butter knife. He looks at Momo and Mikado, but they shrug. They don't know what she is doing.

Hikari and Tatsu were in a tense moment to strike each other. They charged toward each other. They swing their sword to clash each other, but a butter knife stops between the two. They turn to the source of who is holding the butter knife. Natsume separates the swords away from each other. They change their target Natsume. She chuckles. Tatsu charge in to attack. Natsume sidesteps the attack and uses the back of a butter knife to hit Tatsu's wrist. He drops the wooden sword on the floor as his wrist was in pain. Natsume picks up the wooden sword and faces Hikaru. Hikaru charges at Natsume to swing his sword. The empress stood still and waits for him to come closer. Hikaru was coming closer to strike. She strikes at his sword from his hand. He lost his grip to the sword and drops it. Natsume used the tip of the wooden sword to poke Hikaru's knee pit. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. She throws the wooden sword into the floor and sigh.

"You guys so predictable," Kazuna and the others were surprised but also amazed by Natsume's talent. Hikaru moves his hand to pick the wooden sword, but a butter knife was tossed to the hilt of the sword to stop him. "If you pick that up, you're going to get punished by me. You're going to enjoy the fun." she licks her lips.

Hikaru froze in place and nods. "Y-Yes."

"She is scary. I don't want to get on her bad side." Mikado narrows his eyes nervously.

"Now everyone is here. I have something to talk about. You guys probably may or not like the idea." Natsume puts the tip of the wooden sword on the floor as she has her hands on the hilt to rest.

"What's the news, Natsume?" Kazuna raised his eyebrows confused.

"I'll be composing music for MooNs for the concert next week," they all gasp in surprise. "Not just for MooNs. The whole BPro."

"That is amazing!" Hikaru stands up from the floor excited. "I can't wait to hear it."

Tatsu was sitting on the floor wondering why the empress is composing music. "Is there a reason why you are doing this?"

"Apparently, Atsushi wants me to compose for BPro, but I refused the offer. Then he remembers what I said about expanding my reputation. He used it against me and it causes me not to deny it." she responded.

"I wouldn't mind singing your music, Empress," Mikado places his hand on his chest as he smiles. "You are a composer for Clash. It would be interesting to sing it to the world."

Momo nodded. "If you were able to make Clash succeed then we can too. With your song, we will show KitaKore and THRIVE our new song."

All of MooNs nodded.

Kazuna turned to Natsume and said, "You said our concert is next week," the empress nods. "We'll wait for you to finish the song and lyrics."

"Tomorrow is when you guys start your practice too," Natsume picks up the wooden sword and gives it to Mikado. She walks towards the door and opens it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for your song. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." she leaves MooNs' apartment.

"It feels like Natsu is already part of BPro." Momo commented about her.

"Yes. She did a lot for us." Mikado agreed. "She also helped Leader become a different person."

"Just like Sumisora. She is willing to help anyone's problems." Tatsu stands up from the floor.

"Yeah. She did make THRIVE popularity raised up. So, it's our turn for ours to grow." Hikaru was ready to increase their popularity even more.

Kazuna all agree with them. "She is more than that. She is a work harder, stubborn, and beautiful," he blushed lightly as he smiles. Everyone looked at their Leader with a fishy look. Kazuna notices that the members were catching on to something. His blush disappeared as they were watching him. "Is there something wrong?" he lied.

"Leader, do you like the Empress?" Mikado asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he turned around to go to his room. "I'm going to bed now." he blushed lightly as he left.

They watched him leave the area.

"He has changed. I guess Natsume made him into something else than just a Leader." Tatsu smiled.

Hikaru was confused. "What are you talking about? Leader seems fine."

They looked at Hikaru and laughed. Hikaru tilts his head wondering why are they laughing.

"You will understand, Hikarun. Once the Leader and Natsume are alone." Mikado leaves the area. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Well, we all should sleep. Natsu will have something surprising for us with our song." Momo stands up from the couch and leaves.

Tatsu and Hikaru went to their room to sleep for next week.

* * *

The empress was in the recording room. She sat down and start to compose the song for MooNs. She already had a perfect song for them.

"Hmm, I wonder..." she has something in mind for MooNs.

* * *

The next day, Natsume was in MooNs' apartment, waiting for them to wake up. She has their song and lyrics ready for next week. She sat down on their dinner table and starts to yawn.

"I can't believe I stayed up all night." she started to stretch her muscles.

She heard footsteps coming to her direction. She turns the hall waiting to see who it is. It was the Leader of MooNs who woke up first. He rubs his eyes and turns to the dinner table. He sees Natsume was waiting for them to wake up.

"Natsume, how did you get inside?" Kazuna asked half sleepy. He was still half sleep to be surprised.

She showed him the key. "I have a master key. It lets me access to all rooms. Atsushi gave it to me," she answered. Natsume puts up the key and smiles. "Did you get some sleep?"

Kazuna nodded. "I did. And you?"

"Well, I stay up all night doing MooNs new song and lyrics."

Mikado woke up and see Kazuna and Natsume together at the dinner table. He hides behind the hall to prevent them from seeing him. Momo sees Mikado hiding. He was wondering why he is hiding. He peeks his head out and sees the Leader and Natsume together.

'Is Leader going to do it?' Mikado whispered softly.

'We just have to wait and see.' Momo whispered back.

Kazuna got worried. "You shouldn't stay up all night. It's bad for your health, Natsume." he sat down next to her.

"I know. Kazuna, but I have to this for MooNs. This is important for you guys."

"You shouldn't push yourself," he placed his hand on hers. "I'm worried about you."

Tatsu sees Momo and Mikado hiding from something. He heard Kazuna and Natsume talking to each other. He walks to Momo and Mikado to watch the lovebirds.

'Leader is alone with Natsume. This is a perfect time.' Tatsu whispered.

'Yeah. Come on, Leader. You got this.' Mikado gives Kazuna a cheer quietly.

"I understand how you feel, but I'm fine. You worried too much. You sound like Tsukasa now." she placed her hands on Kazuna's cheek. He starts to blush lightly.

Kazuna feels the warmth of her hand on his cheek. He feels calmer from her touch. "I do?"

Natsume nodded. "He gets worried when I do something reckless. I know how he feels. It's the past that he is worried about."

The Leader of MooNs smiled. "I respect him. I would like to learn a few things about him."

"I'm sure you would." Natsume removed her hand from his cheeks.

"So, Natsume, have you know... been in love?"

'Why would Leader ask that?' Mikado pushed his glasses to fix it.

'Maybe he is curious.' Momo answered.

'Or maybe it's a sign of jealousy." Tatsu leans on the wall waiting.

Natsume started to think in the past and replied, "I know that many guys tried to ask me to go on a date, but I decline all of them. So, no, I haven't it."

Kazuna sighed in relief. "Umm... Natsume... The truth is that..."

'Is he going to say it?!' Mikado was ready for Kazuna to say it.

Momo and Tatsu were waiting for their Leader to finish the sentence. Suddenly, Hikaru pops out of nowhere behind them and attacks them out of the hall. It caused the others out of the hiding spot to be piled up behind Kazuna and Natsume. They turn around to them to see them being pile like sheep.

Natsume stands up and laughed. "Well, everyone is here. I got the song ready. You guys ready to hear it?"

The others got off from the pile and nodded. Kazuna got upset that he got interrupted, but he'll let it slide for now.

"Let's hear the song." Kazuna smiled sadly.

A few minutes passed, they were excited about the new song. They look at the lyrics as well.

"It sounds amazing, Natsuchi!" Hikaru shouted happily.

"I can't wait to sing it to the fans." Mikado smiled.

"We have next week until our concert starts," Momo said.

Tatsu nodded. "We have time to get ready by it."

"This might sound crazy, but I have a request." Natsume gives them a serious look.

"What kind of request?" Kazuna asked curiously.

* * *

A whole week has passed, it was already time for MooNs' concert. They were ready to go with their signature clothes. MooNs walked out to the stage where all of the fans are waiting. THRIVE, KitaKore, and Clash is also there to watch MooNs concert. All of the fans were going wild and waiting for them to sing.

Kazuna walked up to the stage and cleared his throat. "Everyone! Before we start, we have something to announce," everyone in the crowd was confused. THRIVE, Clash, and KitaKora was curious to know as well. "You may know who it is. Please, come on stage."

The figure walks out of the backstage. Everyone was shocked to see who it was. It was Natsume walks up on stage with MooNs. She was wearing a blue loose trench coat, white sleeveless shirt, blue leggings, white long boots with heels, and button blue ribbon with two white feathers on the right side. She stops next to Kazuna and smiles at the fans.

"Welcome everyone to MooNs concert! Now, I know you guys are surprised wondering why I am with them, but I'll hold off it for next time. I'm going to sing this song with MooNs. We are here to sing you guys the song you guys are waiting for," she looked at all of the members of MooNs. They all nodded. They are ready to start the concert. "Let's begin with the concert!"

All of the fans were quiet waiting for the new song from MooNs. The lights went off. For a few seconds, the light came back on slowly on the center stage focusing on MooNs.

We are super star!

hibike **[N] **My heart (HEY!)

**[N] **agete tokihanatou (Let's go!)  
mita kotonai kimi wa Brand new my star  
**[N] **kokoro (Yeah!)  
**[N] **hikare hajike sou  
yume wo tsukami saikou no sora he  
afuredasu hikari Superstar (Let's go!)

Breathe me in, breathe me out! yeah Let's get it on  
Kiss you & Kiss me baby Please! come on now!

Alright warau kado ni fuku kitaru kakeru ni wa chanto dekiteru kai?  
Stand up mou kowagaru koto wa nai tte koto wakatteru daro?

(Kiss on Shining) **[N]** me to me wo awaseta mama

(Kiss on Smiling) kokoro ga odoru  
(Kiss on Dreaming) amai seiza no you ni  
torokeru miryoku tannou suru bokura

**[N] **saa tobi kiri no music kakinaraseba  
ima kagayaki afuredasu yo

hibike **[N] **My heart (HEY!)

**[N] **agete tokihanatou (Let's go!)  
mita kotonai kimi wa Brand new my star  
**[N] **kokoro (Yeah!)  
**[N] **hikare hajike sou  
yume wo tsukami saikou no sora he  
afuredasu hikari Superstar (Let's go!)

Breathe me in, breathe me out! yeah  
Let's get it on  
Kiss you & Kiss me baby  
Please! come on now!

All of the fans cheer the entire stage. All of MooNs and Natsume waved to the crowd.

"We will see you guys next time!" Natsume leaves the stage with MooNs behind her.

* * *

"You were amazing out there, Natsuchi!" Hikaru was amazed. "You and Leader voice was in sync. It was so nice to hear."

"I would never guess you would sing on stage with us." Mikado was a little surprised. "With your silly request." he chuckles.

"I wouldn't mind having Natsu join us in our next song." Momo smiled.

Tatsu nodded. "It was fun. We don't mind having you back again."

"Thank you, everyone. Well, we should go and change. You guys will get busy again." she smiled.

They all nodded and left the backstage to go to change. Kazuna and Natsume were alone again.

The Leader of MooNs turned to Natsume and smiled, "You voice was beautiful. That tells me that it's completely healed."

The white empress nodded happily. "Yeah. I never felt this excited for a long time. Thank you for letting me sing with MooNs, Kazuna."

"You're wel-" Kazuna got interrupted by a hug from Natsume.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" she asked softly.

Kazuna blushed deeply. "S-sure." he hugs back.

The other members of MooNs were watching the two them from the side hiding. They each other a thumbs up and a smile. They are happy for their leader.

* * *

**I'm finally done! YEAH!**

**The first part of the chapter was so blend. I didn't know what to write there. So, I just clash it to make sentence. I'll fix any mistake I catch. :3**

**So, for the song. I put [N] for Natsume of where she is singing. If you want to hear the song, it's in youtube. There's a PV of this song too. You can watch them dance and sing. 3**

**The song is called Brand New Star. It is indeed sung by MooNs but with Natsume.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have return for more.**

**Natsume has tamed MooNs.**

**I think I'm going to one trivia for each characters for Clash and Natsume. For this trivia, it's for Tsukasa. You will know him more than before. :3**

**Time to start the chapter. I own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume was in Brave Production talking to Shuji. He was smoking in his office as the usual. She scoffed. She was waiting for him to speak. Shuji took out something from his drawer and gives it to the empress. She grabs it and looks at it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Shuji moved his cigarette from his mouth and replied, "Yes. They are still a new group, but they are not part of BPro yet."

Natsume chuckled. "You guys have a plan for these juniors."

He smirked. "Not yet. I was wondering if you can help these young boys." he puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Of course. Another group to tame." she licked her lips.

"Also, can you keep this a secret from BPro," Natsume was confused. "We don't know if they are capable to be part of BPro. That's why need you to see if they capable of being part of BPro."

"Interesting," she looked at the mini poster. "Killer King." she looks at the black and blond hair idols.

Shuji noticed that Natsume was staring at the mini poster. "Is there something wrong?"

Natsume grinned. "I'm going to have twice as fun with Killer King."

Shuji was dumbfounded. He doesn't know what she meant. He moves the cigarette from his mouth and said, "Starting tomorrow, you will go meet them at their apartment," he had an extra mini poster to points at the orange-haired idol. "This is Akane Fudo, the Leader of Killer King. Next, this is Miroku Shingari. These two over here are Yuduki and Haruhi Teramitsu. They are twins."

The empress placed the mini poster down on Shuji's desk. "Are they staying in the hotel?"

He nodded. "Of course. They are under Brave Production."

"I do have their schedule," Natsume looked at the schedule for Killer King. She was a little surprised. "Are you sure about this? They have barely any experience."

Shuji chuckled. "That's why I schedule them with the experienced ones."

"If you say so, they are going to be pressured from this"

"Don't underestimate Killer King, Natsume." he puts back the cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright," she continued. "I'll have time to meet them today, to be honest. I'll see you later, Shuji." she leaves his office.

"What she is talking about? Meet them today?" he was still dumbfounded.

* * *

The empress returns to the hotel and runs in the entrance of the door. She runs passed MooNs to the elevator. They were confused.

"Natsume, is there something wrong?" Kazuna wondering why she is in a hurry.

She waits for the elevator to open then turns to Kazuna. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," the elevator opened. She walks in the elevator without looking where she is going. She bumps into someone and fell into the ground. "Ow! Sorry." she looks up to see who it was. It was THRIVE standing in front of the elevator.

"Sorry Hayabusa," Goshi reached out his hand for her. Natsume grabs his hand. Goshi helps Natsume stand on her feet. "You look like you were in a hurry." he released his hand from Natsume's hand.

"That's right! I need to hurry," she runs past THRIVE to go to the elevator.

"Natsume, are you still working with MooNs?" Yuta asked curiously.

"Sorry! I don't have the time to answer that!" the elevator opened and she runs in.

Kazuna walked up to THRIVE and said, "I guess she is with KitaKore today."

"She knows the Prince too well," Mikado said.

"She is a busy person. She won't have the time to talk with others. You can't blame her." Kento said.

* * *

In front of Killer King's apartment, Natsume knocked on the door. She waits for someone to open the door. Someone opened the door for Natsume. It was Yuduki. He was surprised to see a familiar face.

"No way! Natsume! It's been a long time." he smiled.

She nodded. "Yuduki! You got bigger and handsome too. You don't mind if I come in. I have news for you guys."

Yuduki moved out of the way for Natsume to walk into Killer King's apartment. She walks in the room and sees the rest of Killer King. They didn't know they were going to have visitors. Haruhi was surprised to see her. He walks up to her and hugs Natsume.

"Natsume! I haven't seen you in years. How you been?" Haruhi was too excited to see her again.

"I'm doing fine, Haruhi. Just like your brother, you got handsome," she replied.

That praised him to make him blush lightly. "Thank you. You have gotten more beautiful yourself."

"Thank, Haruhi."

Yuduki walked up to Natsume and his twin brother. He joins the group hug with his brother. "You're so comfortable, Natsume."

"Alright, you two. Let me go. I have something to tell you guys." Natsume was struggling to get out.

The twins released their hug and wait for Natsume to speak. Akane and Miroku were dumbfounded. They don't know what is going on.

"Do you guys know each other?" Akane asked curiously.

The twins nodded. Natsume smiles.

"We knew each from England when we were kids, but I have to leave these two. Because of reasons." Natsume answered looking at the twins.

Akane was amazed. "Wow. It must be nice to see old friends again."

Miroku agreed. "Yeah. I do want to see them again."

"Oh, which friends?" Natsume asked.

"Tsukasa and Takumi. I haven't seen them since they went overseas. I was sad to them go." Akane smiled sadly.

"I haven't seen Hayate when I went to the dojo. I don't know where he is nowadays. Someday, I'll find him and we are going to have a talk." Miroku feels sad, but he has Killer King.

Natsume chuckled. She didn't know that she stole them away. It was getting more interesting for her and tomorrow too. It would be a big surprise for Clash and Killer King. It will a reunion for friends.

Haruhi remembered something and turns to the empress. "How are Minato and Shinbo?"

Yuduki was happy when his younger brother mentions Minato and Shinobu. "I haven't seen them when you left us."

The empress remembered what happen. She feels bad for what she did. "It would be best if we don't talk about."

Yuduki looked at his twin. Haruhi shrugged. He doesn't know what she meant by that. They don't know what happen in the past. They felt bad for bring back up for Natsume. They don't know anything.

"Sorry, Natsume." Yuduki was worried.

Haruhi feels guilty. "Sorry."

Natsume looked at the twin and chuckled. "No, it's fine. We shouldn't be talking about this."

Akane forgot to introduce himself to Natsume. He quickly stands up. "Umm..." he was trying to get Natsume's attention.

The empress turned around to Akane and smiled. "Don't worry. Shuji told me about you guys. You're Akane Fudo, the Leader of Killer King," she turns to Miroku. "You're Miroku Shingari."

"The President did?" they were all surprised.

Natsume nodded.

"So, why are you here?" Akane asked.

"Shuji wants me to help you guys," she answered.

"Help us with what?" Miroku was confused.

Natsume didn't know how to put it for them. She decides to change it a bit. "Well, do you guys want to be part of BPro?"

"B-Project?" Haruhi raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if we can be part of BPro. We don't have the potential to be one of them."

All of Killer King were a bit depressed. They want to be in BPro, but they don't know if they can do it.

"Don't give me that look. I'll help you guys. I won't let a group like you guys be depressed. I'll do anything to help your guys to be part of BPro. It's my job." the empress tries to cheer them up.

"Really? Can you really make us be part of BPro?" Yuduki feels excited inside of him.

"Of course. Starting tomorrow, you guys will be with Clash to do a show at Musical Shower."

"Musical Shower? What is that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but Shuji wants you guys to study a real experience idol like Clash. You guys are still juniors, but it will give some tips as idols." Natsume tilts her head. "The Musical Shower is a Q&A show. It's where the fans ask questions and the idols answer the best they can with the questions. They can't give too much away to the fans. We can't expose themselves. It would be bad for Clash."

"Yeah. I understand. Clash is a popular group. The fans will riot if any word is out from them." Akane said.

"Anyways, are we going take part of Musical Shower?" Miroku asked to return back to the subject.

"Clash and Killer King are going to do the Q&A together. It's going to be live worldwide all of Japan." Natsume replied. "So, do your best to answers the questions from the fans."

Killer King nodded.

"We won't make the fans sad," Akane said pumping himself up.

"As long as we make them happy, I will be happy myself," Yuduki said.

"We can't fail our senior idols," Miroku said.

"It will be fun to be with a popular group and learn from them." Haruhi feels excited.

Natsume laughed. "Well, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. I mean more surprising. It was nice to meet you guys. You too, Yuduki, Haruhi."

"It was nice to see you again." Yuduki hugged the empress.

Haruhi walked up to Natsume and hugged her with his brother. "Yeah. I want to go back and do the things we did together."

"I'm sure you two do," she started to pet Haruhi's head. He was enjoying being petted by the empress. "You still like it, don't you, Haruhi?"

"Of course. It's been too long since you did that." Haruhi feels all happy inside. Natsume chuckles.

Yuduki got jealous of his brother getting all of the attention. "What about me, Natsume?" he was trying to get grab her attention.

Natsume stopped petting Haruhi and pets Yuduki's head. "There you go." Yuduki feels warm and happy. She stops petting him. "Time for me to go now. See you guys tomorrow." she leaves Killer King's apartment.

Akane looked at the twins and said, "You guys really are fond of Natsume, are you?" they both nodded. "I would like to know more about Natsume. She seems like a nice person to be with." he smiles.

* * *

The next day, Natsume and Clash were awake for their show with Killer King. Natsume hasn't told Clash about Killer King yet. She wants to keep quiet until they arrive at the Musical Shower.

Tsukasa noticed at Natsume has been quiet for a while since she came back last night. He wants to know what is she hiding from them. Natsume turns around and sees the Leader of Clash is looking at her.

"Is there something the matter, Tsukasa?" she asked.

"You have been quiet when you came back last night," he became worried for her. "Is there something your hiding?"

Natsume knew that he would be worried about her. She walks up to him and pokes his face. "Of course not, Tsukasa, but it is a surprise. What I mean by surprise... you just have to wait until you arrive at the Musical Shower."

He was puzzled. He can't tell if she is telling the truth or not. "Alright. I guess I have to wait for the surprise."

She laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sure you will. We should hurry. The show isn't going to start if Clash isn't there."

Tsukasa nodded. "Of course, my empress."

"The rest of Clash will be surprised too." she puts her finger on her lips.

"Another group of idols to tame." he chuckled. "You're one cruel empress."

Natsume smirked. "I really am."

* * *

They arrived at the Musical Shower getting ready before the show starts. Natsume went to Killer King's waiting room and walks in the room. She sees Akane getting change in front of her. Akane sees Natsume staring at him. He blushed lightly. He didn't expect her to come early.

"How long are you going to stay there?" she asked.

Akane was surprised. He thought she was going to scream and leave the room, but she didn't. It was like she doesn't care if boys change in front of her. "Umm... aren't you going to leave?" he asked nervously.

Natsume raised her eyebrows and smirked mischievously. "Are you scared to change in front of me, Akane?"

Akane flinched. He didn't know what to say to her now. "I... umm... can you please turn around?"

"Oh, come on. I don't mind it at all. It's not like I'm going tell anyone what I saw," she smiled.

He flushed. He never thought Natsume would be bold. Akane was too nervous to put on clothes now. Natsume looks at the Leader of Killer King and sigh. She walks up and touches his skin. Akane blushed even redder. He never had a girl touch his skin before. Her touch was gentle that it made his nerves vanish. For some reason, he was enjoying her touch. Natsume removes away from Akane looks at him.

"How do you feel now?"

"Umm... I don't know," he responded. Akane can't describe the words from her touch.

The empress smirked. She leans closer to Akane. "Are you sure, Akane? We can have more fun if you like." she teases him for a bit.

Akane couldn't stop blushing. She was too close to him. "I...umm...g-good." he stuttered.

Natsume leaned away from Akane and chuckled. "That's good to hear. Now, put on some clothes before the others get here."

Akane just nodded in response. He puts on the clothes. He finished putting on his clothes. The door opened, the other members of Killer King arrive. They were surprised to see Natsume already in the room waiting for them.

Miroku feels the atmosphere is somewhat weird. He doesn't know what happened. He looks at Akane and sees he is different.

"Did something happened?" he asked.

Natsume looked at Miroku and replied "No. Akane and I were talking. That's all."

"Y-yeah." he didn't know what to say to Miroku.

"Are you guys ready to go and meet Clash?" Natsume walks to the door.

"Yeah!" the twins responded in unison as they follow her.

Akane followed from behind without saying a word. Miroku watches as Akane leaves then follow suit.

* * *

They arrived at the back of the show. Clash was waiting for Natsume to arrive. Clash was dumbfounded of what is going on. They didn't know Natsume was bringing another group of idols.

Tsukasa remembered what Natsume told him. He laughs softly. "So this is the surprise you talking about."

"What are you talking about, Tsukasa?" Hayate asked confusingly.

Akane gasped as he heard Tsukasa name. He never thought he would hear that name again.

The twins see Shinobu and Minato and run up to them. They were happy to see them again.

"No way! Shinobu! Minato! It has been sooo long since we last saw you two." Yuduki feels all excited.

Haruhi nodded. "Are we are dreaming or is it real?"

Minato smiled and hugged the twins. "It's real, Haruhi. It's been forever."

Shinobu was happy to see the twins are safe. "You guys are healthy and well."

Akane walked up to Tsukasa and Takumi and smiled. "Tsukasa! Takumi! It's been a long time!"

"Oh, Akane! You're all grown up and cute." Takumi chuckled.

Tsukasa petted Akane's head. "It's good to see you again. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same here! I wanted to see you guys again." Akane was delighted.

Miroku and Hayate stared at each other. Hayate rubs the back of his head. He knows that Miroku is mad at him.

"Miroku, it's been a long time. Sorry for not telling you where I went." he apologized.

Miroku couldn't stay mad forever and sigh. "At least, you're fine. It's good to see you." he smiles.

Hayate nodded. "Yes."

"So, what is going on, Natsume? Why are Tsukasa and the others here?" Akane asked curiously.

The empress laughed softly. "They are the popular idols you will be working with Clash."

Killer King was surprised. They would never guess that their old friends would be popular idols. They don't know how Clash started and gathering the people they want. They started to be curious about it.

"I didn't know Tsukasa wanted to be an idol. Takumi as well." Akane was amazed.

"It's a long story. It's going to take a while," Tsukasa turns to Natsume and asked. "So, why are they here?"

"They are known as Killer King. They are juniors. You guys will be teaching them the basics of being an idol." Natsume replied.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Teaching our juniors to be idols." Shinobu folded his arms with a smile.

Minato walked up to Akane and smile, "It would an honor to teach Killer King to be popular idols," Killer King smiled. They can't wait for Clash to teach them. "But it's going to cost them many lives," he smirks.

Killer King feels nervous and a little scared from Minato's little devil mode. It made them nervous and unable for them to think at the moment.

"Now, Minato. Don't scare the juniors. We need to keep them in check. We can't make them feel uneasy on themselves." Takumi patted his head softly.

"I know. I won't scare them away," he said.

"They are still young, Minato. This is serious for Killer King. They want to be noticeable idols for the world to see. I can see the potential they have in the future." Hayate looked at the Killer King.

The Leader of Clash nodded. "It's going to be difficult for you guys to follow and understand, but I know that Killer King can achieve their goal. So, what do you guys want to achieve?" he asked Killer King.

"To be part of BPro! We want to work hard like them! We do anything to reach the top with them!" Akane told Clash their goal. He and the rest of Killer King members want to do their best to get into BPro. They are confident to do.

Natsume walked up to Akane and poked his face. "That's the face I want to see from Killer King. Just don't stray away from that confidence."

The Leader of Killer King flushed when she was poking his face. This new feeling he is having when Natsume touches him. He can't help, but to be flushed around her. "Y-yeah. We got this!"

She turned to Clash and smiled, "You guys ready for your Q&A's to the fans?"

They all nodded. The staff member went up to them.

"Clash, you are up. Get ready." the staff member leaves them.

"It's time. I can't wait to do Q&A with Killer King." Tsukasa turned around to get ready for the show. The rest of Clash follow their Leader.

"Wow! Tsukasa is amazing. It's like he is the Leader of Clash." Akane was too amazed.

Natsume laughed softly. "He is the Leader of Clash, Akane."

Akane was surprised. He was wondering what has happened in the past 7 years.

"So, Natsume, what is your relation with Clash?" Yuduki asked curiously.

"I'm their manager," she replied, smiling.

"No way. That is amazing. Is there something else you do?" Haruhi wanted to know more about Natsume.

The empress walked up to Haruhi and smirked mischievously. "Do you really want to know, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course." he doesn't know Natsume is having her fun.

Akane feels pain from his chest. He doesn't know what is it. For some reason, he feels jealous of Haruhi getting all of the attention. He didn't know what to say but to watch. Yuduki also wants to know about Natsume. He walks to her and hugs her out of nowhere. Natsume flinched when Yuduki suddenly hugs her. He was showing his affection to her.

"You're so comfortable and warm," Yuduki feels so flushed when he hugged her. Natsume pinched Yuduki on the cheek. "Ow."

"That's for hugging me out of nowhere." Natsume frowned.

Yuduki feels guilty. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

Natsume feels guilty herself. She sighed lightly. "Don't worry. It's my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you."

That made Yuduki feels all happy inside. "I can hug you again?"

"It's fine. It's just me being rude."

Haruhi hugged Natsume from behind. "We know how you are, Natsume. It's probably a habit. That's all."

"You're right. Haruhi, can you let me go? You guys need to watch Clash," Haruhi released the empress. Natsume walks to the television. "It's starting."

Killer King followed her and watch the show.

"Everyone! Welcome to the Musical Shower! We have a special guest with us today! You guys may know who it is! Please, welcome Clash!" the announcer points to the entrance.

Clash walked on stage. Minato waved to the fans. All of the fans were screaming. They were blushing and having the dream of seeing Clash. Clash sat down on the bleachers.

"Thank you for having us!" Tsukasa smiled.

"You're the leader of Clash, right?" the announcer asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "I am the one who keeps the others in place."

"Tsukasa gets worried about everything if he is our leader." Minato grinned at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa blushed in embarrassment. "Minato, that was unnecessary."

Everyone laughed. Killer King and Natsume as well.

"We trust his leadership. It has never failed us." Hayate said.

"Did you guys cause any trouble to Tsukasa when he gets serious?" the announcer asked.

They all started to think.

"I remembered we were all arguing when we were cooking. Things got heated up and Tsukasa got upset. We didn't know how to cook back then. We broke the entire kitchen. Afterward, Tsukasa scolded us," Takumi chuckled. "It was a good memory."

"Yeah. We had to clean up the entire kitchen the whole day. It was a pain, but we enjoyed ourselves." Shinobu folded his arms as he smiles.

"You guys have a strong connection with each other." the announcer said.

"Our bond is strong. No one can't break it. No matter how hard they do it. It will not break." Tsukasa was confident. All of Clash agrees with their Leader.

In the back, Killer King was amazed by Clash. They were like professionals.

"I can't believe how professional they are." Haruhi couldn't take his eyes off of Clash.

Yuduki agreed with his younger brother. "Yeah. I can't wait to be on stage with Clash."

Miroku nodded. "They are our seniors. We should respect them."

"I want to be like Tsukasa. I'll do my best as Leader of Killer King." Akane pumped himself.

Natsume turned to Akane and whispers in his ears. "Akane, we should talk after this."

Akane blushed lightly when she whispers on his ears. He responded with one word from his mouth. "O-Okay."

* * *

Akane and Natsume were back in the Killer King waiting room. They were alone. Akane doesn't know what Natsume wants to talk about. It looks serious. Natsume was worried for Akane for some reason. He didn't know where to start.

"So, what do want to talk about, Natsume?" he asked.

"Akane, I know how you feel. I don't know you to experienced the same as Tsukasa in the past," she replied, frowning.

The orange-haired raised his eyebrow as he was puzzled. "Um... what do you mean?"

"Don't get overconfident of being Leader of Killer King. You will get hurt. I don't want that happen to you." she is getting worried for him.

Akane was still confused. "Can you tell me what happened to Tsukasa?" he asked gently. "If you're worried about me, it's best if you tell me. It would help what and what not to do as a leader."

The empress sighed deeply. "Alright. It's going to take a while, but it should suffice his mistakes." Akane nodded as he was serious to listen.

Some time has passed, Akane widens his eyes as he heard everything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand what to do now. He feels scared of himself if he becomes overconfident. He was shaking. His whole body can feel fear. He needed to calm down, but he doesn't know how. Natsume can see that Akane is afraid of being the victim of himself. He doesn't want his leadership to hurt Killer King.

The empress walked up to Akane and puts her hand on his cheek. Akane flushed when Natsume touched his cheek. He feels calmer than before. His body stops shaking and feels the warmth and soft touch from her.

"Take a deep breath, Akane," Akane did what he was told. He closed his eyes to breath in and breath out. "How do you feel?"

Akane opened his eyes and looks at Natsume with a gentle look. "Much better. Thank you, Natsume."

"No worries. Anything to help you." she smiled.

The Leader of Killer King blushed. He never thought her smile could be beautiful. It's making him feel relax and warm inside. "So, what should I do?"

"Be yourself, Akane. You are your own person. You don't need to be like Tsukasa. Everyone has their own talent. Be happy of who you are." she removes her hand from his face.

He nodded. He was glad that he was able to talk to Natsume. He wanted to thank her. Akane hugs her. "I feel much better than before. I don't know I feel about you." he is showing his affection. He released his hug from her.

Natsume chuckled. "You're fine. Come on. You have a show to do with Clash. They are probably waiting for us to return." she turns to the door to leave the waiting room. Akane follows her from behind.

* * *

Clash and Killer King was waiting for Natsume and Akane to return. It has been 10 minutes since they were gone. Killer King was worried about Akane. They don't know what Natsume needed Akane for.

"Natsume and Akane were been gone for a while. I'm starting to get worried." Yuduki said.

"Yeah. It looks like it was serious for Akane to hear." Miroku folded his arms.

Haruhi scratched the back of his head. "I hope Akane is fine."

"He'll be fine. Natsume tends to help anyone problems. She saw something in Akane that made him too confident. It takes a while, but that the end it works. He will be back with a more determined look." Tsukasa was thinking that she told him about his past leadership to Akane.

Killer King is hoping that is the case. Natsume and Akane have returned to the others. Killer King sees Akane as a different person. They walk to him in relief.

"Don't scare us like that, Akane." Yuduki hugged Akane.

Haruhi joined in the hug. "Yeah. No matter what. We're in this together. You're not alone."

Miroku nodded. "We don't want to lose our leader and friend."

"Thanks, everyone. We have a show to do with Clash. Are you guys ready?" Akane smiled at his fellow members.

They all nodded.

Tsukasa sees Natsume walking up to him and chuckled. "It seems you tamed him well, Empress. Such cruelty, but it went well for him. I'm happy for Akane."

"You should be. He'll do his best to be the greatest Leader of Killer King. He does respect you a lot," Natsume turns to the Killer King and Clash. She claps her hands to get their attention. "You and Killer King have a Q&A show to do. Show the world how great both you and Killer King are."

Everyone nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh, after this, Killer King has to do a rehearsal for their new song," Natsume remembered. "A big surprise is coming for you."

Killer King was dumbfounded for another surprised as they look at each other. Akane looks at Tsukasa and he shrugs as he smiles. They have to wait for another surprise that is waiting for them.

* * *

In the rehearsal room, where Killer King is rehearsing for their new song. Clash and Natsume were watching them practicing their new song. They can see the potential in Killer King.

"I can see them being part of BPro. They need to work even harder." Tsukasa grinned.

Natsume shrugged. "Who knows. They will do their best to be with BPro."

"You're hiding something, are you, Natsu." Minato attacked Natsume with a hug.

The empress puts her hand on Minato's hair to pet him. Minato feels delighted. "Well... they..." she whispers to them.

Clash smiled.

"I see. They will be delighted to hear that." Takumi said.

"They are going to be surprised when they arrive." Hayate stretches his arms.

"Yeah. They're singing and dancing is amazing. They are having fun." Shinobu leaned on the wall.

Clash heard footsteps coming in the rehearsal room. Natsume turns to the direction of the footsteps. It was BPro with Tsubasa. Clash looks at each other and chuckled. It seems that their dream came true.

"It seems they arrive earlier than I thought." Natsume raised her eyebrow in surprise.

Killer King finished their rehearsal and see all of BPro. They walked up to them and starts to talk. The brothers arrive and walk up to them. Clash and Natsume watch them.

"We should go to our apartment. We had a long day." Tsukasa looked at his teammates. "Tomorrow is going to be another busy day."

"Before, you guys go back. We have to congrats Killer King. They made it in." Natsume stopped petting Minato and walked up to brothers. Clash followed her from behind.

All of Killer King was beamed in excitement. They walk up to Natsume and Clash all excited.

"We did it! We made it in BPro!" Akane was too excited. "Thank you for everything!"

Tsukasa and Takumi looked at each other and chuckles. The Leader of Clash reached his hand on Akane's hair and pet it gently.

"Congrats! You did well, Akane."

Takumi nodded. "Congrats for Killer King on making in BPro."

"We should be thanking you guys. You guys were the ones who taught us." Yuduki grinned.

"We respect you guys as our seniors and fellow idols," Miroku said.

Haruhi runs up to Minato and Shinobu and attacks them with a hug. Yuduki joins in the hug with his younger brother. Hayate pats Miroku on the back as a congratulation. Miroku feels proud of himself. Akane walks up to Natsume and smiles.

"You helps us a lot, Natsume."

Natsume poked Akane's nose and laughed. "You did yourself with Killer King. You show your leadership to them. They respect it." she smiles.

Akane can't help but blush lightly. His body was jumping with joy and feel the warmth from her aura. "Your smile is beautiful. So beautiful that you're like an angel. I really like your smile. I love you," Akane was bold to say all of that to her. Everyone looked at Akane surprisingly. He gasped in shock of what he says. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that! Wait.. I mean..."

Natsume walked up to Akane and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Akane. I appreciate the compliment," Akane blushed furiously. "Look how cute you are."

The twins went up to Akane and give him a suspicious look. Yuta and Kazuna were jealous of Akane getting the attention.

"Akane, what did you do with Natsume?" Haruhi scanned Akane carefully.

"What did the two of you do in that room?" Yuduki was getting protective to the empress.

He went defensive mode. "I didn't do anything. I swear."

"It's getting late. We should go to our apartment and get some sleep." Natsume leaves the area. Everyone leaves to follow the empress back to their apartment.

* * *

Everyone was on the bus going back to their apartment. It was quiet then Yuta broke the silence. He turns to Minato to know how he met the twins.

"Minachin, how do you know Haruhi and Yuduki?" he asked curiously.

Minato turned to Yuta and replied, "We knew each other from England when we were kids. We used to play with each other all the time."

Yuta was amazed. "Wow. I wish I was there."

"Do you know guys Killer King before?" Tomo asked all of Clash.

"To be honest, we didn't know who they were. Natsume was the one who surprised us. We met and apparently we know each other. Takumi and I are childhood friends of Akane." Tsukasa looked at Akane and nodded.

"I know Miroku since we were kids. We use to go out and train together to get some muscles." Hayate remembering the past with his old friend.

"Shin, Natsu, and I met Yuduki and Haruhi when they were lost. We help them to get back home." Minato said.

Kazuna was surprised. "Oh, I'm interested to know more," he turns to Natsume. "Natsume..."

She was leaning on Tomo's shoulder asleep. Tomo put his finger on his lips that the empress is sleeping. Kazuna wanted her to sleep on his shoulders. He feels jealous twice already from Akane and now Tomo. Yuta wants her to sleep on him. He wants to feel her warmth again.

"She must be tried," Goshi stared at her sleeping.

Mikado chuckled. "It was a long day for her. It's best if we let her sleep."

"She looks innocent and cute when she's sleeping." Kento grinned.

The twins agreed. It's been a long time since they seen her sleep, but she was more beautiful that they are being protective to her.

Everyone watches as the empress sleeps.

* * *

**I'm done! We got Killer King. I'll fix any mistakes I made later now. :3**

**I like this chapter. Now, Killer King is tamed by the empress. Akane is now part of the love triangle. Who is next? You guys guess who is the next one.**

**I'll see you guys **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have return for more of Secret Love.**

**This is going to be the trivia for Tsukasa at the end of the chapter. :3**

**I have nothing to say.**

* * *

Natsume wakes up from her bed. She places her hand on her face and sighs. For some reason, she feels lightheaded. She went back to sleep. Someone knocked on the door. Natsume didn't respond to the knock. She feels like something was trapping her from responding. The door opens and someone walks into her room. It was Takumi who came. He sees the empress still lying on the bed. He was puzzled. He walks up to the bed and looks at her.

"Natsume, are you alright?" he asked, worrying.

"I feel like shit. I don't think I can go and meet up with KitaKore today. My body feels hot all of sudden." she responded.

Takumi rubbed the back of his head. "That's not good. We can't stay. We're busy today. We need someone to watch you when we are gone, but I don't know who is off today."

Natsume groaned. She didn't respond to him. Tsukasa walks in the room and sees the empress laying on the bed. He looks at Takumi wondering what happen. Takumi gives him a worried look. The Leader of Clash understood by Takumi's face. He bit his lips.

"That's not good. We can't stay to watch her. Do we have anyone that has a day off today?" he was worried.

Takumi shrugged. "I don't know. We just have to go down to the main room and pray either one of them has the day off."

"Natsume, we'll have someone to watch you while we are gone," Tsukasa promised.

The empress waved her arms weakly in response. Tsukasa and Takumi nodded and leave her room.

They arrive in the kitchen. The rest of the members of Clash turns to their Leader and Takumi. They were dumbfounded. They don't see Natsume anywhere. Minato was eating his rainbow pudding waiting for them to say something.

"Where's Natsume?" Shinobu asked as he folds his arms.

"She's sick," Tsukasa replied.

They gasped in astonishment.

Minato got worried. "Can we cancel our schedule?"

"We can't do that. It's already too late, Minato." Hayate sighed deeply.

"We just go to the main room and find someone who can watch her." Tsukasa rubbed his temples.

Shinobu clicked his tongue in frustration. "Damn! I hope one of them does have the day off."

"Well, we should go. We can't stay here." Tsukasa didn't want to leave the apartment.

Everyone feels guilty for leaving Natsume, but they don't have a choice. They have to do their job. Minato already lost his appetite. He throws away the pudding and leaves the apartment. The rest of Clash leaves their apartment.

* * *

KitaKore was waiting for Natsume to come. The rest of BPro and Tsubasa was there in the main room. They were relaxing for a bit before they leave for their job. Clash moved out of the elevator with gloomy looks on their face. All of BPro turns to Clash and notices they ain't their usual self. Momo can feel their aura being gloomy. Everyone wants to know what happened.

"You guys look gloomy," Tomo was puzzled and worried. "What happened?"

Minato bit his lips and answered, "Natsu is sick."

BPro gasped in astonishment.

"Oh no!" Tsubasa was worried.

"That means she can't come work with us today." Ryuji takes out the lollipop from his mouth.

"I'm worried about her," Akane said.

The twins nodded. They want to do something about it.

"We can't. We have to work soon." Yuduki wants to help Natsume.

"You guys aren't going to stay to watch her." Goshi hissed.

"We would love too, but we can't cancel our schedule." Hayate bit his lips in frustration.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Kazuna was worried.

"We were wondering if any of you guys have the day off today," Tsukasa answered.

Mikado puts his hand on his chin and starts to think. "Tsubasa-san, do you know what our schedule?"

Tsubasa remembered the schedule for all of BPro. "MooNs will be working soon. KitaKore and Killer King will be leaving in a few minutes. So, THRIVE is the only one that has the day off."

The Leader of Clash walked up to Goshi and reached for his pocket. Goshi was puzzled. He doesn't know what Tsukasa was doing. Tsukasa took out the key for their apartment and give it to Goshi. Goshi grabs the key from hand and stares at it.

"Promise us that you will take care of her," THRIVE nodded. "Our room is on the highest floor. Don't make a mess in our apartment. If I see a single mess in the apartment, you guys will get punished." Tsukasa gives them a dark smile.

THRIVE feels a shiver down to their spine. They never see Tsukasa this scary.

Minato went up to Yuta and said, "Take care of Natsu." he was worried.

Yuta gives Minato a smile. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

"You go and see her now," Takumi said.

"We shall be going now. See you guys later." Tsukasa leaves the main room to go to their job.

The rest of Clash followed their leader out of the hotel. The rest of BPro stood up to go to their job. THRIVE stayed and watch as they leave. They look at each other and nods.

"Well, we have an empress to take of care." Kento chuckled.

Goshi sighed deeply. "Let's go and take of Natsume." he walks to the elevator. Kento and Yuta follow from behind.

* * *

THRIVE arrived at Clash's apartment door. Goshi takes out the key that Tsukasa give him. He opens the door with the key and walks in. They were amazed to see Clash's apartment. It was the biggest apartment out of the others.

"Wow. This place is bigger than MooNs's apartment." Yuta looked around the room.

"We don't have the time to be amazed. We need to watch Natsume." Kento frowned.

Goshi rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "She's probably in her room resting."

They heard footsteps coming to the main room. Natsume appears using the walls as support to prevent her from losing her balance. THRIVE watches her as she was coming. She slowly started to fall. Goshi and Kento gasped in shock as she was falling. Yuta runs up to her and catches her in his arms.

"Natsuchin, you shouldn't be up. You should be in bed." Yuta scolded her but worried.

Natsume looked up and see Yuta with Goshi and Kento. She was in Yuta's arms holding for support. "Can you put me on the couch? I feel hot."

Yuta nodded and picks up Natsume in a bridal style. He can feel her body getting hot. He carries her to the couch and places her down to rest. Yuta touches her forehead with his hand. Her forehead was hot.

"You are getting hot. You have a fever." he was getting more worried.

Kento walked into the kitchen. "I'll get a wet towel."

Goshi walked up to the couch and looks at Natsume. "You're stubborn. You could've gotten hurt." he scolds her.

The empress feels guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make everyone worried about me, but it seems its too late for that."

"Don't worry about Goshi. He was just worried about you." Yuta smiled.

Goshi scoffed to hide his feelings. "Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't worried."

"Then why are you here?" Yuta teased him.

Goshi didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it. Yuta was telling the truth. He turns his head away from them.

Kento walked up to Natsume with a wet towel and placed it on her forehead. "We are in your care when everyone is busy. So, get some sleep."

Natsume nodded, but she was missing something. "Where's the blanket?"

They forgot to give her a blanket. Kento and Yuta eyed at Goshi. Goshi can tell that they want him to get the blanket. Goshi sighed annoyingly.

"Fine! I'll get it!" as he walked in the halls.

"Make sure you get it in my room, Goshi," Natsume mumbled. She drifts to sleep.

Kento and Yuta watched the empress sleep.

Goshi walked into Natsume's room. He sees her blanket and grabs it. Something caught his attention. He looks at two picture frames and sees photos. There was one photo of Natsume, but younger. She was wearing a crown and holding a trophy in her arms. It looks like she was happy in that photo when she was younger. And the other photo was young Natsume with another woman. The woman looks like Natsume, but older. He was puzzled. Goshi looks carefully that the photos.

"Is that-" he was cut off by Yuta shouting.

"Gochin! What is taking you so long?! You're making Natsuchin wait even more!"

Goshi forgot all about it. He was too focused on the photos that he forgot to bring the blanket to Natsume. Goshi leaves her room to return back to the others.

Goshi arrived with the blanket. Kento and Yuta gave him a suspicious look. He looks at them with a surprise face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, nervously.

"What were you doing? You were taking so long to come back." Kento frowned.

"Sorry. I spaced out." Goshi lied.

"This isn't the time to space out. We have to take care of Natsume."

"You think I don't know that!" Goshi hissed.

"You need to act more mature if you can't take care of someone important."

"Is it that why are always with girls with your absurd charm?"

"If that's the case, Goshi, you-" Kento was cut off by Yuta.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yuta shouted angrily. Kento and Goshi look at Yuta with a surprised look. "This is not the time to argue! We have a serious matter! We promise them to take care of Natsuchin! If you guys want to blame something then blame yourself! You two started all of this! Gochin! Give me the blanket!" Goshi gives Yuta the blanket. Yuta jerks the blanket from Goshi's hand. Gochi was shocked that Yuta jerk the blanket from his hand. Yuta gives Natsume the blanket to cover her. He sat down on the couch with his arms folded on his chest. He was upset.

Kento and Goshi felt guilty. They forgot that they promise Clash they will watch Natsume when they return. It seems they were doing a bad job. They were arguing while she is sick.

Yuta looked at Natsume was a caring face. He was worried about her. He is going to stay at her side until she wakes.

* * *

Some time has passed, Natsume wakes up and notices that she was on the couch sleeping. She stood up from the couch with her hand on her face. She feels much better than before. The wet towel fell down from her forehead. It lands on her blanket. She looks around the main room to see if anyone is around. It was quiet. She turns around to sit on the edge of the couch. The empress sees Yuta sleeping on the couch. Goshi and Kento weren't around the apartment. Yuta slowly wakes up and starts to stretch. He sees Natsume is up and was happy.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he was worried.

"Much better," she replied with a smile.

That made Yuta delighted. "I'm glad that you're alright. I was getting worried, but I'm not the only one."

Natsume chuckled. She made everyone worried. She was curious to know what happens to Goshi and Kento. "Where's Kento and Goshi?"

"They left 10 minutes ago to get groceries. They should be back in a few minutes." Yuta answered.

The empress raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Are they stupid?"

Yuta was dumbfounded. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Forget about it. I was being stupid," she starts to stretch. "That feels good."

Yuta wanted to say this feeling to her. Now, it was time to do it. He stands up and sat next to Natsume. "Natsuchin, there's something I want to talk about." he gives her a serious look.

Natsume stared at Yuta's body language. She knows something is important is coming to her. "What it is?"

He remembered what Akane said to her yesterday. It made him jealous. He wants to say that all to her. "Do you remember what Akane said to you?"

She can tell he was jealous. "Is there a reason why you are bringing that up?"

"I want to say all of that to you. Akane was bold to say all of that," he answered.

Natsume sighed lightly. "He probably wasn't himself when he said that, but I appreciate his affection," Yuta feels heartbroken. "But that doesn't mean I like him." he feels somewhat a relief. "It takes more than that to get me."

Yuta was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Natsume puts her finger on her lips the smirked. "That's my secret," she leans on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta blushed lightly. "You don't feel comfortable like Tomo, but I guess this has to do for now."

"Eh? Really? Did you lean on anyone else besides him?" he was very curiously.

"I lean on Tsukasa and Kazuna. Those are the only two I lean on," she answered. "Tsukasa was comfortable like Tomo. Kazuna was somewhat little on the edge."

Yuta was jealous of Kazuna who got lean by Natsume first before him, but he can't be upset about it. The empress was leaning on him. That made him happy. He leans to kiss Natsume's on the cheeks. Natsume chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he was startled himself.

"No. It was just bold of you to do that." she leans away from Yuta.

"Natsuchin, the truth is that... I like you," Yuta finally said it, but he continues. "Your smile is like the light. It has a unique aura around it. You look beautiful as a princess. I want to hold you like a real princess."

"You finally said it, but it takes more than that to capture my heart, Yuta. Next time, impressed me with better words." she poked his face.

Yuta didn't understand what she meant, but he slightly nods. He wants to do his best to impress her. Suddenly, the door opened. Yuta and Natsume turn to the door to see who it is. It was Goshi and Kento who have returned from shopping.

"You feel better, Natsume," Kento said smiling.

Natsume stands up from the couch and walks up to them. "I am up. Better than before. We should make something to eat. I'm famished."

Suddenly, the doors opened. They turn to the door to see who is coming in the apartment. It was the whole BPro and Clash. They all came to see Natsume. They see her feeling better. Minato attacks her with a hug.

"Natsu, you're feeling better." he was excited to her.

Tsubasa walked up to Natsume worried. "Are you alright? I was scared."

The empress petted Minato's hair. "Sorry for making everyone worried," she said as she looks at everyone.

"As long as you are on your feet. It's good enough for me." Tsukasa walked up to her to poke her face.

"Am I going to get scold by the leader himself?" she chuckled.

"I would never scold my empress."

"If you say so, Tsukasa. So, since Goshi and Kento brought groceries. We should cook. I'm getting famished now."

Everyone nodded.

"Natsume, you sit down. It would be best if you rest for a bit before we are done." Takumi walks to the kitchen to get started.

The rest of Clash went to the kitchen. Tsukasa stops Hayate from taking a step in the kitchen.

"I think it's best you stay with the others, Hayate." he gives him a dark smile.

Hayate flinched. "Yes. I know."

Tsukasa walks back into the kitchen. Natsume pats Hayate in the back.

"Don't worry. I know you want to help, but you know what will happen. So, you can chill for now."

"I know. I guess I'll just sit and chill until dinner is here." Hayate walks to the couch to sit.

Natsume turned to the rest of BPro. "Feel free to help. I'm going to the musical room."

Hikaru was surprised. "What? You guys have a musical room?"

"Yes. We have a training and a recording room in this apartment, but they are small compared to the others." Natsume walked to the halls.

"Do you guys use them?" Momo asked.

"Not really. We are so busy that we don't have the time to do anything with them." Hayate folded his arms on his chest.

"I'm going to go make some sweets with Minato." Ryuji walked into the kitchen.

Mikado walked into the kitchen. "I'll join as well. Momotasu, you want to help?"

Momo followed from behind. "Yeah. We can finish the food faster with more people."

Kazuna slowly slips away from the crowd to find Natsume. Akane caught a glimpse of Kazuna walking into the halls. He was probably going to see Natsume. Akane has to wait until Kazuna is done with Natsume. He wants to talk to her.

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the piano. She was thinking of something in her mind. She was enjoying the quietness in the room. The door opens, Kazuna walks in the musical room and sees Natsume sitting on the piano. The empress gets off of the piano and walks up to Kazuna.

"Natsume, why did you come here?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You followed me here." Natsume chuckled.

"Sorry. I was worried when I heard when you got sick. I felt uneasy the whole day."

"Everyone is worried, Kazuna. Don't feel sorry." she puts her hand on his cheeks as she smiles.

Kazuna couldn't help but smile. "Your smile is beautiful. It's like the purest thing I have seen. It gives me light. I remember what Akane said to you. It made me feel jealous," Natsume laughed. Kazuna was dumbfounded. He doesn't know why she is laughing, but he was happy she is feeling better. He slowly put his arms around her waist to her. He can feel her warmth. "The truth is that I love you. You're the most beautiful girl I have seen, Natsume. No one is never seen this beautiful as you."

The empress wasn't surprised. She did return the hug then moves away from Kazuna. "Thanks, Kazuna, but it takes more than that to get me. You need to impress me to order to love you," she smirked.

Kazuna chuckled. "Whatever my empress demands. I'll do my best to capture your heart," he leaned to kiss her forehead. He turns around to leave the musical room. "I'll see you with everyone else." he leaves the room.

As Kazuna left, she can't help but smirk. "This is going to be interesting. I wonder who is going to get what they want."

Suddenly, the door opened. Natsume watched as someone walks in the room. It was Akane. He closed the door from behind. He sees Natsume standing watching him. He walks up to her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice to you here, Natsume."

Natsume grinned. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to talk." he hugged her. "Sorry. I was scared when you got sick. I wanted to take care of you, but work."

Natsume poked his face and replied, "It's alright, Akane. You're not only one who was worried about me."

"I know, but I care for you. You know that I like you."

"Yeah. A bit too early to say that to me," she smirked. "But it takes more than that to get me, Akane."

Akane released the hug and grabs her hands. "Your hands are so small. It's cute and soft. I'll do my best to get your heart to me," he smiles with a caring look. "I'll be going back to the others. I'll see you in a bit." he lets go for her hands and leaves the room.

Natsume sighed deeply. "I hope that is all of them."

Suddenly, the door opened. Natsume was getting a little upset. She watched the next person coming into the room. It was Goshi. Natsume was puzzled to see Goshi. He isn't the type of person to see someone alone. Goshi closed the door and walks up to her.

"It seems you were having fun."

"Oh, are you jealous, Goshi?" she teased him as she got closer.

Goshi blushed lightly. "D-Don't get the wrong idea. I want to talk to you about something." his blush disappeared.

Natsume looked at him. He looks serious about it. She turns around to sit down on the chair. "So, what do you want to talk about it?"

"It's the photos I saw in your room" he answered. "Who are you, Hayabusa?"

Natsume walked out of the musical room. "Come. I'll tell everyone. I can't hide it forever."

Goshi nodded and follows her behind.

* * *

In the main room, everyone has gathered around for the food. They were surprised that Clash made delicious food.

"Wow! The food looks amazing!" Haruhi started at the food.

"You guys said that you couldn't cook back then." Yuduki looked at Clash.

"That is true, but we have a harsh teacher that taught us." Shinobu folded his arms as he smiled.

"Natsuchin taught you guys?" Yuta was amazed.

Minato nodded. "Yep. She taught me how to make sweets as well."

Tsukasa chuckled. "She taught us everything," Natsume walks in the main room with Goshi from behind. "Speak of the devil, she is here."

Everyone turned to the empress. They noticed that she had a serious look on her face. Yuta looks at Goshi wondering if he did anything to her. Natsume looks at Yuta and shook her head. Yuta understood.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume?" Tomo asked.

Natsume folded her arms and replied, "Not really, but I have something important to tell all you, but we can wait after we are done eating. The food will get cold. Let's enjoy ourselves for the time being."

Everyone nodded.

A few hours as passed, everyone was gathered around to hear Natsume. The Clash members and Tomo probably know what Natsume is going talk about. Kazuna knows part of it, but all of it.

"Natsume, don't tell me you're going to tell them?" Hayate asked.

Natsume sighed lightly. "You know I can't hide it forever. There's no point in hiding."

"What are you talking about?" Mikado asked confusingly.

"It's about my past. I already told Kazuna. Just parts of it, but Tomo knows everything." Natsume replied.

"You told him everything?" Kazuna was a little upset.

"Yep, because I trust him. I still trust you, Kazuna, but I have reasons not to tell you everything."

Momo remembered. "We are curious to know who you are, Natsu. You were able to make Leader into a different person than he was back in."

Goshi remembered as well. "Yeah. You also to helped with my sexy appeals."

"Natsume helped me become a good leader to Killer King. She didn't want me to make the same mistake as Tsukasa." Akane said.

Kento nodded. "Natsume helped me release myself from the mask I was hiding for a long time. That is something no one can do." he smiled.

Tatsu folded his arms and said, "I'm surprised you were able to help BPro improve their problems."

"I did agree to expand my reputation to the brothers. I didn't want you guys to experience the same thing as me and Clash in the past." the empress lifted her eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell us everything?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Natsume nodded. "I promised I'll tell you guys everything. It's not like I'm going run away with this pain forever."

Tsubasa gasped in surprise. "You were in pain all this time?"

"Not really. I have Clash. Thanks to them, I'm not alone." she smiled. Clash was happy to hear that from the empress.

"I feel jealous. Clash was able to make Natsume happy. That's a good thing." Yuduki said.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. She is always there to help."

"We're all ears, Natsume," Ryuji said.

The empress took a deep breath. "I used to be an idol."

Everyone gasps in astonishment. Clash, Tomo, and Kazuna just listen to everyone's astonishment.

"No way!" Hikaru said.

Goshi was still confused. "You were an idol in the past. How did you start becoming an idol?"

Everyone was ready for the answers from Natsume.

"I won the singer talent for young age kids. I was young that everyone loved my voice. That's when I decided to be an idol." she answered. "The things I did as an idol, I loved it. It made me feel a whole new person."

"How come you quit?" Tsubasa asked.

"I lost my vocal voice 8 years ago. I couldn't sing anymore. I was still young too understand what they want me to do. They forced me to work overtime." she replied sadly.

Everyone feels sad but angry with whoever they made Natsume force yourself to work.

"Why would they do that to a young kid like you, Natsume?" Kazuna got disappointed by the people who force Natsume to work.

"Because of my mom," Natsume answered sadly.

"Your mother?" Kento raised his eyebrows.

"What is special about your mother?" Mikado asked.

Natsume didn't feel like talking about her mom, but she promised them that she will tell them everything. "She was a famous idol when I was young, but she got ill and die when I was still young. I loved my mom and her voice. She left her violin that she plays when I was young. I treasure it." tears were coming out of her eyes. Tsubasa tries to comforts her.

Everyone feels guilty for mentioning her mother.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too." Mikado felt upset at himself.

"No. You're fine." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So, what made you decide to make Clash?" Tatsu asked leaning on the wall.

Natsume took a deep breath to calm herself down. "The reason I made Clash is that I want people to understand my talent, but I was wrong. My heart was covered in darkness. That's when I forgot what is important to Clash. I made so mistakes that I hurt them. It was selfish of me to do that to them. But they still respect me not as a manager, but as a friend. They open my heart to the light. They made me understand that I'm not alone. They are the treasure that I create. I am their empress." she smiled.

Clash was praised from Natsume's words.

Tsukasa bowed as he places his hand on his chest to the empress. "We are praised by your words, my empress."

"You're welcome. After all, I made Clash into famous idols." she chuckled.

"Wait, why did sing you with MooNs during that concert?" Ryuji was dumbfounded. "Your throat is still recovering. You are going to hurt yourself even more."

The empress started to laugh. Everyone was puzzled. "Actually, my throat was completely healed a week ago before the concert. Thanks to Kitakado Hospital. The reason I sang with MooNs is that I want everyone to hear my voice, the dedication of that song I created from them, and being part of BPro."

Tsubasa was amazed. "I'm happy for you," she was confused with one part. "Wait, you created that song for MooNs?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. You guys don't know, but Atsushi wants me to compose for BPro. He used the advantage of my words to make me compose for BPro. I did get upset," she shrugs. "But I did enjoy it. That song fits them perfectly. Their personality, love, and hard work as teammates create this song." Natsume feels delighted of herself. "I can't wait to create more songs for BPro and Clash."

"We thank you for your love, Empress." Mikado puts his hand on his chest.

Tatsu nodded. "Your voice was angelic to hear. It was beautiful."

"It was amazing to hear you sing, Natsuchi!" Hikaru said loudly.

"I can't wait to hear the next song you will compose. You compose. We sing it to the world for them to hear." Momo smiled.

Kazuna smiled. "You're welcome back anytime. We will welcome you with open arms. As long as you are happy, we will waiting for you to sing with us." he give her a caring face. He was being sweet to her. Kazuna would love to have Natsume to sing with MooNs again.

Natsume grinned. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer, Kazuna. We will create another song for MooNs for everyone to hear."

All of MooNs can't wait for their next song whenever their next concert is coming.

"Glad to see you smiling, Natsume." Tomo smiled.

Natsume stands up and stretches. "That is over with. I'm glad I was able to talk about this to all of you. I no longer need to hide it anymore."

"I thought you would be upset after talking about it." Goshi got a little worried.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad that you were worrying about me, Goshi." she smiled.

Goshi blushed lightly. "I-I wasn't worried. I was just curious." as he turns his head away.

"Sure thing, Goshi," she said sarcastically. "You know that you can't hide anything from me." she put her finger on her lips with a smirk.

The twins went up to Goshi with a suspicious look. Goshi looks at the twins dumbfounded.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"What have you been doing with Natsume, Goshi?" Haruhi went defensive mode.

"Even though we respect you. Natsume is always the number one in our list to respect." Yuduki folded his arms.

Natsume laughed. "You can't run away, Goshi. These is two respect their empress," she walks up to the twins. "Those who get tamed will follow my orders."

Goshi scoffed with a smile. "I would like to see you try."

"Are you testing me?"

"Uh oh." Shinobu sweatdropped. "He just opened a hole to himself."

Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Alright," the empress turned to Akane and walks up to him. She leans close to his ears and whisper. Akane blushed deeply. "You got it?" she smirked with her finger on her lips.

Akane nodded slightly. "Yes," he runs up to Goshi. "I'm sorry, Goshi." he apologizes. Goshi was puzzled. He doesn't know why Akane is apologizing. Akane grabs Goshi's arm and tosses him to Clash. They moved out of the away for Akane to throw Goshi.

Goshi groaned in pain. "That hurts."

Natsume walked up to Goshi and laughed. She bends down on her knees. "Don't underestimate me, Goshi."

"You're enjoying this, are you?" he asked.

"Who knows," she stood up on her legs and looks at Clash. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back."

They nodded. Natsume walks out of the apartment to get some fresh air. Yuta looks at them dumbfounded.

"Is it okay to let her go alone?"

Minato attacked Yuta with a hug and answered, "It's fine. Natsu is not a weak person, Yuta. She can take care of herself. Now, do you want some pudding?"

"Eh? You have some more leftovers?"

Minato nodded. "Of course! Natsu made so many." he grabs Yuta to go to the kitchen with him. "Ryu! You want one too?"

Ryuji stood up and goes into the kitchen. "I wouldn't mind eating Natsume's pudding. I never tasted it and wondering how she makes it."

Shinobu walked up to Goshi and reach out his hand to him. Goshi grabs his hand. Shinobu helps Goshi on his feet.

Goshi had his hand on his face. "Thanks, Fukito. That hurts."

Akane runs up to Goshi and said, "I'm sorry. I can't defy her."

"What did she say to you?" he asked curiously.

The Leader of Killer King blushed furiously. "Sorry. I can't tell you. It's umm... private." he starts playing with his finger nervously.

Goshi was still confused. He didn't understand what Akane is talking about. Kento smirked. He understands what Akane is saying. Kento walks up to Akane and chuckles.

"I understand. So, she is going to do it to you, Akane. I know she enjoys it more than anything." Kento smiled.

Akane couldn't stop blushing. "Kento, you're embarrassing me." he hid his face with his hands.

Kazuna walked out of the apartment without saying a word to anyone. The rest of MooNs chuckles. They knew their leader was jealous of Akane getting all of the attention.

"Well, that turned out different." Mikado smiled.

Momo chuckled. "Leader does have a heart."

"I never guessed Leader would just leave like that," Tatsu said.

"It must be hard on him." Hikaru sweat dropped nervously.

"That least she is still her original self. She is a strong person." Tsukasa sat down on the couch.

"You think she will find what she needs, Tsukasa," Tomo said.

Tsukasa looked at Tomo and shrugs. "That's on her to choose. She can play whoever she wants."

Goshi walked towards the door to leave the apartment. Miroku watches as Goshi leaves the dorm.

"Kaneshiro-san, where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going back to my apartment. It's getting late," he answered. Goshi opens the door to leave Clash's apartment.

Kento chuckled. "I don't think that's where he is going."

Miroku looked at Kento with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Kento-san?"

He shrugged. "You'll understand once you see it in person."

* * *

Natsume was on the hotel roof sitting. The wind was blowing her hair. She was enjoying the breeze. She heard the door open from behind and turns to the door. She stands up and looks at the door. It was Goshi. She was dumbfounded to see him. Goshi sees Natsume watching him coming in. He rubs the back of his head nervously. The moonlight starts to shine on her from behind. Her skin and hair start to glow like a shiny star in the center. It was like a white armor absorbing the light from the moon. Her smile was like a real princess waiting for a prince to get her.

"You like what you see, Goshi." Natsume smiled.

Goshi blushed lightly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She walks up to him slowly. He watches as she was walking close to him. She got closer to him and place her hand on his cheek. He flinched. His blush didn't disappear. It was too beautiful that he couldn't stop glazing at her. He feels more relax and comfortable with her touch. He wants to touch her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He places his hand on her. Natsume starts to blush lightly from his boldness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do this all of the sudden." he feels guilty.

"Don't be. You were admiring me that you couldn't control yourself." Natsume chuckled softly.

He moves her hand on his nose to nuzzle it gently. He can feel her warmth from her skin. Natsume laughs. Goshi moved her hand on his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You're too beautiful. It's hard to look away from you."

Natsume smirked. "It takes more than that to get me. You need to impress me to order to love you, Goshi," she winks. "But you got some competition to go through."

Goshi was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

The empress puts her finger on her lips, walked the door and opens it widely. It was Kazuna, Akane, Yuta, and the twins that came out of the door. They groan in pain as they were piled like sheep.

"It's bad to eavesdrop," Natsume smirked. "But I'm going to have fun watching you guys." she licks her lips. They all stood up from the pile.

"You can't have Natsume all to yourself." Haruhi tackled Goshi.

Yuduki grabbed Natsume and hugs her. "You're so beautiful. You're like a real empress." he leans to kiss her right cheeks.

Haruhi stopped tackling Goshi. He turns around to see his older brother stealing Natsume from himself. He went up to his brother and grabs Natsume away from him. "You're so warm and comfortable. You're also so cute too." he kissed her left cheek.

Everyone tackled Haruhi, but not just him to each other. They start to fight with each other from their jealousy. Natsume was released from Haruhi's hug, causing her to lose balance. Tomo caught Natsume from losing her balance.

"Thanks, Tomo," Natsume looked back that boys who are fighting each other. "These boys are silly. I'm going to have one hell of a time with them."

Tomo laughed. "We should go back inside. It's getting cold."

"Yeah. We should return back to the others while these guys are being kids." Natsume walked to the door to leave the roof. Tomo followed from behind.

* * *

In Clash's apartment, Natsume arrived back. Clash sees their empress return back from her walk. She sat down on the couch and sighs lightly. Tsukasa brings her a glass of water to refresh herself. She grabs the glass of the water and starts to drink it. Suddenly, her phone starts to ring.

"Who is calling me so late at night?" she took out her phone to see who is calling her. It was her dad calling her. She was confused about why he is calling her. She answers the phone call. "Hello, dad. Is there something you need?"

Clash was waiting for Natsume to finish talking to with her dad.

"I wonder what the President wants." Takumi was nervous.

Tsukasa folded his arms and said, "We just have to wait and see."

Natsume started to drink the glass of water then she starts to choke on the water. "What?! Right. See you tomorrow." she hangs up the phone.

"What does the President want?" Hayate asked.

"We're going to meet with dad in the main room?" Natsume replied.

"But it's late." Minato wined. "I want to get some rest. I'm getting sleepy." he yawned.

"You don't have a choice, Minato. We can't defy the President." Shinobu sighed lightly.

The empress drinks all of the water in the glass cup. "We better go and meet with dad." she stands up and walks out of the apartment.

Clash followed their empress out of the apartment. They went to the main room to meet Natsume's father.

* * *

**I'm done! I'll fix any mistakes I see. I was rushing to finish this chapter. **

**I lost so my progress at the end. I got mad for refreshing it. I have to rewrite it again. I already lost my perfect image of that scene with Goshi and Natsume. ;-;**

**Tsukasa's Trivia**

**\- He build muscles during free time**  
**\- He do anything to protect anyone from harms way**  
**\- He hates when people doubt themselves. It makes him feel doubtful himself**  
**\- Tsukasa likes to chili and relax his mind in a quiet place**  
**\- When he get worried, he makes him feel uneasy about their surrounding and feelings**  
**\- When he get serious, he focus and understands the situations well **  
**\- He dislike tomatoes**  
**\- He takes his role as leader serious than most leaders**  
**\- Tsukasa never defy Natsume once as a leader and friend  
\- He trains his body to give out good vocals. He is the center of Clash  
\- Tsukasa will do anything to cheer up his members or friends. No matter how hard he tries, he do best to keep to them happy and fresh  
\- He loves to tease Natsume. It enlightens him  
\- He is the most comfortable person to lean on. He is also a giant teddy when cuddling him  
****\- His representative animal is a elephant**

**I'll see you guys next time in the next chapter. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back for more Secret Love.**

**Finally got the trivia for Tsukasa. Next one is Takumi in this chapter. Everyone that loves Natsume is ganging up on her. I think I kind of rush it, but it is still a slow romance.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume and Clash were on the bottom floor of the hotel waiting for her dad. They don't know what is waiting for them. They were sitting on the couch waiting.

"I hope this isn't bad." Hayate was getting worried.

"We have to wait until the President show up." Takumi folded his arms.

"Is the President in Japan?" Minato asked.

Natsume nodded. "He didn't get me a reason why he is here. Dad knows who to surprise people."

Tsukasa remembered. "Yeah. I don't want to remember it. It was good and scary at the same time."

Shinobu chuckled. "The mighty Leader of Clash is afraid. That is the first time I've heard him be afraid."

Tsukasa shrugged. "Who knows. Anything can happen to make me afraid."

Kento walked out of the elevator and sees Clash and Natsume. He was puzzled. He walks to them to know why they are still awake. Natsume sees Kento coming to them. She was confused.

"Why are you here, Kento? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kento responded.

Natsume folded her arms and said, "My dad called me. He wants us to meet him here. Apparently, he has a surprise for us."

"This late?" Kento was still puzzled.

"I guess so. It sounds serious. That why we are here."

Minato started to yawn. He was getting sleepy. "I'm getting tired." as his eyes start to close slowly.

"Minato," Tsukasa gives him the cold look. Minato flinched. "This is not the time. We need to respect the President when he gets here."

Minato sighed annoyingly. "I know."

Someone walked in the entrance of the hotel. He was wearing a black suit, black tie, yellow hair, and purple eyes. He looks well dressed too. He looks like he is in the '40s. He turns to see Clash, Natsume, and Kento together waiting for someone. Natsume turns to the entrance and sees a man looking at them.

"You're here, Dad," she said.

Natsume's Dad was happy to see his daughter all and well. He runs up to her to hug.

"My daughter! I'm so happy to see you," Natsume sidesteps away from her dad. He fell into the ground crying in tears. "I can't believe she doesn't want to hug me."

The empress rolled her eyes as she sighs deeply. "Whatever."

"President!" Clash stood up from the couch being shocked.

He stands up and cleans himself. "I'm fine. Now, I have something to talk about, but I need everyone approval first."

They were confused as they look at each other. Natsume can't read her dad. He was the hardest person to understand.

"Approval?" Tsukasa blinked.

Kento went to Natsume and whispered, "This is your father?"

Natsume nodded as she whispered back. "Yeah. This is Reo Hayabusa. He owns many companies in Japan, England, American, and Europe. He has a lot of power."

Kento was shocked. "What? You belong to a rich family?"

"Yep. That's how I know Tomo. Our fathers are allies. They share information with each other and more." she answered.

"Who is supposed to be next head family?"

"My older brother. He has his own company in Japan. I never heard from my older brother for a long time. He is a busy person."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have an older and younger brother. I'm the only sister in the family."

"I see."

Reo turned to his daughter and see her talking to Kento. "Natsume, who is this?"

Natsume looked at her dad and replied, "This is Kento Aizome. He is a member of THRIVE under Shuji Daikoku and also part of BPro."

Kento greeted himself. "Hello, President Reo. Welcome to Japan."

"Shuji? You mean the Daikoku Brothers created a group of idols." he was surprised.

"Yes. Anyways, what do want with us? It's getting late."

Reo noticed his daughter was being a little picky. "Alright," he turns to the guards. "Bring him in."

The guards nodded and walk out of the hotel to bring someone in. They brought in a teenage around 18 years old. He was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt, purple sleeveless shirt under the white unbutton shirt, black pants, black shoes with purple highlights, and two rings, one on his right index finger and the other on the left middle finger. He had purple short hair, hot pink on the left eye and navy blue on the right eye.

"Hello, I'm Akatsuki Tsunayuki. It's nice to meet you." he bowed.

Natsume examined him. Something was different about him. He has somewhat an angry aura around him. She has a bad feeling about Akatsuki. Tsukasa can also feel Akatsuki's anger.

"He'll be joining Clash as an official member," Reo said.

"I'm sorry. We didn't agree to make him as an official member of Clash." Tsukasa stared at Reo narrowed his eyes seriously. "He has been worthy and lost that intense aura." the rest of Clash agree with their leader.

"I have to agree with Tsukasa, Dad. We don't know anything about him. He has to be worthy to be a member of Clash."

Reo rubbed the back his neck confused. "I never thought you guys will disagree with my decision. This is the first time. My daughter taught you guys well. Anyways, I'll make you decide what to do with Akatsuki."

Tsukasa stands up and folded his arms. "Alright then. We'll be testing his worthy, but he is not worthy of Clash then he leaves. He'll be a waste of time to see him in action if he is useless."

Reo never saw Tsukasa be so serious. "Those are hurtful words. I don't know what my daughter taught you guys, but I have no rights to control Clash," he turns to his daughter. "Natsume, Ryo should be arriving here tomorrow tonight. I'll go and see the Daikoku Brothers. It's been too long since I last saw them." he leaves the hotel.

Kento never sees the intense aura in the air. This is the first time he has seen Tsukasa be so serious and dark with the President. He might be the scariest leader out of BPro. Scarier than Goshi.

Natsume looked at Akatsuki and asked, "How are you going to hide that anger in you?"

Akatsuki chuckled. "I'm here for one thing." he turns to Minato and gives a smirk. Minato flinched and hides behind Shinobu. Everyone was surprised.

Natsume and Shinobu looked at each other. They probably know why Akatsuki is here. They are going to stay silent until he makes a move on Minato. Natsume turns to Tsukasa to give a message. He understood by giving her a nod.

"Don't pick on your teammate, Akatsuki." Takumi narrowed his eyes.

Akatsuki scoffed. "Teammates? Don't make me laugh."

"Then why are you here?!" Shinobu shouted angrily.

"Do you feel envy, Akatsuki?" Natsume frowned.

"Don't be silly. I don't feel any envy," he replied.

Natsume sighed lightly. She knows that he is hiding something, but she'll let it slide. "If you say so. Now, we should be going to our apartment. Akatsuki should go back with my dad. We will meet up tomorrow."

"So demanding, but if you say so. I'll see you tomorrow." Akatsuki leaves the hotel with the guards.

Minato moved away from Shinobu still shaking. "He was scary and familiar."

"Don't worry, Minato. We will watch you. We won't let him hurt us." Shinobu promised.

Minato feels a little happy inside. "Thanks, Shin."

"It looks like I won't be with KitaKore tomorrow. I guess I'll be Clash until Akatsuki is worthy." Natsume rubbed her temples.

"We'll be with THRIVE tomorrow, right?" Hayate wants to confirm it.

The empress nodded. "Yep. Well, let's go and get some sleep. We need to move my stuff into another apartment," she turns to Kento. "We'll see you tomorrow. Sorry for letting you see all of that."

"Don't worry. I was able to get the gesture of it." Kento winked.

Natsume was dumbfounded. "Well, let's get going." she leads the way to the elevator. Everyone follows her from behind.

* * *

The next day, Clash and THRIVE arrived at their job. Akatsuki was leaning on the wall waiting for them. Goshi and Yuta were confused to see another person here. They don't know what he is here for.

"You took your sweet time." Akatsuki frowned.

"Don't be thinking that you will be working with them yet. You can watch from the side." Natsume narrowed her eyes as she folds her arms.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." he looks at Minato sharply.

Minato was hiding behind Shinobu. He didn't want to look at Akatsuki. Minato just wants to leave.

Natsume sighed lightly. "You guys go get ready. I'll stay with Akatsuki." they all nod and walk to the break room.

* * *

In the break room, everyone was getting ready. Yuta was getting worried about Minato and Natsume. He looks at Minato and sees that he is not his usual self. He looks scared. Yuta was wondering what happened.

"So, who is that person with Natsume? And what is wrong with Minachin? He isn't himself today."

"Yeah. Who is that annoying guy?" Goshi was annoyed by Akatsuki's attitude.

"That is Akatsuki Tsunayuki. He is going to be part of Clash." Tsukasa answered. He folds his arms. "Minato is afraid of Akatsuki. We don't know what he wants from Minato, but we are keeping an eye out for him."

"That bastard is joining Clash?" Goshi was shocked.

"Not yet. We have permission from the President to do whatever we want to with him. So, we are testing him if he is worthy of being Clash."

"What will happen if he doesn't get it?" Yuta titled his head slightly.

"He will be trashed out of Japan. He will go back to England and never return." Tsukasa frowned coldly.

Goshi and Yuta never guess that Tsukasa could be a scary leader. It sends a shiver down to their spines.

"That sounds pretty ruthless." Yuta didn't know what Akatsuki did to deserve this coldness.

"It may be ruthless, but he needs to experience our point of view as Clash. Clash are experienced idols if we have an inexperience idol. It will hurt our reputation."

Shinobu cracked his knuckles. "If he hurts Minato, he will be in a world of hell. He keeps looking at Minato for some reason." he turns to Minato worried.

"We'll help," Goshi said.

"Sorry but this our problem. I don't want you guys to be part it." Shinobu doesn't them to get hurt.

"No. We are also Minachin friends. We will help you, Shinchin." Yuta frowned.

Goshi agreed with Yuta. "If anyone messes around with our fellow idols, we are there. You don't need to do this alone. I'm sure that Tsukasa and the others don't want you to do anything alone."

Shinobu looked at his fellow members. They nodded.

"Don't forget that we also know about it, Shinobu. Natsume wants us to watch as well." Hayate grinned.

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks."

Kento was being quiet the whole time. He knows about Minato's past. No one doesn't know that Minato told his past to Kento. He is going to observe the situation for now.

* * *

Natsume and Akatsuki were waiting for Clash and THRIVE to arrive. Natsume looks at Akatsuki frowning.

"Why do you want to be an idol?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

Akatsuki huffed. "That's nothing of your business. This is mine alone."

Natsume folded her arms on her chest and sighs lightly. "Are you here for Minato? What did he do to you?"

"He has everything. Something that I couldn't achieve in the past. I want to forget it. That's why I'm going to target him." he narrowed his eyes at Natsume.

She can tell that Akatsuki is envied of Minato, but doesn't understand why he wants to target him. Natsume starts to think about Minato's past.

_'Could he be one of them? If so, then why I haven't seen him before?'_ Natsume sighed slightly.

Akatsuki was wondering what the empress is thinking at the moment. "What is your name?"

"I'm Natsume Hayabusa. You saw my dad. I'm his daughter." she responded.

"What a beautiful name," he walked up to her and grabs her hand. "You look like a real empress. Has anyone ever ask you out?"

Now, Natsume is getting more puzzled. He went to hostile to charming. She can't understand his body language. It was like a snake eye has changed.

"What the hell? What happen to you?" she removes her hands away.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just a flirtatious and charming guy who is capturing all females," he replied.

Natsume scoffed. "You're joking. You're just a snake being cage inside a glass. Try to flirt inside that cage, but in reality, you don't want to anyone to hurt your pride."

Akatsuki was confused. He doesn't know what she is talking about. "What do you mean?"

The empress rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Akatsuki. Stop pretending."

Clash and THRIVE finally arrived. They look at Akatsuki who is feeling uneasy. Tsukasa looks at Natsume wondering she did something. Natsume shrugged with a smile. He knew that she did something to him. He chuckles. He gives the look to her. She chuckles back as she knows she is a cruel empress.

"What happened here?" Goshi asked.

"Who knows," Natsume responded. She looks at Minato and sees he is uneasy. She walks up to him and reaches her hand on his head. She starts to pet him and smiles. "Calm down, Minato. Don't worry about your surrounding for now. We can worry about that later. Now, give me the Minato I know."

Minato couldn't help but smile. Natsume was trying to cheer him up. He blushes lightly. "Thanks, Natsu. I feel a little better."

"That's our Natsume," Takumi said.

"She knows how to make Minato smile." Hayate smiled.

The empress turned slightly to the Leader of Clash and nods. Tsukasa got the message. Natsume stops petting Minato and heads to the staff members. Tsukasa walks to Minato and continues where Natsume left off. He starts to pet Minato's hair. Minato feels Tsukasa's aura. It was strong and smooth. That made Minato feel delighted to himself.

"You feel better now, Minato?" Tsukasa grinned.

Minato nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Leader. I appreciate it. Your aura is delightful today."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Anything to help my teammate. It's my job as a leader to keep the members stable."

THRIVE was surprised to see Minato back to his old self. They see Tsukasa as a strong and independent leader.

"Amazing. Tsukasu was able to help Minachin be relaxed. He is an impressive leader," Yuta was amazed. He looks at Goshi and jumps on him. "You should learn a thing or two about being a leader from Tsukasa, Gochin."

Goshi growled. "ASHU! Get off of me!"

Takumi was puzzled. He never thought that Goshi would be the Leader of THRIVE. "I thought Kento was the Leader of THRIVE."

Kento chuckled. "I'm not suited as a leader. That's not what I am. Acting like a leader will destroy my charm to the dears."

"What about Yuta?" THRIVE turned around to Natsume who is walking towards them. They were confused.

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked as he got off Goshi.

"I can't see Ashu as a leader." Goshi raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! What about that argument yesterday?" the empress remembered when she was sick.

"You heard all of that?!" Kento asked.

"Of course. It was annoying that I couldn't sleep. You and Goshi were at each other throats like canines. A fox and wolf fighting for dominates. A sheep appears to stomp the canines and use its wool to tangle two canines. The sheep won is dominates from its two predators," they didn't know what to say afterward. "Don't worry, I did enjoy it." she smiles mischievously.

Goshi sighed lightly. "Of course you would enjoyed it. That's how you are."

Natsume giggled softly. "But I can see why Goshi is the leader. Both Kento and Yuta trust you. It's the love you guys have for THRIVE. That's what makes THRIVE special." she was delighted. Yuta and Goshi blushed from her smile.

Kento smirked. "Natsume, you know how to grab attention."

"That's what I am. Anyways, we need to go. They are waiting for you guys. The Shine Cloud will be happy to have THRIVE and Clash at their show."

The two units nodded walked to the staff members. Natsume looks at Akatsuki who is staring at Kento. She chuckles softly.

"Come. You have to watch Clash's performances and understand how they control the fans."

Akatsuki scoffed and follows them from behind. Natsume follows suit.

* * *

THRIVE and Clash was almost ready to go. The staff member walks up to Natsume. They were confused. They decide to watch the situation.

"The director wants you to take part in the show. They want to know more about you," he said.

Natsume started to think about. She puts her hand on her chin and said, "If they are curious to know who am I. Then they got their wish."

The staff member smiled. "Then you will take part in the show."

The empress nodded. "Sure."

"I'll go and tell the director." the staff member left.

Tsukasa walked to the empress and asked, "Are you sure, Natsume?" he was worried.

"It's time for me to stop hiding in the shadow and show my passion as an idol," Natsume poked the Leader of Clash face and smiles. "Stop worrying about me. If you act like that, everyone else will get worried too."

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled.

"Where's Akatsuki?" she looks around to find him. Everyone else looked around and notices that Kento and Minato are gone.

"KenKen was here a few minutes ago." Yuta couldn't find Kento.

"That idiot. Where did he go at a time like this?" Goshi hissed.

"That's not good. Minato will get hurt." Shinobu quickly leaves the backstage of Shine Cloud.

"Shinobu! Wait!" Takumi called him out.

He didn't listen and leaves. He was to worried about Minato.

Natsume rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. Shinobu isn't going to listen. I guess he did keep that promise to me."

"What promise?" Yuta asked curiously.

"When I left Shinobu and Minato, I asked Shinobu to protect Minato from anything that threatens him," Natsume replied.

Goshi and Yuta were confused.

"What do you mean?" Goshi asked.

She sighed annoyingly. "This is not the best place to talk about. For now, we need to go and find them."

"Can we make it before we get a call into the show?" Hayate asked.

Tsukasa frowned. "I hope so. We can't start without the other three."

"Let's go," Natsume leaves the Shine Cloud Company to search for Akatsuki, Minato, and Kento. The others follow the empress from behind.

* * *

Minato walked around being lost. He lost his way to the Shine Cloud Company. He couldn't find anyone to ask for directions. He continues to walk hoping someone finds him. Akatsuki was standing in the way from Minato to walk. Minato stops and sees Akatsuki. He feels uneasy when he saw Akatsuki. He wants to run away but there was something trapping his feet from escaping. Akatsuki walks up to Minato with a merciless look. Minato broke free from the trap on his feet and runs. Akatsuki sighed lightly and follows him.

Minato runs into the woods hoping that Akatsuki doesn't find him. He stops running and uses the tree from support. Minato was out of breath from running. He looks up and sees Akatsuki already caught up with him. Minato was too scared to run anymore. Akatsuki walks up to him like a bully. Minato was getting a flashback. He was shaking in fear. Akatsuki reaches out his arm to Minato. Suddenly, someone grabs his arm from reaching to Minato. Akatsuki turns slightly to see who it is. It was Kento who stopped Akatsuki. Minato runs up to Kento and hides behind him.

"What are you doing with Minato?" Kento asked, frowning.

Akatsuki scoffed. "It's none of your concern. It's my business."

"Sorry. I won't let you hurt Minato. He is my friend."

Akatsuki grabbed Kento's collar aggressively. "Don't try me."

"You could do better than that. I have been through this many times."

"Why you?!" Akatsuki growled.

"That is enough," Akatsuki turns to the source of the voice. Everyone was here. Natsume was the one who stops Akatsuki. "Let Kento go, Akatsuki."

Goshi growled at Akatsuki. "Let go of our teammate, you bastard!"

Akatsuki chuckled. "If I don't?"

"Why! You!" Goshi was about to go and punch Akatsuki.

Shinobu appeared and jerk Akatsuki's arm away from Kento. "Akatsuki, are you jealous of Minato?" he didn't want to start a fight. Although, he wants punch him, but can't ruin his reputation.

"Not you too," Akatsuki freaked out. He jerks his arm away from Shinobu. He looks at the empress hissing her. "Did you tell him?"

Natsume folded her arms on her chest and frowns. "Of course not. All of Clash knew that you were jealous. Minato was too afraid to see it, but that's not my decision. It's the Leader of Clash's. He will decide what he will do with you, Akatsuki. Now, Akatsuki, tell us the truth. You don't have to hide it. After all, Tsukasa will decide."

Akatsuki can feel the pressure from Clash. He couldn't hide it forever. The pressure was pushing him. The pressure they were sending him was too strong to resist. THRIVE can also feel pressure. Minato pops his head to see Akatsuki being pressure by Clash.

"So, you are jealous of me? For what?" Minato asked.

"I was jealous of you for having everything. That was something I want to accomplish. Not only that, I wanted to help you back then when you were being bullied. But I didn't have the willpower to do. I was also afraid. That's when Shinobu and Natsume came to save you. I realize that I was too weak. Since that day, I trained hard to be strong. During all of that, I noticed when Minato starting to sing. That made me work to become an idol. When I heard about the audition in Drift, I took that chance to show my skills. That didn't go too well. The chosen 5 got the spot as Clash. Minato got in with Shinobu at his side." Akatsuki told his past.

"So, you were there to be an idol," Natsume was surprised. "No wonder you looked familiar."

Akatsuki nodded. "I was upset that day and stop aiming as an idol. I lost everything. I felt lost and sad for a long time. 3 months after that, Clash released their first song. The song was amazing. It took my sadness away and give me light. That helps me to go back aim my dream as an idol. I worked so hard to reach to you guys and now here I am. I was being a jerk all of you guys. Sorry."

Clash started to laugh. Natsume laughs along. Akatsuki and THRIVE were confused about why they are laughing. Minato walks up to Akatsuki and hugs him. Akatsuki was even more surprised.

"Thank you, Akatsu. At first, I thought you were some street rat looking for someone to pick on, but you seem like a nice person." Minato smiled.

Akatsuki jaws dropped. "That hurt my feelings, you know."

"Sorry," Minato released his hug and runs up to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, does Akatsu pass his test?"

Tsukasa petted Minato's hair and smiles, "Not yet. There are a few things he needs to learn from Clash." Minato was delighted getting petted.

"It's been so long when we were in Drift. So many memories." Hayate remembering the past at Drift.

"Don't remind me," Takumi doesn't want to remember the past. "Most of it was embarrassing."

Natsume looked at Kento and walks to up. "Do you know something about Minato's past?" she asked.

Kento shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." he lied.

The empress rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever you say," she turns to everyone. "We need to go back to the Shine Cloud then Clash has a concert afterward."

Everyone nodded.

"Wait, a concert already?" Akatsuki was shocked.

"Of course! And you are going to join Clash concert to introduce yourself to the world." Natsume smirked.

"I don't know the song and dance." he was worried.

"Don't worry. We are here to help us. It's our job to help each other." Shinobu chuckled. "It will help me to keep an eye on you."

"That's fine." Akatsuki never guessed that Clash was a lively group. He feels welcomed already. He'll do his best to be an official member of Clash soon.

* * *

At the Shine Cloud, all of THRIVE, Clash, and Natsume was sitting with the speaker. All of the fans were surprised to see Natsume. They don't know why she is here with Clash and THRIVE. They are curious to know.

"Welcome to Shine Cloud! Today, we have Clash, THRIVE, and Natsume with us today!" the announcer smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for having us!" they all said.

The announcer looked at Natsume and asked, "Natsume, what are you? You singed with MooNs at their concert as well as Clash too. You don't mind tell us."

"I'm an idol myself," Natsume replied. "I love to sing alongside with them."

"Umm... is there a reason behind?"

"Have you ever heard of The White Empress?" she asked everyone who is watching.

THRIVE looked at Clash wondering if they are okay. Tsukasa slightly turns to them to send them a message. They got the message and nods. They don't need to worry about the empress. She is a strong and brave person.

The crowd was confused and mumbling to each other.

"No way. You're the White Empress?" the announcer was shocked.

Natsume chuckled. "Yes. I'm the White Empress. I'm here to show that I'm no longer hiding in the shadows. I have my reasons to myself in the public, but sing with Clash and MooNs made me change."

The fans were happy to see the White Empress again. They wanted to see her again whenever since that incident. They wanted to hear her voice again.

"Are you going to sing again?"

"Of course. With Clash. They are like brothers to me. Not just Clash, B-Project too. They are family to me. I can feel their aura surrounding their fans with love. So, hold on to your scream for the concert after this." she points to the fans.

All of the fans was filled with excitement.

"Everyone is ready to hear your voice again, Natsume."

Natsume smiled. "I'm sure now with Clash is at my side."

"Alright, there was more to talk about with THRIVE, Clash, and Natsume. Stay for the concert after this." the announcer looked at the camera.

All of the groups were having fun and laughing. It was the best thing they did. Natsume had fun returning back from her idol life.

* * *

The concert was ready. Everyone was watching from the TV, cities, and homes. KitaKore, Killer King, and MooNs are watching the concert from their apartment. THRIVE is behind the stage watching the concert. Everyone was ready to shout their souls out.

Natsume and Clash were standing on stage with smiles on their face. Natsume walks up on the stage and clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Before we start, we have an announcement to make," the fans were puzzled. They didn't know that there will be more surprises for them. "We'll announce another member into Clash! Please! Come out!" she turns to the curtains.

Akatsuki walked on stage. All of the fans immediately fell in love. His charm caught the fans' attention.

"Wow!"

"He is handsome!"

"A real charmer!"

Akatsuki faced the fans and points at them. "Hello! I'm Akatsuki Tsunayuki! The newest member of Clash! This is going to be my first song with Clash! I hope my princesses enjoy the song!" he blows a kiss to the fans. The fans blush furiously from his affection.

Tsukasa walked up beside of Akatsuki and said, "Alright! Let's get started! Enjoy our new song!"

The lights on the stage went off. Everyone was waiting for their new song to start lightning the stage. The lights turn on to focus on Tsukasa and Natsume.

**[TR]** Tears keeps falling I can't believe **[N]** kono genjitsu wo  
**[TR] **Falls on my arms I can not feel **[H]** Yasashii kodou  
**[TR] **Please **[S]** toberuyouni kono tsubasade  
**[TR] **Please take me up the sky **[A]** Kimino tokomade

**[SxTS]** Kono hiroi sekaino nakade tatoeba ikitsuzuketemo  
**[MxAxH]** Kurushisa to kanashimini shibararerudake Kimino inai sekai

**[TRxN]** I can't find the right answer right now  
**[SxHxA]** So please tell me how? Or what should I do? Lead me the way  
**[TRxN]** I don't know the right answer to me  
**[TSxM]** So please send me a sign, give me a peace in my heart

**[A]** Tomoni ayunda tokino nakade waraatte sugoshita hibi  
**[M]** Kizukeba oikakete nokotta ashiatowo  
**[TS****]** Afureru hoshitachino nakade hitotsuni naattara kitto  
**[All]** Tomoni mioroserukana? Kono sekaiwo mou hitori janai

The fans roared in Shine Cloud. Clash waved to the fans as they smile.

"Thank you, everyone! See you guys next time!" Tsukasa leaves the stage. The rest of the crew followed him from behind.

THRIVE was standing waiting for Clash to arrive. Clash walks towards them with a smile on their faces.

"Did you guys like the song?" Natsume asked THRIVE.

Yuta nodded. "It was beautiful. You and Tsukasa voices were off the charts. Those high pitch vocals are stunning."

Kento chuckled. "I have to agree. Akatsuki, you weren't half bad yourself."

Akatsuki was praised. "Thank you. I'll work harder to be part of Clash."

"The music was amazing. I like the beats and how loud it is." Goshi was excited to hear his favorite genre.

Natsume raised her eyebrows then chuckles. "Oh, you like rock, Goshi."

"Of course! Did you compose it, Hayabusa?" he was so delighted.

The empress never saw Goshi being this delighted. She smiles. "I did. Clash will sing any song I create for them. Shinobu definitely loved it."

"I do. You did an amazing job to make it work too, Natsume." Shinobu puts his hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Tsukasa looked at Akatsuki and calls him, "Akatsuki," he turns to the Leader of Clash wondering what he wants. "How did you feel when you sang on stage?"

"It was amazing! I can feel the energy of the fans flowing through me! It makes me want to sing again! I want the fans to hear us!" he responded.

"I like the answer you give to us," Tsukasa greeted Akatsuki with a bow. "Welcome to Clash. You are now an official member."

Akatsuki was getting delighted. "Are you for real?" he was to confirm it.

The Leader of Clash nodded. "Yes. Everyone agrees."

Akatsuki looked at the members of Clash. They all nod their heads. "Thank you! I'll look forward to work with Clash," he blushes lightly. "How come you guys didn't discuss it with us noticing?"

"It's our bond with each other," Minato answered.

"Bond?" he was confused.

"We have a strong connection. That's how we are communicating with each other, but in silence." Takumi said.

Hayate patted Akatsuki shoulder. It grabs his attention to look at him. "Natsume can do the same thing. Thanks to her. Our love for Clash is impossible to break to our emotions."

"That's our White Empress." Shinobu chuckled at her.

Tsukasa put his hand on his chest and said, "Our love isn't just for Clash. Our love for Natsume is what keep us going."

Natsume blushed lightly. "Tsukasa, you're embarrassing me." she hid her face with her hands.

Tsukasa smirked. "The empress is actually embarrassed. Mhm... it is a rare sight." he starts to tease her.

"Stop teasing me." she pouted.

"Of course, my empress."

"Let's go home. Today was a long day. You boys need to help me move stuff to my apartment. Akatsuki will be staying in my old room." Natsume walked away from them.

Akatsuki blushed lightly. 'What? I'm going to sleep the room that Natsume was using.' he whispered.

"Don't be thinking anything sexual, Akatsu," Minato smiled darkly to him. "If you do anything to hurt Natsu, you are going to regret it." he took out a whip out of nowhere.

Akatsuki flinched. "Y-Yes. I w-won't." he has never this side of Minato. It was scary. He was sending a dark aura as a sign to not mess with him.

Yuta started to laugh. "Minato is a scary one."

Goshi feels uneasy around Minato when he is this scary. "It's giving the feels to not mess with him when he is in that side."

Kento started to fix his bangs. "Then least he is fine. I don't need to worry about him for a while."

Minato dropped the whip and runs up to Kento to give him a hug. 'Thank you for protecting me, Ken.' he whispered.

'You're welcome,' he whispered back as he pets Minato's hair. 'After all, you and I are the same.'

"We should go. Natsume will get angry if we don't hurry." Tsukasa leaves to go change in the changing room.

They all nodded and leaves Shine Cloud.

* * *

Clash and THRIVE arrived back to their hotel. Natsume walks in the hotel and sees a young boy with Kazuna, Momo, and Mikado. He had yellow short hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing casual clothes. The rest of the crew appears from behind wondering what she is staring at. Clash was surprised to see a familiar person. Natsume chuckles and watches them.

"So, why are you here?" Kazuna asked nicely.

The young boy tries to remember what is he doing here. "Umm... I'm here to see my big sister." he smiles.

"Your sister?" Momo was puzzled.

The young boy nodded. "Daddy said that she is supposed to be here, but I don't see her." he was feeling sad.

"We will help find your big sister." Mikado tries to cheer up the young boy.

"Really?" he asked with a cute voice.

Mikado nodded. "I'm sure Leader and Momotasu will help as well."

The young smiled like an angel. "Thank you!"

"He is adorable." Kazuna smiled. "He reminds me of hers."

Momo smiled. "Everything reminds you of her, Leader."

Kazuna laughed nervously. "I guess so, but she is the most beautiful one."

"Her aura must have gotten the better of you, Leader," Mikado said.

Natsume walked towards them. Kazuna sees Natsume coming to them. He was delighted to see her smiling. It feels warm and nice when he sees her smiles.

"Welcome back home," he said.

Momo and Mikado turned around to see the empress coming to them. The young boy turns to Natsume. He was delighted to see her. He runs up to her with a happy face.

"Big sister!" he hugged her.

Natsume smiled. "It's been so long since I last saw you, Ryo. How are you?"

"I'm doing good! I really miss you, Big sister."

"I'm sure you did." she patted his head.

Mikado fixed his glasses. "The Empress is your sister."

"Now, that is surprising." Momo blinked.

Clash came from behind to greet Ryo.

"Ryo," Minato called him.

Ryo looked behind his sister and see Clash. He was happy to see them again. "Minachu! Shin-nii! Takusu! Haya-nii! Akatsu-nii! Tsuka-nii!" he runs up to them with a big smile.

"How are you today, Ryo?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm doing good!" he replied.

The empress turned back to Kazuna and the others and smiles. "Thank you for watching my little brother."

Kazuna stands up and walks up to her. He places his hand on his chest and smiles. "You're welcome. Anything for you, my empress."

Yuta comes in between the two to stop Kazuna from showing his affection. "Massu! Don't you dare take her away!"

Natsume rolled her eyes and turns to her younger brother. "Ryo, are you ready to see Clash's apartment?"

Ryo gasped in amazement. "Yes!"

She chuckled. "Let's get going." she reached her hands out of her little brother. He grabs her hands and feels warm.

She leads the way to the elevator. Clash follows from behind while the others are playing around like kids.

* * *

**DONE! I'll fix any mistakes I made later on. ****I did enjoy this chapter. I'm going to add Akatsuki's Bio here.**

**The song is called Kimiga Inai Sekai by Romi.**  
**The English name translate is called The world without you.**

**The song is beautiful. I love the rock of the song too. I hope you guys listen to the song. :3**

**Takumi's Trivia**

**\- He likes to read, clean, and learn history during his free time**  
**\- Takumi is a clean freak. He has a sharp eye to see anything dirty and will immediately clean it**  
**\- He follow both Tsukasa and Natsume orders and never betrays them**  
**\- Takumi dislikes carrots**  
**\- He rarely gets mad, but if something happens to Clash or friends, he will get angry**  
**\- When someone ask or say anything about something, he will go full nerd mode**  
**\- He wears glasses when he is not busy**  
**\- Takumi enjoys eating Natsume food. It is one of best food he tasted**  
**\- He makes everyone clean the entire apartment. He doesn't want any germs spreading anywhere. He will threaten them with force if needed to be**  
**\- He can be dramatic of being dirty ****every time**  
**\- His representative animal is a otter**

**Name: **Akatsuki Tsunayuki  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday: **April 30th; Taurus  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Height:** 176 cm  
**Relatives:** Mother & Father & Older Brother & Older Sister & Younger Brother  
**Appearance: **Akatsuki has purple short hair, hot pink on the left eye and navy blue on the right eye. He wears two rings, one on his right index finger and the other on the left middle finger.  
**Personality:** He is a charmer boy. He will do anything to attract females even flirts with them. He hates if girls talks bad about his friends or Natsume, he personal deal with them. Akatsuki is a calm guy when he is not busy.  
**History: (In this chapter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back for more!**

**Now, Clash has 6 members. Ryo is adorable. I can't wait to write this chapter. I have the perfect scene for it. Today is Goshi's birthday. /^o^/**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume and Clash were in a new apartment moving Natsume's stuff inside. Takumi was cleaning every single dirt and dust in the apartment. Everyone else was setting up her things in the main room. Natsume was in the bedroom placing her things down. Ryo was helping as well. He was carrying small items in his arms.

Shinobu sees Ryo holding stuff on his arms and chuckled, "You got it, Ryo?"

"Of course, Shin-nii. I'm not weak." he pouted.

Shinobu reached down to pet Ryo's hair. "You're a big boy."

Ryo giggled. "I am. When I get bigger, I want to be an idol like Big sister and Clash."

"You better work hard to reach the top. This world is a big place."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah."

A few hours have passed, the apartment now perfect and clean. Natsume likes her new apartment. She can concentrate her work in peace without the boys interrupting.

"Everything is done," Natsume turned to the Clash. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, my empress." Tsukasa bowed. "Anything for you."

Hayate started to stretch and asked, "What should we do today?"

Takumi scratched his head in confusion. "We have two weeks off. We didn't make any plans for those two weeks."

"I'm surprised we have two weeks off." Minato was eating rainbow pudding in the dinner table.

Akatsuki was shocked. "Two weeks already? I just started!"

"Don't worry about it, Akatsuki. This is the perfect time to know everyone when you are not working." Tsukasa patted his back.

"If you say so, Tsukasa." he sweatdropped.

"Thinking of those two weeks as a vacation. You guys did work hard for the past couple months. Plus, I was planning that we going to the beach this week. It is summer." Natsume smiled.

They all gasped with excitement.

"I want to build a sandcastle." Ryo always wanted to build one.

"So, when we leave?" Tsukasa asked.

"I was thinking of today, but it would be boring with just us. So, I was thinking of bringing BPro with us to the beach." Natsume replied.

Minato was delighted. "It would be fun with them coming along."

Everyone agreed.

"I guess I'll call dad to cancel their schedules for two weeks," she took out her phone to call her dad. "Dad, I have something to ask you."

* * *

In the lobby, BPro was with Tsubasa ready to go to do their work. Tsubasa looks at their schedules once again and sees all of BPro schedules were canceled. She starts to freak out. Everyone looks at her wondering what is wrong.

"Tsubasa, is there something wrong?" Tomo asked.

She didn't want to tell them, but they can't go to their work with no schedule. "All of your schedules has been canceled for two weeks." she was worried.

They all gasped.

"Do you know who did it?" Momo asked.

Tsubasa shook her head. "No. I didn't get told by anyone."

Ryuji took out the lollipop out of his mouth and said, "Not even the President himself?"

"No. Our sponsors didn't even warn us," she was getting more worried. "Sorry. It's all my fault." she apologies.

"No. It is not your fault." Kazuna didn't want Tsubasa to take all of the guilt.

"We should go and talk to the President," Akane suggested it.

Tsubasa didn't want them to be involved. "No, this is a management problem. I need to apologize to them."

All of BPro was upset. They couldn't do anything.

Natsume and Clash walked out of the elevator and sees BPro being all depressed. The atmosphere was getting gloomy. It seems that it was little too rude from Natsume to do that to them. They walk towards them to talk to them.

"Morning. You guys look gloomy." Natsume smiled.

Goshi sighed lightly. "This isn't the time for that, Hayabusa."

She smirked. "Are you guys talking about your schedules? And what happened to them?"

"It sounds like you know what happened to our schedules." Miroku was puzzled.

"Yeah. It was me who canceled it."

Tsubasa and BPro was shocked. They never guess Natsume would do that.

"Is there a reason why you did it?" Tatsu asked curiously.

They were all ears to hear her out.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach with us," she replied.

"The beach?!" Yuta was excited.

"It sounds like fun," Yuduki said.

"It is summer. It would be exciting to go to." Haruhi smiled. "Spending time with everyone."

Hikaru agreed. "Yeah! We have been working a lot in the past few months."

"I would be nice to relax from work," Tomo said.

"Yes. I can see all of the dears in swimsuits." Kento chuckled.

Natsume smirked. "You are acting like we are going to a public beach, Kento."

"Is that where we going?" he asked.

The empress shrugged. "I'd rather not tell. It would ruin the fun."

Kento was confused. "If you say so."

"So, when do we go?" Mikado asked.

"Today!" Minato responded.

"Now?" Kazuna blinked in confusion.

"We need to get ready first," Akane said.

"Go and get ready then." Shinobu chuckled.

Akane nodded. "Okay!" he leaves the lobby to go back to Killer King's apartment.

Ryo sees Tomo and runs up to him with a smile. "Tomo-nii!"

Tomo heard Ryo and smiled. "Ryo, it's been a long seen I saw you."

He nodded. "You look cool and handsome. I want to be an idol when I grow up like Big Sister."

"You will be a wonderful idol. There will be struggles along the way, but you will deal with them." Tomo patted Ryo's hair.

"Tomo, who is this?" Ryuji asked.

"This is Ryo. He is Natsume's younger brother," he replied.

"Tomo-nii, are you an idol too?" Ryo was curious when he ask.

The prince nodded. "Yes. I enjoy doing my job as an idol."

"He is going to have a tough future ahead of him." Miroku smiled.

"You should come too, Tsubasa." Natsume wants her to go.

"Eh? But I can't." Tsubasa doesn't know if she can go.

"What are going to do in two weeks?" Natsume smirked. "Besides I don't want to be alone with the boys. It would be boring without you there. You deserve to take a break."

Tsubasa couldn't decline Natsume offer. She nods. "Alright. I'll go."

"We have all of the crew. Let's go and get ready." Natsume said.

"Does the President know about this?" Goshi asked curiously.

Natsume smirked. "Don't worry about it. We have that under control."

All of BPro was confused.

"I don't want to know what she is up to." Mikado sweatdropped.

"Now! Let's go and get ready for the beach!" Natsume leaves the lobby to go to her apartment.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Well, we should get ready ourselves." he leaves to go back to Clash's apartment. The rest of Clash follow their leader back to their apartment.

"Ryo, let's go," Minato called him.

Ryo heard his name and responded, "I'm coming, Minachu! I'll see you in a little bit, Tomo-nii!" he waves to him. He runs up to Minato to back to the apartment.

"He is adorable." Yuta watched as Ryo leaves the lobby.

Kazuna laughed. "Once he gets older, he will be handsome."

Tsubasa nodded. "He has a big future," she continued. "We should get ready. We are going to the beach with Natsume and Clash."

"We are going to make many memories with everyone." Yuduki smiled.

"We don't want them to wait for us." Tomo looked at all of BPro.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

They all arrived at the beach. They were on an island. It looks like a private one too. There was no one around besides them. Ryo runs into the soft sand and looks at the ocean.

"It is pretty." he was amazed to see the ocean.

Akane was amazed the blue sea. "It is my first time seeing the ocean in person."

Yuta, Hikaru, Minato, and the twins agreed with Akane. It was their first time at the beach and being close to see the ocean.

"Where are we?" Ryuji asked.

"We are in a private beach owned by my dad." Natsume replied.

Kazuna asked curiously. "Natsume, are you from a rich family?"

The empress nodded. "That's right. My dad owns many companies in England, American, Europe, and Japan."

Everyone was gasped in astonishment. Tomo and Kento already knew as they heard it again.

"Enough talking! Let's go and have fun!" Minato runs to the tropical house.

"You heard Minato. We have two weeks of vacation. Let's enjoy our summer vacation while it last." Natsume walked towards the tropical house. Clash follows the empress from behind.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to get out to play. Natsume brought sunscreen on her hands and walks up to the boys.

"Everyone makes sure you put on sunscreen," she turned to Haruhi and frowns. "Haruhi, don't you dare get sunburns. If I see a single one on you, you will get heavily punished."

Haruhi flinched. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Yuduki make sure he does put them on." Natsume folded her arms.

Yuduki smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he puts on sunscreen."

The empress turned to BPro and examine them. She looks at each one of them and sees one person out of the others. Natsume went up to the most obvious person.

"Goshi, did you put any on?" she asked.

"Why should I put those on?" he questioned back.

Natsume frowned as she took out the sunscreen lotion. "Because you will get sunburns, it going to hurt your skin. It would be bad if you get sunburnt as an idol," she walks closer to him. "Now, it's time to put some sunscreen on you."

"No!" he growled.

"Do you want it rough, Goshi?" she smirked as she said his name slowly.

Goshi was bad understanding what she was trying to do. "No! Don't you dare any of that on me!"

"Alright! We will do it the hard way. Tsukasa!" she called the Leader of Clash.

He appeared beside of the empress. He was wondering why he was being called. "You called?"

"You don't mind helping Goshi. He needs a lesson or two not to mess with the empress." she replied.

"I'll fix that problem for you," he walked up to Goshi and looks down on him. "Shall we go then?"

Goshi folded his arms on his chest and scoffs. "No! You can't make me go with you!"

"Alrighty then. We have to do it the hard way," Goshi was confused about what he meant. Tsukasa picks up Goshi like a stick and puts him on his shoulder. "I'll take you to Minato. He'll deal with you, Goshi."

Goshi was shocked that Tsukasa picked him up. "PUT ME DOWN!" he shouted angrily.

"I can't defy my empress." as Tsukasa leaves with Goshi's on his shoulder.

Akane eyes sparkle like stars. "Amazing! Tsukasa is so cool! His muscles are well built!"

Tatsu nodded. "I agreed. He has been working out to build those muscles."

"I don't mind doing muscle training with Tsukasa." Miroku would love to have Tsukasa to train with him.

"Tsukasa isn't the only one," they looked at Natsume confused. "Shinobu also trains his muscles, but Tsukasa trains his more. Anyways, we go and enjoy ourselves at the beach."

"Yay!" they all shouted in unison.

They all walked out of the tropical house to go to the beach. Natsume went to change into her bathing suit.

* * *

A few minutes have passed, everyone was having fun at the beach. Ryo was making sand castles with Minato, Yuta, and the twins. The others were playing beach ball. Kento was under the shade relaxing. Kazuna looks around and notices that Natsume isn't around. Someone walks out of the tropical house wearing two pieces of light blue bathing suits. He sees Natsume walking out of the tropical house and blushes lightly. He never has seen her skin exposed. It was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Natsume stepped on the soft sand with her bare feet. She looks at Kazuna who is staring at her blushing. She walks to him and smiles.

"Do you like it, Kazuna?" she asked.

Kazuna couldn't stop staring at her. Her milky skin was shining from the sun rays. "You look really beautiful. More beautiful than most girls I have seen."

She walks closer to him and gives a seductive smile. "Oh? I shall give you more," Kazuna blushes even redder than before. "Are you getting sunburned, Kazuna? It would be bad if you do." she teases him.

He didn't know what to say. Her seductive voice was getting into him.

"Big Sister! Come play with me!" Ryo shouted. He broke the atmosphere between the two of them.

Natsume walked pass Kazuna and chuckles. "Let's go to the others. They are waiting for us."

Kazuna snapped out and nods. "Yeah." he follows the empress from behind. He was still blushing from earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Everyone turned around to see Natsume coming through the beach. Yuta and Akane were blushing as they saw her. The twins couldn't help but to stare at her. Tsukasa walks up to her to reach out his hand.

"You need someone to guide the way, my empress?" he was acting like a gentleman.

Natsume poked his face and laughs. "Thanks for the offer, Tsukasa. I'll be fine."

He chuckled himself. "Alright. Whatever my empress demands."

Kazuna was getting jealous of Tsukasa. He was getting the attention from her, but he already got his attention not too long ago. Kazuna wants to be alone with Natsume. He doesn't know how to get her to come alone.

Ryo runs up to his sister and grabs her hand. "Let's go swimming, Natsuchu."

"Alright. Let's go," she said.

Ryo runs to the ocean shore with a smile on his face. Natsume follows her little brother to the ocean shore.

Tsukasa and Kazuna watched as the siblings play with each other.

"There's no need to feel like that, Kazuna," Tsukasa said.

Kazuna looked at Tsukasa confused. "What do you mean?"

Tsukasa chuckled sarcastically. "Don't detest me."

"I'm not. I'm just confused."

"I'm kidding. I know you're not the type who would be disliked."

"Do you like Natsume, Tsukasa?"

"That is not my decision. Natsume chooses who she wants to be. I'm not going to force her to be with me. As long as she is happy, she is still going to be my empress."

Kazuna was surprised by Tsukasa's deep words. He never thought Tsukasa will be his respectful to her. "Will you still respect her?"

"Of course. You're not the only one," Tsukasa was right. Kazuna wasn't alone. There is Akane, Yuta, and twins. Probably Goshi too. He has to win her heart before them, but he can't force her to choose whoever she wants. "We should go and enjoy ourselves at the beach." he leaves to join with the others. The Leader of MooNs nodded and follows him from behind.

Natsume and Ryo came out of the water and walks on the shore. Ryo was enjoying himself. He goes to Minato to play in the sand to build more sand castle. Natsume watches her little brother having fun. Akane appears besides of her and smiles.

"Your little brother is having fun. He is very energetic."

"He is. He hasn't had this much fun since I left." Natsume chuckled.

"So, Natsume, do you want to h-hang out just the two of us?" Akane played his fingers nervously.

The empress smirked mischievously. "Alright, lover boy. Let us go behind this place." she leads the way to the other side of the beach.

Akane blushed furiously. He follows Natsume as she was leading the way.

* * *

They arrived at their destination. Natsume sat down on the soft sand. Akane did the same thing next to her. Natsume lends on Akane's shoulder. Akane was surprised that she is resting her head on his shoulder. It was relaxing and comfortable. He feels warm from her warmth.

"You feel comfortable, but not comfortable like Tsukasa and Tomo," she said.

"You leaned on Tsukasa?" Akane was surprised.

"I did. He is the most comfortable person to lean on."

Akane smiled. "I'm happy for Tsukasa. He was able to find happiness. Back then, he was always sad. Thank you for helping him, Natsume."

"Yeah. I noticed when he became part of Clash. We did everything to make him happy. We did it."

"What made him happy?"

"I guess it was me. Whatever I did made him happier," she chuckled. "Well, we don't need to worry about him."

"Could it be that Tsukasa likes you too?"

"Yeah, I can tell by his body language. He is not going to force himself. He knows that I like to tease a lot, but he does the same thing to me."

Akane laughed. "I can't blame him. He enjoys teasing you. That tells me that he likes you."

"I know, but I don't have any feelings for him." Natsume frowned.

"Did he tell you that he likes you?"

"He did, but I reject him. I told him that I have no feelings for him. Tsukasa wasn't upset. He wants to let it all out to get it out of the way. He didn't want to keep hiding those feelings forever. It would be hard on him to keep holding those feelings."

"But you still let him tease you." Akane smiled.

"Of course. That what he is. He likes to tease the members and me."

"I feel jealous of Tsukasa," Akane started to tease her. "But it is my turn."

Natsume started to laugh. "Now, you're teasing me," she leans off of Akane's shoulder and smirks. She leans closer to his ears seductively. "Shall I teach you how to do it properly? Or do you want to start that again?"

The Leader of Killer King blushed furiously. "I... umm... don't think we should d-do it here." he plays with his fingers.

"Oh? Are you afraid to do it in public?"

"If we going to do it, I rather do it privately first," Akane grabbed her hand to starts to admiring it. "I want to be the first one to do it on you."

His eyes became gentle. Natsume was a little surprise. Akane was never acting this lovable before. This is the first she heard of him acting like that. She can't blame him for acting like that. He is trying to win her heart. Akane moves her hand on his lips and starts to rubs it with his lips. Natsume laughs softly.

"You're getting bolder. I respect it but keep working on your affection. It still needs work." Natsume winked as she leans away from him.

Akane chuckled as he smiles. "Don't worry. I will get you to love me," he stood up and reaches out his hand for the empress. "Let's go back to the others. They are probably wondering where we are."

Natsume took his hand and stands up on her feet. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day with everyone." as she turns the way they came from.

He nodded. Akane was delighted to spend time with Natsume. He hopes he can spend more time with her later on.

* * *

Everyone was playing beach ball with each other. Hikaru throws the ball up and hit it. It went to Akatsuki. He hits it back. Tatsu hits the ball harder. The ball passes through everyone.

Natsume and Akane appeared out of the tropical house. The ball was going towards Natsume. Everyone gasps.

"Watch out!" Yuta shouted.

Natsume watched as the beach ball was coming to her. Akane went in front of her and stops the ball with his hands.

"Are you alright?" he turned to her, worrying.

"Honestly, I could have done it myself, but thanks," she replied as she grabs the ball from his hand.

The empress walks to the boys and throws the ball back at Hayate. Hayate tries to catch the ball but slips from his hand. He crashes into Tsukasa then the rest of Clash fell down into the sand. They groan in pain.

"Are you guys fine?" Tomo asked.

Minato frowned. "Does it looks like we are okay, Tomo?"

"Hayate, please. Get off of us." Takumi said. He didn't want to get mad at Hayate for his clumsiness.

Tsukasa stands up from the pile like it was nothing. Akane was amazed by Tsukasa's strength. It was like an elephant showing its power. The Leader of Killer King runs up to the Leader of Clash. He was like a happy child seeing his first fan in person.

"Tsukasa, you're so cool. Your muscles are amazing."

Tsukasa couldn't help but smile. He starts to pat Akane's hair. "Thanks, Akane. I work hard to build them."

"Where do you go to train?"

"I jog every morning and lift some weights during my free time."

"You don't mind if I join you?"

"Of course. Anyone is welcome."

Natsume walked up to Tsukasa and touch his muscles. She checks every single of his body. BPro was surprised that she was touching Tsukasa. It was like she was admiring his body and muscles. Akane feels jealous of Tsukasa even though he used to like her.

"I don't feel your muscles feeling off. Just don't overwork yourself." she stops touching him.

"I won't. I do relax my body every day. So, you don't need to be worried."

"Umm... Natsume... can you do it to me too," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Akane was Natsume to touch him like last time. "Just in case I don't feel sore."

The empress started to smirk. "Oh, are you sure, Akane," he nods. "Maybe next time. For now, I'm going to take Tsubasa with me."

Tsubasa got confused. "Take me? Where?"

Natsume just grabs Tsubasa's hand and drags her to the tropical house. Tsubasa just has to wait until she arrives at whatever Natsume is taking her. Ryo runs up to Tsukasa and tilts his head slightly. He was curious where his sister is doing.

"Where's Big Sister taking Tsubasa-chan?"

"Who knows. We just have to wait and see." Akatsuki watched the two girls walking away from them.

"Do you like her, Akane?" Tsukasa whispered quietly.

Akane blushed lightly. "I d-do," he whispers back softly.

"Do you mind telling me what made you like her?"

"Well, remember when we at Musical Shower," the Leader of Clash nods. "In the break room, Natsume came in when I was getting change. I was embarrassed at that time. She came up to me and touch my skin. It actually felt good. Her soft touch is what made me feel like a new person." he flushed.

Tsukasa chuckled. "She was probably checking your muscles. She can tell just by touching. Natsume is an amazing girl."

"She is more than that, Tsukasa. She is beautiful, nice, gentle, warm, and caring," he chuckled. "There are too many words that can't describe her. No one isn't beautiful like her. I do love my fans, but she is my empress."

"Natsume isn't the easiest person to get. She is a lot harder than most girls."

Akane pumped himself up. "Don't worry. I'll do anything to win her heart. I'm not the only one who is after her."

"You are right about that. You have a lot of competition to go through."

"Thank you. It's been a while since we talk to each other."

Tsukasa patted Akane's hair. "It has. Come. Let's enjoy ourselves."

The Leader of Killer King nodded and enjoyed himself that the beach with the others.

* * *

Tsubasa and Natsume were in the kitchen cooking for everyone. Tsubasa was thinking about something. She turns to Natsume to ask her. She didn't know where to start. Natsume sees that Tsubasa was curious. The empress starts to read her body language and chuckles. Tsubasa flinched when Natsume chuckle.

"Eh? Natsume? There is something I was to meaning to ask you."

"Sure. What would that be?" Natsume was slightly curious about what Tsubasa wants to ask.

"Do you like someone in BPro or Clash?"

The white empress was dumbfounded. She would never think Tsubasa would ask that. "Not really."

Tsubasa puts her finger on her chin to remember something. "That's weird. I notice that Masunaga-san always been talking about you. When the fans smile at him, it reminds him of yours. He wants to see your smile than the fans. It makes him feel delighted. He never felt that way before. I think you made him feel like a better person. Masunaga-san really likes you."

"Yeah. It is not just him," Tsubasa was confused. "Akane, Yuta, Yuduki, and Haruhi."

"What about Kaneshiro-san?"

Goshi was walking towards the tropical house and hears the conversation between the two girls outside the window. He leans on the house to listen to them.

Natsume sighed lightly. "Goshi isn't that type of person to fall in love. He barely knows how to start one."

"So, you are not going to fall in love?" Tsubasa blinked.

"To be honest, I don't have the time for that. I'm too busy. Tsukasa fell in love with me, but I rejected him. I don't have any feelings from him, but he understood and accepts it. He wants to let it all out. He didn't want to hold it forever," she chuckles. "I respect that."

"He still respects you, Natsume. That really matters." Tsubasa smiled.

"Of course. He cannot defy his empress." Natsume smirked.

"Do you plan on falling in love in the future?" Tsubasa was curious.

The empress doesn't know the answer to that. Love isn't what she is focusing. She just likes the tease and toy with anyone. Her heart feels is confused. The beats of the heart are telling her to choose love, but she doesn't want to feel love now.

"The six boys will have to show me their love. Then I'll decide what to do." Natsume answered.

"If that is your wish, I won't stop you. I believe you." Tsubasa cheers up Natsume as she smiles.

Natsume nodded. "Thanks Tsubasa. We should hurry. Everyone is probably starving." the young A&R nods.

Goshi leaves to join the others. He feels like he wants to please Natsume. It has to wait until the right time. He doesn't want to her feel nervous or scared. He will do anything he can to make her feel love.

* * *

Some time has passed, everyone was in the tropical house was playing cards and board games. It was getting intense. They were having a lot of fun playing games. Ryo was getting sleepy and slept on the couch. Takumi picks up Ryo to take him to bed. Natsume leaves the house to take a walk on the beach.

She walked on the cold sand in the middle of the night. The water was touching her feet. It was so cold that it made her shiver. She looks at the moonlight shining through the water. She hears footsteps coming towards her. Natsume turns to the sound of the footsteps wondering who it is. It was Goshi. She wondering why he is here. She turns back to the ocean and stares at it.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Goshi walked up to her and watch the ocean with her. "Yeah. It is,"

It got quiet for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say next to each other.

"So, Hayabusa, do feel any remorse?"

Natsume was confused. "What do you mean?" it click in her mind. She couldn't believe he heard all of the conversations. "I heard everything from Tsubasa and you. You are one cheeky bastard."

"Sorry. I didn't mean too. I was just passing by and heard the conversation." Goshi feels guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm going to choose the right one."

Goshi stared at her. He feels envy running through his body. He knows that Akane made his move on her, but Natsume doesn't fall in love that quickly. Akane is getting more bold than usual. Goshi can't feel that jealous of him.

"How do you feel about Akane?"

"Now, that is a rare thing for you to say, Goshi. Are you jealous?" Natsume smirked as she teases him.

He didn't flinch when she teased him. She was surprised. Goshi flinches all the time when she teases him. This time is different. She can see a different Goshi. He walks to up her slowly. She watches as he approaches her. His body language had a different feel.

The Leader of THRIVE got closer to her and wrap his arms around her. It was his turn to be bold. She can feel his warmth. It was making her warm from the cold night. She returns the hug.

"How do you feel?" Goshi voice was smooth and gentle.

Natsume blushed lightly. His voice was making her feel a little warm. "I was getting cold from the water touching my feet and the air is getting cold too. So, thank you, Goshi."

He chuckled. "You're welcome, but I'll make feel you warmer." his voice became somewhat seductive.

The empress can feel what Goshi is about to do with her. She could bearing hear his seductive voice. He leans down to her neck and nuzzles with his nose. Natsume flushed from Goshi bold move. She never felt this feeling before.

"Go-Goshi," she was getting warmer than before. She was enjoying his touch, but she wants him to stop. "Please, can you s-stop?" she begs.

Goshi stopped as he heard her beg. He wants to touch her more, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He moves away from her neck and feels guilty. "Sorry. It was wrong of me to do that."

The white empress couldn't stop blushing. Goshi's touch made her feel different. She moves away from him and walks past him. Her blush disappears as the warmth is gone. "We should go back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." she keeps walking to the tropical house.

Goshi looked at his hand. He wants to hold her again. He sighs lightly and walks back to the house.

* * *

They returned back and see everyone still playing their games. Natsume walks up to them wondering what they are playing now. Tsubasa didn't know how to play the game. She was panicking. Natsume manages to calm her down with a pat on her shoulder.

"You're fine. I hope that the boys didn't scare you," she said smiling.

Tsubasa shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just that the game is hard to understand."

"What game are you guys playing?"

"We're playing truth or dare," Miroku replied.

"That stupid game." Natsume huffed.

"Do you want to play, Natsume?" Ryuji asked as he took out his lollipop out of his mouth.

She sighed deeply. "No. You guys are going to ask me a lot of questions," she smirks. "I rather keep it my little secret."

Minato laughed. "You're one cruel empress, Natsu. Everyone wants to know your secret."

"Pretty much. The only person who knows my secret is Tomo."

Kazuna, Yuta, Akane, and the twins looked at Tomo. The prince can feel them eyeing on him. It doesn't seem like he flinched.

He laughed. "Well, they want to know your secrets."

Natsume rolled her eyes. She knew who wanted to know her secret. "Too bad. Tomo wouldn't tell you guys a single thing."

"Tomohisa, how much do you know about Natsume?" Kazuna asked curiously.

"Since we were kids. She does text me about her daily life as well." Tomo replied.

"I'm jealous of Tomo. He knows too much." Yuta pouted.

"Not everything." he shrugged.

"We just have to tell her ourselves." Yuduki looked at Natsume.

Haruhi stood up and said, "Then I shall be the first one to ask. I'm coming after you, Natsume." he jumps to her.

Suddenly, Tsukasa stops Haruhi by grabbing his waist. It was like an elephant used its trunk grab objects like it was nothing. Haruhi was surprised that he got caught. He looks at Tsukasa and laughs nervously.

The Leader of Clash gives Haruhi a dark smile. "I suggest you don't attack her. My empress won't like it."

Haruhi was shaking in fear. It gives him the shivers down to his spine. "Y-Yes!"

Tsukasa puts down Haruhi and walks away. "I'm going to bed now. I'm getting tired."

Natsume walked up to Haruhi to poke his cheeks. "Tsukasa is right. I would have scolded you. You should be lucky that he saved you."

"Sorry. I didn't know." he feels guilty.

"No. It's just Tsukasa being protective. He doesn't know to want you to get hurt," she stopped poking Haruhi cheeks and starts to yawn. "I'm going to bed as well. It's getting late. Come on, Tsubasa. Let's go."

Tsubasa nodded. "Alright. I'm getting tired myself." she stands up to walks with Natsume to their room.

Haruhi blushed lightly. He can't help but feel warm. Yuduki sees that his younger brother has a different aura.

"We should go to bed as well. We have Goshi's Birthday to celebrate." Kento said to get Natsume to get her attention about Goshi's birthday.

Goshi scoffed. "I don't hey anything for my birthday." he walks away to go to bed.

Everyone else laughed. They decide to end their day and go to bed.

* * *

**I'm done! I'll fix my corrections if I see any.**

**I was focusing on playing FF14 the new expansion that I couldn't do my fanfiction. Now, I'm done with the game. I can focus on my writhing now. ****Also my birthday was yesterday.**

**Happy Birthday Goshi! My husbando. ^\\\^**

**Hayate's trivia will be in the next chapter.**

**See you guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm here! Time to focus on the my story! No more FF14, but I need gear up for the end game content. :3**

**I'm excited to write this chapter. Goshi's birthday is here and Natsume's is near.**

**I own the oc's.**

* * *

The empress walked out of the room. She didn't want to disturb Tsubasa. The young A&R was still sleeping. She looks innocent when she is sleeping. Natsume slowly closed the door quiet from behind. The morning sun was bright to shine the water like stars at night. The ocean waves were the replacement of the birds when they sing in the morning, but the waves are quiet and peaceful to listen too.

Natsume appeared in the main room. She sees Kazuna alone sitting on the couch. It was like he was waiting for someone to appear.

Kazuna turned around to see Natsume. He was happy to see her first and smiles.

"Morning Natsume. Did you sleep well?"

She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. "I did. You look lonely."

He shook his head. "You're here. That's all that matters to me."

"You're a strange one, Kazuna."

"Maybe to you, my empress," Natsume leaned on Kazuna. He feels happy that she is leaning on him. Her warmth is touching his. "I saw you walk out of the place. I was going to follow you, but Goshi got there before I did. He was acting bolder than before. It seems he is stepping up his game."

"You didn't see everything, did you?" she frowned.

"No. Why?" he was dumbfounded.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Goshi didn't do anything on you." Kazuna became suspicious.

"No. He was being selfish."

The Leader of MooNs didn't believe that Natsume is telling the truth. He has to let it slide. He knows if he asks, she will dodge the question.

"I see. So, do you want to go for a walk?"

Natsume leaned away from Kazuna and stands up. She walks out of the house. Kazuna stands up to follows her to the beach. Surprisingly, she didn't reply to him. It was rare for her. What really happened between her and Goshi?

Natsume went to the other side of the island. Kazuna tries to catch up with her. She was too fast for him. She stopped. Kazuna finally caught up with her. He was out of breath. He took a moment to catch his breath.

The empress chuckled. He was confused about why she is laughing. She walks up to Kazuna to place her hand on his cheek. He starts to blush lightly.

"Look at you. You're blushing."

"It because of you," Kazuna placed his hand on hers. He laughs. "Your hands are so small. It's adorable how small it is. It like a little tiger's paw."

"This tiny paw will make you feel more comfortable."

"It already has," he used his other arm to grab her waist to get her closer to him. He leans his forehead against hers. "You're even more beautiful closeup. Your eyes are like amethysts. It glows just like them. It captures the lights from the moonlight and sparks like a star." he moved his forehead away and kiss her forehead.

Natsume moved her hands away from his cheeks. "It still needs work, but you are slowly getting there."

He leaned closer to her ears and chuckles. "Don't worry. I will step up my game soon."

"Who knows. Both of us have to wait and see," she poked his cheek gently. "Come. Everyone is probably awake."

They both return back to the tropical house.

* * *

Everyone was awake. They were waiting for something to eat, but there was no one to cook breakfast of them. Yuta looks around and notices that Natsume and Kazuna aren't around. He isn't hoping that they haven't done anything to each other. He still hasn't made a move on the empress yet. He has been lazy letting things slide for him. Yuta knows that Goshi and Akane already made their move. Kazuna was the next one.

He shook his head. He has to be ready. Yuta doesn't want want to be left behind.

"Eh? Has anyone see Leader or Natsuchi," Hikaru looked around the entire house. "I hope they didn't get lost."

"I don't think they got lost. I think they probably have the time of their lives," Mikado smiled. He was happy for his Leader. "He is getting closer to her."

Goshi and Akane flinched. Akane stood up to walk to the door. Goshi follows suit. Everyone was wondering why the two of them are rushing to the door. Tsukasa chuckles. Yuta and the twins follow them from behind.

"Those boys are so impatient. They can't wait for the empress to return." Tsukasa watched them as they head to the door.

"It's called envy, Tsuka-san." Mikado chuckled.

Akatsuki sighed deeply then shook his head. "They all ganging on one girl. I feel sorry for Natsume."

"Don't underestimate her, Akatsu. Natsu won't fall for them that easily. They have to work hard for it to get her." Minato picked up a fork and scoop up cake in his mouth.

"You're saying that she isn't like any other girls?" Miruko lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"That is right. I experience it myself. Most girls would fall for my charm, but Natsume is a different story. She knows too much. That is what scares me." Kento remembered the things he did when he was with the empress.

Hayate has his hand on his chin and said, "I remembered. I enjoyed that scene. It felt like we were torturing THRIVE."

Kento was dumbfounded. "You guys were torturing us? Why?"

"To teach you a lesson. We got permission from Natsume." Shinobu folded his arms as he leans on the wall.

"She is a cruel empress." Kento rubbed the back of his hair.

* * *

Kazuna and Natsume returned back to the house. Kazuna walks to the door to open it. Suddenly, the door opens itself. They were confused for a few minutes. Natsume suddenly knew what is going to happen. She moves to away from the door and waits. The five boys pop out of door and bumps into Kazuna. They all fell on the soft sand as they groan in a pile.

Natsume folded her arms and sighs lightly. "That's what I call envy."

Tomo appeared out of the door and walks to the empress. "Did you get some rest, Natsume?"

"I did. Thanks for your concern, Tomo," she replied.

He placed his hand on his chest and smiles. "Not at all, my empress." he winks.

"I'm sure everyone is hungry. I shall cook for them," Natsume placed her hand on her cheeks thinking. "I think I should ask Momo, Mikado, and Clash if they want to help."

The prince took out his hand for Natsume to grab. "Shall we go inside?"

Akane, Kazuna, Yuta, Goshi, and the twins heard Tomo offering her to go inside with him. He wasn't being bold. It was Tomo being polite to her. They know each other for a long time. It's making them jealous of Tomo. They want to offer Natsume to go with them.

The empress looks at Tomo's hand and grabs it. She smiles at him. "I won't mind taking the offer, my prince. Lead the way."

"Of course, my empress." he leads her to the inside.

They watched as Tomo took Natsume inside. They were jealous of Tomo taking Natsume away. The door was closed leaving them outside. They gasped, surprised. They were locked from the outside. They can't get back in.

They got off from each other and stares at the door. They look at each other and shrugs. They don't know what to do now.

"She locked us out." Akane was sad like a puppy.

"Is this our punishment?" Kazuna lifted his eyebrows.

Goshi clicked his tongue as he rubs the back of his neck. "I can see why she is a cruel empress. She is enjoying it as well."

"Natsume is a meany." Yuta pouted.

"When do we come back in?" Haruhi didn't want to stay in the sun too long.

Yuduki got worried for his younger brother. "Yes. You would probably get scolded by Natsume."

"I didn't apply any on me when I woke up. Who applies lotion when they wake up from bed?" Haruhi was afraid of getting sick.

Natsume opened the door and frowns. "What are you guys doing?"

"You locked the door on us." Yuta frowned.

"Are you excusing me for locking the door?"

"Ashu-kun, don't get mad at her. There's no reason too." Yuduki said.

She sighed. "I just closed the door. You guys could of walk in."

"You could of at least open the door for us to come in. There was no reason to close it thinking that it was locked." Akane didn't want to make Natsume upset.

The empress turned around to leave the entrance. She didn't say a word to them as she left. They look at each other wondering why she didn't respond to them. They walk in the house and close the door from behind.

* * *

Kento walked to Natsume and said, "Today is Goshi's Birthday, Natsume." he wanted to grab her attention.

Natsume looked at Kento's body language. She smirks. "Really? I didn't know," she was curious to know about Goshi. "So, what does he likes?"

"He likes ramen, hamburgers, junk food, and guitars," he replied.

She blinked. "That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"That seems boring."

Kento shrugged. "That's how he is, but he taking a liking in you. Maybe you could take him somewhere today. I'm sure he will be interested to go with you."

Natsume started to think of a place where she can take Goshi. It clicks her. "Oh, I know a place."

"OH! What is the PLACE," he smirked. Natsume used her hand to tell Kento to come closer. He did so. She leans closer to his ears and whispers it. "He isn't a fan of those places, but with you. It would be better."

She moved away from Kento and smiles. "I hope so. Well, I'll ask Minato to start on it," she walks away from Kento to find Minato. "Minato!"

Minato heard his name and runs to Natsume like a dog. "Yes, Natsu?!" he was excited.

The empress went to his ears and whispers. She moves away and chuckles. "Can you do that for me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can. It's going to take a while."

"You can ask Ryuji to help you."

Minato was beamed. "Oh! I forgot about him. I'll go ask him now." he leaves.

"Well, it is time to grab Goshi." she goes to find him.

She looked around the entire house and couldn't find him. She couldn't think where he would be. It was hard to think where he is exactly. She thought of one area and goes there. A sound of music is coming from a room. Natsume was walking in the halls to the room. She heard the sound of guitar playing. It sounds beautiful and peaceful. She follows the sound who is leading her to the room where the boys were sleeping.

She opened the door to see Goshi playing his guitar. He was sitting on the window frame with the window open. He heard the door open and turns to the door. He was dumbfounded to see Natsume.

"Why are you here?" he asked, curiously.

"I was going to ask if you want to go somewhere with me today, but it seems you are enjoying yourself," she replied.

Goshi blinked then blush lightly. "What place are you going to take me?"

The empress placed her finger on her lips and smiles. "That's my secret. If you want to know then come with me."

He chuckled softly. "Sure, but make it special."

"Oh! I will be special just for you, Goshi." she smirked.

He stood up from the window frame to take his guitar in its case. He finishes putting up his guitar and walks to the empress. "I'm ready when you are."

"That is rich coming from you. You are never like this. You'd rather chill the rest of the day than go out." Natsume remembered what Yuta told her.

"Well, not to you. I don't mind going places with you."

She walked off. "Let me go and get change before we go." she chuckles softly then starts to mumbles. "I guess he is right. I'm going to enjoy this day."

Goshi nodded. This is a great opportunity for him to capture her heart. He just needs to be calm and collective to touch her like last time. He really delighted touching her. She was soft like a tiger's fur. He needs to wait for the right time to tell his real feelings.

Goshi waited for Natsume to come out. She has been gone for a while now. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turns to the sound of footsteps then he blushes lightly. Natsume arrives wearing a white strapless sundress, short light purple jacket, and white flats. He never has seen her this beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her attractiveness is what makes him feel attracted to her.

Natsume chuckled. "Shall we get going?"

Goshi took out his hand to her to reach. "Whatever my empress demands."

She blinked then laughs. "Taking tips from Tsukasa and Tomo, are you, Goshi."

He shrugged. "Who knows. Watching them made me realize how to be proper gentlemen."

"This is so not you," she continued. "Where's the grumpy Goshi I know?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Maybe. Anyways," Natsume grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the shopping center. There was so many people shopping. They look around to see a different kind of shops. Something catches Natsume attention and leaves Goshi. He didn't pay attention to where she went. He turns around and notices she was gone.

He looked around to find her, but couldn't spot her anywhere. He was afraid that she got kidnapped.

"How the hell I am going to explain to Tsukasa and the others," he rubbed the back of his hair. "They are going to kill me. Especially Tsukasa."

"Goshi?" a voice from behind.

He flinched as he turns around behind him. It was the empress with a worried face.

"Oh, it's you." he sighed in relief.

She can tell that Goshi doesn't like horror things. Her voice definitely scared him. Natsume starts to tease him. "You're scared. That's adorable."

Goshi blushed lightly. "N-no, I'm not! You're imagining things." he got embarrassed.

Natsume started to poke his face. "Whatever you say."

"Where did you go? You just vanished," he asked as his blush disappear.

"I saw something that caught my eyes. So, I went to buy it."

Goshi felt his heart just dropped. He was getting upset that someone already got her heart. "Who are you give it too?"

The empress placed her fingers on lips and smiles. "That's my little secret. Don't feel sad yet, Goshi. No one has done anything yet unlike you."

His heart feels better much. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not jealous." he scoffs.

"Uh huh. Anyways, let's continue our fun together." she walked past Goshi.

Goshi followed her from behind to enjoy their time together.

* * *

Some time has passed, they stop at a ramen stand to eat. They got their ramen and it was ready to get eaten.

Natsume grabbed her chopsticks and starts to eat. Goshi was surprised to see her eat. She finished her bowl within minutes. He is shocked now.

"It was good! Second! Please!" she shouted to the chef.

"Yes ma'am!" the chef shouted back.

"Are you sure you should eat that much?!" he was still surprised.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah. I eat three bowls of ramen."

"Three?!"

"Yep. I think I inherited from my mom. She also is a heavy eater."

He chuckled. "You're a strange one, Hayabusa."

She shrugged. "I'm going to stay with two. I don't want to get too tired. I still have a place that I want to take you."

Goshi blinked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's just finished eating then I'll take you to the last place."

The chef serves Natsume her last bowl of ramen. She was delighted. She still has her chopsticks on hand and scoops up the noodles to eat it. The warmth of the soup is making her warm inside. Goshi still hasn't finished his first bowl, but he feels happy to see her smile.

* * *

The night has risen in the skies. Natsume takes Goshi somewhere he went before. He was slightly confused. A faint light was ahead of them. As they got closer to it, more lights appear. Goshi was surprised. He never thought Natsume would take him to a festival.

"This is the place you wanted to take me?" he looked at her.

Natsume turned around to Goshi and smiles, "Yeah. I know that you never went to this kind of things before when you became an idol. So, I decided to take you here."

Goshi chuckled. "Thanks. I don't know how to appreciate your offer."

The empress reached out her hands to him and said, "You can appreciate it by taking me to the festival."

He grabbed her hands and smiles. "Of course, my empress."

They went to the festival to enjoy the night. There were a lot of stands at the festival. Goshi saw something that caught his eyes. Natsume notices Goshi was looking at the shooting stand. She chuckles.

"Do you want to do it?"

"I don't know if you want to be there."

She pushed Goshi to the stand. "Stop acting like I don't like stuff like most girls don't. This is a special day for you."

"If you say so."

They walked to the stand. There was a price that stands out all of the rest. Natsume looks at the price and stares at it. It was adorable that she was to hold it tight in her sleep. Goshi sees her dazing at the price on the stand. It was a woolly baby sheep plush. He picks up the gun and targets the sign. He starts to shoot on the bullseye. Natsume watches Goshi shoot the targets. He made all of the target and smiles. The owner of the stand was amazed by Goshi.

"Congrats! What price do you want?"

Goshi pointed at the sheep plush. "I want that."

The owner grabbed the plush and give it to Natsume. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Goshi." she blushed lightly.

"You're welcome," he walked past her. "Let's continue our time here."

She followed him from behind. "You know I could have got it myself."

"I doubt you could ever hit a shot like that," he smirked.

"Remember what happened last time," she smirks.

Goshi remembered and sighs. "Of course, I don't know much about you."

Suddenly, they heard something behind a stage. They look like they are having trouble. The two of them went up to the troublesome staffs.

"Did something happened?" Natsume asked.

"The band that supposed to be here, but they have some trouble coming over here." the staff member responds.

"You guys don't have anyone else to take over," Goshi asked.

One of them shook his head. The others were looks at the ground feeling disappointed.

Natsume and Goshi looked at each other and nods.

"We can help." Natsume smiled.

"How? We don't have any idols or bands to take over the stage. We have to cancel it." the staff member didn't want to cancel the show.

They were confident to surprise the fans. The staff members look at them and see them being confident.

"I can see you two are ready for this. You are not afraid." the other staff member continued. "Who are you guys?"

"You will see it when we get on stage," Natsume had her finger on her lips. "You ready to go, Goshi?"

"Of course. We will show the fans what the both of us can do."

"Let's get ready." the empress and Goshi went to the backstage to get ready for the fans to go wild for them.

The fans were ready for whatever that is coming on stage, but they seem to be disappointed. They have been waiting for 15 minutes for something to happen on stage. They were about to leave the area. Suddenly, the lights change to focus on two people on stage. The fans were dumbfounded. They wait for them to announce something to them.

"Everyone! Welcome to the Festival!" Goshi shouted to the fans.

"Sorry for the long delay, but we are here!" Natsume apologized to the fans even though it wasn't there fault.

The staff members behind the stage feel uneasy for both of them, but they have to wait and see what is going to happen.

"You guys may know me as Goshi from THRIVE!"

"And I'm Natsume!"

"We are here to make you guys welcome!" they both said.

The fans were surprised to see them at the festival. They are excited to hear their new song. They all started to talk all at once.

"No way! The White Empress and Goshi from THRIVE are here!"

"Natsume is beautiful in person!"

"Goshi is handsome too!"

"Those two look like couples!"

Natsume and Goshi looked at each other. They are both ready to sing their song to the fans in the festival.

"All right! Are you guys ready?!" Goshi pointed to the fans.

"YEAH!"

"Let's cue the music!" Natsume said. It was a sign to turn off the lights.

Everyone is waiting for Natsume and Goshi to start their song. The music starts playing and the lights move to them on the center.

Mijikai yume wo kasanete  
Eien ni shite yuku hana no  
Itsuwari ga setsunai  
**[N]** Tojikometa inochi no  
**[G]** Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru **[N]** Preserved Rose

"Everyone! Clap your hands!" they said in unison.

Everyone at the festival started to clap their hands to the beat.

**[N]** Karada no oku afureru mono **[G]** wo hito to **[N]** kaeteiru dake  
**[G]** Subete ga "Tsumeta sugiru" nante **[N]** yubi wo **[G]** hodokasenai de

**[N]** Hikari to yami no **[G]** dochira ni demo ireru  
**[N]** Kowagaranai de nozomanu asa **[G]** wa mou konai  
**[N]** Azayaka dake **[G]** wo kurikaeshi  
**[N]** Tsunagari owari **[G]** kimi wa mata

Mijikai yume wo kasanete  
Eien ni shite yuku hana no  
Itsuwari ga setsunaku  
Kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru

Negau nara misaseru  
Dakara tooku kienai de  
Kimi ga miru ashita no  
**[N]** Atarashii ibuki wo  
**[G]** Nobashita ude ni mukaeru **[N]** hanasanai

They were exhausted. The fan roar out in the festival. Natsume and Goshi waves to their fans.

"Thank you, everyone! We will you next time!" they said in unison as they left the stage.

The staff members were amazed by their performance on stage.

"You two are amazing."

"Your voices were in sync. It was beautiful."

"Thank you for helping us."

Natsume smiled. "No worries. We're glad to help."

Goshi nodded. "We'll help anyone that needs help."

The staff members bowed to them.

"Thank you once again," they said.

"We'll see you guys later," Natsume said as she picked up her plushie. She waves at them then leaves. Goshi follows suit.

* * *

They walked to the hill. It was peaceful and calm away from the noises. The sound of the bugs chirping in the woods, the wind below slowly their hair, and the light of the moon illuminate the area.

Natsume sits on the grass and sighs deeply. "That is exhausting, but it was fun."

Goshi chuckled. "Yeah. I never thought our voices are perfect sync."

"Your vocal is beautiful. You train your body well to give a good vocal. It seems that you are enjoying your job as an idol" she smiles.

The Leader of THRIVE sat down next the empress and frowns at the skies. "To be honest, I was at overseas to learn music before I became an idol. I didn't like becoming an idol when I came back."

Natsume just continued to listen to him then frowns. "Is there a reason why?"

Goshi sighed lightly. "It was because I didn't make enough money."

"You went to America to hone your skills on music. That means you stay at America for sometimes. After that, you came back to Japan to be an idol to get money. Unless you wanted to talk your past, but it doesn't matter. I really don't care what happens in your past. It's time to leave the past and move on the present. That is all you can do. Of course, a journalist will be asking you those questions. They will keep cutting deeper and deeper until they get want they want. Be careful around those cheeky journalists," she looks at Goshi wondering his reaction is. He was feeling disappointed and mad at the same time. Natsume moves her hand on his cheek and caress it softly.

Goshi flinches as he felt her cold hand on his cheek. His body calms down from the pressure flowing through his body. It feels smooth and soft when she was caressing his cheek. He was flushed. She moves her hands away then pokes his cheeks.

"You feel better, Goshi?"

"Thank you," he mumbled softly so she couldn't hear him. He wanted her to keep moving him.

Natsume can tell he is feeling much better. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs deeply. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

He didn't know what to say. It is his first time going out with someone. He chuckles. "I actually enjoyed this day. It was fun hanging out with you."

She remembered something as she leans off of him. She reaches out her pocket and took out a box. Goshi was confused as he looks at the box she has on her hand. Natsume gives it to Goshi and smiles. He grabs the box and looks back at her.

"Happy Birthday, Goshi! I'm glad you enjoy your time with me," Goshi shouldn't stop blushing as she said that. Her voice was drawing him near to admire her. "Are you going to open it? I understand you are being drawn in at the moment, but it is your birthday. We can have our fun time later." she smirks mischievously at the end of the sentence.

Goshi couldn't think all of the words she said to him. He can't find a way to stop his heart from beating so fast. It was getting awkward for him. The empress starts to laugh softly. He was getting dizzy from everything that just happens.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the skies. They turn to the skies and see fireworks. It was bright and beautiful in night skies. That broke Goshi's immersion. Natsume was too busy being amazed at the fireworks glowing in the skies. Goshi opens the box and widens his eyes then smiles. It was a silver lock necklace. He stares at it for a few minutes then chuckles.

"Thanks, Hayabusa!"

The empress turned to Goshi to lean closer to him. Goshi starts to flush again when she was leaning closer to him. Natsume kissed his cheeks then leans away. He was embarrassed. She likes watching Goshi making a different kind of faces. She stood up from the ground and cleans the dirt off of her.

"We should go back. Everyone is waiting for us to return. I would like to stay and watch the fireworks, but we can't keep them waiting."

His blush vanished and nods. "Maybe next time," he stands up from the ground and stretches. "Let's go."

They leave the area to go back to the island where everyone is waiting for them.

* * *

They returned back to the tropical house. Natsume opens the door and walks in with Goshi from behind. They walk to the kitchen and see no one here. Suddenly, the party poppers with confetti pop out everywhere. It made Goshi flinched from the noise which it made him scream in horror. Clash and Natsume were surprised to see Goshi being scared of things like that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Goshi was surprised then smiles after all. "Another birthday to remember. Everyone. Thank you."

"Let's enjoy ourselves. The cake won't eat itself." Natsume walked to the table to start cutting the cake.

"Yaaay!" Minato and Yuta run up to the table waiting for Natsume to finish cutting the cake.

"You did well cooking all of this, Minato. You too Ryuji." she looks at all of the sweets on the table.

Minato hugged Natsume as he was really delighted. "Thank you, Natsu!"

"I appreciate your words, Natsume." Ryuji smiled.

"Minato, I have a knife in my hand. I don't want to hurt you." Natsume begged him to stop.

Minato lets go of Natsume and laughs. "Okay!"

The empress finished cutting the cake and looks at everyone. "It's done."

Minato and Yuta started digging in on the sweets on the table. Natsume back away from them and grabs her plushie.

Akane and Kazuna see the empress holding a plushie. They never have seen it before. They walk up to her to ask her who give it to her.

"Natsume, who gave you that plush?" Akane was curious as he was feeling jealous.

Kazuna agreed with Akane. "Who is the person?"

She knows that they were jealous. She smiles. "Goshi gave it to me."

Now, they getting even more jealous of Goshi. Kento went up to Natsume and smirked.

"So, where did the two of you go?"

Kazuna and Akane didn't know Goshi and Natsume went out today. They were too busy decorating for Goshi's birthday. They were curious to hear where they went.

"We went to the shopping center then we went to eat ramen at a ramen stand. After that, we went to the festival. I actually had fun with Goshi today." she blushed lightly. "He got this cute plushie at the stand because it is adorable."

"That was a smooth move from Goshi. I never thought he would do that."

Goshi blushed from embarrassment. "Shut up, Aizome."

Ryo walked up to Goshi and smiles. "Happy Birthday, Go-nii!"

Goshi chuckled and pets Ryo's hair. "Thank you."

Natsume started to stretches then yawns. "I think I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." she walks out of the kitchen to go to bed.

Tsukasa smiled. "Well, we going to have a lot of things to do for a few days. It is going to be a special day."

Takumi snapped his fingers and said, "That's right. We better get prepared."

"I hope it doesn't go bad like last time." Hayate smiled nervously.

Ryo gives a big smile. "I'm ready! I can't wait!"

Shinobu nodded as he turns to Minato. "Minato, don't forget we still have that."

"Don't worry, Shin. It's a big surprise." Minato was delighted.

The prince noticed what Clash was talking about. Everyone else in the room looks at each other dumbfounded. They don't know what they are talking about.

"Umm... what is happening?" Yuduki asked.

"We want to know," Haruhi said curiously.

"Don't leave us in the dark." Akane was getting worried.

Ryuji takes out his lollipop and unwraps it. He puts it in his mouth for a few minutes then took it out. "Some reason, Tomo knows about it as well." he narrows his eyes.

"What was going on in a few days?" Momo asked.

"You don't mind tell us." Tatsu leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

Akatsuki rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what is going on here."

"So? What is that special day?" Miruko asked.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Kento asked.

Yuta turned to Minato with a curious face. "What is going on?"

"You guys look happy." Mikado continued. "Is there something going on?"

Kazuna and Goshi didn't say anything. Everyone pretty much asks all of the questions. They were waiting for the answer from one of the members of Clash.

Hayate sweatdropped. "Oh my. They are curious cats."

"I hope nothing bad happens." Tsubasa was getting nervous.

"Next week is Natsu's Birthday!" Minato answered their questions.

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Natsume's?" Akane said.

"Birthday?" Kazuna said.

"Next week," Goshi said.

"That doesn't give us enough time to get prepared." Yuta was getting worried.

Yuduki started to think. "We don't where to start."

"Does Natsume knows about this?" Haruhi asked.

Tsukasa chuckled. "You guys are getting work up. Calm down. We will get through this together."

"Don't forget about presents too." Tomo chuckled. His voice was baiting out to the specific people.

Kazuna, Akane, Yuta, Goshi, and the twins clicked when Tomo said presents. They don't know what she likes. Goshi knows what to get her. Kento looked at them and chuckles.

"They are like dogs. They don't know what to get for Natsume."

The Leader of Clash looked at Tomo and chuckles. "You are a sly one, Tomo. Good one."

"No need to praise me, Tsukasa. We're all going to give Natsume presents." Tomo smiled.

Ryo started to yawn then rubs his eyes. Shinobu picks up Ryo and takes him to room to sleep.

Tsukasa looked at the food on the table and said, "We should finish celebrating Goshi's Birthday then get some rest."

Everyone agreed. They continue to celebrate Goshi's Birthday and eating the food. Goshi decides to slip away from the kitchen and head to the room to sleep.

Akatsuki noticed that Goshi left the kitchen. He went to Kento and whispers. 'Where's Goshi going?'

'He is probably going to bed. He isn't a fan of sweets.' Kento answered.

'I see.'

'Don't worry. Both him and Natsume are exhausted from their date. Come let us enjoy ourselves for the time being.'

Akatsuki nodded.

They returned to the group to enjoy their time.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done with this chapter. I'll fix any mistakes soon.**

**The song is called** **Preserved Roses ****by TM Revolution x Nana Mizuki.**

**The two idol collaborate with each other. I like it. It goes well with Goshi and Natsume voice. Beautiful.**

**Hayate Trivia**

**\- He doesn't like bugs**  
**\- Hayate is clumsy when he helps out. It cause big trouble and get scolds all the time by the members  
**\- **Like Takumi, he doesn't get mad. If something happens to any other, he becomes a different person**  
**\- Hayate isn't picky about food. He will eat anything.**  
**\- He respects his senior members of Clash**  
**\- He will follow any orders from Tsukasa and Natsume**  
**\- Hayate is the friendly type person. He doesn't like violence, but he will do anything to stop it  
\- Hayate trains his body often in the morning with Tsukasa  
\- During his free time, he goes for a walk to enjoy the scene in the city and park  
\- His representative animal is a panda**

**See you guys later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here.**

**It is Natsume birthday. I'm going to time skip to her birthday. I don't want them stay two weeks away from work. Once Natsume's birthday is over, they are going back to work. Shinobu's trivia will be at the end of the chapter.**

**It's time to do this chapter. I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume was in the kitchen with Tsubasa making breakfast. The boys are still sleeping in their rooms. Natsume was making breakfast smoothies when Tsubasa finished cooking eggs.

A few minutes passed, the girls finished making breakfast. The food was ready. Tsubasa swipes the sweat from her forehead as she sighs deeply. Natsume looks at the food and nods.

"The perfect breakfast for the boys. Now, we need to wait until they wait up." Natsume looked at Tsubasa as she smiles.

Tsubasa nodded back. "Today is your birthday too. Happy Birthday, Natsume."

"Thank you, Tsubasa."

"I don't know what to give you for your birthday." Tsubasa lifted her eyebrows.

Natsume shook her head. "Anything cute is fine. I love cute stuff."

"Like that plushie, Goshi gave you yesterday." the young A&R smiled.

The empress laughed. "Pretty much. We should eat. The boys are taking their time to wake up."

Tsubasa was confused. "Eh? We're not going to wait for them?"

"Of course not. Unless you want to wake them."

"I don't want to disturb their sleep."

Natsume looked back at the food on the table then folds her arms. "The food will get cold if they don't wake up."

"Well... umm... I don't know what we can do." Tsubasa doesn't like the idea of waking up the boys.

Natsume sighed deeply. "If you want to wait for them, that is fine with me," she leaves the kitchen. "I'm going to leave the island for a while."

"Wait, Natsume," Tsubasa didn't want Natsume to go, but it was too late. She already closed the door and head out to the city. Tsubasa feels bad for saying that. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."

Tsukasa appeared on the scene and see Tsubasa feeling down. He walks up to her wondering what is wrong. "Something happen, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa turned to the Leader of Clash as she staring at the floor. "Natsume left. She wants to eat breakfast without you guys, but I want to wait for you guys to come to eat with breakfast together."

"Natsume wanted to spend time with you, Tsubasa." Tsukasa chuckled.

"Eh? She wants to spend time with me?"

He nodded. "That's right. She barely spends time with other girls. All of the girls are jealous of her that is why they declined her."

"Is it because she is always around Clash and BPro?"

"Pretty much."

"I didn't know that." Tsubasa feels really bad.

"But you are different than all of the other girls."

"Eh? Me? Different? How?" she was dumbfounded.

Tsukasa folded his arms and smiles. "You are never jealous of her. You admire Natsume, don't you."

Tsubasa blushed in embarrassment as she places her hand on her cheeks. "I do. Natsume is amazing. I want to be a hard worker like her. That's why I'll do my best to make BPro be the best."

"There you go."

"Should we go get her?"

"No. It's best we leave her alone for the time being. Let's have breakfast. I'm sure the others will wake up."

Tsubasa nodded.

Suddenly, the twins appeared in the kitchen and see the food on the table. They were amazed to see so much food.

"Wow! The food looks amazing!" Haruhi smiled.

Yuduki agreed. "Yeah," he looks at Tsubasa and Tsukasa. "Did you guys made this?"

"I did with Natsume. Tsukasa arrived not too long ago." Tsubasa responded.

Haruhi looked around to see Natsume nowhere. "Where's Natsume?"

"She left. I don't know where she went."

Now, this is the chance the twins can spend time with Natsume. They look at each other and nod. They leave the kitchen and head outside to follow Natsume. Tsubasa was confused. Tsukasa chuckles.

"Well, that was a change in advance. They want to spend time with the empress. They are childhood friends."

"Childhood friends? I didn't know that."

Yuta was walking downstairs and see the twins left. He was confused about why they were in a rush.

"Haru? Yudu? Where are you going?"

The twins stopped and turns to Yuta.

"We're going to find Natsume." Haruhi responded.

"Do you want to come?" Yuduki asked.

That clicked Yuta's mind. "Sure."

Yuta and the twins left the house to find Natsume.

Kazuna, Akane, and Goshi arrived down to the bottom level of the house. They walk to the kitchen and see Tsukasa and Tsubasa eating breakfast. Tsukasa and Tsubasa sees the three of them coming in. They see food on the table.

"Morning," Tsubasa said.

"Morning Sumisora-san, Tsukasa."

"Morning Sumisora, Rokuji."

"Morning Tsubasa-san, Tsukasa."

"Morning Kazuna, Goshi, Akane."

"Who made breakfast?" Kazuna asked as he looks at the food.

"Natsume and I," Tsubasa replied.

"Natsume isn't here." Akane looked around to find her.

"She left. Haruhi, Yuduki, and Yuta probably went after her." Tsukasa smirked.

The three of them looked at each other and left the kitchen. Tsubasa was confused. She doesn't know what is going with those six boys.

"Do they want to keep Natsume to themselves?"

"Well, keep isn't the right word. Prove is the word." Tsukasa took a sip of the smoothie.

It clicked Tsubasa when he said 'prove'. "Oh. I see what you mean. One of the six boys will fight to win her heart."

"It depends on her. She chooses who is going to change her future forever."

* * *

Natsume was walking in the city looking around the shops. She looks through the window outside of the jewel shop. Something catches her eyes and stares at it for a few minutes. It was an amethyst silver crown key necklace. It was beautiful in her eyes. It was her favorite color as well. She is drawn into the necklace that she didn't pay attention at all.

"Natsuchin!"

"Natsume!"

She flinched. The voices jump scared her. She turns around to see Yuta, Yuduki, and Haruhi together. She was slightly confused about why they are here.

"Umm... why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We want to spend time with you," they said in unison.

Natsume chuckled. "Alright. Are you bringing more of them here?"

They were confused about what she meant. She points behind them. They look behind them and see Kazuna, Akane, and Goshi coming towards them. Natsume looks back at the necklace and stares at it again. Goshi notices Natsume was staring at something at the window. He looks at the direction where she is looking. It was an amethyst silver crown key necklace.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" Kazuna asked.

"For a walk, I want to clear my mind for a bit," she replied as she turns to Kazuna.

"Since we are out here, we should do something." Yuta looked at everyone.

Akane remembered the special day. "Oh! Today is Natsume's birthday. The seven of us."

Everyone remembered today is the empress' birthday. They all wanted to hang out with her, because of Goshi already had his fun with her. Natsume can sense the body language that they want to hang out with her. She had to think of something before a break out happens. She doesn't know what they can do together.

Suddenly, her stomach started to growl. Everyone looks at her then laughs. Natsume blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, we should go and eat. We did leave the place with breakfast at the table." Yuduki said.

"Where do we eat?" Akane asked.

Everyone started to think about where they can eat.

"How about sweets?" Yuta asked with a smile.

"No," Natsume declined it. "Eating sweets in the morning is bad for you, Yuta. We need to eating something that is not sweets."

Haruhi thought of something that everyone would eat. "How about hamburgers?"

"I won't mind going for some hamburgers," Natsume answered. "It's been a while since I ate hamburgers in England."

Yuta turned to Goshi and asked, "Do you want to go, Gochin?"

"No!" he responded.

"Aww! Come on, Gochin!" Yuta whined a little.

"I'm not going." he folded his arms.

Akane clicked. This is his time to shine. "Natsume, we can go together."

Natsume understood Akane body language and chuckles. She knows that he wants to take her himself. "Are you saying we go on a date, Akane?"

He blushed even redder then plays with his fingers. "You can say that."

"We can have one soon, Akane. For now, we need to go and eat," she walks up to Goshi and leans closer to him. Goshi blushed lightly as she leans closer to him. "Come on, Gochin! We all know you love hamburgers. You're going to miss the juicy taste of the meat."

Goshi was trying to resist it. "...Ngh. You can't make me g-go."

"The melted cheese falling down on the meat, the soft bun ready to get eaten, and the crispy fries..."

He gives up. "It can't be helped."

Natsume feels delighted. "Well, that worked."

"Yaay! Let's go!" Yuta was excited.

Everyone went to go to find a fast-food restaurant. Natsume and Goshi stay behind for a while. Goshi looks at Natsume and rubs the back of his neck.

"How did you that I like hamburgers?"

"Kento told me."

"I should have known."

"I ask him what you like during your birthday. So, he told me everything. I don't mind learning more things about you, Gochin." she teased his name.

"Stop calling me that. It sounds weird coming from you." he blushed lightly.

The empress laughed. "Alright. I'll stop but in exchange. Stop calling me Hayabusa. Call me by my first name."

"Huh? That is going to be hard for me to call you by your first name."

"Come on. I want to hear it."

Goshi isn't used to calling people by their first name. He blushes a little redder than before. "Na-Nats..."

"I'm waiting." she smiled.

"Natsu-Natsume." he turned away as he was still blushing.

"Was that hard?" she teased.

"Shut up."

Natsume gives him a caring face. "But thank you. I'll remember it," Goshi looks back at her and smiles. "Shall we get going? They are probably waiting for us."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "There something I need to do. I'll catch up with you once you get there."

She was confused as she lifts her eyebrows. Natsume reads his body language wondering what he is hiding. She can tell that he is nervous about something. She decides to let it slide. "Alright, I'll see you there."

Goshi nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume leaves to catch up with the others. Goshi watches as she leaves then looks at the jewel shop where she is staring at not too long ago. He heads towards the shop to get the thing she values the most.

* * *

To the tropical house, Clash was making a present for Natsume. Tsubasa walks by and sees them making something. She was wondering what it was. Takumi looks at her and chuckles.

"What are you guys giving Natsume for her birthday?" she asked.

Takumi gives her a picture to her. "We're giving her this."

Tsubasa grabbed the picture and looks at it. It was a picture of Clash and Natsume but younger. "Wow. You guys like look you are having fun."

Hayate arrived behind her and said, "That picture was taken a month after Drift."

"I'm sure she will happy to see this picture as her birthday." Tsubasa smiled.

Mikado arrived to see Tsubasa looking at a picture. He walks up to her to see it. "Was this when Clash was created?"

Takumi nodded. "Yeah. We were inexperience back in, but we enjoy our time as young kids."

"We're making the photo frame, but we don't how to do that." Hayate was worried. Nothing of the Clash members knows how to make one.

That gives Tsubasa an idea. "I can make one."

"That would be great. It would help us a lot. Thanks, Tsubasa." Hayate was beamed.

"I can help you, Tsubasa." Mikado doesn't mind helping.

Tsubasa looked at Mikado and bows. "That would help a lot. Thanks, Mikado."

* * *

At the fast-food restaurant, Natsume and the others walked out with their stomach full.

"That was delicious." Akane never felt full.

Kazuna looked at Goshi wondering why he arrives late. "Where did you go, Goshi? You came in late."

"It's nothing." Goshi didn't want to tell Kazuna.

Kazuna can tell that Goshi is lying. "You don't need to hide it. I know where you went. Did you buy it?"

Goshi flinched. "What do you mean?"

"That necklace Natsume was looking at. Did you get it?"

Goshi gives up and sighs deeply. "No. It was too expensive."

Kazuna was surprised. "How much is it?"

"It's 6,513 yen."

"That much?"

The Leader of THRIVE nodded. "I don't know if I can get it."

Akane heard the conversation. "That necklace is 6,513 yen. How about we all buy it for her?"

"How much do we have?" Kazuna asked.

"I have 1,141 yen," Akane replied.

"831 yen," Goshi replied.

"I have 685 yen. That makes 2,657 yen." Kazuna said.

"That isn't enough. We're 3,856 yen short." Akane said.

The twins and Yuta joined in the conversation. They were curious about what the leaders are talking about.

"What is going on here?" Haruhi asked.

"We are trying to buy a necklace for Natsume's birthday, but we don't have enough," Akane replied.

"I have 549 yen," Haruhi said.

"991 yen," Yuduki said.

Yuta took out his money out of his pocket. "I don't have a lot. 362 yen is all I have."

"That makes 5,758 yen. We're still 755 yen short." Kazuna sighed deeply.

"We can't get that for her." Akane rubbed his head in frustration.

"Where are we going to get 755 yen at?" Goshi asked.

They looked around the city and see nothing. They sigh lightly.

Natsume came back to see them upset about something. She was wondering what happened. "Did something happened? You guys look depressed."

"We are umm..." Yuta didn't know what to say.

"We were thinking about where to take you for your birthday." Akane lied.

They have to lie to her. They can't let her know what they are going to get her for her birthday.

"Y-Yeah." Haruhi nodded.

"That's why you guys are depressed about," Natsume blinked in confusion. They nodded. "So, have you guys figured out where you are taking me?"

They froze. They don't know where to take her. They look at each other to give each a message.

"The Aquarium," Goshi replied.

"That's fine. I wanted to see dolphins and the different type of fishes there." Natsume smiled. She turns around to go to the Aquarium.

They sighed in relief.

"Good call, Goshi," Kazuna said.

"Yeah. We didn't know where she wanted to go." Akane rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fudo, can I ask you something?" Goshi looked at him.

Akane was dumbfounded. "Sure. What is it?"

"How do you have so much money?"

"Oh. I really don't spend money. I don't know what to spend it on besides food." Akane replied.

"I see. I wish I can save money." Goshi folded his arms.

Natsume returned back to them. "How long are you guys are going to stand there?"

Yuduki laughed. "Well, we can't keep the empress waiting."

"Yaaay! We're going to see a bunch of fishes," Yuta goes to Natsume and grabs her hands. "Let's go Natsuchin!"

"Okay," she said.

They all gasped as Yuta stole the empress away.

"Yuta! Come back!" Haruhi followed them. Yuduki follows his younger brother behind.

"This isn't good. Go after Ashu." Goshi runs to them as fast as he can.

Akane and Kazuna looked at each other wondering why Goshi wants to stop Yuta. They follow the others from behind.

* * *

They arrived at the Aquarium and walks inside. Natsume sees a fish in a tank and runs up to it. She stares at it. It was a pufferfish. She watches has it was puffing itself like a balloon with spikes.

"It's like a balloon." Natsume smiled.

Kazuna walked up behind her and chuckles. "That is a pufferfish. It puffs itself to protect itself from danger."

"It looks cute when it's puffy." she giggled.

Kazuna laughed as she has giggles. He is happy that she is enjoying herself. She moves to the next one where Akane is. He was looking at a fish that looks like a zebra. Natsume looks above the tank and sees the name of the name.

"A zebra lionfish," she looks at the lionfish and sees that it isn't a swimmer. "I can see why they don't swim that much."

"But it looks cool." Akane looked at Natsume with a smile.

"You're right," Natsume continued. "Come. Let's go see the rest of the aquarium."

Akane nodded. "Yeah."

They went to the touch tank. Yuta and the twins were amazed by the sharks and string rays. Natsume walks up to the touch tank and looks at them. The sharks went to Natsume swimming back and forth. She was confused about what they are going. Goshi appears beside her and watches her. She notices their behavior is selfish. She reaches down to touch the sharks. The shark she was touching enjoys being touched by her. She moves her hand away and decides to touch the string ray. She can feel their silky skin as it was swimming through her hand. Goshi can see the Natsume is enjoying herself touching the rays and sharks. Natsume turns to Goshi to grab his hand. He blushed as she grabs his hand.

"Come on, Goshi. I know you want to touch them."

He moved his hand away from hers. "I-I can do it myself."

"If you say so," she sees a lonely shark by itself far away from the other sharks and rays. She goes to the lonely shark. It has a spotted one too. She reaches down to it to touch it, but it was scared. She chuckles. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." she gives it caring look to it.

The shark went up to Natsume's hand and touches it with its nose. She moves her hand close to it and caresses it, The shark wasn't scared of her. It starts to like her touch. Haruhi arrives next to Natsume and watches as the shark likes her touch.

"You made the shark no longer scared. I wonder if it wants to be touch by anyone else," Haruhi reaches down on the touch tank to touch the shark. It got scared and swims away from Haruhi. "It seems it doesn't like humans, but it likes you."

"Don't worry. It is going to take some time for the shark to get used to humans. That one is different from the rest of them."

"I hope you are right, Natsume. Shall we continue our journey?" he smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." she walks to the next destination.

They went to the next area of the aquarium. They were in the shark tunnel. There were so many fishes, sea turtle, and sharks. Natsume was amazed to see so many aquatic fishes in one place. Yuduki walked up to the empress and watches the view with her.

"There are so many fishes here," Yuduki said with a smile.

"Even turtles," Natsume chuckled. "It's nice to see turtles. This is the first time I have seen them."

Yuduki was surprised. "Really?"

The empress nodded. "I barely have any time off. It was busy back in the days."

"That's right. You were busy with Clash as a manager. It must have been hard on you."

"Nah. I learn my lesson," Natsume smiled. "Come. Let's go to the next one."

"Right."

Yuduki and Natsume walked through the shark tunnel and made it to the end of the tunnel. They arrive outside of the aquarium. There was a giant pool surrounded by bleachers. She goes to the pool and sees dolphins swimming around. One of the dolphins came to greet her. She greets back the dolphins. Yuta arrives out of the tunnels and sees Natsume at the pool playing with the dolphins. He walks up right next to Natsume and the other dolphin greet him.

"Hi there." Yuta waved at the dolphins.

The dolphin greeted him back. The dolphin swims away from them to play with their toys. They were putting on a show for them. Natsume and Yuta were amazed by their performances.

"They are having fun playing and showing us a performance. That is truly beautiful." Natsume was still being amazed by the dolphins.

Yuta agreed. "You are right. They are enjoying themselves."

"They are intelligent and sociable creatures." the dolphins return back to Natsume and Yuta. They were trying to speak to them. Natsume understands them and smiles. "Of course, we did. You guys were amazing and enjoying yourself."

Yuta turned to Natsume confused. "Did you understood what they said?"

Natsume shook her head. "I can tell by their expressions. I can't understand the animal's body language. They are harder than humans."

"I think I understand."

The dolphins were praised by Natsume's kind words. The other boys arrive at the scene to see Natsume and Yuta at the pool with dolphins. One dolphin kissed Natsume's on the lips with its nose. The boys got jealous of the dolphin that kissed Natsume's on the lips.

"You are a bold one," Natsume laughed as she petted the dolphin. The other dolphin came and kissed her cheeks with its nose. "Thank you. See you guys next time." she waves at them goodbye.

The dolphins did their goodbye trick and leaves. Natsume went to the next area. The boys watch as she leaves to the next place.

"I can't believe that dolphin was bold enough to kiss her." Akane pouted.

"I'm jealous of that dolphin." Haruhi was upset that he didn't kiss Natsume on the lips.

Kazuna laughed softly. "They are an intelligent creatures. They love humans."

"Massu! We know that you were jealous too." Yuta pouted. "I'm jealous. That dolphin was brave enough to do it."

"You are right about that. It was a brave one." Kazuna smiled sadly.

Yuduki was upset about that kiss. "I wanted to be the first person to kiss her."

Goshi sighed lightly. "You guys are being worked up over a silly thing. It kissed her because it was praised by her words."

Yuta giggled. "Come on, Gochin! We all know that you were jealous too."

He scoffed. "Don't be stupid. Why should I be jealous of a dolphin kissing Hayabusa?"

"You don't need to lie. You are bad showing your feelings."

"Huh?! I don't know what you are talking!" Goshi leaves the area to follow Natsume.

Everyone looked at each other and laughs. They know that Goshi is jealous of the dolphin being bold. They follow him from behind to catch up with Natsume.

* * *

The journey ended inside the aquarium. They arrived at an aquarium shop. There were so many things in the shop. Natsume sees something on the shelves and walks up to it. The boys watch as she walks to the shelves. She grabs big stuff dolphin toy and smiles. She goes to the register to buy it. The boys are confused. She returns to the boys with the stuffed toy.

"Who is that for, Natsume?" Yuduki asked curiously.

"It's for Ryo. He loves dolphins," she replied. "Too bad we didn't bring him. He would love to see dolphins."

The boys laughed nervously. They didn't know they were going to the aquarium.

Kazuna walked up to Natsume and place his hand on his chest as he smiles. "I'm sure he would be happy to see them."

"I don't mind bring him here today." she smiled. "Unless dad and brother want to take him."

"Brother?" they all said in unison.

The empress nodded. "I have an older brother. He is going to be the next head of the family. So, he is a very busy person. I barely see him," she continued. "Shall we leave?"

Everyone nodded.

Natsume led the way out of the aquarium. Although, they needed to get the necklace for her. They look at Goshi with a smile. He was confused about what is going on.

"Goshi," Akane said.

"What is it?" he blinked.

"Take out your hand," Goshi doesn't know what they are up too. He put his hands out and waits. Akane gives him his money. "Take care of it." Akane leaves to follow Natsume.

Everyone did the same thing. They give their money to Goshi and leaves.

"Why are you guys giving me this?" Goshi was confused.

"We will keep the empress busy while you give the necklace with our money and yours together," Kazuna replied.

"Are you sure?"

"We are. Now, go and get that necklace for her. You don't keep her waiting." Kazuna leaves Goshi and follows the others.

Goshi watched as they leave. He looks at the money on his hand and nods. Everyone trusts Goshi to get the thing she wants. He leaves to go back to the jewel shop.

* * *

They returned back to the beach house. Everyone in the surprised Natsume with party poppers. She feels delighted. It is another birthday for her to remember.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you everyone!" she smiled.

Tsukasa walked up to her and hands her a present. "This is for you, my empress." he smiled.

She grabbed the present and smiles. "Thank you, you guys. I shall treasure this."

"You're welcome, but we weren't the only one who helped." Takumi laughed.

"Tsubasa and the rest of BPro helped us!" Minato shouted.

Natsume turned to BPro and Tsubasa and smiles. "Thank you. Without your help, this party would have been a mess."

Tsubasa shook her head. "We should be thanking you for taking us to the beach."

"Your welcome. Let's go enjoy yourself." Natsume walked up to the table and all of the food.

Everyone agreed. Suddenly, someone arrives on the scene.

"You're going to start without me, little sis." a voice from behind.

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice. He was well dressed. He looks like he was in the early '20s, short white hair with a cowlick sticking out, and icy blue eyes. Natsume was happy to see a familiar person.

"Sosuke, it has been too long since I saw you."

He nodded. "It has. It was so busy that I was able to come to your birthday." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Welcome, Sosuke." Tsukasa greeted him.

Sosuke turned to Clash and chuckles. "Well, it's been a long time, Clash. I hope you guys are doing well."

Shinobu smiled. "Of course. Your little sister did a fine job raising us."

Sosuke sees Tomo and greets him "It's been a while Tomohisa."

Tomo nodded. "Same to you, Sosuke."

Ryo walked up to Sosuke and hugs him. "Big Brother!" he smiled.

Sosuke patted Ryo's hair. "How is my little brother doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I helped everyone make big sister birthday." Ryo laughed.

"Oh! You are a big boy."

"So, Sosuke, did you find a fiancee yet?" Natsume smirked.

"Natsume, can you not?" Sosuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Come on. I don't mind meeting her." she teased.

"Alright, but don't be thinking about that." he scolded.

"Who knows. You know me, Brother."

Sosuke sighed lightly. He gives up. He can't anything about Natsume's personality. "You're unbelievable."

"Sosuke is there something wrong?" a voice from behind.

It appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties. She was well dressed like Sosuke. She has wisteria hair that goes down to her chest, two hair strains on the left and right side, and lime green eyes.

Sosuke turned to the young woman and replied, "Misaki, there's nothing wrong."

Misaki looked at Natsume asked, "Is this your younger sister?"

Sosuke nodded. "Yeah. She is a bit playful. So, be careful."

Misaki was dumbfounded. She didn't know what her fiance meant by that. "Umm... okay."

Natsume walked up to Misaki and looks at her. She was reading her body language. Misaki flinched a little when Natsume got closer. "So, you are Sosuke's fiancee?"

"Yes. I am," she replied.

"I'm Natsume. I hope my brother didn't do anything wrong on you," she smirks.

"No, he is a fine man. I don't think he would do anything wrong to me." Misaki didn't understand what Natsume meant.

"That's not what I meant."

Misaki was still dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean did you two do it on the be-," her mouth was covered by Sosuke's hand. He stops her for finishing the sentence.

"Enough of that! We should go and enjoy Natsume's birthday!" he shouted.

Natsume moved Sosuke hands away from her mouth. "How rude!"

Kento smirked and walks up to Natsume. "You are one dirty girl."

"You know me, Kento. That is how I am," she smirked back.

Ryo sees Natsume holding a stuffed animal. He walks up to her and tugs her shirt. "Big Sister, what is that you are holding?"

Natsume remembered she still has the stuffed dolphin. She bends down to Ryo's level and gets it to him. "It's a stuff dolphin toy. I know you love dolphins Ryo."

The young boy eyes sparkle like stars. He grabs the stuff toy and hugs. "Thank you, Big Sister! I love dolphins! I want to see one."

Sosuke chuckled and pats his younger brother hair. "We can go after we are done celebrating Natsume's birthday."

Ryo got excited. "Yaay! I can spend time with big brother and Misachu!"

"What about you, Natsume? Do you want to go?"

"I already went." she chuckled.

"Really? Who?" he was curious.

The empress turned to the boys that took her to the aquarium. "These boys did."

Sosuke and Misaki turned to them. Misaki was gasped.

"No way! You guys are B-Project!" she starts to fangirl over them.

Tomo bowed to Misaki and said, "We are. We appreciate a fan from B-Project."

Natsume noticed that Goshi isn't around. "Where's Goshi? He is not here."

"Umm... he forgot something." Akane lied again.

"I know you guys have been lying to me." Natsume folded her arms.

The six boys were in deep trouble. They are hoping that Goshi comes back before she goes playful.

"We umm..." Haruhi can't tell her.

"Alright. I'm going to ask Akane and Kazuna. They are the most reliable ones."

"I-I'm here!" Goshi was out of breath.

The boys were saved. Goshi made it in time from Natsume's sexual towards them.

"Let get started with the party. The food is getting cold." Natsume smiled as she turns to the table.

"Yaay!" everyone roared entire house.

"This is going to be our last day before we go back to work tomorrow," Natsume smiled. "So, let's make the best memory for our summer vacation."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Natsume was out on the beach sitting on the sand. She was listening to the waves on the shore. It was peaceful and calming. It's like she can sleep with these sounds. She hears footsteps coming to her. She turns to the sound of the footsteps and sees Goshi. He sat next to her and listen to the waves.

"What are you doing here, Goshi?" Natsume asked.

Goshi takes out a box that is wrapped with a white ribbon on the center. He gives it to Nasume and smiles. "Happy Birthday, Natsume."

She grabbed the box and unwraps the ribbon. She opens the box and widens her eyes then smiles. "I can see why you guys were hiding. You guys wanted to get this for me. Thank you, Goshi. And everyone else as well."

"We used all of the savings we had just to get this for you." Goshi rubbed the back of his head softly.

"I'm going to cherish it." she blushed.

Goshi blushed as he saw her blush. He doesn't know what to say to her. He was being amazed by her blushing. He pokes her cheeks and smiles. "Stop being cute."

Natsume flinched. "Th-Thank you, Goshi."

"You're welcome, my empress." he nuzzled on her cheeks.

The empress laughed. "Goshi! Stop! That tickles!"

He was enjoying touching Natsume again. She was soft and warm like a tiger.

"It seems you are enjoying it." Goshi chuckled.

"I mean you are getting bold now, but," she leaned closer to him. "It's going to take some time to get me."

Goshi leaned closer to her face. "Is this better?" he asked seductively.

"Maybe," she leans away from Goshi and stands up. She starts to yawns as she stands up. "Well, it is time to go to bed. We are going to be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah. Back to work." he stood up as he walks to the beach house.

Natsume followed suit and said, "I'm sure everyone misses their work."

They arrived at the beach house and walks up to their second floor.

"Goodnight, Natsume," he whispered.

She whispered back with a smile. "Night to you, Goshi." Natsume leans to kiss Goshi's cheek. She goes to her room to sleep.

Goshi blushed in embarrassment as she kissed him on the cheek. He places his hand on the cheek and smiles. He walks to the room to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm done. Happy Birthday Natsume. I'll fix any grammars I made. :3**

**Back to work tomorrow for everyone. I enjoy this chapter. All of the boys got to hang out with Natsume and jealous.**

**Shinobu's Trivia**

**\- During his free time, he will listen to rock, muscle training, and watch concerts  
\- He is a hot-hotted if anyone picks a fight, but has a soft side most of the time  
\- He likes spicy food. He isn't picky one food, but spicy food are his favorites  
\- Shinobu respects Natsume and Tsukasa as a friend. He follows their orders as well  
\- He promised Natsume that he will protect Minato from any danger  
\- Shinobu likes being an active person. That is why he like doing idol work and dancing  
\- His representative animal is a kangaroo**

**See you guys later in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It is time for them to go back to work.**

**Minato's trivia is next at the end of the chapter. **

**I don't anything to say. So, let us being with this chapter.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Everyone returned from their long vacation. Now, they have to go back to work from their long summer break. Everyone went separate ways to get ready for work. Natsume's phone starts to ring. She stops and grabs her phone to see who is calling her. It was Atsushi. She was confused about why he is calling her now. She answers the call and places her phone on her ear.

"Hello! This is Natsume." she continued walks to her apartment.

"Oh! Natsume! How was everyone's vacation?" he asked.

"Everyone had fun. A memory to remember," she smiled then frowns. "So, what did you call me for?"

"There is going to be another MooNs concert soon. So, prepare MooNs to get ready for their next concert," he replied.

Natsume was surprised. "What about the others? They didn't get the chance to shine yet."

Atsushi laughed. "Don't worry. They will a chance. The reason I chose for this concert again is, because they are perfect for it."

Natsume started to think about her vision for MooNs music. "Well, it is still summer. So, I think to know the perfect song for them."

"That's great. I can't wait to hear it," he remembered something. "Oh, Shuji wants to talk to you." the President gives his phone to his younger brother.

Shuji grabbed the phone and put it on his ear. "Natsume?"

"Yes, what it is?" she asked curiously.

"The song that you and Goshi did was amazing. You made, not just Goshi, popular but THRIVE as a whole more popular." Shuji smiled.

The empress blinked. "Wait? That was recorded?"

"What you didn't set up that up?" he was confused.

"Well..." Natsume told Shuji the whole story during that day. "That's how it happened. I never guessed it would be recorded."

Shuji chuckled. "Thanks to you. BPro is coming more popular."

"You are welcome, but that doesn't mean Clash will fall behind. They are still a higher group than them. Don't underestimate me," she smirked. "It is time for me to go to MooNs to discuss their song. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah. Same to us." Shuji said.

Natsume hang up her phone and arrives at her apartment. She starts to stretches. "I guess I'll unpack later. I'll go invade MooNs apartment now." she leaves her apartment to go to MooNs apartment.

* * *

Natsume arrived at MooNs apartment. She took out the master key to unlock the door. The door was unlocked. She opens the door and walks in MooNs apartment. It was quiet. She looks around and sees they are probably in their room unpacking. She hears footsteps coming to the main room. She turns to the hall to see who is coming from there. It appears to be the Leader of MooNs. He was surprised to see Natsume at their apartment.

"Natsume, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"I got a call from Atsushi," she replied.

"The President? What did he call you for?"

"Apparently, there is going to be another MooNs concert coming soon. So, he wants to me to compose another song for MooNs."

"Is there a reason why he choose us over the rest of the BPro?"

"He said that you guys are perfect of this."

Kazuna smiled. "Honestly, I don't mind singing again. It has been a while since MooNs singed. I can also spend some quality time with you too, Natsume." his eyes became caring and lovable.

Natsume shrugged. "Should we wait for the others? So, we can discuss what song you guys want to sing."

Kazuna placed his hand on his chest and smiled. "Of course, my empress. It is going to take a while for them to get ready. So, should we relax for a bit."

"We don't have a choice don't we." she walked to the couch and sat down.

Kazuna sat down next to her and watches her. "Did Goshi give you the present?"

Natsume nodded. "It was beautiful. You guys didn't need to do all of that."

"Of course, we do. You are part of BPro. That's what makes you special."

The empress leans on Kazuna's shoulder. He still feels uncomfortable, but she knows that he is enjoying it. "Your shoulder isn't like Tsukasa, Tomo, or Akane."

"I'm sorry. I'm not like them. I don't train to get muscles." he feels disappointed at himself.

Natsume laughed. "Tomo doesn't train his muscle. He just feels comfortable."

"But I'm not comfortable enough to make you feel comfortable." he smiled sadly.

The empress placed her hand on his cheek to calm him down. The Leader of MooNs calms down from her warm touch. "Kazuna, you are perfect the way you are."

"In what ways you see me, Natsume?"

She looked at Kazuna and chuckles. She already knows the answer to that question. "You're handsome, smart, helpful, and gentle. Everyone in BPro said that you are capable."

Kazuna blinked then chuckles. "Thank you. I shall treasure those words."

Momo and Mikado appeared in the main room and see Natsume and Kazuna alone. They didn't know they were interrupting the best moment between the two. They were also confused about why Natsume is here in their apartment. Tatsu and Hikaru arrive from behind. They all look at each other and shrugs. Natsume moves away from Kazuna to stands up from the couch to the other members of MooNs.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Momo asked curiously.

"You guys are going to be singing again soon," she replied as she gives them a hint.

Mikado immediately understood. "I see. I can't wait to hear it soon."

"Is it coming up soon?" Tatsu asked.

The empress nodded. "Yeah. So, you guys better get prepare. They will go wild once they hear you guys sing the song." she smiles.

"Are you going to be joining us again?" Momo asked.

Natsume didn't think of that when she came over. "Now, that is awkward. I got too excited that I completely forgot it."

Everyone looked at her and laughed besides Hikaru was still dumbfounded of the conversation. Natsume raises her eyebrows as they were laughing at that her. Kazuna walks up to the empress and pokes her cheek softly.

"You are a silly and clumsy girl."

"I guess I really am."

Hikaru wanted in the conversation. "What? What is going on? I'm so confused. Someone tell me!"

"Calm down, Hikaru." Tatsu tried to calm down the wild money.

"How can I be calm when I don't know what is going on now?!" he panicked.

"Now, now, Hikaru. We are excited that we are going to have another concert." Kazuna explained to him. "The President chose us for this concert. I don't know what are his reasons."

"President chose us for this concert?" Hikaru scratched his head confusedly. "Is there a reason why he choose us over the rest of the BPro?"

MooNs looked at Natsume waiting for her answer. The empress can see eyes looking at her besides Kazuna.

"All he told me that you guys are perfect for this concert. He didn't give me the specific reasons why. I guess he wants you guys to figure out why he choose you guys for this."

Mikado started to think. "It is summer. We went to the beach then...," it clicked him. "Oh! I see why the President chose us for this."

Natsume nodded. "That's right. Well, I already have the song ready in mind. Time for me to go and compose it. I'll see you guys later." she leaves MooNs' apartment.

Everyone watched as the empress left their apartment then they turn to Mikado. They were curious about what he thought of this.

"So, why did the President choose us?" Tatsu asked.

Mikado smiled. "He chose us, because..."

* * *

Natsume leaves the hotel like she was in a hurry. She runs past Akane and Tsukasa who has returned from jogging. They looked at each other wondering why she was in a hurry.

"She looked excited. I wonder what made her happy." Akane watched Natsume leaves the area.

Tsukasa chuckled. "I guess the phone call she got made her happy."

Akane was confused as he turns to Tsukasa. "Phone call? From who?"

"Probably the President from Daikoku Production. He probably told her something that causes her to be excited about that project."

"I wonder what it is?"

"We can text Natsume if you are curious, Akane," Tsukasa smirked. "She doesn't mind telling you."

Akane blushed lightly as he places his hands on his cheek. "I don't know if I should. I don't want to bother her when she is busy."

Tsukasa chuckled. He would never think Akane wouldn't bother her. Akane is understanding her more than most of BPro. "You are a unique person, Akane. I can see why Natsume likes to tease you."

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I like it when she teases me. It makes me understand her a lot more. I'm starting to understand how to tease and be playful around her."

"I guess her affection is getting the better of you. Just don't go too far with it. It will get worse."

"I'm prepared for anything she hits me. I can counterattack back." he already pumped up.

Tsukasa walked towards the hotel and said, "Let's go and get clean."

Akane nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Natsume arrived at Radio Recording Studio. It is own by her dad who created this studio just Clash and Natsume. He chooses the best clients for the studio. They are well trained. He respects her daughter and her choices depending on the situation.

She walked inside the studio and see a client on the behind the table. The client sees Natsume and smiles at her. She bows to her with respects.

"Lady Natsume, welcome. It is good to see you again," she said.

"Thank you. Same too you."

"What brings you here, my lady?"

"You don't mind asking the president if I can use one of the composing room."

"Of course." the client picks up the phone to call the president of the studio. "Mr. Shima, Lady Natsume wants to borrow one of... oh okay then." she hangs up the phone.

"I take that as a yes." Natsume chuckled as she crooked her eyebrows.

The client nodded. "He immediately said yes. He respects you."

"Thank you. I shall get started with the composing." Natsume walks to the elevator to get ready to compose MooNs' song.

"Have a great day, my lady."

Natsume reached to the top floor and walks out of the elevator. She walks to the composing room that was away from the others. She needs to concentrate on this song for MooNs. She reaches the door and opens it. The room was clean and untouched. It looks like it hasn't been touch for a while. She walks in the room and closes the door. The empress went the to chair and sat down. She took a deep breath and let it out. She did some stretches before she starts composing.

"It has been a while since I touch these. Alright. Let's get started. MooNs will be surprised by their new song. Let's see... it is summer. Lets see..." she chuckles. "Well, I already have a name for the song. Now, the lyrics and music are the important ones."

Natsume started to compose the lyrics. She had to think hard for this song.

A few hours have passed, she finished with the lyrics. She took a deep breath as she wipes her forehead, but she isn't done. Now, she has to do the music. She looks at the time on the clock. It was already evening. She spends all of her time in the composing room that she didn't eat lunch. Her stomach started to growls.

She stands to start stretching. She grabs the lyrics and leaves the room. She'll be back to do the music tomorrow. Natsume leaves the studio to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

The empress arrived at a Yakiniku Restaurant to eat for dinner. She slides the door to walks in the restaurant then closes from behind. The chef of the restaurant looks at the entrance as he smiles.

"Welcome!" he said. He was surprised to see Natsume in his restaurant. "Are you...?"

Natsume chuckled as she puts her finger on her lips. She is telling him to keep quiet. The chef responds with a nod. She walks to the table on the far right away from the door.

"Mister, can I get three plates of Yakiniku?!" she shouted.

"Of course!" he shouted back. The chef grabbed the three plates of Yakiniku on his hands and walks to Natsume's table. He places the plates down and smiles. "You must be Natsume the White Empress. I must thank you for making my daughter feel all better."

The empress was confused as she tilts her head. "What you are talking about?"

"All of the concerts you did with Clash and MooNs. She loves your voice and how you dance was gorgeous. She would be surprised to see you here. She'll probably lose her mind." he gave her a thumbs up.

Natsume feels delighted. She never thought another person would appreciate her. All of the girls rather be jealous her than be friends with her. There are probably some girls out there that appreciate her as a person.

"Thanks! Your daughter will be excited soon."

"What do you mean?"

"There is going to be another concert for MooNs coming soon. She is going to love the location it will be." she smiled.

"She will be screaming out of her throat if she heard this. Well, enjoy the food." the owner leaves Natsume on her own.

Natsume picked up the chopsticks to pick up meat on the plate. She places the meat on the grill to cook. Her phone starts to ring. She put her chopsticks down and picks up her phone to see who is calling her. It was Tsukasa. She answers the phone and puts on her ear.

"Hello? What is it, Tsukasa?" she asked.

"Natsume, everyone is worried about you," Tsukasa replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Yakiniku Restaurant. I got hungry. So, I decided to come here to eat. Do you guys want to join with me?"

Tsukasa chuckled. "Of course. I'll invite everyone to the restaurant. I'll see you there in a bit."

"Alright. Later." Natsume put her phone down. She looks back at the owner and chuckles. "You are going to have a whole crew coming!"

The owner laughed. "Bring it on! I'm prepared for the worst!"

"They will be here. It's going to take a while from them to come," she said as she picks her chopsticks to turn the meat over.

A few minutes as passed, Natsume already finished her first plate of Yakiniku. She places the second plate of Yakiniku on the grill to cook. She was waiting for everyone to come to the restaurant.

The door opened from the entrance of the restaurant. Natsume towards to the entrance and see Tsukasa as he walks in. Everyone walks in the restaurant one by one. The owner watches as Clash and BPro walks. He looks happy to see them as his customers.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa runs up to her. "You should call us that you were eating."

"Honestly, I forgot about it. I got really hungry." Natsume shrugged.

"We are all here. So, let's enjoy ourselves." Tomo said.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

The owner laughed. "I'll give you guys a free meal! No need to pay!"

"Thank you! We don't know how to thank you." Tsukasa looked at the owner.

"Don't be. This is an appreciation for my daughter. You guys made her into a different person. Now, she is a fan of BPro and Clash."

"We appreciate her as a fan." Tsukasa bowed.

Natsume flipped over the meat and smell the delicious juicy meat that is cooking. "How long are you guys going to stand there? It will be late if you guys don't eat."

Everyone took their sit on the table and order their food on the menu. Tsubasa, Kazuna, and Tsukasa sat down with Natsume. Tsubasa notices that Natsume already ate her first plate. She was already on her second plate of meat.

"You're already on your second plate?!" she was surprised.

"Yep! And I'm still hungry." Natsume smiled.

"How much do you eat?" Tsubasa was curious as she drinks a glass of water.

"A lot. I can eat 4-5 plates of food."

The young AR almost choked on water. Kazuna was surprised himself. Tsukasa laughs softly.

"Really?! You eat that much?!"

"Pretty much. I got it from my mom. She eats a lot as well."

"Now, now, just don't get cheeky, Natsume. We don't want you to feel heavy as you work." Tsukasa smirked as he teases her.

Natsume pouted. "Now, that was rude, Tsukasa. You are lucky I don't have a comeback yet."

Kazuna chuckled. He turns to Natsume wondering if she finishes with their song. "Natsume, did you finish with the song?"

The empress picked up the meat from the grill and eat it. The juicy taste of the meat was flushing her mouth. It was making her feel all warm that it wants to make her eat more. She looks at Kazuna and remembers he said something to her.

"Did you say something, Kazuna? I got lost in thought there from the meat."

The Leader of MooNs blinked then laughs softly. "It's fine. I didn't know you were enjoying yourself with the food. I'll ask you later. Let's eat before it gets late."

Natsume nodded. "We can talk about once we go back to our apartment. I want to surprise MooNs with something. You guys will be excited."

Kazuna and the rest of MooNs can't wait for the surprise that Natsume has for them, but they have to wait until they go back to their apartment.

* * *

Everyone arrived back home from the restaurant. They all walk inside the hotel to go back to their apartment. Natsume was stopped by Akane from going any further. She was confused why he stop her midway to the elevator.

"Is there something wrong, Akane?"

"Where did you go this afternoon? Tsukasa and I saw you leave the hotel like you were in a hurry." Akane got a little worried.

Natsume blinked. "I just went to Radio Recording Studio to do the lyrics and song."

Akane was confused about the name. He never heard of it. "Radio Recording Studio?"

"That company is own by my dad. There are a lot of other companies he owns in Japan. Clash and I are welcome to use those during our practice and work. It helps a lot with our jobs."

"Have many sponsors do you guys have?"

"We have a lot of them. I can't guess on top of my head."

"I see. So, who did write the song for?"

Natsume was beamed. "It is for MooNs."

"MooNs? Are they having another concert?" Akane tilted his head in confusion.

The empress nodded. "Yeah. I know the perfect song and a place for them to do. They will be shocked to hear it," she looks at Akane and sees that he wants to sing to the fans. He wants a chance to show the fans that KiLLER KiNG has potential than the rest of BPro. Natsume walks up to the Leader of KiLLER KiNG to hug him. He flinches as she hugs him. "Don't worry, Akane. You will have a chance to sing. For now, just stay who you are."

He smiled and returns the hug. Natsume understands him more than everyone else. Her warmth is making him warmer himself. He wants to keep hugging her forever but he knows that Natsume is a busy person.

"Thank you, my empress," he whispered.

Natsume moved away from the hug then kiss Akane on the cheeks. "I'm going to MooNs' apartment to talk about their concert. Don't stay up too long. You need to go to work on time."

Akane laughed nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "I won't. I promise."

Natsume walked to the elevator to go to MooNs apartment. Akane joins with her to go to the elevator to go back to KiLLER KiNG apartment. The elevator was on the floor where MooNs apartment is. Natsume leaves the elevator and turns to Akane.

"Night Akane."

He nodded. "You too."

* * *

The white empress arrived at MooNs apartment. She decides to knock on the door instead of using the key to unlock. The door open by Momo who was smiling at her. She walks in the apartment and sees they were on the couch.

"I guess you guys are ready." she walks up to them.

They all nodded.

"Of course, we are. We are happy to hear our new song." Mikado smiled.

"Well, I only got the lyrics for the song." Natsume took out the lyrics from her bag and gives it to MooNs.

They looked at the lyrics. They seem to like the lyrics.

"The lyrics are wonderful. It is the perfect song in the summer." Kazuna looked at Natsume with a smile.

Everyone agreed with their leader.

"Your songs are getting better and better. I wonder if it is going to surpass Clash and the rest of BPro." Tatsu chuckled.

"Natsuchi, have you made up your mind of singing with us?" Hikaru asked as he was excited. " Your voice is perfect for this. It goes well with Leader's voice."

Natsume put her finger on her chin and starts to think. "I guess I can. I don't want to overdo my vocal. After what Goshi and I did at the festival."

That caught Kazuna attention. "What did you and Goshi do?" he looks like he was angry, but hide his anger.

The rest of MooNs and Natsume was surprised to hear Kazuna angry. This is the first time they hear him be angry.

Natsume and Mikado looked at each other. They read each other's mind. Mikado just shrugged at her. Natsume chuckled. They both knew why Kazuna is angry. Momo and Tatsu were wondering what the two of them are doing. Hikaru was being confused about everything.

Mikado and Natsume looked at Momo and Tatsu to signal them. They got the message and chuckles. They all knew that Kazuna was jealous. Kazuna was still being angry, but jealous at Goshi at the same time.

"Well, Goshi and I sang that the festival. They didn't have anyone help them. The band that supposed to be there didn't show up. That's when Goshi and I took the spotlight on stage." Natsume told Kazuna what happens at the festival. She grabs her iPad and shows it to MooNs. "It was recorded too. That made THRIVE even more popular thanks to Goshi."

Momo walked up to Natsume and reach out his hand. "May I see it?" she didn't say a thing but give Momo her iPad. Momo grabs it and looks through it. He plays the video for everyone to hear. They were surprised to hear Natsume's and Goshi's voice in sync. "You and Goshi's voice is a perfect fit. I would never think both of your voices are well synced."

Tatsu nodded. "Yeah. The two of you have a strong high vocal voice. It sounds like it was made for each other."

Mikado agreed. "I can't believe how high it is. No one can hit those high notes."

"Do you train your body to have a good vocal?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course, I do. It is important to train your vocal note. It is easy for females to hit high vocal voice than males. It is hard for males to hit the high notes." Natsume replied.

Kazuna was getting when more jealous. He didn't want to show it. Natsume looks at Kazuna and notices that he was upset. He gets up and leaves the main room to go to his room. Everyone looks at each other wondering what they did.

"What is wrong with, Leader?" Hikaru asked as he watches Kazuna leaves.

"I think we made him upset about Kane-san. I guess talking about Kane-san and Empress vocal voice made him jealous." Mikado replied.

"I guess he wants his and my voice to like that. Sometimes voices can't be perfect with each other." Natsume walks to the halls. "Take the time to talk about your lyrics. I'll talk to Kazuna."

Tatsu chuckled. "There she goes again."

"She is the only one that can make Leader come out of his shell." Momo smiled.

Mikado pushed his glasses up. "While they have fun with each other. Let's talk about our lyrics."

* * *

The empress arrived at Kazuna's room and knocks on his door. "Kazuna, can you open the door so I can speak with you?"

Kazuna opened the door and grabs her inside his room. He takes her to his bed and lay her down flat. He was top of Natsume with a seductive look on his face. He didn't want to hurt her, but he does want to touch her. He remembers what Shinobu told him about his past with Tsukasa.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Natsume stood up from the bed using her arms as support. Kazuna leans closer to her face as his forehead touches hers. He looks directly at her eyes. His turquoise eyes lock on her amethyst eyes.

"I understand how you feel. It is okay to be jealous, but you can't take your anger on that person. It is not going to change anything." she places her hand on his cheeks.

He can feel her warmth on her hand. It was calming him down. It was his turn to make her feel comfortable. He moves to her cheeks and starts to nuzzle it like a dog. She starts to giggles. He smiles as she was enjoying it. Takumi was right about her. She needed a partner to be with.

"I'm sorry. My body just acts on its own that I couldn't control it." he apologized as he continues to nuzzle her cheeks.

Natsume moved away from Kazuna and kissed his on the cheeks. "Enough playtime, Kazuna. We have to go back to talk about the song."

The Leader of MooNs blushed lightly. "Whatever my empress demands." he moves away from Natsume to get off of the bed.

She gets off of Kazuna's bed to hug him. Kazuna returns the hug like he knew she is going to do it. She was like a tiger cuddling on him with the hug.

"How do you feel?" she was curious.

"I'm fine thanks to you. I don't feel angry, but still jealous. I guess what Shinobu told me to help me a little."

"Did he?" she smirked as she knows about it.

Kazuna crooked his eyes as he blinks. "It sounds like you knew about that."

Natsume moved away from the hug and place her fingers on her lips to at wink him. "That is my secret. You don't want to know your empress secrets."

He chuckled as he places his hand on his chest. "Alright, my empress. Shall we return to the others?"

"Of course."

They leave Kazuna's room to return to the others in the main room. Natsume felt more comfortable with Goshi's touch than with Kazuna. When he nuzzled on her last time, it was like he cares about her. Kazuna was caring and kind, but it wasn't lovable like Goshi. Akane didn't start his yet. So, she can't judge them by her body liking.

* * *

A few days have passed, it was time for MooNs concert. It was located on the beach. There was a lot of fans here to watch the concert. The rest of BPro and Clash was there to watch. Everyone can't wait to hear MooNs new song.

In the backstage, MooNs wasn't wearing their usual outfits. They were wearing more comfortable and summer-like clothing for this concert. They were surprised to wear this over their outfits. Natsume walks up to them with some clothing as them. She does like wearing these kinds of clothing.

"So, how does it feel without having your uniforms?" she asked.

"It feels awkward, but it is comfortable," Momo replied.

"You do say that you want to change up our clothing for this song." Mikado smiled.

"Of course! It will make the fans want to come to the beach during their summertime. It is our job to make the fans to enjoy themselves everywhere." Natsume pointed it out for them.

"Let's get started. We don't want to make fans wait for us." Kazuna was ready to sing on stage.

Everyone nodded.

They arrived on stage in a position to sing the new song. The fans were waiting for it to start.

I can't forget about you  
Don't leave me alone  
Wherever let you go  
Please come back again

Yurameku umi wo terashiteru MOONLIGHT  
Kimi no karada wo fuchido tte yuku  
Nureta matsuge to tameiki ga maru de  
Kanojo wa little MERMAID

Kubireta koshi ni manazashi no SPOTLIGHT  
Boku no haato wa nusumareta  
Shimetta kaze ni shizuku mo hikaru  
Kanojo wa just like a VENUS

I'm falling in love ima hayamaru kodou  
Nodo no kawaki wa netsu no sei sa  
Mugon wo suna de umetatte  
Fure sou de fure nakute

Binkan na yubisaki

Bokura wa te wi tsunaide  
Otona no line wo koeta  
Jikan ga hon no sukoshi  
Tomatta kanji ga shita yo

Sekai wa futari no tame  
Mawatte iru mitai da ne  
Dakishime aeba nani mo  
Kowaku nante nakatta ano natsu

The fans roared for MooNs. They feel like they wanted to go to the beach. Natsume waves at the fans. The fans couldn't believe that Natsume waves at them with a smile. It was like she loves being on stage for them.

"Thank you, everyone! I hope this song makes you want to come to the beach! Don't waste your time at home when it is summer! Enjoy your fun! Thank you for coming!" Natsume pointed at her fans.

"See you guys next time!" MooNs and Natsume said in unison to their fans.

"That was fun! It feels like we were at the beach again!" Hikaru was excited that the new song.

"I couldn't agree with you, Hikarun." Mikado looked at the empress and smiles. "As usual, your voice is beautiful, Empress."

"Your voice fits perfectly for MooNs, Natsu. Hearing yours and Leader was nice to hear again." Momo praised both Kazuna and Natsume.

Tatsu nodded. "I hope everyone heard our song. I'm waiting for our popularity to raise. That song should make our popularity higher than THRIVE."

"Who knows. Everyone will get the chance to show the world their song." Natsume started to think about who she is going to be next. She is praying that she gets KitaKore. She wants to learn more about Ryuji.

Kazuna noticed that Natsume was thinking of something. He was curious about what she was thinking. "Natsume, are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about my next unit to train with," she replied.

"Who would that be?" Mikado asked as he blinked.

"KitaKore. I haven't had the chance to learn about them. Especially Ryuji. I would like to know about Ryuji."

"How do you know about the Prince?" Hikaru asked.

"Didn't Tomo answered that?" she crooked her eyebrows.

"He said you guys were kids when you two met," Tatsu remembered.

Natsume nodded. "We met each other during parties all the time. We sneak away from those things to play with each other. Well, enough talking about that. We should go back home. Everyone is waiting for us." she towards around to leave to change.

MooNs looked at each other and chuckles. They went to change their clothes.

* * *

They went on the bus to go back home. As the bus starts to leave the beach, Natsume starts to yawn. Kazuna was sitting next to her and watches her get sleepy. She leans on Kazuna's shoulder and fell asleep. Kazuna chuckles softly to not disturb her sleep. She looks innocent when she sleeps.

"The empress is sleeping," Mikado whispered.

"It has been a long day. Let her sleep." Momo said.

"Singing on the beach was the exciting part!" Hikari shouted.

Everyone started to freak out. Natsume starts to squirm around Kazuna's shoulder then stops. Everyone sighs in relief that she didn't wake up.

"Quiet down, Hikaru. We don't want to see Hayabusa's bad side." Tatsu started to be mean to Hikaru. "You will be the first."

"A wild monkey needs to stop being loud. It needs its banana to hold up its wild instinct." Mikado was being mean as he smiles. "Good luck."

"How about fetching the boomerang? It can run after the banana as it is getting bullied. You can ask all of the help you need to get that banana." Momo teased, but mean.

Everyone was being mean to Hikaru. His eyes became watery as he looks at his members. He turns to Kazuna with watery eyes.

"LEADER! They are being mean to me!" Hikaru said as he is hoping Kazuna does something about it.

Kazuna didn't know what to say but laughs. "Alright. Calm down. We don't want to wake up, Natsume."

"Can you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep here!" the empress woke up from Hikaru's loudness. She got angry with all of the loud noises around her.

Everyone flinched as they heard her voice.

"Oh, you are awake?" Mikado laughed nervously.

Natsume turned to Hikaru and pinched his cheek. "You need to shut your mouth when people are sleeping. It is rude to disturb a tiger's sleep. Do you know what will happen if you disturb my sleep, Hikaru?"

He had a bad feeling about it. "N-No." his cheeks starts to hurt from Natsume pinching him.

"I'll have Minato to teach a lesson or two for disturbing my sleep. I'm going to enjoy while it lasts," she smirked. "But, I'm going to let it slide for now. Don't you dare disturb my sleep! If you do, Minato is going to have fun playing with you."

Hikaru felt shiver down to his spine. He doesn't want to experience what Minato was going to him. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

The empress yawned once again and leans on Kazuna's shoulder to sleep. She fell asleep once again. Kazuna smiles as he watches her sleep on him.

"Nice job, Hikaru," Tatsu whispered.

"You made her angry like a tiger hunting down its prey." Momo looked at Hikaru and teases him once again.

"Monkeys are prey to tigers. She pinned you down with her claws." Mikado chuckled.

"You guys are mean." Hikaru's eyes being watery once again.

Natsume innocently was sleeping like a tiger. It was like it was cuddling on a dog warmth.

* * *

**I'm done!**

**I can stay away from MooNs for a while. lol**

**SUMMER MERMAID by MooNs.**

**My favorite song from MooNs. :3**

**Minato's Trivia**

**\- He has a sweet tooth. He loves eat sweets  
\- Minato loves being petted. It makes feel delighted inside  
\- Minato always ask permission before playing with other people. He has a devil side when he plays with them  
\- He loves having fun with friends. He wants to create many memories as he can  
\- During his free time, he likes to play video games and walk with Hayate to the park from time to time. Or hangs out with Yuta or Ryuji to talk about sweets  
\- He dislike sour food. It destroy his favors of sweet  
\- Minato likes make friends even if they are foes  
\- He never abandon anyone that needs help. He does his best to cheer them up  
\- He respects Natsume and Tsukasa as friends. He will follow any orders that is giving to him if he has permission to do so  
\- Minato likes to hang around with Natsume when they are not busy. He also loves hugging her, because she is comfortable  
\- His representative ****animal is a red panda**

**I'll see you guys next time! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**It is time to come back. I honestly don't know how many chapters it will have. I just here to write my story and figure out when it is going to end. :3**

**The trivia is almost done. We still have Natsume's and Akatsuki's trivia to do.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume arrived at KiLLER KiNG's apartment and knocks on the door hoping someone will answer it. The door opens and it was Akane who open the door. He smiles as he saw Natsume at the door. Natsume notices that Akane was happy to her. She walks in the apartment and sees the rest of KiLLER KiNG members sitting on the couch.

"Natsume, are we next!?" Akane asked happily as he walks up to her.

"It is. You guys need to raise your popularity. THRIVE and MooNs are already up there." she replied.

Akane nodded. "Don't worry! KiLLER KiNG won't fail! We will reach to the top even higher than THRIVE and MooNs!"

The rest of the members agreed with Akane. It is time for them to shine. They don't know what they are going to do today at their job.

"So, what are we doing today?" Miroku asked curiously.

"A movie with THRIVE and Clash! It is a sequel from the previous movie. That movie has a hit that it got popular. It is your guys turn to make an appears on the movie." Natsume told them what they are going to do today.

"A movie with Tsukasa," Akane was beamed. "I can't wait!"

"It is going to fun with Clash and THRIVE together." Haruhi pumped himself up.

"With our seniors, we can't fail this." Miroku smiled.

Yuduki nodded. "This is going to be a good experience for us. We can learn a lot more with Clash and THRIVE."

"Well, we better get going. They already filming Clash and THRIVE at the shoot." Natsume smiled.

KiLLER KiNG nodded. They got ready for their movie shoot.

* * *

They arrived at the movie shoot where Tsukasa, Takami, and THRIVE are having an argument. They watch the scene behind the camera.

"What do you mean?" Goshi growled. "They are going to run away and you are going to leave them be!?"

"We don't know where to start looking. If you want to go after them then go, I don't have a damn problem." Tsukasa folded his arms. "You are so stubborn."

Takumi puts his hand on his chin and agrees with his leader. "Tsukasa is right. You could fall right to their trap. You need to think before you expose them."

"I don't help from you guys! We can deal with them on our own!" Goshi turns around to leave.

"Gochin!" Yuta called as he chases after him.

Kento sighed lightly. "He doesn't have any brain cells in his head." he looks at Tsukasa wondering what they are going to do. "So, what now?"

"Don't worry about it. We have plans of our own." Tsukasa smirked.

Kento chuckled. "You are one of the hardest people to read, Tsukasa."

"Since Goshi isn't going to help us. What about you, Kento?" Takumi smiled.

Kento was confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to enjoy this job. It is perfect for you."

It clicked Kento and chuckled. "If you want me to that do then I'll take it."

Tsukasa placed his fingers on his lips and smiles. "Keep it a secret from Goshi and Yuta. They would probably ruin it."

"I can do that. I'm going to get hit by Goshi if I don't tell. They don't like when I hide secrets from them." he shrugged.

Tsukasa walked past Kento then whispered. "If they want to blame you for the hiding secrets, they can blame it on me. I'll take any hits from Goshi. It's not like his punches are going to hurt me."

"Good luck, Kento. You need it." Takumi walked past Kento to follow his leader.

Kento watched them as they leave. He crooks his eyes and sighs. "I guess I can't blame them for anything."

"CUT!" the director shouted. "You guys did a good job!"

KiLLER KiNG was amazed by the scene. They couldn't take their eyes off of the scene. The intensely of the scene is overwhelming. They can't wait to join the scene with their seniors.

Tsukasa sees Natsume and walks up to her. "So, KiLLER KiNG is going to be part of the movie with us?" he smiled.

Natsume nodded. "Yep. A scene with THRIVE, they will be joining up with them as a group."

Akane walked up to Tsukasa with sparkles in his eyes. "That scene was amazing, Tsukasa! You were awesome!"

The Leader of Clash petted Akane's hair as he chuckles. "Thank you, Akane. Do you best." he looks at the rest of KiLLER KiNG. "You may nervous at first, but relax and focus on your surrounding. That is the most important."

KiLLER KiNG nodded.

"Natsume, you are here too?" Kento was surprised at her.

"Of course. I'm here for KiLLER KiNG. They are here to be part of the movie with you guys." Natsume looked at KiLLER KiNG. "This is going to be their first time doing a movie."

"Well, they need all of the luck they need to get." Kento shrugged. "Are they joining the next scene?"

She shook her head and replied, "Didn't you look at the script, Kento?"

"I did. I was curious. That is all."

The director walked up to Natsume and clasp her hands. "Natsume, can you join the next scene?"

"Umm... there is no scene with me in it." Natsume crooked her eyes.

"Just create one with your imagination. This scene will be in the warehouse with Akane and Tsukasa. You guys think he is part of the thieves and so on." the director smiled.

The empress chuckled. "I like that idea. It will be fun." she turns to Akane and smirked. "Be prepared, Akane. This will be an experience to remember." she licks her lips.

Akane nodded as he smiles. "I'm ready!"

Tsukasa laughed softly. "She is going to enjoy this more than you, Akane. So, be careful."

Everyone was confused about what Tsukasa meant. They have to wait and watch the scene.

* * *

The scene started the warehouse. Natsume was sitting on the couch like it is her throne room. Akane was facing against Natsume with a serious look. Natsume gave Akane a cold stare. Akane feels somewhat scared. He never sees her giving such a cold look. He needs to focus on his surrounding.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Akane asked.

Natsume sighed deeply and replied, "Why should I answer that to you? How do I know if you are a friend or foe?"

"That's why I'm asking the question here. I just want to know who we are up against."

Natsume examined Akane. She puts her elbow on the armrest and put her head to rest her hand. "Or maybe you are the suspicious one. You come in here by yourself to talk to me," she scoffs coldly. "You are brave. I'll give you that."

"What? How am I the suspicious one? All you do it sit as this is happening. Maybe you are one of them." Akane got serious.

THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG is surprised at what is happening. They never saw intense aura in one scene.

"This scene is getting more intense than I thought." Goshi was amazed.

Everyone agreed with him.

"Natsume knows how to make scenes more fun and intense. You can tell that she is having fun. The fun just started for her." Shinobu explained to them.

Yuta was surprised. "What? Will Akane-chan be fine?"

Minato chuckled. "Who knows. You just have to watch and see."

"She is going to have twice as fun than Akane." Takumi smiled.

"Now, I'm getting worried." Miroku started to sweat.

Natsume sighed annoyingly and stood up from the chair. She walks up to Akane and places her hand on his chin. Everyone was shocked. They can't interrupt the scene between them.

Akane starts to blush lightly. Natsume was touching him. She doesn't look like she is being seductive. It was more like she was having fun playing with him.

Goshi can feel his body being jealous of Akane having all of the fun. He wants her to play with him too.

"So, are you going to tell me the truth or not?" Natsume smirked.

Akane tried to ignore her touch and focus. "What if I didn't tell the truth?"

She leans closer to him and replied, "Then we go a bit more extreme."

That made Akane blushed even redder than before. She was becoming seductive now. He didn't know what to say next. Natsume's seductive words are making him feel uneasy.

"Having fun, are you, Natsume," a voice from the entrance of the warehouse.

Both Natsume and Akane turned to the entrance and see Tsukasa standing there.

"You broke my immersion, Tsukasa. I was getting to the fun part." Natsume folded her arms.

"I'm sorry. We have some news about the thieves." Tsukasa bowed to apologize.

Natsume looked at Akane and frowns. "So, you are saying that he isn't with those damn thieves?"

"He looks innocent enough not to be one."

The empress moved away from Akane and sighs lightly. "Alright. What is this news you have?"

Tsukasa walked up to her and looks at Akane. "Before we start, we should do about him?"

Akane pouted. "I have a name. You know."

"Oh? Would it be Akane?"

Akane flinched. "How do you know?"

"That is my little secret," he smirked.

Natsume looked at Akane and chuckles. "You can throw him away in the dumpsters. You can torture him. You can send him to Goshi. Minato can play with him. I really don't care what you do with him. He isn't my problem. I'm more concerned with the thieves."

"Whatever my empress wishes. It will be done." Tsukasa picked up Akane on his shoulder and carry him out of the warehouse. He slowly put down Akane on the ground and smiles. "You should leave. I don't want my empress to be angry."

Akane blinked. "You are going to let me go?"

"Of course. Feel free to tell Goshi everything you heard." Tsukasa leaves Akane as he heads back into the warehouse.

"Wait! Tsukasa!" Akane called him. Tsukasa stops on his tracks and turns around to him. "I want to help you guys. I'll keep it a secret."

"If you want to help us, you must gain Natsume's trust."

"Her trust? How can I do that?"

"That is for you figure out. She isn't the easily person to gain anyone trust. For now, it is best for you to leave. Next time, you come back. You can start gaining her trust." he walked inside the warehouse.

Akane watched as Tsukasa walks in the warehouse. He looks at his hand and turns it into a fist. He was ready to get her trust whenever she ready. "I'm prepared for anything you hit me, Natsume." he smiles.

"CUT!" the director shouted. She was amazed by the scene. "That was amazing! Natsume, you know how to create the scene well. I'm fond of you."

Natsume smiled. "Thank you."

"That scene will be added in the movie. It will build up the intensely for the rest of the scenes." the director smiled.

"I can wait to see it."

"All you guys can take a break. We will call you guys when breaktime is over."

* * *

Everyone was in the break room relaxing for a bit. They were surprised and ready for the next scene. Watching Natsume acting wants them to continue more with the movie.

"Your acting was amazing, Natsume." Haruhi smiled.

"I can't believe you were able to create a scene that doesn't belong in the movie. The director was excited to see how that scene went." Yuduki said, smiling.

Miroku looked at Akane and asked, "How do you feel, Akane?"

Akane replied with a smile, "It was amazing! It was like an intense drama movie! Natsume and Tsukasa are amazing. I'm surprised I was able to act all of that without a script."

"Your body understood the situation. That is how you able to see your surroundings." Tsukasa looked at Akane and chuckles. "You did well, Akane."

"Thank you, Tsukasa." Akane feels delighted. "What Natsume did on the scene felt real. My body couldn't handle the heat." he blushes lightly.

"Natsume knows to make the scenes really fun and intense." Hayate folded his arms.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I think I understand. Natsume loves having fun. That is the key to her job."

"That is right, Akane. I love my job as an idol. That is why I like having fun every day." Natsume smiled.

"What about that scene you seductive him?" Goshi asked curiously.

"I did that because Akane is funnier to do it. His body understands my touch more than most boys I play with." Nastume replied. She knows that Goshi was jealous when the scene happened.

Akane blushed lightly. "Thank you, Natsume. I really appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome," Natsume said. "So, is Clash done for this scene?"

Akatsuki nodded. "I think after the next scene we should be done to go to our next job."

"It looks like you are enjoy being with Clash, Akatsuki."

"Yeah. The atmosphere around them is strong and noticeable. I can feel it around my body."

Minato gave a smug face. "Don't be sexual about it. I'll attack you down."

"Why not?"

"Do you really what to know?" Minato licked his lips.

"Minato, don't tease the kid." Shinobu chuckled.

Akatsuki scoffed. "I'm not a kid."

"In our eyes, you are," Hayate smirked.

Kento was enjoying the conversation and decides to join in. "I think what they said you as a kid. It because you are the junior of Clash. Which make you the kid, Akatsuki. Everyone else is your senior. Just like KiLLER KiNG."

Akatsuki crooked his eyes and sigh in defeat. "I can't believe you guys. You guys are mean."

Hayate laughed nervously. "I know that feeling. I get bullied all of the time by these guys."

"Including Natsuchin?" Yuta asked.

Hayate nodded. "Everyone bullies me."

Natsume laughed. "We just have fun playing with you, Hayate. No hard feelings."

"But isn't he the tallest member of Clash?" Miroku asked as he blinked.

"Being the tallest doesn't mean anything. The same thing about being the smallest. People bully the shortest people because they are the easiest to pick on." Takumi explained. "Like Akane for example. He is the shortest along with Ryuji."

Akane pouted angrily. "Hey! Don't call me short! I don't like it!"

Tsukasa laughed softly. "It is best if we don't call him that. Akane would easily flip you over."

Takumi chuckled nervously. "I won't. I probably will get destroy by Akane."

Natsume walked up to Minato and starts to pet his head. Minato starts to feel delighted.

"How do you feel, Minato?" she asked smiling.

"Delightful! It has been a while since I got petted." he smiled.

Natsume stopped petting Minato. Shinobu moves his hand on Minato's hair and starts petting him.

"Is that better?" Shinobu asked.

"Of course, Shin, but it is not like Leader," Minato replied.

Shinobu scoffed. "Well then, I'll just stop." he stops petting Minato.

"That's fine. I'll go to Tsukasa," Minato goes to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, can you please?"

"Of course, Minato." Tsukasa moved his hand on Minato's hair and pets him.

Minato feels more delighted than before.

Natsume laughed softly. "He is just like a red panda."

Shinobu agreed with her. "He is more like a dog than a red panda."

Haruhi walked up to Natsume and hugs her from behind. "Hey, Natsume? Can you do that for me?"

Natsume reached her hand on Haruhi's hair and starts petting him. "Is that better?"

"That feels so nice. It is like being covered under a tiger fur," he replied. "You are so comfortable as well."

"Thanks, Haruhi. A little bunny curls up for warmth." she laughed.

Yuduki joined with his twin. He wants to be part of her warmth. "Now, you have two rabbits." he smiles.

Minato sees the group hug tackled in. "Don't forget about me!"

"That looks like fun! I want to join in!" Yuta smiles as he charges in to join the group hug.

"Yuta, can you tackle them off of me?" Natsume ordered.

He nodded. "Of course, I can!" Yuta starts running towards them.

"Wait! Yuta!" Minato tried to stop him.

"Ashu-kun! Wait!" Yuduki looked at Yuta nervously.

"Yuta-kun! No!" Haruhi waved his arms defensively.

Yuta ignored their warning and tackles them. Natsume was free from the group hug, but she got pushed by them. Akane got caught her from falling down on her knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he was worried.

Natsume grabbed Akane's arm as a support to stand up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Akane."

Everyone turned to the pile of the twins, Minato and Yuta. They groaned in pain. They would never think Yuta was strong enough to push them off of Natsume.

"Next time, wait for us to get ready before you tackle us." Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Okay!" Yuta shouted.

The staff member appeared in the break room and said, "The director is ready for you guys to return. The next scene will be announced once you guys get back."

"Thank you. We will be there." Tsukasa answered.

Everyone nodded. The staff member left the break to return back to work.

The empress moved away from Akane and looks at everyone. "Let's go back to work. We have a movie to finish."

"Yeah!" they all shouted in unison.

* * *

Everyone arrived back to start their next scene. They walked up to the director who is sitting on the chair waiting for them to come. The director turns around and sees the idols. She smiles as they arrive.

"You guys are back."

"What is the next scene?" Natsume asked.

"We will be moving to the next scene. So, get ready to move."

Takumi took out the script and looks at it. "She is right. We will be going to the riverbank, but there is no script for it." he was confused.

"Maybe she wants Natsume to next another scene at the riverbank with her imagination again," Akatsuki remarked.

"That is probably right. The director did like her previous scene with Akane and Rokuji. It was building that intense scene in the warehouse." Miroku commented.

"Let's go to the riverbank. It is going to take a while for them to set up." Natsume said.

The director laughed. "It is already set up. We just need to go to the riverbank."

Everyone was surprised.

"You are full of surprises."

"Of course, I am. Make sure this scene will something to remember."

"Don't worry. We will." Tsukasa smug.

* * *

In the riverbank, Clash was against THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG face to face once again, but without Kento around. THRIVE thinks Clash was being suspicious about something. KiLLER KiNG is helping THRIVE against Clash.

"Where is Aizome?!" Goshi shouted angrily. "What did you do to him?"

Tsukasa scoffed coldly. "Why should I tell you? You didn't want us to help. So, there is no point wasting my time talking to trash like you."

"What was that?! Are you picking a fight?!"

He shrugged. "If that is what you want then we will get you in hell, but you are outnumbered. What will you do, old mighty leader?"

"Numbers doesn't mean anything! As long as I can beat you into the ground, that is good enough for me." Goshi was ready to charge in.

Tsukasa smirked. He was ready to go as well. He notices someone was coming from behind and chuckles. "I would love to fight, but someone wants to talk to you, Shishidou High School."

"Who would that be?!" Haruhi asked angrily.

Natsume walked past Tsukasa and stood in front of them. She faces Shishidou High with a cold look on her face. "So, this is Shishidou High School?!" she scoffed. "How laughable." she folds her arms.

Akane gasped. "We need to be careful. She isn't the easy person to get through." he was acting all nervous.

"Do you know her, Akane?" Miroku asked confusedly.

He nodded. "Yeah. That is Natsume. She is their Empress of Teikuko High School. She controls the entire area of the school to the warehouse. I don't think no one ever survives through her."

"How do you know that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Akane rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Well... let's just say that I invade their warehouse."

"Wow. You are one brave person, Akanechin." Yuta was surprised.

Yuduki agreed. "Yeah. You should be proud of yourself."

Akane blushed lightly as he chuckles. "Thank you."

"Save your moment time later! We don't have time to play with weaklings like you!" Natsume narrowed her eyes coldly.

"Weaklings?! Us?! Don't play dumb against Shishidou!" Goshi growled.

"You do have a loudmouth. It is very annoying to hear."

"Goshi-san, you are falling right to her trap. Calm down." Yuduki warned Goshi.

"I know." Goshi took a deep breath and let it out to calm down.

Minato chuckled darkly. "Natsu, may I play with them?"

"Not yet, Minato, but you will if things don't go as plan," she replied.

Shinobu cracked his knuckles as he smirks. "I'm ready to beat them into the ground."

"They can't beat us. We have beaten many other high schools into hell." Hayate frowned as he folds his arms.

"They don't know how many people were killed during those days." Takumi smug.

Akatsuki chuckled. "It was fun watching them burn in hell."

"Especially that legendary gang Route Seven. He barely stood a chance against us in the rain. He was the treasure that we want to kill for many years." Tsukasa smiled darkly.

Goshi gasped in shock. "Is was you guys that killed my older brother?"

"That was his fault for crashing into our territory." Natsume frowned. "We killed him in the process of seeing our secret. Although, he wanted to give a present to his little brother. If he didn't crash then none of that would have happened, but torturing him was the most fun part about it." she licks her lips.

"How could you kill someone so defensiveness?" Akane shouted angrily.

"We shed in blood. That why he was killed."

"You have no feelings! You should be a shame to yourself." Haruhi growled.

"You have no right to be human." Yuduki wanted to punch something.

"I can't believe you would do that to a human being." Miroku narrowed his eyes.

Yuta got serious as he frowns. "You're too human. There was no point of killing him."

Natsume rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Call me anything you like. It won't bring back the dead."

Goshi grips his hand into a fist tightly. "You killed my brother! He left me to watch over Shibuya! I can't forgive you for what you did to him!"

"So what? You going to kill me?" Natsume huffed. "Killing me won't bring him back. It would create more chaos and bloodshed."

"If I kill you, he will be in peace."

"You have no brain at all. So stubborn, but I do want Route Seven as my territory as well."

Goshi widens his eyes and shouts. "There is no way in hell I'm handing over Route Seven to you! As long as I am alive, Route Seven belongs to me!"

"Alright. I guess that plan won't work," Natsume moved her eyes to Tsukasa to signal him. He nods as he understood the message. "We have to do it the hard way. Minato, you can go have your fun, but leave the leader to me. The rest of you guys can do whatever you want."

Minato was delighted. "Whatever my empress demands. I will follow her orders." he walks up to the other Shishidou High students.

Goshi was about to stop them from hurting his members, but he was stopped by Tsukasa. Goshi tries to punch Tsukasa out of the way. Tsukasa stops Goshi's punch with his hand and grabs it. He pushes Goshi down to the ground and kicks him down with his feet.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Goshi hissed.

Tsukasa smug. "I thought you would put a good fight, but I was wrong. You are weak like your brother."

The Shishidou High students called Goshi in unison.

"Goshi-san!" the twins called him, worrying.

"Gochin!" Yuta called him.

"Goshi-san!" Miroku calls him.

"Goshi!" Akane calls him.

"Your friends are calling for you. How adorable." Tsukasa smirked as he tightly moves his feet on Goshi's chest.

Goshi groaned in pain and was struggling to get out of Tsukasa grip.

Akane turned to Natsume and begs, "Natsume, please stop. We don't want to fight. We want to talk."

"Isn't it way too late for that, Akane?" Natsume frowned. "A shorty like you can't do anything in this situation."

Akane got him angry. He started to flip over Takumi with his judo skills. The members of Teikoku was shocked to see his judo skills. Akane continues his fight against Teikoku. He grabs Hayate's grab and throws him into the river. Minato watches as Hayate was thrown into the river. Shinobu charged at Akane to stop him. Akane turns to Shinobu and grabs his shirt to flip him over. Akatsuki goes into to attack Akane. Akane grabs Akatsuki's arms and throws him over. Minato chuckles darkly.

"We are going to have fun, Akane. You better watch out." he licked his lips slowly.

"I could say the same thing to you, Minato." he frowned.

Minato and Akane charged at each other. Akane tries to grab Minato, but he sidesteps it. Minato quickly grabs Akane's shirt and toss him over to Miroku. They both hit each other and fell into the ground. Minato smug darkly.

"That is two down," he turns to the twins and Yuta. "Who is next?"

Yuta stood up to defend the twins. "You guys need to run. I'll hold him off."

"Yuta, you are not alone." Yuduki was worried about Yuta's safely.

Haruhi shook his head and said, "You can't do this alone. We are in this together."

Yuta smiles and nods. "You are right. We do this until the end."

The twins stood up beside of Yuta ready to fight off Minato. Suddenly, Yuta just fainted. The twins were shocked that he just randomly fainted. They turn around to see who faint Yuta. It was Shinobu, who was standing on his feet. They were surprised to see him standing up.

"Shinobu!? How are you still stand up?!" Haruhi asked.

Yuduki started to get scared. "Didn't Akane took you down?"

Shinobu cracked his head back and forward from side to side. "Akane is strong to flip me over, but I can withstand more than that. I have been through a lot of fights to handle that attack. Now, it is your turn to get knocked out."

The twins were scared. Goshi struggled to get out of Tsukasa's gasp, but he was too strong from him to move.

"Keep struggling. The more you struggle. The harder it gets for you to save your members. You can't win, Goshi. This would of never happen if you negotiate with us and you being so stubborn." Tsukasa pressed his feet a little harder on Goshi's chest.

Natsume took out her phone and look through her message. She is reads the private message and smirks. She puts up her phone and sighs deeply. "Let them go. Playtime is over. We have an unexpected visitor coming, but we are going to take the mighty leader with us."

The twins were lucky that they didn't get knocked out. Tsukasa lends down to pick up Goshi and karate chop the back of his neck. Goshi blacked out from the hit. Tsukasa put Goshi on his shoulder and wait for the others to come back. Hayate was out of the water and flicks his hair with his hand to make him attractive. Takumi and Akatsuki stood up and stretches. They were all unharmed from Akane's judo skills.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Tsukasa ordered.

"We will see you, kids, later." she chuckled.

Natsume turned around to leave the riverbank. The Teikuko students followed their empress back to their school. Shishidou watches as Teikoku leaves with their leader. They can't do anything, but to recover.

"CUT! That scene was perfect!" the director shouted. She walks up to Natsume and pats her shoulder. "You created the most intense scene! It felt like it was real!" her eyes start to sparkle.

Natsume smiles. "You are most welcome."

"We have one more shoot to do. So, relax for a bit from that intense scene."

Everyone nodded. The director went back to the camera to watch the scene again. Tsukasa walked to the tent to put down Goshi on the resting bed. Minato feels delighted and follows Tsukasa from behind. Hayate needs to dry himself before he catches a cold. He walks into the dress room tent to dry himself. Takumi and Akatsuki went to break room to relax their mind. Natsume walked up to Akane and offer her hand to him. Akane looks up at Natsume's hand and grabs it.

"Thank you, Natsume." he smiled.

"You're welcome, Akane. You did well in the scene." Natsume smiled.

He blushed lightly. "You did most of the work. You made the scene so intense that it was real."

The twins walked up to the empress and smiles. Miroku stood up from the ground and clean the dirt off of him.

"That was amazing! Everything felt so real." Haruhi was delighted.

Yuduki feels the intense energy going through his body. "I want to do more. It was so fun."

Miroku nodded. "I agree with them. It sounds like you want to hurt Kaneshiro-san."

Natsume smirked. "It is a movie scene. Anything can feel real if it is an intense scene."

Shinobu picked up Yuta from the ground and carry him on his back. "I think I knock out Yuta good."

"Well, that happens when everything is intense." the empress shrugged as she smiles.

"I'm going to take him to the resting room with Goshi." Shinobu carried Yuta to the resting tent. "We should rest from that scene. We don't know when we are going to do in the next scene."

The twins and Miroku nodded and follows Shinobu to the resting room. Natsume and Akane were alone in the riverbank. They look at each other and laugh.

"Sorry for calling you a shorty. It was the only way to make the scene more interesting. I hope you forgive me." she apologized.

Akane shook his head. "No. I know you did it on purpose. You want to make KiLLER KiNG raise their popularity. I hope it did."

"With Clash and THRIVE, the fans will notice KiLLER KiNG."

"Shall we take a break before the scene starts, my empress?" Akane offered his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and smiles. "Of course. Shall we then?"

Akane blushed lightly as he touches her hand. "Your hands are small it is adorable. It's like a paw of a tiger."

"This paw will do more than that, Akane." she smiled.

Akane was having his moment with Natsume. Suddenly, Kento appears out of nowhere. That made Akane flinch and moves his hand away from Natsume's hand.

Kento chuckled softly. "Did I interrupt something important?"

"Not really," Natsume smirked. "Did you enjoy the scene?"

"I did. It was really interesting. I wish I was part of the scene, but I did enjoy Tsukasa beating up Goshi."

The empress crooked her eyes and said, "It is true that the two of you argue. It means that you guys care for each other."

Kento blinked then laughs softly. "You are an interesting person, Natsume. I can't blame you."

"Should we go and see Goshi and Yuta. They are probably up or still knocked out?" Natsume turned around to go to the resting tent. Kento and Akane followed suit from behind.

* * *

In the hotel lobby, Natsume was relaxing her mind. She feels exhausted from that scene. Her eyes start to close slowly and fell asleep on the couch. Akane appeared in the lobby and see Natsume on the couch. He walks to the couch to talk to her. He arrives at the couch and sees the empress sleeping.

He blushed lightly. He never sees Natsume sleep so innocently and peaceful. Akane needs to take the empress to her apartment. He goes up to Natsume and picks her up in a bridal style. She was light as a feather. He was happy to carry her in his arms. It was like a prince carrying his princess like lovers. Akane walks to the elevator to leave the lobby.

"Akane?" a voice from behind.

The Leader of KiLLER KiNG turned around to the source of the voice. It was Kazuna who has returned from work.

"Massu? Are you done with work?" he asked.

Kazuna noticed Akane was carrying Natsume on his arms. He was feeling jealous that Akane is carrying her in a bridal style. He pretends to hide his jealousy.

"Yeah. Are you taking Natsume to her apartment?"

Akane nodded. "I found her sleeping on the couch. She would catch a cold if she is sleeping without her bed."

"That would be bad to see her sick again," Kazuna remembered.

"Yeah. We don't want that." Akane said. "Well, I'm going to take her to her apartment." he walks in the elevator and leaves Kazuna in the lobby.

Kazuna watched as Akane leaves with Natsume in his arms. He looks at his hand and it was shaking. He wanted to carry Natsume to her apartment. He shook his head and decides to let it slide and returns to MooNs apartment.

* * *

**I'm done! I'll fix any grammar I see. You might know B-Project King of Caste: Sneaking Shadow Drama CD. I use some ideas from that and put it in here. **

**Akane did it. I'm proud of our KiLLER KiNG Leader. :3**

**Natsume's Trivia**

**\- She loves teasing and toying with any boys whenever she feels like it**  
**\- Natsume loves composing music and writing lyrics during her work  
\- During her free time, she practice her vocals for an hour, watch the stars at night, or walks around the city  
\- She likes cute things. She will adore it. She also love doing her job as an idol  
\- Natsume eats a lot food. She will eat any food  
\- She will treasure anything that is giving to her. It is a memory to remember  
\- She loves playing tigers even tiger cubs.  
\- Natsume doesn't like people who knows everything and thinks they are bigger than everyone else  
\- She will never betray Clash, because she treasure them like family  
\- She will do anything help anyone emotions. She will never give up until they are themselves again  
\- Natsume respects everyone in BPro, Clash and Tsubasa  
\- When she licks her lips, it is a sign her having fun, teasing, or being seductive at once or the same time  
\- Her representative animal is a tiger**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter. /o/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now, Akatsuki is the last person to do the trivia. I'll be done with trivia for the rest of the chapter. I enjoy that scene. It made me go extreme. Maybe a bit too extreme, but I love it.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

Natsume was in the lobby waiting for the boys to arrive. She sips her tea and places it down on the table. She looks at the schedule on her iPad to see who she going to be with today. She smiles as she looks at her schedule.

"This is going to interesting. I wonder how he is going to feel working with him."

Tomo walked out of the elevator and see Natsume sitting. He walks towards her to see what she is doing.

"Natsume, you seem excited today." Tomo sat down across from her.

"Of course, I am, Tomo. I can finally work with you. Not only that, Kazuna and Tsukasa as well. The three princeteers finally doing something together." Natsume was beamed.

Tomo chuckled as he places his hand on his chest. "I'll look forward to working with you, my empress."

"You know, you and Tsukasa act the same around me. You guys are kind, gentle, and caring. It sounds like you guys respect me."

"I can tell that Tsukasa respects you more than I do."

Natsume crooked her eyes as she smiles. "You as well. You and Tsukasa are two different people."

"Thank you. I appreciate. So, are we waiting for Kazu and Tsukasa?"

The empress nodded. "They are taking their sweet time to get here."

Kazuna and Tsukasa were walking out of the elevator together. They see Natsume and Tomo talking to each other. Tsukasa walks to them and greet. Kazuna watches as Tsukasa walks past him then follow suit.

"Good morning, Tomo, Natsume." Tsukasa greeted them.

"Morning Tsukasa." Tomo greeted him back.

"Did you sleep well?" Natsume asked.

Tsukasa smiled. "I did. What about you?"

"I did, but I fell asleep in the lobby. When I woke up, I was in my room." she continued. "Did you take me to my apartment?"

"No. I didn't." Tsukasa replied.

She looked at Tomo. He shook his head. She looks at Kazuna if he took her to her apartment. Kazuna didn't know how to respond to her. He can't lie to her. He shook his head with a sad smile.

"Then who took me to my apartment?" she started to think deep.

"Akane," everyone looked at Kazuna. "He was the one who took you to your apartment. He found you sleeping here in the lobby. So, he carried you to your apartment."

Tsukasa chuckled. "That was nice of him. I'm surprised he didn't do anything yet."

"Tsukasa, be careful what you say. Akane would never do that. He won't do it unless he has permission to do so." Natsume huffed.

Tomo laughed softly. "Well then, should we go to our job?"

They nodded. Kazuna was too busy being jealous. Tomo and Natsume stood up from the couch and walks to out of the hotel. Tsukasa follows suit from behind. Kazuna sighs lightly then follows them.

* * *

They arrived at the filming area where they are going to be filming. The staff member gives them the script for the commercial. They look through the script. Natsume chuckles.

"It looks like I'm with Tomo."

The prince nodded. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Natsume."

Kazuna can feel jealousy running through his veins. Tsukasa notices that Kazuna is getting jealous. He walks up to him and pats him on his shoulder.

"Calm down. We can do this together. They can't beat us."

Kazuna looked at Tsukasa and nods slightly. "Umm... yeah."

"There's no need to feel upset at the moment. It has been a long time since they talk. Or is it something else that is bothering you?"

Kazuna widens his eyes. He didn't know that Tsukasa caught him. He just turns away from Tsukasa and walks to the tent alone. Natsume went up to Tsukasa wondering what happen.

"Where's Kazuna going?" she was confused.

"He just wants to read the script alone." he shrugged.

"I see. Well, we should read it as well. We have 30 minutes to prepare ourselves for the Cooking Show starts." Natsume said as she walks past Tsukasa.

Tomo and Tsukasa looked at each other and chuckles. They follow the empress from behind.

* * *

Tsukasa arrived at the tent. He sees Kazuna sitting on a chair staring at the ground. He walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. Kazuna turns around to Tsukasa wondering what he wants.

"Are you and Tomo rivals or something?"

Kazuna was feeling unhappy. It was like his energy just disappear. "It's not like we are rivals. It is just Tomohisa shines brighter than I do. I can't compete with him."

"I don't know much about Tomo, but I can tell that Tomo respects you. He told me a lot of things about you."

Kazuna was a little surprised but confused as well. "What do you mean?"

"He said that you shine like glass. A glass that shines bright, but it if the glass shatters it will still shine bright no matter how hard it shines." Tsukasa replied.

"What does that mean?"

"That is for you to figure out. I'm sure Natsume thinks of you the same way."

"She does?"

The Leader of Clash nodded. "She knows that you have been off the edge for a while. She wants you to be you. You don't have to compete against Tomo. You are already shining bright. Of course, it won't shine like Tomo's. What did she say to you a while back?"

The Leader of MooNs started to remember what Natsume say to him two days ago. "She said that I'm handsome, smart, helpful, gentle, and capable."

Tsukasa chuckled. "There you go. If you are charming then why is Natsume always there to help you?"

Tsukasa was right. Natsume is there to help him when he is feeling down. No matter how hard he feels, she is there to solve his problem. She understands his feelings more than everyone else.

Kazuna smiled. "It has been my trouble for getting mix feelings. I should blame myself, but every time I watch Tomohisa. It makes me want to work even harder than him. I just want to surpass him."

"I don't think to surpass isn't the word you want. It more like Tomo is also having difficulties. That is why he tries his best to know as much as he can. People thinks he knows everything, but they don't know the struggles he has been doing."

Kazuna was still confused. "I still don't know what you mean, Tsukasa."

"You will understand it once you see it." Tsukasa smiled.

"I can see why Natsume respects you. You are a gentle, warm, caring, and smart leader. Unlike me, who is struggling."

"She respects everyone in BPro and Clash. So, it doesn't matter who she thinks. It's what you think, Kazuna." Tsukasa continued. "So, what are your feelings for the empress?"

Kazuna started to blush. He didn't know where to start. He can't find the words to describe her. "Well, she is a hard worker, beautiful, stubborn, clumsy, and silly. I love the way she is. Her warmth calms me down every time I feel it. She is different than most girls I have met. Her smile is like an angel that shines down like a moon. I want to hold her forever. After all, she is my empress. Not only that, her appearance makes me feel delighted."

"Akane said the same thing about her too."

The Leader of MooNs blinked. "He did," he chuckles. "I won't lose to Akane or Goshi."

"Hmm... what about Yuduki, Haruhi, and Yuta?"

"I don't know if they are trying to get Natsume. They seem laid back to get her."

"A sheep and two rabbits are sleeping on the job. They are going to wait for the wrong time to talk to Natsume." Tsukasa smirked.

Kazuna stood up and looks at the script. "Well, we better practice before they are ready."

Tsukasa nodded. "Of course. Natsume and Tomo are probably done reading their scripts."

"And also, thank you for everything, Tsukasa. You are the most reliable person I ever met." he bowed to Tsukasa.

"You're welcome, Kazuna." Tsukasa took out his script and starts reading it.

* * *

The set up for the Cooking Show is ready. Natsume, Kazuna, Tomo, and Tsukasa was standing and waiting for the staff members to get ready from themselves. Natsume was getting excited to do the show. She can't help but feel delighted.

The prince started to laugh. "You seem delighted, Natsume. You're like a dog excited for its treat."

Natsume turned to Tomo and smiles. "I'm sorry. It has been so long since I did my job. So, I am going to enjoy as much as I can."

"A memory to remember. Let's make this a better one." he smiles.

"Yes. We should with everyone." she turns to Kazuna and Tsukasa and nods. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

They nodded. The staff members were ready to go.

"Okay! We are ready! Tomohisa, Natsume, Tsukasa, and Kazuna will start whenever you guys are ready!" the staff member said.

They walked to the cooking table to get ready. Natsume and Tomo on the left and Kazuna and Tsukasa on the right. They face to the camera smiling waiting to start. The staff member did a count down with his finger and signal them to start.

"Welcome to the Cooking Revolution Show!" they said in unison.

"Hello. We are here to show you the best food we can make under this weather." Tsukasa greeted to the audiences.

"It is still summer. So, we know the perfect food that is best for the summer." Natsume smiled.

Kazuna turned to Natsume and asked, "What kind of food we are making?"

Natsume looked at the ingredients they have then turned to Kazuna. "With the ingredients we have, we can make ice cream, salad, fruit bowl, and smoothies."

"Those sounds delicious and perfect for the summer weather." Tomo smiled.

Tsukasa nodded. "What should we start first?"

"How about Tomo and I do the smoothies and fruit salad? You and Kazuna do salad and ice cream. It will make it go faster and avoiding the ice cream and smoothies to go too hot." Natsume said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Natsume." Kazuna nodded. "What should we do first, Tsukasa?"

"Salad is the easiest thing to make and avoids the sun heat," he replied.

"Tomo, we should do the fruit salad first before we do the smoothies," Natsume suggested. "Can you grab the watermelon?"

"Of course," Tomo walked to the table full of ingredients and grabs the watermelon. He walks back to Natsume and places it down on the table. "There you go."

"Thanks," she grabs the knife and cuts open the melon in half. "The watermelon looks delicious from the inside."

Tomo nodded. "It does. It's like you want to eat it right away."

"You don't mind peel out the watermelon out. Keep its peel. We are going to put fruits in them."

"Sure thing." Tomo grabbed the peeler and scoops out the watermelon.

Tsukasa grabbed the lettuces, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, onions, mushrooms, and parsley. He places them on the table and took out the cut board and knife. He grabs the lettuce and starts cutting into shredded pieces. Kazuna was amazed by Tsukasa's skills.

"Amazing. You have good cutting skills."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Well, I got a strict teacher. She taught me everything."

Kazuna blinked. He knew who Tsukasa is talking too. "Maybe I can ask her to teach me how to cook."

"She is going to enjoy teach you, Kazuna."

"I'm sure she will."

"Can you wash and peel the skin off the carrots?"

"Of course." Kazuna picked up the carrot and wash it. He finished washing the carrots and grabs the peeler. He didn't know how to peel the carrot. He stares at the carrots for a minute.

Natsume turned around to the other table and notices at Kazuna was struggling. She walks up to him and whispers. "Do you know how to peel a carrot?"

"I don't know how to work this thing. I'm not a cooker like Momo and Mikado," he replied.

Natsume grabbed a carrot on her hand and face down. "May I see the peeler?" Kazuna hands over the peeler on his hand to Natsume. She grabs the peeler and starts peeling it down.

"Oh, that is how you do it?" Kazuna was surprised. "It looks easier than I thought."

The empress nodded. "Just be careful. You might end up cutting yourself with the peeler." she gives back the peeler to Kazuna and he grabs it. Kazuna nodded. Natsume walks back to Tomo to see how he is doing with the watermelon. It seems he is also struggling how to peel watermelon. She sighs lightly. "Tomo, be careful. You are going to hurt yourself."

Tomo laughed as he hands over the peeler to Natsume. "How about you teach me how to use a peeler?"

She grabbed the peeler and replied, "Honestly, Tomo, it is not hard to use a peeler." she starts to cut the watermelon. She finishes the first half of the watermelon. "That is done. Now, the second half of the watermelon and we are done for that one. Tomo, can you grab the watermelon peel and put fruits inside?" she starts doing the second half of the watermelon.

"Sure thing." Tomo went to grab watermelon peel and place it down. He grabs the fruits to put them in the watermelon.

A few minutes have passed, they were finished with cooking. It was placed on the table and was ready to be served. Natsume just finish with the smoothies and place on them on the table. Everyone was amazing by the food.

"The smoothies are done!" she said as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Should we try them out?" Kazuna asked as he smiles.

Tomo agreed with Kazuna. "We can. After all, we are hungry from all of that cooking."

"What should we start first?" Tsukasa asked.

"We can start with anything. After all, we did make this to taste each other food," she smirked.

Kazuna chuckled as he shrugs. "Well then, I think I shall try the smoothie. It looks delicious." he picks up the smoothie and sips it. He was amazed by the taste it has. "Amazing! This smoothie is refreshing. Not only that, the taste of the mix fruits makes it more delightful."

Tsukasa walked up to the watermelon fruit bowl and smiles. "This fruit bowl does make you want to cool off from the heat." he picks up a strawberry from the fruit bowl and places it on his lip. "I can feel the cold touch from this strawberry. The watermelon peel is making all of the fruits feel cold and fresh." he took a bite from the strawberry and smiles.

Tomo scoops up the ice cream with a spoon and eats it. "The taste of this is like it came out fresh from a cow. It is fresh milk that was mixed into a soft cream and cold taste. The white cream sho-."

Natsume interrupted in front of Tomo and smiles. "Let us go to the salad next," she picks up a bowl of salad and takes a bite. "The mixture of vegetables in this salad is delicious. It is also healthy to eat. It makes your skin glow. So, it is important to eat healthy food. Oh, I forgot something." Natsume grabs ranch and pours it on the salad. She ate the salad once again and face the camera. "Putting ranch on your salad makes it taste better than eating it plain. That is it for the Cooking Revolution Show!"

"We will see you guys next time!" Tsukasa said.

"In the next show of Cooking Revolution Show!" Kazuna said.

"Until then!" Tomo said.

"Goodbye!" they said in unison as they wave to the camera.

"Annnnnd CUT!" the director shouted. "That was amazing, especially you, Tomo." he turns to the prince and pats him on the shoulders.

Tomo smiled from the praising. "Thank you."

Natsume crooked her eyes and sighs lightly. She starts to whispers to Tsukasa. "That prince doesn't know how to describe food, but I can't blame him. He is learning his simpler life."

Tsukasa chuckled and whispers back. "Everyone thinks he knows everything, but in reality, he doesn't it."

"They think Tomo is superior. He just pretends to play along with them."

Kazuna was curious to know what Tsukasa and Natsume are talking about. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Tsukasa replied.

"Everyone! I'm sure that everyone is hungry! Let us eat the food that Kazuna, Tomo, Natsume, and Tsukasa made!" the director shouted.

Everyone agreed and was delighted. They all started to dig in. They were enjoying the food and themselves to each other. They were talking to Tsukasa and Tomo. Kazuna watches as everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Everyone is having a good time. That is good to see." he smiled.

Natsume returned with a strawberry on her hand. Kazuna was dumbfounded why she has a strawberry with her. She reaches the strawberry to close Kazuna's mouth. He stares at her wondering what she will do next.

She smiled and asked, "Do you want to try the strawberry, Kazuna?"

Kazuna slightly blushes nervously. She was offering to feed him a strawberry. This is the first time someone is offering to feed him. He would guess Natsume would feed him. She loves to see Kazuna's reaction. It made her laugh softly. Kazuna looks at the strawberry and leans forward to take a bite.

"It's delicious. Just like your smoothies." he smiled.

"Thanks! I'm glad that you like the smoothie."

Tsukasa noticed something. Natsume and Kazuna don't know it yet, because they are being like lovers to each other. He walks towards and chuckles. He decides to play with them for a play until they notice it. The Leader of MooNs and the empress turns to the Leader of Clash in confusion. They don't know what he wants.

"You guys are having a good time with each other." Tsukasa folded his arms smiling.

Natsume nodded. "Of course we are. Eating under this weather is perfect for a picnic."

Kazuna agreed. "Yeah. It would be nice to have everyone to join with us if we have a picnic."

"So, are you going to eat that strawberry, Natsume?" Tsukasa started to tease her.

She doesn't know what Tsukasa is doing. She knows that he is teasing her but what reason. She has to guess his game until she figures it out. "No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to feed me as well."

"You can do it yourself."

"If you don't share the strawberry, it will go bad. Or is the empress scared?"

Natsume pouted. "Me? Scared? You are kidding!"

"Of course not! Remember last time, you-."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Natsume covered his mouth. she was blushing in embarrassment. "This isn't the place to tell that. It is embarrassing."

Tsukasa moved Natsume's hand out of his mouth and said, "Why not? I'm sure Kazuna would like to know too."

She started to pout. "Tsukasa! Shut your mouth! No one doesn't want to hear it! Besides you are the only one who knows about!" she ate the rest of the strawberry she had on her hand. She was too angry that she didn't notice she ate the strawberry.

Tsukasa smirked as she fell for his trap. Kazuna blushed even redder when she ate the strawberry.

"Umm... Natsume?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"You umm... ate the strawberry."

Natsume stops and notices what she has done. She blushed nervously. "I-I can't believe y-you! You made me e-eat that strawberry that was supposed to be for K-Kazuna, Tsukasa!"

"Oh! It would be nice if everyone saw." he gives a cheeky smile as he gives a hint to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuna was dumbfounded.

Natsume turned around to the camera and sees a red light. She gasped in embarrassment. "You mean e-everyone saw everything!? You tricked me!"

Kazuna couldn't stop blushing. He didn't think Natsume would eat the strawberry that was giving to him, but he feels delighted that Natsume ate the strawberry. It was embarrassing but has a nice feeling to it.

Tsukasa laughed softly. "I'm sorry."

"T-Turn off the camera. Delete it too." she runs to the camera. There was a wire that wasn't straightened out. Natsume didn't see the wire and trips over it. She was about to hit the ground.

Kazuna instincts kick in and caught her. "Are you alright, Natsume?" he was worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she answered.

"You need to be careful where you step. You can easily hurt yourself."

"I know. I'll be careful."

One of the staff members runs up to the camera and turns it off. She bows to apologize. "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"No. It's my fault for not paying attention where I'm stepping." Natsume smiled. "Also, you can delete that too?"

The female staff member blinked. "I can. Luckily, it was recording."

"Can you send me that scene before you delete it?" Tsukasa asked.

"No! Tsukasa! Don't you dare!" Natsume narrowed her eyes.

"Goshi and Akane will love it."

"You are the worst person I ever met."

Tsukasa patted Natsume's head and laughs. "It was fun teasing you."

Natsume couldn't help but smile. She knows that Tsukasa likes to tease her. Kazuna smiles. He wants to be sly to Natsume, but he doesn't know when or how to do it.

* * *

The four of them returned to the hotel. Natsume sees Yuduki sitting alone. It seems he is sad about something. She walks towards him. Yuuki was in his world. He didn't pay attention who was coming to him. He sighs lightly as he kept staring at the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Yuduki?" Natsume asked.

He heard her voice and turns to her. "Oh, Natsume. It is you." he shook his head. "It's nothing. I was thinking of something that is all."

The empress sat next Yuduki and said, "I can tell you are lying. Your body language is showing it right now."

Yuduki couldn't lie to Natsume. He knows better than that. He doesn't know how to explain it. "The truth is that I'm struggling with how to dance. I can't dance like Haru or Miroku. Miroku dance so perfectly that I can't do it. Haru dance like he is enjoying it. Akane just likes to dance. I don't know what to do."

"What did the dance teacher say?"

"He said my dance was a little off. Don't pay attention to my legs. My hand are behind and smile as well." he sighs lightly. "I don't know if I can do it."

"I can tell you that dancing doesn't need to be perfect. As long as you have fun, you can dance the way you want."

"Dance the way I want?" Yuduki was confused. "What does that mean?"

"That is what you need to figure out yourself."

"I don't know. I'm still confused."

Natsume sighed lightly. "Calm down, Yuduki. If you don't, your body will get nervous to move."

"Natsume, can you help me with my dance lessons?"

"I don't know if I can help but I know the right person who can help."

Yuduki blinked. "Who would that be?"

"That is my little secret. Come here in the morning. Tomorrow is KiLLER KiNG and Clash day off. Until then, get some sleep. Later Yuduki." she said as she stood up and leaves the lobby.

Yuduki watched as Natsume leaves. He has to wait until tomorrow. He is hoping that it isn't some random person.

* * *

The next morning, Yuduki was in the elevator wait for it to arrive at the bottom floor. The elevator arrives at the bottom floor. He walks out and sees Natsume with someone familiar. He was surprised and walks up to them.

"Yo, Yuduki." Shinobu called him out.

"So, Shinobu is going to help me with my dance?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Natsume wants me to help you. I heard everything from her. You are struggling."

Yuduki nodded. "Yeah. I don't how or what do with my dance skills."

"Come," Shinobu said as he turns around to walk out of the hotel.

Natsume and Yuduki followed suit from behind. Yuduki was confused where they are going. He has to wait until they arrive there.

* * *

They arrived at a dance studio called Dancer Steps. It was a big studio. Shinobu and Natsume were already going inside. Yuduki notices he was left behind and catch up with them.

They walked in the practice room. It was spacious. Enough room to dance.

"Are you ready to go, Yuduki?" Shinobu asked.

Yuduki nodded. "Yes."

"I'm going to be a little harsh on you. So, you have to deal with it. It is going to help you with your lack of dancing."

"I'm ready."

"Start dancing. I want to see what you are doing wrong."

Yuduki started to dance. He starts to move his legs as his hand was behind. Shinobu observes him dancing. Natsume was looking at her phone texting to someone. Yuduki moves around his legs and hands. He repeats it a second time. He stops and took a deep breath.

"So, how did I do?" Yuduki asked.

Shinobu sighed lightly and starts to scold Yuduki. "He is right. Your dancing is off. You pay too much attention to your legs that your hands keep is behind you. Plus you are not smiling. It is like your not having fun with your dancing. You are taking too serious."

Yuduki feels upset. He knows that he can't dance perfectly. "What do should I? Should I be perfect?"

"This isn't about being perfect. Yuduki, are you afraid of being center of attention?"

Yuduki flinched. "I don't know what are you talking about?" he lied.

Shinobu folded his arms and frowns. "Don't lie. You are not the type to lie. I understand you don't like people watching you, but how will the fans react if they see this? They won't able to get excited for you."

"It is hard for me to focus. That is why I can't do it."

"Your reflexes and rhythm aren't bad. I also heard that the solo part is hard for you."

"How do you know that?" Yuduki asked curiously.

"Haruhi. He told me how you were struggling on the solo part."

"I see."

"Yuduki, you are making other people worry about you."

"Worried? Who?"

"Your teammates."

"They shouldn't be worried. I'm more worried about Haru."

Shinobu sighed deeply. "I know you are worried about him, but this isn't about him either. This is about you. You are here to practice your dance for that solo part."

"I'm sorry." Yuduki apologized.

Natsume walked out of the practice room and nods at Shinobu. He nods back at her. Yuduki was confused about what is going on. He watches as Natsume leaves the room. Shinobu looks back at Yuduki and pats his head. Yuduki flinches as Shinobu patted his hair.

"Let us practice that dance again until you get it." Shinobu chuckled. "And your reflexes as well."

Yuduki nodded. "Right."

* * *

Natsume walked in the convenience store and see Haruhi with Minato. Minato turns around and sees the empress. He smiles and tackles her with a hug. Haruhi was surprised to see Natsume here.

"Natsu! You are here!" Minato said.

"Why are you here, Natsume?" Haruhi asked.

Natsume crooked her eyes and replied, "I'm here to get some refreshments."

"Have you see Yuduki? He was gone since this morning. I'm worried."

"Don't worried about him. He is fine." she smiled.

Haruhi and Minato looked at each other confusedly as they shrug. They know that Natsume is hiding something from them. They can't argue with that. Minato lets go of her and crooks his eyes.

"I hope you are right." Haruhi nodded as he trusts her.

"Time to buy some refreshments before I go back," Natsume said as she starts shopping around the convenience store. "You guys could help me find some too."

Haruhi and Minato nodded. They start looking for refreshment around the store.

* * *

A few hours passed, Yuduki was exhausted from practicing. Shinobu watches him as he continues to dance over and over. He sees Natsume returning with refreshments along with Minato and Haruhi from behind. Yuduki was too focus on dancing that he didn't see anyone coming in. Natsume walks up to him and taps his cheeks with a cold water bottle. He flinches as he felt the cold bottle on his cheeks and turns to the empress. He was surprised to see Minato and Haruhi here in the practice room.

"Take a break, Yuduki. You have been doing this for a few hours now." Natsume smiled.

Yuduki nodded as he smiles. "Yeah." he grabs the water bottle from Natsume's hand. "So, why are Minato and Haru here?"

"I ran into them in the convenience store. So, I brought them along too. And Haruhi was worried about you all day." Natsume answered.

Yuduki was surprised as he turns to his younger twin. He can see Haruhi was worried about him. Shinobu was right. He was the one making his brother worried. Haruhi walks up to his older twin and hugs him.

"I thought you were gone. I got so worried about you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Yuduki hugged his younger brother back.

"But I'm not the only one who is worried." Haruhi released his twin and smiles.

"Who would that be?"

Yuduki heard voices from the door. Akane and Miroku arrive at the entrance of the room. They look at Yuduki with a worried look on their face. Yuduki looks at Shinobu and sees him nodding. He was right. His whole teammates were worried.

"Yucchii, you know we are here to help." Akane smiled.

Miroku agreed with Akane. "If you need help just ask us. We will do anything to help our teammates."

Yuduki smiled. "Thank you, everyone."

Natsume looked at Shinobu and asked, "Did he do it?"

"He did," he replied.

The empress looked at everyone said, "Everyone! Let us have a refreshment party before Yuduki finished with his last dance!"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

Yuduki walked up to Shinobu and said, "Thank you, Shinobu. You helped me a lot."

Shinobu rubbed the back of his head and chuckles. "No problem, Yuduki. Anything to help an old friend."

Yuduki felt praised from Shinobu as he blushes softly.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to do. I'll fix any grammars and so on with this chapter.**

**Some of you guys might know the chapter that Yuduki was having trouble dancing with the solo part. He also have bad reflexes too. That chapter was in the game called Teammates. I change it up around to make it different from the game chapter.**

**Akatsuki will be later on the story. Right now, I have nothing for his trivia atm. SORRY! Also, I am busy playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is distracting me from doing the chapter, but I do it mostly at work then I'm on break and lunch.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back! :3**

**I think I don't have anything to say. Let us start with the chapter.**

**I only own the oc's.**

* * *

In the Magician Star Performance, Natsume, Ryuji, Momo, and Akatsuki was in the break room looking through the script. There was no script from it. They were confused about why there is no script for this job. Natsume and Akatsuki looked at each other and notices what the director is going to do. Momo and Ryuji look at each other and shrugs. They don't know what is going at all.

"Do you guys know what is going on?" Ryuji asked curiously.

Natsume chuckled. "No, but I think I know what is going to happen in this mini-performances."

"Wait? You guys didn't watch the sequel to the movie?" Akatsuki asked.

Momo shook his head and replied, "No. We haven't it. Why?"

"The scenes in the movie was intense and fun. You guys will get the gesture of it once you see it."

"Oh, should we watch it together?" Ryuji was curious to watch the movie. "After all, we are done here for today. Tomorrow is practice for the mini-performance."

Momo looked at the script thoroughly. "Sure. I won't mind watching it. It will give us an idea of why we don't have no script."

"We do have the rest of the day off. So, this is the perfect time to go. I don't mind watching the scenes again." Natsume feels delighted.

"You sound excited, Natsume." Ryuji looked at her cautiously. "Should I be worried about this movie?"

Natsume and Akatsuki laughed softly. Momo and Ryuji were confused once again. They are being fishy.

"There's no need to be worried, Ryuji. You will understand once we watch the movie." Natsume stood up and stretches. She gives her stuff before heading out of the room. "Shall we then?"

They nodded as they stood up. They leave the break room to watch the movie.

* * *

They arrived at the movie theater. Momo and Ryuji look at the poster for the sequel. It was called Kings of Queen Shadow. They were surprised to see Natsume and Akatsuki in the poster. They would never guess she would be in the movie. This is making them more curiously.

"Natsu, you are part of the movie?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. I am." she nodded.

"Is there a reason why they added you?" Ryuji asked.

"You guys are curious cats."

"Of course we are." Ryuji took out a lollipop from his pocket, unwraps the wrap and puts it in his mouth.

"The reason I was added in the movie is the director. She wants me to create a scene from my imagination without a script."

Momo blinked as he was confused. "How did you create a scene without a script?"

"You won't get the answer by asking me. You will get it from the movie."

Ryuji took out his lollipop from the mouth and sighs lightly. "I guess we don't have a choice but to watch. We will see why."

"Let's go and watch the movie." Akatsuki got the tickets and waves it to them.

Ryuji, Momo, and Natsume looked at each other and nods. They walk towards the entrance of the movie theater to watch the movie.

A few hours have passed, they walked out of the movie theater. Momo and Ryuji were impressed by the scenes. They never felt such intense scenes from the movie. It almost feels too real.

"So, how was it?" Akatsuki asked.

"I must say, the movie was good. The scenes that Natsu created was impressing. It is more impressed that there was no script for it." Momo smiled.

"I'm surprised you made the movie without a script. It was like you enjoy making those scene with all of your heart." Ryuji replied.

Natsume nodded. "I did."

"That scene at the riverbank was amazing too. It was like you wanted to hurt Goshi." Ryuji crooked his eyes.

Natsume smirked. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ryuji. It was a movie scene. Anything can feel real if it is an intense scene." she repeated the same line to him.

Momo couldn't understand her at all. Natsume likes to have fun with her job as an idol. She is probably the hardest person to understand. If he knows her more, then it would be easy for him to understand. He isn't like Clash who knows since Drift.

"The mini-performance is going to use us to create a script. That should be interesting."

Ryuji nodded. "I wonder how will it go. I'm curious to see Natsume's magic to create something fun."

Natsume started to think. "Hmm... it is a mini-performance. We just go with the flow depending on what we get tomorrow."

"I guess we have to wait until tomorrow," Akatsuki said. "Unless they give us everything."

Natsume's stomach started to growl. They look at her and laughs softly. She blushes in embarrassment.

"Well, we are getting hungry after that movie," Ryuji said.

"Where should we eat?" Akatsuki asked.

"Everywhere. As long as I can eat." Natsume replied.

"What about that new cafe that opens not too long ago?" Momo suggested.

Natsume nodded. "Sure. I don't mind. I would devour the food there like it is nothing."

Ryuji sweatdropped. "I heard that you eat a lot, Natsume."

"I do. As long as I can move on my feet than it shouldn't be a problem." Natsume looked at Momo wondering where it is. "Do you where it is, Momo?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Lead the way," Akatsuki said.

Momo leads them to the new cafe. Natsume can't wait to eat the food at the new cafe.

* * *

They arrived at the new cafe, but the place seems deserted. There was no one here. They were confused about what is going on here. Akatsuki looks around the area and sees everyone is avoiding the cafe.

"Did something happened here?" Akatsuki continued. "It looks deserted."

Natsume folded her arms and said, "A new cafe should be full of people. It is strange. Everyone is avoiding this place."

"It reminds me of what happens with that hot spring hotel," Momo remembered.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah. Where is the owner of this shop?"

"I want to try the sweets they have here." Ryuji stared at the posters on the window. "Should we ask what happen?"

"I think we should. It would be bad if this new cafe got shut down. It just opened not too long ago." Momo agreed with Ryuji.

"Let's go in and talk to the owner of the cafe." Natsume walked into the cafe.

They followed suit from behind. They walk in the cafe and see it is empty. It was quiet. The owner walks out from the back of the store and sees them standing. She bows to them to welcome them.

"Welcome to Kanto Cafe!"

They sat down at the table in the center. The owner walks to them and gives them the menu. They look at the menu and order their food. The owner got their order and grab the menu. She leaves them to get their order.

A few minutes later, the owner returned back with their order. She bows to them and as she was about to leave them.

"Before you go, there is something I want to ask you?" Natsume frowned.

The owner turned around and looks at Natsume confusedly, "Yes? What would that be?"

"Where are the customers? Didn't this cafe just open not too long ago?" the empress questioned the owner.

The owner didn't know what to say. She gives a sad smile to her as she stares at the floor. Everyone looks at her waiting for the answer coming out of her mouth.

"This area where we open isn't popular. That is why I choose this place, but it was a mistake. No one is coming. Not only that, there is another cafe that is 3 blocks away from here. It is taking all of the customers."

Akatsuki put his hand on his chin and frowns. "You say this is the area isn't popular, right?"

The owner nodded. "Yes."

Ryuji looked out the window. He sees the nice scenery and it is spacious. "This place has a good view of the city and the trees. It also has a lot of space too. Normally, people don't like tight space."

Natsume took a bite of the food and said, "The food is good too. I could just a whole plate or two."

Momo sees that the cafe doesn't have any workers working here. "I also notice there are no workers here. What happened to them?"

"They left. The cafe wasn't getting any customers for the past few hours. So, I'm the only one here." the owner replied.

Natsume looked around the cafe. It wasn't very catchy to catch the customers eyes. It was very plain. She stood up and walks to the back of the cafe. The owner was confused about what she is doing. The empress enters the back of the cafe and it was empty with no workers. It was clean in the back of the cafe. She goes to the kitchen and sees the food is still fresh. All of the cooking materials are clean and organized. She walks out of the back of the cafe and walks up to the others.

"So, what did you find?" Akatsuki asked.

"This place is very clean. I get credit for that." Natsume continued. "But the cafe is very plain. It isn't catching the eyes of the customers to come in here to enjoy themselves."

"So, we need something that catches the eyes of the people," Momo said. "What would the theme be?"

Ryuji clicked. He knows what to do with the cafe. "Leave it to me. I'll think of something for the cafe."

Natsume nodded. "I'll help as well. If you don't mind."

"The more than the merrier."

"Momo and Akatsuki, you don't mind going to the other cafe to observe. Don't get caught by their tricks. It is important for you guys to watch out."

The two of them nodded.

"We will be careful," Momo said.

Akatsuki agreed. "Don't worry. We won't fall for their tricks."

"That is what worries me the most." Natsume sweatdropped. "Just don't flirt with the girls there, Akatsuki."

Momo and Akatsuki leave the cafe to go to the cafe that is 3 blocks away. Natsume and Ryuji look at each other and laughs.

"He will probably do it," Ryuji said.

"Nah, he won't. I trust him."

"So, what theme do you want to do?" Ryuji asked the owner.

The owner starts to think. "Hmm... I like a lively and warm theme. It would make everyone feel welcome here."

"That seems like a nice theme." Natsume nodded. "So, what is your name?"

"Naomi," she replied.

"Shall we get started, Ryuji?" Natsume asked.

Ryuji nodded. "Of course. I'm capable of making fashion. So, this will help me a lot."

"Should I help too?" Naomi asked nervously.

"Sure. This is your cafe. Feel free to ask us if you need anything."

"Where are your decorations at? Ryuji asked.

"It's in the back of the cafe. I'll go and grab it." Naomi runs to the back of the cafe to get the decorations.

"We just need to pray for Momo and Akatsuki safely." Natsume folded her arms.

Ryuji took out his lollipop and unwraps it. Then he put the lollipop in his mouth. He out took the lollipop out of his mouth. He points it to the empress. "It is not a rivalry thing, Natsume."

Natsume shrugged. "Who knows. I just what to know why they are getting the customers."

"I really don't get you. I'm not like Tomo or Tsukasa, but I can tell you want to beat those numb skulls."

She placed her finger on her lips and smirks. " That is my little secret, Ryuji."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes in confusion and put his lollipop back in his mouth. He doesn't know how to describe the empress. Her personality is somewhat different.

Naomi returned with decorations. She places them on the table. Natsume and Ryuji look through all of the decorations. They look at each other and nod. They find the perfect one for the cafe. Naomi brought some decorative trees.

"I was thinking if we can add these. You know around each corner of the cafe."

"Not a bad idea." Ryuji smiled.

"We got the perfect one for your cafe, Naomi." Natsume smiled.

Naomi was surprised they were able to find one so quickly. Natsume shows her the ones they are going to use. The owner smiles and nods her head. She likes it. They start doing the decorations.

* * *

Akatsuki and Momo arrived at the other cafe. The cafe had a different aura in the air. It feels unsafe to be around this cafe. Akatsuki didn't want to walk in the cafe. Momo can feel the aura flowing out. They look at each other wondering if they should walk in or not. Akatsuki peek through the cafe through the window.

There was a lot customers inside. They seem to be to normal inside. Akatsuki nods at Momo to signal that it is safe. Momo walks in the cafe to act like a normal person. Akatsuki behind follows him from behind. They look around the cafe and it was completely normal.

One of the coworker walks up to them and bows to them.

"Welcome! Would you like me to show you where you are going to sitting?"

"It would be an honor," Akatsuki replied.

The maid leads them to a empty table. Momo looks around the cafe once more. Everything is calm and warm around the cafe. There was nothing to worry in the cafe. They arrive to a empty table and sat down. Momo order just water. Akatsuki order iced tea and gyoza. He is going to taste their food.

A few minutes has passed, Akatsuki finished his food. Momo was still observing the cafe carefully. Akatsuki looks at Momo and nods. Momo stood up and leaves the cafe. Akatsuki waves at the maid and leaves from behind. They leave the area and heads back to the other cafe.

"The cafe here is peaceful. There is nothing wrong with it." Momo said.

"You are right, but what was with the intense aura we sensed?" Akatsuki wants to know about the aura around the cafe.

Momo started to think. "Maybe it is to show the customers how strong the cafe is. It makes them what to know what is in the cafe."

"That is interesting thought. The food was good too."

"I wonder how far Nastu and Ryuji got too."

Akatsuki smiled. "I can't wait to see it. They both work so hard on it."

Momo nodded as he agree.

* * *

They arrived back to the Kanto Cafe. When they arrive, they see a different type of cafe than before. It was more warm and lively inside. The decorations were well placed. Everything was nice and neat.

Ryuji walked out of the back of the cafe. He spots two familiar people standing at the door. "Oh, Akatsuki and Momo are back, Natsume."

Natsume walked out of the back and sees Momo and Akatsuki. "Nice to see you back." they nodded. "How did it go?"

"It was like a normal cafe. It doesn't look like it was a rivalry one." Akatsuki replied.

"The aura around the cafe was intense that it makes people come in," Momo added.

"Interesting. That is what makes it better. Now, we need to get people over here." Natsume folded her arms.

They all started to think. Akatsuki got an idea.

"How about we move our mini-performances here?"

"That is a good idea, Akatsuki," Ryuji said. 'We need to bring them here."

"How can we do that?" Momo asked.

"We can ask the director if he wants to change the location," Natsume replied.

"We can't force him," Ryuji said.

"I guess we have wait until tomorrow." Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head.

Naomi walked out of the back with a surprised face. "You guys are idols?"

They nodded in unison.

Natsume placed her finger on her lips and smiles. "Can you keep it a secret while we are here," Naomi nods. "I don't want any fans to know that we are here."

"So, you guys are going to help promote my cafe?" she asked curiously.

"We can try, but if the director agrees or something else happens tomorrow," Akatsuki replied.

"If you do, I'll be cheering you guys."

"Thank you." Ryuji smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Momo said.

Natsume waved at her. "Later." she leaves the cafe.

The rest of them follows suit from behind. Naomi waves at them goodbye.

* * *

The next day in the Magician Star Performance, the director was upset. He didn't know what to do now. The set up for the mini-performance was a delay. There was no way will perform.

"What should we do now? We don't have a backup plan."

"Umm... sir," Natsume called the director. "I have a better idea."

He turned to the empress and asked, "What would that be?"

She smiled. "If you don't mind if we show you."

All of the staff members were confused, but they are hoping it is a good place to show the mini-performance.

* * *

They arrived at Kanto Cafe. The director was happy. All of the staff members quickly set up for the mini-performance. Natsume and the others wait as the staff members set up. They walk in the cafe to relax for the time being.

Naomi sees them and walks up to them with a glass of water. She was excited to see them in action.

"I can wait for you guys to live." she smiled.

Natsume picked up the glass of water and drinks it. She puts it down on the table. "You are going to enjoy it more than me." she smiles.

Akatsuki laughed. "You know how to turn up your game, Natsume."

"We just have to wait until they are done setting up." Ryuji looked at the staff members.

"It was a good thing the director like this place for the mini-performances," Momo added.

"Oh, I forgot today is Shinobu's birthday," Natsume remembered.

"You can celebrate a party here after your job," Naomi suggested.

"Are you sure?"

Naomi nodded. "Of course. You guys help me with my cafe. I'll have the cafe in reserved just for you."

"Thank you, Naomi. We are also going to be using your kitchen for this if that is fine"

She nodded. "That is fine. Do whatever you need for my cafe."

"We are ready when you guys right ready." the staff member called to them.

"Well, it is time." Momo stood up.

Everyone else stood up and walks out of the cafe. Naomi walks from behind as she went behind the camera. She can't wait to see them what they will do.

"Welcome to the Kanto Cafe!" they said in unison.

"This is where we are going to do our mini-performances. If you are nearby, please come over and watch us." Akatsuki winked at the camera.

"Everyone is welcome to come. We will make something special for you guys." Ryuji smiled.

"I will be our treat. So, don't feel upset if you didn't get our special treat." Natsume smirked.

"Shall we get started with our performance?" Momo asked.

"I don't know everyone's talent." Akatsuki scratched the back of his hair.

"That is true." Ryuji agreed.

"Who should go first?" Momo asked.

Everyone started to think about who should go first. Natsume remembers what Kazuna said about Momo and Tomo said about Tomo. She also knows that Akatsuki can cook as well. She snaps her fingers to get their attention.

"I know the perfect one. We all one talent we all share." she smiled.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugs. She looks at Momo and signals him in the cafe. He immediately understood and walks in the cafe. Ryuji remembers what Natsume said before they started the show. He quickly walks in the cafe to start on it. Akatsuki was still confused. Natsume looks at Akatsuki and signals him in the cafe. It clicked him and he walks in. The empress smiles and follows from behind. The cameraman follows them inside the cafe. They started to cook.

Naomi was very happy. She would never think Natsume knows about everyone's talent. Now, she has to wait for what they will do next. A group of fans, adults, and little kids arrive at the cafe. Natsume looks at everyone and nods. They nod back. The little kids were at the counter watching Momo and Natsume cook.

"So, Momo, what are you going to show everyone?" Akatsuki asked.

Momo started to think of food for everyone to enjoy. "How about something healthy?"

"I like the idea," Natsume grabbed the bananas and peel off its peel. She cuts the bananas in half and places them on the small bowl.

Everyone in the crowd was watching her. They were excited to see what she is making. Natsume took out a small cooler and place it on the table. Everyone was confused about why she has a cooler with her. She opens the cool and takes out a jar of yogurt. She grabs a spoon, scoops up the yogurt, and place it between the two split bananas. Akatsuki gives her a bag of granola and mixed berries. Natsume pours the granola on the yogurt than the mixed berries on top. She serves it to the kids first and puts it on their table. The kids were happy to see such yummy food. The kids start to eat the banana split and they smiled.

"Delicious!" the young boy said.

"It's called Banana Split with healthy food on it. It is good for breakfast and dessert." Natsume smiled.

"Big Sister, did you make the yogurt too?" the young girl asked.

The empress nodded. "I did. It was simple to make."

Everyone enjoyed the food that Natsume and the others made. They were enjoying their time in the time.

"We have one more thing to show you guys," Ryuji said to the audiences.

They turned to the idols waiting what else they have in mind.

"Our mini-performance with magic!" Akatsuki told the audiences.

The audiences were excited about the magical show.

"A live show in the cafe." Naomi was excited to see their performances.

Natsume has a magic wand on her hand. She taps on wand on the hat and pops out a white tiger cub. It starts to purr on that hat then jumps out. Everyone was surprised a tiger appear out of the hat. Momo also has a magic wand on his hand and pull off the top. It appears to be flowers inside the wand. Akatsuki walks up to a young teenager and offers his hand. She grabs his hand and he took her to the mystery box. He taps on that box five times then spin it once. Akatsuki taps on the box once then Ryuji pops out of the box. Everyone was enjoying the mini-performance.

* * *

A few hours have passed, Natsume, Momo, Akatsuki. and Ryuji was in the cafe setting up Shinobu's birthday. The food was on the table. Ryuji made the sweets. Momo and Natsume made the cake and the side dishes. Akatsuki set up the plates and straighten.

"That was fun. I didn't think you wanted a live performance in the cafe, Natsume." Ryuji smiled.

"That was the plan. Cook for the audiences then the mini-performances afterward." she chuckled.

"Everyone enjoyed our performances. It was amazing." Momo added.

"I don't mind doing this again," Akatsuki said.

The bell to the door rang. Someone was coming to the cafe. They turn to the door and see the rest of Clash. Minato and Shinobu weren't with them.

"Where's Minato?" Akatsuki asked.

"He and Shinobu are still working," Takumi answered.

"So, they are going to arrive late," Hayate added.

"What are you guys going to give Shinobu?" Akatsuki asked.

Natsume chuckled. "We already have it."

"Really? What is it?"

"He likes to wear necklaces that suit him," Tsukasa replied.

"But you can wait until they arrive." Natsume smugs.

"Are they the rest of BPro coming too?" Ryuji asked.

The Leader of Clash looked at Ryuji and nods. "Of course. They are coming over here right now," BPro arrived at the cafe. "Speak of the devil."

"Thank you for inviting us!" Tsubasa bowed.

"You're welcome," Natsume answered with a smile. She notices that the twins aren't with them. She probably knows where they are.

"Umm... where's Haruhi and Yuduki?" Hayate asked confusedly.

Miroku shook his head while Akane just shrugs. They don't know where the twins went. The rest of BPro doesn't know either.

"I think I know where they went," Natsume answered.

Tomo laughed. "They are probably with Shinobu and Minato."

The empress nodded. "You're right, Tomo. They probably went to surprise Shinobu's birthday."

"Shall we finish setting up the party?" Kazuna asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Shinobu, Minato, and the twins arrived at the cafe. Shinobu was shocked to see everyone and a party just for him. He smiles. Minato sees a lot of sweets on the table and runs up to them to eat them. Takumi slaps Minato's hand from grabbing any sweets. The twins walk up to everyone and face to Shinobu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they said in unison.

"Thank you, everyone," Shinobu said.

"Can we eat now?! I want to eat sweets!" Minato was getting impatient.

Natsume sighed lightly. "All right, all right, we can eat now."

"Yaaay!" Minato started to dig in on the sweets.

Shinobu sighed lightly as he rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe I should give you some sour food, Minato."

Minato stick out his tongue at Shinobu. "Don't you dare give me any sour food!"

Ryuji sweatdropped. "I can't believe it. Minato doesn't like sour food."

"He hates sour food. It destroyed his flavor of sweets." Takumi answered.

"I see. Well, I can see why Minachin and I are the same." Yuta smiled.

Natsume crooked her eyes and chuckles nervously. "I don't think you two are the same. You two may have the same taste of sweets and cuteness, but Minato is a bit a devil on the inside."

Momo sighed lightly. "Should we start the party before the food gets cold?"

"Yeah, we should," Kazuna replied.

Everyone started digging in the food. They were having their time together. Natsume remembers something, walks up to Shinobu to give him his present. The red-haired was wondering what Natsume is doing. He sees a present and looks at it.

"This is from everyone from Clash. They want to give you this," she said.

Shinobu grabbed the present and said, "Thanks to them. I don't need to feel alone," he opens the present. It was a black chain necklace. He chuckles as he smiles once again. "I'm going to remember this day."

"I'm sure Haruhi and Yuduki gave you something."

Shinobu nodded. "They did. It was a gifted one too."

"Shall we then?"

"Of course, the food won't disappear until we eat."

They went to join the rest of the crew. Shinobu was being attacked by the twins and Minato again. He wants them to stop, but he will let it slide.

Tsukasa remembered something, took out his phone and calls out Akane. Akane sees Tsukasa calling to him and goes up to him. The Leader of Clash shows him a video. Akane watches it, curious what it is. He starts to get a little jealous. He wants Natsume to do that to him. He watched until the part Natsume ate the strawberry. He gasped.

Everyone turned to Akane, wondering what he is gasping. Tsukasa chuckled. He knew that Akane would be jealous of Kazuna.

Natsume knew what Tsukasa was doing. "Don't tell me you got video," Tsukasa nods. "You are unbelievable, Tsukasa."

Tomo walked up to Tsukasa to see the video on his phone. He chuckles. "Oh, that was brave from Natsume to eat the strawberry, that was fed to Kazu."

Kazuna started to blush when Tomo mention that. He couldn't stop remembering that. It is making him all warm inside when Natsume ate the strawberry.

Mikado went up to Tsukasa to watch the video. He can feel a new world for his leader. "That was glorious. I can't believe Leader ate the strawberry then Empress ate afterward."

"Huh? That didn't happen. Tsukasa, you did edit that video?" Natsume narrowed her eyes at him.

Tsukasa smirked. "Maybe!"

"I did eat the strawberry, but Tsukasa tricked me to eat it." she huffed as she folded her arms. "Don't go along with the video."

"Tsukasa! Can you send me the video?" Mikado asked happily.

Tsukasa laughed. "Of course, Mikado. Just give me your number and I'll send it to you."

Natsume gives up. She can't stop Tsukasa now. Tsubasa walks up to Natsume to ask her something.

"So, what happened?"

"I just give a strawberry to Kazuna to eat then Tsukasa starts to play tricks on me. After all, I ate the strawberry that was supposed to be for Kazuna," she replied.

"Really? I think it is cute." Tsubasa chuckled.

Natsume started to blush too. "You can't be serious, Tsubasa."

"Of course, it is the first time that happened. So, I am happy for Masunaga-san and you. You two are stepping up." she smiled.

Akane walked to the table where Natsume is sitting and sat right next to her. The empress can tell that Akane is jealous of Kazuna being fed by her. Goshi decides to stay away. He doesn't want to be part of the conversation.

"So, Natsu-," he got interrupted by a cake on his mouth.

"Is that better?" she smirked.

Akane was being fed by Natsume. He ate the cake that was on the mouth and swallows it. It was the best cake he ate.

"It's good."

Natsume smirked and said, "Well, I did make the cake with the help of Momo."

"You and Momo make a great wife," Kento said sarcastically.

"Well, this wife will make any food you want. Just don't be rash about it." she licked her lips.

"You can feed me anytime, Natsuchi! I'll be happy to eat your cooking!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Honestly, you can cook yourself."

"You're so mean."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**I am done! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was being lazy and playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I'll fix any grammars and etc. on the chapter. This chapter was somewhat random. I didn't know what to write on this chapter. So, I have to add something into the chapter. I'm not sure it was the right options, but I did it.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have return. I think it is time for B-Project and Clash to something together during their job. I have a perfect scene for them.**

**Let's get started with the chapter. :3**

**I only own the oc's and story.**

* * *

All of BPro and Clash are in the break room waiting. They are waiting for the director to give them directions. Natsume arrives at the break room with Tsubasa. The idols watch their mangers walk in the room.

"Are we still waiting?" Tatsu asked.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah. They are still setting up for the movie."

Natsume sighed deeply. "These people need to learn how to set up before we arrive. They are supposed to be professionals."

Tomo laughed softly. "You are aggressive, Natsume."

The empress smirked mischievously and said, "Oh. If I am aggressive then I have to show them who is the dominate one around here. They will get a _special_ treat."

"You are one cruel empress." Takumi crooked his eyes as he raised his eyebrows.

"I really am." she smiled.

"So, what are going to do now?" Haruhi asked.

Ryuji had a lollipop in his mouth and takes it out. "I'm curious to know how Clash and Natsume met. If you don't mind telling us."

"Yeah! I don't mind hearing stories while we wait for them to be ready." Akane was excited to hear Clash and Natsume backstory. "Just don't make it long."

Natsume shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it is going to be a long one. Since you guys want to know how Clash met each other. So, you better listen well, Akane."

Akane answered with a nod. He is ready for the longest backstory. Everyone else was also ready to hear the story.

"We are ready," Kazuna said.

"It started back at Drift, all of the young boys are training to be idols." Natsume starts that the beginning.

The flashback beings at Drift. All of the boys are training to be idols.

"Everyone! Get ready to practice! This will help us find the perfect group to join under Airlon Production!" said Reo."

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Before we start, there is someone who is here to meet you, boys! Come in!" all of the boys were confused. They didn't think they will have a guest coming. They all look at each other and shrugs. A young girl with white hair walks in the practice room. She stood next to Reo and face the boys with a smile.

She bowed to the boys and said, "Hello there! I'm Natsume Hayabusa. Nice to meet you all!"

All of the boys were amazed by her introduction. Their eyes are sparkling by her looks. She was beautiful and cute by their eyes. They couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"She is going to choose a group of boys from this group. They will be her manager of the rest of their life." Reo said to the boys. "Well, I'm going to take my leave now. Be nice to her. If you don't, you guys will regret meeting my daughter." Reo chuckled darkly. He leaves the practice room.

The boys flinched when Reo said they will regret meeting his daughter. Natsume sighed lightly and looks at all of the group of boys ready to be idols. She can see nothing of them has potential. She scans around the group of boys once again. The young empress sees five boys that have potential raise to the top. She gives a small smile.

"All right everyone! Get back to training! Natsume will choose one of you guys later on!" the training teacher said.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

All of the boys went back to practice. Natsume starts to walk around and see a boy who looks sad. She was dumbfounded about why he is sad during practice. He left the practice room with a sad face. Natsume follows the boy out of the room. He was sitting on the leather bench alone. She walks up to the bench and sat next to him.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" she asked.

The dark brown haired boy turned to Natsume wondering why she is here. He didn't want to talk to her. He feels like she is the superior one, because of her father. He just stares at the floor.

"It's nothing. Really," he replied.

"I see. So, what is your name?" she asked curiously.

"Tsukasa Rokuji," he replied sadly.

Natsume can tell that Tsukasa is sad. She doesn't what happen to him or what made him sad. She has to make him happy. The empress places her hand on his cheek to make feel better. Tsukasa flinches as Natsume touch his cheek. He turns to her wondering what she is doing.

She started to smiles at him. "I don't know what happened, but you are no longer there anymore. You are here. You need to be happy. Tsukasa, enjoy yourself here."

Tsukasa feels praised by Natsume's word. His feels warm and comfortable from her touch. She smiles is what makes him feel delighted and warm, but he doesn't feel inferior to her.

"Umm... thank you, but I don't know if I should be around you." Tsukasa was scared of what will happen next.

The young empress crooked her eyes as she tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You are Reo's daughter. The daughter of the Airlon Production shouldn't be friends with a commoner like me."

She chuckled slowly. "That is silly of you to say that. Honestly, I don't like being all rich. I hate it. I like being a commoner when I grow up. That is why I'm learning both commoner and aristocrat life. I can understand both of them. It isn't hard to know them."

"So, you don't mind being around me?" Tsukasa asked as he was to confirm it.

The young empress nodded. "Of course! I love being myself. So, you do the same thing. No need to be all sad! You are here for a reason! You want to be an idol to reach to the top!"

The dark brown haired boy gasped. She was right. He is here to be an idol. That is what he wanted to be when he grows up. He wants everyone to hear his voice and how pure he is.

"Yeah! You are right! I want people to hear my voice!" Tsukasa smiled.

"There you go. That is what I want to see from you, Tsukasa."

He started to blush lightly. "Thank you, Natsume. You are something."

"You're welcome," she gets off of the bench and reaches her hand to Tsukasa. He looks at her wondering what is doing to do now. "Let's go back to the practice room. I'm sure the teacher is worried."

Tsukasa smiled once again and nods. He grabs her hand nervously. He had never held hands with the other girl besides his mom and young sister. Some reason, it feels warm and heartwarming around him. It's like his mom warmth, but more shiny and gentle.

They walked back to the practice room together. Tsukasa made his first friend in Drift. It isn't a bad thing from him. Maybe he can make more friends at Drift.

The flashback ended there.

"So, Tsukasa was the first person you met at Drift." Tomo was surprised.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah, he was so lonely. He didn't make any friends when he joined Drift."

"I always remembered Tsukasa used to be sad all of the time. But Natsume was there to make happy and be himself. I'm glad you were able to make him feel better." Akane smiled at Natsume.

The Leader of Clash chuckled. "Natsume was a different person than most people I know. They don't how I feel back then. She was the light that guides me here with Clash."

"I'm surprised that Takumi wasn't with you, Tsukasa." Akane turned to Tsukasa.

"After we went back to the practice room, Takumi appeared looking for him. He was worried about Tsukasa. They are old friends when I stole them from you Akane," Akane was shocked. "It is the same with Hayate. I took him away from Miroku." Natsume smirked.

Miroku was shocked as well. They didn't know their old friends were taken away from Natsume. They want to know why she took them away.

"Why did you take them away?" Miroku asked.

"They were scouted by me when I was in Japan at that time. I heard Tsukasa's beautiful singing when I was walking in the park along with Takumi and Akane. Takumi's vocals were on point with Tsukasa. After that, I heard Hayate singing not too far from them. When I heard their voice in the park, it was creating a melody to the nature around them. That was when I decided to take them to make them idols." she explained.

BPro and Tsubasa were surprised to hear how Tsukasa, Takumi, and Hayate how they were chosen. Something was missing from that.

"What about Shintan and Minapyon?" Hikaru asked.

"That is right. They don't know." Kento said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsu asked as he was confused.

The empress laughed softly. "Well, Shinobu, Minato, and I know each other when we kids. That is how we know about Haruhi and Yuduki back in England," the twins nodded. "Minato loves to sing and dance. He knows some tricks on how to show it off. Shinobu likes being active a lot. That is how he likes to dance and being an idol. He keeps him active all of the time."

"Oh, what kind of tricks?" Akatsuki asked. He was curious to know what Minato can do with his dance skills.

Shinobu crossed his arms and replied, "He knows how to breakdance and flips. It takes a lot of practice to do. He already a master of break dancing and flips."

"I can show it to you guys!" Minato smiled happily.

"It would be awesome to see it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Minato bends down to the floor and places his hand on the floor. He used his right hand to stand with one arm as he lifts his body in the air. Everyone was amazed by Minato strength.

"Amazing! Minachin! You're good at this!" Yuta was too amused.

Minato smiled. "Thank you! I love doing these kinds of stuff."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Yuduki asked.

Minato lifted himself down to the floor gently. He stood up and starts to stretch. "Well, I learn it from a group of dancers doing street performances. It caught my eyes. It wanted me to dance just like that. So, I join with them to dance. They were mean at first, but they are nice and cool afterward."

Tsubasa clasped her hands. "That is amazing. I thought they would hurt you."

The silver-haired rubbed his neck as he chuckles. "Nah. If they did, I would hurt them back."

Miroku crossed his arms as he looks at Natsume. "I can't believe you took them away. We were so worried about them."

"Mhm..." the empress smirked mischievously. "Are you fond of Hayate, Miroku?"

Miroku started to blush lightly. "D-don't get the wrong idea! I was just worried about him!"

She laughed softly. "Sorry. I was just teasing you."

Hayate was leaning on the wall with his arms folded. "You are one cruel empress."

"I really am." she licked her lips.

Akane laughed nervously. "I can see why she is a cruel empress."

"Maybe I should start saying that to Natsume when she does something cruel." Tomo gives a small smile on his face.

"Feel free to do so, Tomo. We all said that to our empress. She is one of the cruelest empress." Tsukasa said.

Tomo started to laugh. "I can see why she is. It is like she is enjoying more than most people."

"How long are they going to make us wait?!" Goshi frowned as he growls lowly.

"That is a good question. It has been 30 minutes." Mikado said when he placed his hand on his chin.

Tsubasa started to panic. "I-I'll go and check to see what is happening." she bows and leaves the break room.

Everyone watches as Tsubasa left the room.

Natsume leaned on the chair and sighs lightly. "I have a feeling it will be tomorrow."

Takumi shrugged. "You can't blame them, Natsume. That is how the company works if they are being delayed."

"Oh! If we have the whole day off today, can we do that, Natsu?!" Minato's eyes start to shimmer, walks to her. His eyes were like puppy eyes begging to be petted.

The empress smiled and pets Minato's hair. He feels all delighted inside. BPro and Akatsuki were confused about what Minato was talking about them. Clash knows what Minato meant.

"It has been a while since we left England. I don't mind doing it here." Shinobu remembered back in England.

"I don't mind catching more of them to come to us." Tsukasa agreed. "It would make us more noticeable."

"It will help us beat BPro!" Hayate was getting pumped up.

Takumi put his hand on his chin and starts to think. "Where should start our performances at?"

Akatsuki getting more confused. He wanted to get into the conversation. He crooks his eyes as he rubs the back of his hair. It is true. He is the junior member of Clash. He wants to know more about them.

"What are you guys talking about? What performances?"

Natsume stood up from the chair and folded her arms. "Have you heard about street performances," all of BPro and Akatsuki shook their heads. They never heard of street performances. This is the first time they heard it. "Are you guys serious?!" they nod their head. She sighs as she facepalmed.

"You guys never see people perform on the streets?" Takumi asked.

Goshi clicked his tongue in frustration. "Tsk! How many times do we have to tell you guys!? We don't know anything about street performance!"

Natsume looked at Goshi and sighs lightly. She walks away from the group to leave the break room. Clash looks at each other and nods. They follow their empress out of the room. Akatsuki was curious to see a street performance in the city streets. He follows them from behind.

"Wait! What about our work?" Mikado shouted.

Tsubasa came back with a confused look on her face. "Why are Clash and Natsume leaving? Did something happened while I was gone?"

"Gochin! Why did you have to do that?" Yuta exclaimed.

Goshi turned away from Yuta. He didn't respond to him. He just walks away from the group and leaves the room. Everyone watches as Goshi leaves the room.

"So, what is going on with the setup?" Kazuna asked.

The young A&R was still confused. She doesn't know what happens. She ignores it for now and focuses what Kazuna said. "It looks like it will be done by tomorrow. Natsume was right. She has a lot of experiences in these kinds of things."

Kento had his hand on his chin and said, "That is true. I'm surprised that she was able to know by looking at the setup."

"Should we go after them?" Hikaru asked.

"No. I'm sure that Natsume already knew this was going to happen. That is why she left." Tomo responded.

Kazuna and Akane looked at each other. They knew what they were going to do. They leave the break room to follow Clash. Everyone watched as the two leaders leave the room. They were dumbfounded of where they are going.

* * *

Clash and Natsume arrived in the city street. They went to the park to set up their street performance. They start doing their stretches before starting their performances. Natsume joins them. She wants to street performances with them. Akatsuki was curious about what do in the streets.

"What should we do?" Akatsuki asked.

Minato went up to Akatsuki and smiled. "We dance and sing our next single, but it is just a preview of our single. We need to make our fans hype for our next concert, Akatsu."

Akatsuki understands what is going on now. "Oh! I get it. I think I'm going like it."

"You better some stretches. We don't want you to get sore." Tsukasa said, with a smirk on his face.

"Or break a leg." Hayate teased Akatsuki.

Akatsuki pouted. "Hey! I won't break my leg."

"Well, you better start stretching, if you don't want to break your leg," Natsume smirked.

"Gessh, you guys are mean. I can see why Hayate gets bullied." the purple-haired started to stretch his muscles.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene.

"Now, let's get started," Tsukasa pumped the members up for the performs. Everyone was ready to go. With Tsukasa confident boost. They can do anything. The Leader of Clash turns to the people who are walking in the park. "Everyone!" he was getting everyone in the park attention.

Everyone in the park heard Tsukasa's voice and turns to Clash. They don't know what is going on. They wait for the announcement.

"What is going on here?"

"Who are they?"

"Wait?!"

"Is that Clash?!"

"CLASH!?"

"I can't believe it!"

"What are they doing here?"

"That doesn't matter!"

All of the fans gather around Clash. They were curious about what is going on in the park. They have to wait until they speak.

"We are here to give you a preview of our next single song! Our concert is coming soon! So, be prepared for our concert!" Tsukasa told everyone in the park.

All of the fans were getting pump up. They are excited to hear Clash next single song.

Tsukasa turned to Natsume and nods. She nods back and cues the music for Clash next single song.

**[A]** Ano oozora ni todoku made  
I believe hitotsu no ashita e **[S]** hey

**[All]** come on let's go everybody **[N]** oh we share the music  
come on let's go baby baby **[H]** oh we share the one dream  
come on let's go everybody **[TR]** oh we share the good times  
come on let's go baby baby **[A]** oh we share the one world

Kazuna and Akane appeared in the park to see Clash singing. They stood and watch them singing in the streets with the fans around them.

**[M]** Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri de nazo toki  
**[TS]** Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki  
**[H]** umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni  
**[TR]** Michibiki I feel the beat arukidashiteku oh yeah

**[All]** share the music **[S]** itsu datte  
**[All] **share the one dream **[N]** shinjiatte  
**[All] **share the good times **[H]** te wo tsunaide  
**[All] **share the one world now!

The music ended. All of the fans were getting more hype than before. They can't wait for Clash next song. Kazuna and Akane can feel the strong emotions from Clash's song. It was a much stronger one than the previous one. Clash was stepping up their song and dance. It gives them the feeling that they can't give up against Clash. They are rivals and they must win against them.

"Wow! I can feel they are getting much better." Akane's eyes start to sparkle.

Kazuna agreed with Akane. "It looks like we need do the same thing. We can't give up against Clash. They may be more popular than B-Project, but I know we can do together."

Akane nodded. "Yeah," he starts to think about something. "Massu, what will happen if they leave Japan?"

Kazuna never thought of that. If Clash leaves Japan then Natsume will too. "If they leave then that means they are going to show the world their dominant."

"Not just that, Natsume is going to leave too. I don't want that. I want Natsume to stay here with us. With BPro."

The Leader of MooNs looked at the ground with a sad smile on his face. "I know how you feel, but this is Natsume's dream with Clash. It is her choice. She wants to show the world what Clash is. So, there is nothing we can do. All we can do is let her pursue her dreams with Clash."

"We won't able to see them for a long time. This is making me sad."

"We will see you guys at the concert that is coming soon!" Natsume waved at the fans.

Clash waved to the fans. The fans were hyped for the concert for Clash. The fans leave the park with smiles on their face. As all of the fans left the park, Natsume sees Kazuna and Akane together. They have a sad look on their face. She was confused about why they have a sad look. So, she walks up to them to find out what is wrong.

Kazuna and Akane were still staring at the ground. They didn't notice Natsume was coming to them. The empress touched their nose to get their attention. They turn to Natsume who is worried about them.

"Kazuna, Akane, is there something wrong?" she asked, worrying about them.

They don't know if they want to tell her or not. Clash came up to Natsume wondering what is wrong with the leaders.

Akane sighed lightly. "We were worried about you, Natsume."

Now she is getting more concerned. "What about me?"

"Once Clash leaves Japan, you will too. We want you to stay with us. BPro." Kazuna told her.

Natsume sighed and said, "I understand that you guys don't want me to leave, but I have to be with Clash. I am their manager. No one can replace me with these boys. They are my most precious treasure. I know that the two of you will miss me when I'm gone, but for now, we don't need to worry about that. We are still here. Clash still need to aim to the Dome."

Clash nodded their heads. They want to reach the Dome to show everyone their strength and aura.

Kazuna chuckled softly. "I guess we just have to spend with you as much as we can." he starts to blush lightly.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I won't lose to Massu or Goshi. I will get Natsume before you." he looks at Kazuna with a confident look on his face.

"Same to you, Akane. I won't let you get her before me." Kazuna was also confident as well.

The empress crooked her eyes and sighs. "I guess I am a plaything to them."

"No one should not treat you like a plaything, my empress." Tsukasa placed his hand on his chest as he grins.

"Thanks, Tsukasa. At least someone has respect." she poked Tsukasa cheeks.

"Shall we go back to our apartment?" Takumi asked.

"Or we can spend time together?!" Minato wanted to spend time with everyone.

"Sure thing. We can do that." Natsume agreed with Minato.

"So, where do we go?" Shinobu asked.

"Safari Park!" Minato exclaimed.

Akatsuki chuckled. "I guess we go to the Safari Park for Minato."

Minato nodded. "Yeah! We will see elephants, kangaroos, lions, and more!"

"Shall we then?" Hayate asked.

Clash nodded. They all agree to go to the Safari Park.

"Kazuna, Akane, do you guys want to go to the Safari Park with us?" Natsume asked as she turns around.

They smiled.

The Leader of MooNs placed his hand on his chest and said, "Of course. I don't mind going with you guys. This will be my best opportunity to spend my time with you, my empress." he leans closer to Natsume.

Akane pushed Kazuna away from Natsume and said, "The two of us can spend time together. You promise me we will have a date. So, this is the best date we will have. And I'll make it the best date ever, my empress."

"I feel sorry for Natsume." Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"I was going to say the same thing, Akatsuki," Shinobu said, rubbing the back of his head.

Tsukasa laughed softly. "It is a challenge for both of them. I'm surprised Goshi isn't around."

"You know, Natsume. She isn't going to fall for them that fast. She will decide who wins." Takumi said.

"Let's go to the Safari Park. I'm sure that Minato is getting impatient now." Hayate looked at Minato who is giving everyone the puppy eyes.

"To the Safari Park, we go!" Natsume exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

They all went to the bus to go to the Safari Park.

* * *

It was nighttime, Clash, Kazuna, Akane, and Natsume returned to the hotel. They walk into the lobby with smiles on their faces. Kazuna and Akane had fun with Clash and Natsume. It was the first time they hang out with Clash.

"That was fun. Let's do this again sometimes." Akane reached out his arms like wingspan.

"Yeah. I enjoy hanging out with Clash. It was an experience to learn about them." Kazuna said, smiling.

"We should go to back to our apartment. It is getting late," Tsukasa head towards the elevator. "We will see you guys tomorrow for the movie film."

Clash leaves to follow their leader from behind. Kazuna, Akane, and Natsume watch as Clash leave the lobby.

"Well, I'm going to do the same thing," Akane said, waving at Natsume. "Goodbye, my empress."

"It is time for me to go back to MooNs apartment. I'll see you tomorrow, my empress." Kazuna said, leaving the lobby with Akane.

Natsume watched as everyone leaves the lobby to go back to their apartment. She was about to go back to her apartment. Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. She grabs her phone and looks at it. She got a text message from Kento. She was confused of why he would send a text message to her in the middle of the night. She looked at the text message to see what Kento sent to her.

'Have you seen Goshi?'

She texted back to him. 'No, I haven't seen him all day after I left the break room.'

'Well, he isn't back. I don't know where he is.'

Natsume was surprised. Usually, Goshi comes back to the apartment when it is night, but some reason he isn't back. 'I'll go and search for him. I'm sure he isn't that far.'

'Thanks Natsume. You are a lifesaver. Make sure you tell me everything you did on him when you return.'

The empress smirked. 'Will do, Kento. I'm sure you will love those tips for your dears.'

'You know me too well.'

'All right. I'll talk to you later.'

'All right. See you tomorrow.'

Natsume puts away from her phone and walks out of the hotel to find Goshi. She knows that he is a lone wolf. She needs to bring him back. Taming him wasn't enough to make run away like a lone survivor. Goshi is different from the rest of BPro. He always has that grumpy look on his face. He does care for his teammate and BPro. She just needs to find him. Natsume starts to think where Goshi would be. It clicked to her. She knows where Goshi will be at.

* * *

The empress arrived at the park where everything started. This is where she met Tsubasa and the rest of B-Project. She looks around to find Goshi, but there was no sign of him. Natsume walks under the utility pole. It was the same one when she met THRIVE in the park with their song. She got an idea from the light of the utility pole.

She took a deep breath and was about to sing. A sudden rustling noise was coming from behind the bushes. Natsume faces towards the bushes and waiting for something to appear out of the bushes. A sudden whimper was coming behind the bush. Natsume notices that whimper sounds like it was hurt. She goes to the woods to follow the whimpering noise.

Natsume found a black wolf lying on the ground with an injured foot. It couldn't walk or stand on its legs. She walks towards the injury wolf, but it started to growl at her. She didn't flinch when it was growling at her. It reminded her a certain someone who is a lone wolf just like this injury one. It was also black too. She needs to calm the wolf from biting her.

"Now, now, I'm here to see your feet. I won't bite you," she said. The black wolf was still growling at her. The empress needs to think of something else. What else can she do to calm it down? She slowly walks up to it and sat down next to the animal. It looks like it was about to bite her, but she looks at its eyes. The black wolf stares at her eyes and sees that she isn't here to threaten him. It slowly stops growling at her and calms down. She grabs its paw to look at it. She can see it had a broken foot and it was also too weak to stand. It hasn't been eating anything. It must have been here since a whole week calling for help.

Natsume took out a bandage and medicine. She opened the medicine, grab some on her hand, and starts rubbing it on the wolf foot. It was calm until she touches its broken part of its paw. As she was finished adding the medicine, she grabs the bandage and wraps it around its hurt paw. She was done. She smiles at the wolf and starts to pet it. The wolf starts to feel better. It starts to stand up slowly on its feet and nuzzle on her cheeks.

Natsume started to giggle when the wolf was nuzzling on her. "That tickles." she was smiling and having the wolf present felt comfortable.

"Hayabusa?" a voice from behind.

The empress turned behind her and see it was Goshi. He was holding a grocery bag. She chuckles. She notices that Goshi has been taking care of the injury wolf the whole day without no one to help.

"Goshi. This is where you have been. How nice of you." she smiled.

He averted away from her as he was blushing softly. "I don't know what you are talking about. It was hungry, so I went to the store to buy some food for it," the wolf started to whine for the food. Goshi sat down in front of the wolf and takes out meat from the bag. It sniffs the meat, grabs the meat, and eats it. "You like it don't you."

Natsume smiled at the scene then looks up at the skies. There were no stars to watch from the city. There were too many lights to see the stars. She sighs lightly from seeing the stars at night. Goshi notices Natsume's face has softened. He stood up to sit beside her. The empress leans on his shoulder.

"You're comfortable, but it is not like Tsukasa or Tomo. There is nothing I can do. After all, you are the warmest."

Goshi flushed from her words. "Since, when I became the warmest?"

"Since I touched you. You were the one touching me. You felt so warm," she gives a soft smile on her face. "I didn't have the chance to tame you properly. I guess you beat me to it."

The black-haired was curious about something. He grabs her hips and moves her between his legs. Natsume was confused about what Goshi is doing. He puts his arms around her hips. The empress can feel his warmth around her body. Goshi leans on her and starts caressing on her cheek against his.

"They are right," Natsume laughed. She knew what Goshi was doing. "You are comfortable. It is like I am covered by a tiger fur."

"A wolf being covered by a tiger seems fun," she smirked. She moves her hand on Goshi right cheeks. "You're getting bolder than before. So, why did you start arguing with us?"

Goshi sighed lightly. "Sorry. I was being stubborn. I should of let you finish what you were saying," Natsume pinched his cheeks. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You being stupid. Next time, I'll make it more entertaining."

Goshi blushed lightly. "Don't be dumb. Just make more seductive to me. Not to Fudo or Masunaga." he hid his face behind Natsume's back.

"So, you want me all to yourself?"

"Of course," Goshi moved to her right shoulder and use it to rest his chin. "After all, you are my empress."

Natsume chuckled softly. She moves her hand back on his cheek and starts to caressing. Goshi feels delighted when Natsume is caressing. He wants to touch her even more. He was like a hungry wolf who wants to admire her body. The empress can feel his body being different. It is telling her that he wants to play with her. She pokes his cheek to get his attention.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he was shocked and embarrassed.

"I can tell by your body. It is hungry," she smirked.

Goshi started to move to her ear and playfully bites it. Natsume can feel his teeth biting her ear. It looks like the hungry wolf is starting his playtime. Goshi now moves to her neck and nuzzles it with his nose. The empress was feeling warm from his touch. She wants to stop him from processing, but his body was enjoying the touch. The Leader of THRIVE stops nuzzling her neck then gives a love bite on her neck. Natsume can feel his teeth on her neck. It was like a vampire sucking blood. Goshi moves away from her neck. There were no bite marks on her. He didn't want to give her a mark on the neck. He starts to nuzzle the spot where he bit her to make her feel relax. Goshi finally moves away from her neck and chuckles.

"How do you feel, my empress?"

"I feel fine," she feels different from before. Natsume adverts away from the feeling from Goshi. She stood up and looks at Goshi. "We should go back to our apartment. Kento and Yuta are probably wondering where you have gone."

"Well, they can wait as long as they want. I don't want them to interrupt our playtime," he said, seductively.

"You are slowly changing, Goshi. I want my grumpy wolf back," she licked her lips. "Let's get moving." as she walks out of the woods.

Goshi stood up and follow Natsume from behind. He feels different when he touches her. He wants to touch her more in an inappropriate way, but he can tell that Natsume won't let him. He chuckles to himself as he was finally able to touch her.

* * *

**I'm done! I'll be checking my grammars and etc. I have been at Weebcon for 4 days and lazy, but I got it done.**

**The song is called Share the World by Tohoshinki. It is also the opening theme for One Piece.**

**Akatsuki Trivia**

**\- He is a charmer boy meaning he will attract any females get them to date him  
\- He is the junior of Clash  
\- During his free time, he will go out to date girls, driving around the city, read, or ask Kento for tips about females and more  
\- Akatsuki dislikes ghost and dogs  
\- He respects his senior members of Clash, including Minato  
\- He own a driver ****license  
\- Akatsuki hates females if they are picky or bad mouthing about his friends or Natsume. He deals with them  
\- He is calming person when he is not busy  
\- He often goes training or jogging in the morning  
\- His representative animal is a badger**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have return. Finally, movie time with the whole B-Project and Clash. This is going to be the interesting part of this chapter. I'm going to love it when it pops out of my creativity. Also, I'm going to add some of the King of Caste scene, but change it around to make it more interesting. Look forward to it.**

**I own the oc's and story.**

* * *

In Houou Academy student council room, Natsume and Tomo were having a conversation about the thieves are that roaming in Shibuya. Kazuna was behind the door listening to the conversation between two. He was curious was is going on.

"The thieves are hiding in the shadows like cats while we are the mice," Tomo chuckled darkly. "Let them come out like cats. So, I can deal with them personally."

"I can see why the student council members call you the scariest president, President Tomohisa," Natsume smirked. "So, my boys are on the hunt looking for those thieves."

"Do you know what the thieves are doing when they are in hiding?" Tomo crossed his arms waiting for Natsume to answer his question.

Natsume shrugged. "The only information I got is that they are scattered like cockroaches. It is hard to find them," she walks up to Tomo and starts to whisper. "If you find anything, feel free to tag me back with your dogs."

Tomo grabbed Natsume's chin and lift it to his eyes level. He smirks darkly. "Of course, anything for the Empress of Teikuko High. I'll pick one of my students to you can play with them in your free time."

"You are one interesting president. I like it," she moved away from Tomo and licks her lips. "One of my favorite ones out of the others." she was being seductive to Tomo.

The president walked up to the empress and lift her chin once again. "Being perverted I see. You seem to like your taste of men, Natsume." he leans closer to her face.

Kazuna was still at the door listening, but it got quiet. He was curious about what is happening behind the door. He leans off the door and took a deep breath. He knocks on the door to get their attention.

"Tomohisa, there is something I want to ask you," there was no response from him. Kazuna was surprised. Usually, Tomo responds to the knock immediately. He opens the door to see what is going on. "Tomohisa?" his eyes start to widen from the scene.

Tomo and Natsume were kissing. Kazuna's heart dropped when he saw them kissing. He feels jealous of Tomo for kissing Natsume. They separate from each other. Natsume smirks.

"You are one bold president, Tomo. I think I'm starting to like you more." she licked her lips.

"I'll do anything to get you to join the side with Houou Academy than those Shishidou High. They are nothing than a bunch of wild animals," he smirked.

Kazuna was still standing at the door being surprised. Tomo and Natsume turn to the door and see Kazuna standing at the door. Natsume chuckles and moves away from Tomo. She touches his cheek to caressing.

"Shishidou High also interests me, but I'll let both high school handle that themselves," she moves her hand away from Tomo's cheeks. She walks towards the door and stops midway. "Also, don't forget to send me my toy," she smirks.

"Of course, my empress."

The Teikuko Empress looked at Kazuna and chuckles. "You must be Kazuna the vice president here."

"Umm... yes," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm sure you know everything you heard," she smirked. Kazuna was shocked. She knew that he was listening to the conversation. "Tomo, you don't mind if I take your dear vice president?"

"Oh, does he interested you?" Tomo asked.

"He looks very tasty," she licked her lips. Kazuna blushes heavily. She walks closer to Kazuna which made him step back to the door. Natsume reaches her hand on his cheek to caressing. "You do look like one handsome person. I think I should enjoy an interesting pet."

Kazuna was enjoying her gentle touch. It was calming him down from the scene. He wants to kiss her too.

"If you want a pet then I'll gladly be your pet." Kazuna was being bold, not seductive.

Natsume moved her hands away and smirks. "Oh, are you sure? It was more dangerous than here."

Kazuna was about to speak, but Tsukasa came in to interrupt.

"Natsume, we have a bit of a problem. You don't mind coming back."

The empress moved away from Kazuna and frowns. "Is he being troublesome again?"

"Of course, he doesn't know when to stop talking. It's getting to a point where it is getting annoying." Tsukasa replied.

Natsume leaves the student council room and said, "Don't forget, Tomo."

"You don't need to worry, Natsume," Tomo chuckled.

"Just don't disappoint the empress, Tomo," Tsukasa said as he follows Natsume from behind.

Kazuna leans off the door and looks at Tomo. "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, Kazu. We have something else we need to do."

"Is it about those thieves?"

"Ah, you were listening. She has a good sense of eyes," Tomo turned to the window and watch Teikuko High leaves the school grounds. "Did you enjoy that scene?"

Kazuna blushed deeply. He didn't want to remember that. "You kissed someone we don't know. We don't know if they are friend or foe."

Tomo smiled darkly. "You don't need to worry. The empress of Teikuko and I have the same goal. There is no reason to fight against them. Teikuko High is a very dangerous school. Luckily, the empress is in control of the school."

"Maybe I should go and talk to them." Kazuna was confident to go to Teikuko High.

"The empress will enjoy her pet once you get there."

"I thought I am already her pet."

"Don't take her lightly. She will do more than that, Kazu. I won't able to stop her if she is having her fun."

"I'm prepared for anything she hits me."

Tomo chuckled. "Not straightforward at all."

"Annnnnd cut! That was amazing! That scene was golden!" the director exclaimed.

Natsume and Tsukasa walked to the director. The empress starts to laugh softly.

"You're welcome."

"We will be moving to the warehouse. So, see you there." the director leaves them alone.

"That was fun," Tomo said as he was walking towards Natsume and Tsukasa. Kazuna was behind Tomo. "You made the scene really interesting, Natsume."

"She is know how to make scenes intense. That is why we don't use a script." Tsukasa said.

"I'm surprised. You are one interesting empress, Natsume." Kazuna smiled then his smile turned sad. "Although, that scene was unexpected."

Natsume laughed softly. She knows what Kazuna is talking about. "What is wrong with that scene? There is nothing unexpected with that kiss scene. It is all an act. It's not real. I have no feelings for Tomo. We did that to make the scene more dramatic."

Tomo smiled as he places his hand on his chest. "I did enjoy the scene. My body was acting differently from that entire thing."

"We should go to the warehouse. I'm sure that scene will be more fun. THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG will be there too." Tsukasa walked to the bus to go to the next scene.

They nodded and head to the warehouse. They walk to the bus to the next area of the film.

* * *

At the warehouse area, THRIVE, KiLLER KiNG, MooNs, Clash, and Ryuji are here. Tsubasa was with them talking about the next scene in the warehouse. The three Leaders and Natsume walk out of the bus to see them gathering. Ryuji turns around to the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"How was your guys' scene?" he asked as he was curious to know.

Everyone sees them coming. They want to listen to what happens in the scene.

"It was fun. I never thought that would happen at all." Tomo replied.

Kazuna averted away from Ryuji. "Same here." he was still jealous of the kiss scene.

Everyone was confused. They all look at each other and shrugs.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

Tsukasa chuckled. "It was an interesting one. I'm sure they will be surprised and shock."

Takumi understood what his leader meant. "Oh, don't tell me..." he smiles.

Natsume nodded. "Of course, the scene was getting more dramatic that it happened."

The director appeared and hugs Natsume. "That scene of you and Tomo kissing was golden! It is going to make all of the fans excited!"

"You're welcome, Director Shina. I'm glad that you love it." Natsume was struggling from her grip.

"Now, make this one a miracle!" she said as she released the hug.

"Oh, you are going to enjoy this one too." the empress smirked.

"Okay! I'll be taking my leave! We are ready when you guys are!" Shina leaves immediately.

Everyone was shocked and surprised. Takumi already knew. They didn't know what to say.

"You kissed Tomo?!" Akane's jealous was raising.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it." Natsume crossed her arms as she crooks her eyebrows.

"Nothing wrong?! You kissed the prince!" Mikado exclaimed.

"You guys are exaggerating. It is all an act. It is not real." Natsume facepalmed.

Shinobu walked up to the empress and said, "Typically, Natsume." he pokes her cheeks.

"Anyways, let's go and start the next scene. I'm itching for more." the empress licked her lips.

Minato laughed softly. "The empress is hungry."

Tsubasa never has seen this side of Natsume. "This is the first time I saw this side of Natsume. Should I be worried?"

"Nah. You don't need to worry about it. Natsume can make any scene by making the aura intense. If everyone can feel the intensity flowing around the area then they too will understand her view of fun." Hayate replied.

Tsubasa was amazed. "Oh, I can't wait to see it in person."

"Let's get started this next scene. Playing with Goshi is going to be more fun than Tomo." Natsume licked her lips once again.

Kento caught on Natsume's seductive words. "Oh, have fun, Goshi," he smirks.

Goshi blushed furiously. "Sh-shut up!"

"Wait!? Does that mean we can interrupt at any time?" Tatsu asked.

Tomo nodded. "Yeah. There is no script. So, we can do anything with this scene."

"You mean all of the scenes." Tsukasa chuckled.

"I can't wait to see this one," Momo said, smiling.

Ryuji agreed. "Yeah. I hope this one is more intense."

Hikaru looked at Momo and Ryuji. He was confused. "What are you two talking about? It sounds like you guys know about all of this."

The empress was getting impatient. "Can we hurry and start the scene?"

Everyone nodded. They want to see this scene. They are curious to see how Natsume makes the scene more intense.

* * *

In the warehouse, Goshi was tight up on the pole with his hands behind it. Shinobu was lying on the couch waiting for Natsume and Tsukasa to return. He was on guard duty watching Goshi. He was getting really annoyed by Goshi shouting.

"Do you ever shut your damn mouth?!" Shinobu growled angrily.

Goshi growled back. "What did you said?!"

"You heard me. You bark too much."

"If I wasn't tight up, I would of beating you up like those bastards."

Shinobu scoffed. "I doubt you can beat me. Akane couldn't even hurt me. I have been through more fights than you ever have, Goshi."

Everything was silent. Goshi trying to release himself, but the rope too tight for him to be free.

_'Damn! This rope too damn tight!'_ Goshi thought.

"Keep struggling. There is no way you can escape. Minato made sure you won't escape that easily." Shinobu sat up from the couch.

Goshi growled. "Where is everyone else?!"

"They are fine. Your little friends are probably looking for you as we speak."

"Where is Aizome!?"

Shinobu sighed annoyingly. "You are so damn annoyingly. I can see why she likes grumpy boys like you."

Goshi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Why should I tell someone like you," Shinobu stood up from the couch and stretched. "Besides, your barking is terrible, but you bite will."

"I don't know what you are saying, but you will regret fighting me."

"If you used your head more than you will understand. I understand why you are so stubborn," he smirked.

The Leader of Route Seven frowned. "So, tell me this. Why are you going so far to stop the thieves? I don't know what is going on in the first place."

"The thieves are a bunch of lowlifes. They are the ones creating illegal drugs and selling them to the commoners. A lot of people became addicted to the drug, but the drugs are eating the host. Whatever is in that drug is controlling them. Or people die from the drug. Their bodies can't handle the pressure of the drug inside of them which causes them to lose control of themselves. Then they shortly die afterward. We call this drug Storm. That drug is dangerous. It is spending like wildfire. If we don't stop it, then everyone in Shibuya will die. That includes us too."

Goshi didn't know what to feel now. After hearing that, he didn't know what to do now. "What about my brother? Did he die from the Storm?"

"Why should I tell you that? The only one who knows is Natsume, but she is not here. So, you have to wait until she returns."

The sounds of footsteps are coming closer. Shinobu and Goshi face towards the entrance of the warehouse. Natsume and Tsukasa have returned from Houou Academy. Tsukasa looks around to see Shinobu and Goshi alone together.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They went to find more information about thieves. I'm here to watch this annoying mutt." Shinobu replied.

"Watch your tongue, you dog!" Goshi shouted angrily.

Shinobu walked up to Goshi and slaps his cheek with the back of his hand. "I hope that is painful. Next time, use better words," he leaves the warehouse. "But my hits aren't strong like Tsukasa. So, you better be careful what you say to him."

Goshi can feel pain from his cheek. That slap was did hurt him. He tries to endure the pain, but it was stinging his cheek.

"Does it sting, Goshi?" Tsukasa asked.

Goshi chuckled as he smug. "Like hell! This doesn't mean anything."

"So, you are a masochist then," Tsukasa smirked.

"I never thought you would say that, Tsukasa," Natsume smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a masochist!" Goshi exclaimed.

Natsume laughed softly. "Then why you like getting hit by Shinobu?"

Goshi was dumbfounded. He averted away from them. "Just shut your damn mouth."

"Does that make me a sadist?"

"Now, now, Natsume, I understand you like watching other people getting hurt, but this isn't the time to enjoy Goshi getting hurt." Tsukasa looked at his empress with a smug.

Natsume shrugged. "I mean he did get hit by Shinobu. So, I enjoy it."

Tsukasa chuckled. "I guess you are a sadist."

"Now then, Tsukasa, why do you go help with the others to get more information about Storm and the thieves?"

"What are you going to do, my empress?"

The empress puts her finger on lips and smirked mischievously. "I'm going to have fun with my plaything here. Just make sure no one interrupts us."

"You seem to like your taste of men."

Natsume understood what Tsukasa is doing. "Oh, do you want one too? No need to be cheeky."

Tsukasa bowed to his empress. "I'll accept anything from my empress."

Goshi was just watching them. He is trying to understand what is going on.

Natsume walked up to Tsukasa and caress his cheek. "Are you jealous that Tomo kissed me?"

"He is just one lucky bastard. He is the first one to kiss you."

Goshi understood what is going on. "Wait?! You guys won't do it in front of me?!"

"Why? Do you want one too, Goshi?" Natsume licked her lips.

The Leader of THRIVE blushed furiously. He averted his eyes away from them while blushing. "D-Do whatever you want. I'm not going to watch the show."

"Tsukasa, why don't you leave? We will deal with it later." Natsume ordered.

Tsukasa nodded. "Before I leave, I want a little payback for interrupting us," Natsume already knew what is going to happen to Goshi. It was going to be a painful experience. Tsukasa walks up to Goshi as he averted back. The Leader of Clash slaps the same spot where Shinobu slaps him. Goshi can feel that pain. It was twice as painful as Shinobu. It made him spit out blood from his mouth. "I hope that it was more painful than Shinobu. It should make you bleed out into hell. Next time, I will hurt you even more than before." he said as he left the warehouse.

Natsume watched as Tsukasa leaves the warehouse. She turns back to Goshi and sighs. "You should take Shinobu's advice. Look at you, you are bleeding from your mouth."

Goshi scoffed. "This is nothing."

"Are you sure? Tsukasa hits like a truck." she touched his red cheeks.

Goshi flinched. "Ouch! That hurts!" he growls.

"I guess you don't want help. I guess to let you die like your brother."

"Don't you dare speak ill of the dead!" he shouted angrily.

Natsume frowned. "You do bark like a dog. I really hate it," she walks to the chair to sit down. She places her right arm on the armrest and puts her head on her hand to rest. She gave Goshi a cold look on her face. "You can sit there like a good dog and shut your damn trap."

"Don't call me a dog!"

"If you don't shut up, I will bring back Tsukasa to kill you personally. If you die, I'll be taking all of Shishidou territory and Route Seven myself."

"You wouldn't do that. I doubt you will kill me." he scoffed.

Goshi thinks Natsume was buffing, but he looks into her eyes. He can see that she wasn't buffing. It looks like Natsume wants Goshi to die in hell. Her cold eyes were giving it away. It was like she doesn't care what happens to him.

"Tsukasa!" she called the Leader.

Goshi flinched as she called Tsukasa. She was serious. Tsukasa arrived back to the warehouse with a fast response. He had his arms crossed frowning.

"You called, my empress."

"Feel free to kill Goshi. He is no use of us. It was a waste of time talking to him." she ordered.

Tsukasa chuckled darkly. "It shall be done. It would be just like his brother death."

Everyone behind the scene was shocked. They want to stop the scene, but the director isn't stopping them.

"This is going out of hand," Tatsu said, nervously.

"Free feel to interrupt the scene." Akatsuki shrugged.

Akane runs to interrupt the scene. Everyone watches as Akane leaves. Miroku was about to go with Akane, but he was stopped by Hayate's arm. Miroku looks at Hayate and sees that he was confident in Akane. Miroku steps back and waits for a miracle from Akane.

"Goshi! Are you in here?!" Akane shouted in the warehouse. He gasps as he saw something happen in the warehouse.

Tsukasa grabbed Akane's shirt and drags him in. Akane can feel Tsukasa's grip was strong that he can't release himself from it. Tsukasa throws Akane to Natsume. Akane rubs his neck from the pain. The empress signal Tsukasa to leave. Tsukasa nods and leaves the warehouse. Natsume stood up and bends down on to grab Akane's chin. She lifts it and chuckles.

"Why did you come back?" she asked coldly.

"Fudo!" Goshi called him.

Akane turned to Goshi, stood up, and runs to him. He went behind the pole to untie him. Goshi was free. He touches both of his wrists from the pain of being tied up.

"Are you alright, Goshi?" Akane asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," Goshi turns to the empress. She was standing watching them with her arms crossed. "You said you were going to kill me. I knew you didn't do it. Is there a reason why? Or is it because of my aniki?"

"Do you really want to know what happens to your brother?" Natsume's face has softened.

Akane was surprised. She was lower her guard to them. Goshi starts to growl as he hasn't noticed her soften up.

"W-wait Goshi. Maybe we should leave. The rest of Teikuko will be here if we don't leave." Akane tries to make Goshi surrender.

"No! I want to know what happens to my aniki. She is the only one who knows."

Natsume sighed deeply. "Fine! You better listen well. I won't repeat it."

"Are you serious?" Akane was surprised.

"I don't have time to listen to this barking dog. He won't shut his damn mouth forsake," she continued. "Your brother die from the Storm drug. He was forced to take it from the thieves. He was a kind person that I admire. He was the one who made me different until that raining day. The drug was too strong for him. It was controlling him. He wanted us to kill him and make up a fake rumor. He also wants us to watch his little brother and test him if he is worthy of being the leader after him. So, we killed him. He did want to give his little brother a present." Natsume took out a charm and show it to them.

Goshi was in shock. "My brother was killed by those thieves. I can't believe it," he shook his head. "You said you admire him. In what ways do you admire him?"

"Sorry, but that is a personal thing. You are not going to try to admire me after your brother." Natsume said coldly.

Akane caught why Natsume admires Goshi's brother. "Do you love his brother?"

That caught Goshi off guard. "What? You like my brother?"

Natsume sighed and threw the charm to Goshi. It lands on the ground in front of him. "You can have that. I don't need it. Now, leave!" as she turns around away from them.

Gosh picked up the charm and looks at it. It was a leather bracelet with the word 'promise' charm. He looks back at the empress. He can't tell if she is sad or what. Akane leaves the warehouse without saying anything. Goshi also turns around to leave.

As they left the warehouse, Tsukasa appeared behind her. Natsume turns around and suddenly hugs him. Tsukasa hugs her back to comfort her.

"It is alright, Natsume. He is watching us from above. We did promise him we would watch his little brother."

"Yeah. His brother's barks are so damn annoying. It is killing me." Natsume feels disgusted.

Tsukasa chuckled. "What should we do now?"

She released her hug away and replied. "Any news on Kento?"

He shook his head. "No. Should I have Minato search for him?"

"Yeah. Minato can find him. He does good sense of nose."

"Minato!" Tsukasa shouted to call him. Minato immediately appears beside his leader with a smile.

Everyone just noticed Minato vanish like magic.

"He responds fast. I guess he is a dog." Ryuji sweatdropped.

Shinobu rubbed the back of his head and sighs. "Told you. He is a dog. Not a red panda, but he clings to Natsume a lot. So, he is mostly a raccoon dog."

Takumi chuckled. "He loves taking orders from Tsukasa and Natsume."

"He is a strange one," Momo said.

"Yes! Leader! Is there something you need?" Minato was excited about his order.

Tsukasa started to pet Minato's head. Minato was feeling delighted. "Can you go and find Kento? And bring him here," he ordered.

Minato nodded. "Okay!" he leaves the warehouse.

"Annnnnnd CUT," Shina exclaimed. "Amazing! And GOLDEN! To the next scene!"

"What is the next scene?" Haruhi asked.

"Everyone shows up in the riverbank and start whatever there!" the director replied.

"Oh, we are going back to the riverbank," Yuduki said.

Natsume walked up to the group and laughs. "Well, let's go. The director is getting more excited than usual."

"Your acting is amazing, Natsuchi! It feels so real that I cried." Hikaru smiled.

"Thanks, Hikaru. I did enjoy it." she leaves the group to go to the riverbank.

"Let's get going," Tomo said as he follows Natsume from behind.

All of B-Project nodded and follows. Clash looks at each other and chuckles. They were the last group to follow to the riverbank.

* * *

In the riverbank, Shishidou and Houou meet each other face to face. It looks like they were ready to start a fight. Teikuko isn't at the riverbank at the moment, but the Teikuko Empress arrives at the scene of the two high schools. She stood to watch as they fight dominates for Shibuya.

"Oh, Shishidou, what brings you here?" Tomo asked.

"Why should we tell you, Houou Academy?" Akane questioned back.

Tomo chuckled. "We are here for a special person. Now, if you kindly leave, we don't need any violence."

"Like hell! We are here to find Aizome!" Goshi exclaimed.

"If you are looking for him, he isn't here." Kazuna frowned.

Tomo remembered what Tsukasa said about a barking dog. "You barks are very annoying, Goshi," he smirks.

"Goshi, we can hit them." the twins said in unison. They were angry at Houou for bullying Goshi.

"If you decide to fight here, it won't be pretty." Tatsu fists his hand on the palm of his other hand.

Miroku steps forward and frowns. "We can do it here and now."

"Go Tatsu!" Hikaru exclaimed as he gives Tatsu a cheer.

Mikado pushed his glasses up and said, "Now, now, we don't know who is the person that the President mention. We don't need to start the violence now."

"Why don't you be quiet, you perverted four-eyes!" Haruhi shouted.

"Me?! Per-Perverted?!" Mikado was shocked.

"According, what the President said. She controls Teikuko High and the warehouse. Not only that, she is the Empress of Teikuko High School." Momo remembered.

The Shishidou gasped surprisingly. They knew who Houou is going to meet in the riverbank.

Goshi narrowed his eyebrows. "So, you are going to meet her here. What for?" he was being suspicious of Houou Academy.

Kazuna frowned. "It sounds like you have met her already."

Yuta shouted. "Of course! We meet them here in the same spot!"

"Ashu! You don't need to tell them that!" Goshi growled at him.

Yuta shrugged. "What? It doesn't matter. They will figure out sooner than later."

"Oh! You met the Empress in person! That is exciting!" Ryuji chuckled.

On the hill of the riverbank, a foot appears on the scene. A dark chuckles out of nowhere from the hill.

"You guys are like circus animals! How amusing!" a voice from the hill of the riverbank.

Both schools turn to the hill to see Teikuko High. They look tough, but there were only five of them. Goshi scoffs at them for having only five members.

"What happened to your other short member?"

Shinobu frowned as he narrows his eyes coldly. "You better watch your tongue, you mutt. Your bark is getting worse than your bite. You're just a lose wild dog hungry for a fight."

"Now, that was cold. I think I like him." Ryuji smiled.

"You better shut your mouth!" Goshi growled.

Shinobu chuckled as he smirks. "Or what? You can't win against me, you mutt."

"Why! You!"

Tomo laughed. "Now, this is getting amusing. I'm starting to like Teikuko High."

Teikuko came down to the riverbank. They stand the opposite way of the two high schools. Now, the three high schools are together in the riverbank like they were at war. The silence between the schools was staring at each other. Nothing but the sound of the river water flowing downstream.

"Why are you guys here," Akane asked. "Do you want to continue where we left off?" he frowns.

"Don't be ridiculous. We are not here to fight. Besides, you guys lost." Akatsuki huffed.

"That was a draw!" Miroku snarled.

"Gessh! Shishidou is nothing but a bunch of wild animals." Takumi crossed his arms.

Yuduki frowned. "That is not nice. We are not wild animals."

"But you guys were acting one not too long ago." Hayate smug as he was trying taunt Shishidou High.

"That is it! I am tired of you guys picking us! We are not weak! We are going to show you that Shishidou is not weak to the likes of you!" Goshi snarled like a wolf.

Shinobu folded his arms and chuckles. "The mutt is starting his bite now, but still barking."

"I must agree with you, Shinobu. Goshi's barking is somewhat displeased." Takumi frowned.

Tomo turned to Tsukasa the Head of Sevens Throne Team. He chuckles for giving him a good show. "You guys are interesting performers. Thanks for entertaining me."

Tsukasa bowed in respect. "You are most welcome, Tomo," he smirks. "So, about that deal we have?"

"Should the empress be the one to agree with the deal?"

"I'm the leader of this group. So, I know what she wants," Tsukasa holds out his hand, inviting for a handshake. "She would be happy to join alongside of you."

Tomo started at Tsukasa's hand and chuckles. He grabs Tsukasa's hand and shakes it. "That means we will join forces. We will have each other backs. For now on." he lets go of his hand.

"My empress will be most welcome for this. She does love how Houou Academy operates."

"Oh, she does," Tomo smirked.

Natsume arrived behind Teikuko and asked, "How did the negotiations go, Tsukasa?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They see the Empress of Teikuko is here. Tsukasa bow to his empress and smiles.

"It went well. We agreed that we will cooperate," he replied.

She walked past Tsukasa to pats his cheek. It was a sign that he did a good job. The Leader was happy that he was able to make his empress proud.

"The empress has arrived to greet us. You should have done it more properly." Tomo smiled.

"I would, but something important came up. So, I have to deal with them personally." Natsume smiled back.

"So, where do we start?"

"First, we have to wait until Minato comes back with a sly fox." she winked.

"A sly fox?" Yuta was confused.

Natsume turned to Tsukasa and nods. Tsukasa got the message. He put his middle and thumb to his mouth and whistles. Shishidou and Houou were confused about why he would whistle. They heard something coming from afar. Minato was running towards them with Kento all tied up. Shishidou was surprised to see Kento all tied up.

"I found Ken," Minato shouted as he was still running. He stops in front of Teikuko High and shows Kento to them. "I found him!"

"This is the sly fox you were talking. It is one of Shishidou members." Kazuna looked at Kento.

"Did I do a good job, Leader?!" Minato asked happily.

Tsukasa reached out his hand, petting Minato's head. Minato feels lighter from his petting. "You did good, Minato."

"Why is Kento tied up, Minato?" Takumi asked curiously.

"He was dating a girl having lunch in the cafe. So, I got a rope, tie him up, and left the cafe with no words. It was disgusting to see," Minato remembered something. "Oh, and I find something else along the way." he went to his pockets and takes out a UBS driver.

Takumi was impressed by Minato. "You are truly amazing, Minato."

"Thank you, Takumi!" Minato handed over the driver to Takumi.

Takumi grabbed the driver and pets Minato's hair. Minato was getting more lighter. "Now, we can look at this and see where those damn thieves are."

"I can help you," Momo walked out of the group. "After all, we are working together."

Takumi nodded. "More help I can get."

"How long are you going to keep me tied up?!" Kento asked.

Natsume looked at Tsukasa and nods. Tsukasa smirked. He grabs the rope and pulls it towards him. The force of the pull was like a flying paper. Kento can feel the force of the pull like he was a rock. Tsukasa unties Kento to release him. Kento stood up and rubs his both of his wrist.

"Did you get any important details on the thieves?" Natsume asked.

"I was until Minato interrupted me," Kento replied.

"I did not! You were flirting with that girl! The things you said to her are... disgusting!" Minato made a disgusted face. "It almost made me sick."

"Wow, Kento. How dare you. Saying things to a 16-year-old boy. You are one disgusting human being." Natsume crossed her arms.

"No, I am not. He will learn those things when he gets older. Besides, I was the one who found the real driver." Kento took out the other driver.

Minato quickly grabs the UBS driver and looks at it. He starts to sniffs it, frowns, and throws back the driver back to Kento. "It's fake. She gives you the fake one with all of the fake data."

"You can tell by sniffing it?" Hikaru asked, surprisingly.

Minato nodded. "Yep! I won't tell how I know."

Goshi looked at Kento and frowns. "Where were you, Aizome?!"

"Kento went uncover for us when you didn't want to negotiate with us," Tsukasa told Goshi with a smirk. "So, you want to blame someone. Blame me. I am the one to ask him to do this."

"I think I should," Goshi growled lowly.

"All right! It is time to stop," Natsume went between the two leaders. "Goshi, you can't do this alone. You will find nothing. We should all negotiate with each other. The entire Shibuya will be in danger if we don't do anything."

Goshi remembered what Shinobu said about Storm. He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. He reaches out his hand. "If we stop thieves, Shibuya will be saved. We will stop fighting for now and work together."

Tsukasa grabbed Goshi's hand and shakes it. "I'm glad we can negotiate with each other. Don't fall back, Shishidou High," he smirks.

Goshi scoffed. "Same you, Teikuko High. Make sure you don't get our way."

"Yaaaay!" Minato and Yuta exclaimed. "We all can be friends!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. We are just cooperating." Ryuji huffed.

"Boo." Yuta pouted.

"Aww." Minato excitement dies down.

Tomo looked at Natsume and said, "Natsume, there is something I want to talk about privately."

Kazuna flinched when Tomo wants to talk to her alone. "Tomohisa!? Are you sure?"

"Sure thing. Whenever you want to talk, you know where to go," she smirked.

The student council president nodded. "Of course, my empress."

"Natsume," she turned to Goshi who was calling her. "I'm just going to do this just for my aniki sake. He will be happy to see Shibuya save and sound."

"Do whatever. Your brother is dead. There is no point talking about him," Natsume walked past the two groups. Teikuko follows their empress from behind. "We'll meet somewhere in secret where the enemies can't find us. And have fun biting each other off," she smirks.

They watched as Teikuko High leaves. Both schools look at each other. It looks like they were going to start fighting, but Goshi sighs.

"We have to halt the fighting against each other."

Tomo chuckled. "For now. Don't slow us down," he walks away from the group. "Now then, I must go and met with the empress alone. Ryuji, take everyone back to Houou."

"Of course." Ryuji nodded.

Kazuna watched as Tomo leaves. He wants to hear the conversation between Natsume and Tomo, but he needs to slip away from the group to follow Tomo. This means he can't be seen by him.

* * *

Natsume and Tomo are alone in a private room own by the empress. Natsume was behind the desk staring at Tomo. She stood up and chuckles. She never thought Tomo would come so early.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, walks front of the desk and leans on it.

"I wondering if we could be allies," he replied.

"You're not here for that, Tomo. I can tell by looking at you."

Tomo chuckled. "You are one sly empress. You are right. I'm here for something else."

Natsume understood what he wants. "Do you want to continue where we left off?" she licks her lips.

He walked up to her and lifts her chin to his level. "If I tame you, Teikuko High School and the area you rule will be mine. I'm the king of this city."

"Don't make me laugh. You are standing on my territory, Tomo. Be careful what you say to me." Natsume frowned.

"It will be mine soon if we have our fun here. Just need to tame you properly."

"You? Tame me," Natsume started to laugh. "I'm the one only who tame others. I'll start with the rat behind the door." she points at the door.

The door opened, the person who walks in the room was Kazuna. Tomo wasn't surprised. He knew that Kazuna would come.

"Hmpf, the pet followed me here." Tomo scoffed as he moves away from Natsume.

"Sorry, Tomohisa. I was curious and concern of your safely." he lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know why you here," Kazuna flinched as Tomo smiles darkly. "Since, the empress wants to play with you first. I'll let it slide for now."

Natsume smirked. "The dear vice president can be so straightforward and bold as well, but before you leave, Tomo," Tomo turns back to Natsume and knew what she wants. He leans forward and kisses again on the lips. Kazuna blushed heavily as he sees Tomo kissing Natsume again.

Tomo decided to make it more fun. He licks the bottom of her lips to open her mouth. She opens her mouth what he wants. Tomo slips his tongue into her mouth. Kazuna was just standing there watching everything as he was blushing heavily. Natsume and Tomo tongues were dancing each other.

Tomo moved away from Natsume and smirks. "Did you enjoy that, my empress?"

"You are one hungry king, Tomo. I'm going to remember this next time," she smirked.

The student president walked away from Natsume, leaving the room. Kazuna was watching as Tomo leaves. He turns back to Natsume to see her reaction. She doesn't seem dazed from the deep kiss.

"You don't seem... dazed from all of that." Kazuna was shocked.

Natsume chuckled. "Of course not. He isn't my type of guy to play with."

Kazuna walked up to the empress and hugs her out of nowhere. She was confused about why he is hugging her. He starts to nuzzle her cheeks to make her feel comfortable. Natsume stops him from nuzzling. Kazuna was surprised. Natsume touches his cheek and smiles. Kazuna couldn't help but smile.

"You don't seem bad at all. Everyone said that you are one cold empress."

"It is because I am." Natsume picked her finger on lips.

"Natsume, you said that you want a pet, right?"

"Of course, I have a one. It is Goshi unless you want my pet."

Kazuna nodded in response. "Of course. I just daze that Tomohisa kissed you."

"Do you want one?"

The vice president blushed redder than before. "Umm... I don't know."

"If you want it to get out of your way then I gladly accept to kiss you," she leans closer to his face seductively.

Kazuna was fallen for her seductive voice. He leans closer to her slowly and kissed her lips. It was warm and gentle. He never felt this new feeling before. He wants to kiss her longer. He grabs her waist and gives her a passionate kiss. He puts all of his emotions into one kiss. Natsume can feel his emotion pouring into one kiss. They separate from each other. Kazuna places his forehead against hers. He was still blushing from the kiss. Natsume smirks and caressing his cheek.

"Am I your favorite pet over him?"

Natsume started to think and chuckle. "Not really. Goshi is my favorite barking mutt, but your kiss had a lot of strong emotions. I think I like that feeling."

Kazuna feels delighted. He starts to have really strong feelings for her now since that kiss. "I appreciate the kind words."

The empress moved away from Kazuna and leaves the room. "Well, I have to return to the others. They are wondering why I'm gone too long. You should turn to the other, Kazuna."

He watched as she leaves the room. He was still blushing from the kiss. He can't believe that he did it. He felt so proud of himself. He doesn't know if Natsume will return his feelings from that kiss. He does know that he isn't afraid to do it again.

"Annnnd cut! That is all for today!" the director shouted.

Everyone nodded. It has been a long day for the movie.

* * *

Natsume was alone in the break room. She finished changing her clothes and sighs. The door opens slowly. She heard the door open and turns around to see who it is. The figure walks in the break room. It was Goshi. He looks sad for some reason. The empress can see that Goshi is displeased about the kiss scene with Tomo and Kazuna.

"Goshi, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Goshi walked forward to Natsume. She can see a different Goshi coming to her. He grabs her shoulders and takes her to the wall. Natsume can tell that Goshi was really jealous. She can feel it in his body.

He leans forward to her face slowly and kissed her lips. He gives her a passionate kiss. Natsume kisses him back. His kiss was warm and caring. It was like Kazuna kiss, but more aggressive. He was so hungry that he slid his tongue into her mouth. He deepens the kiss. Natsume was getting hot from his kiss.

Goshi pulled away from the lack of air as they both of pant heavily. Goshi rested his forehead against hers. Natsume chuckles and she pats his hair. He feels light from her touch.

"I want to be the first person to kiss you." he was still blushing.

Natsume cupped his face and smiles. "You are the first person."

"What are you talking about?" he was dumbfounded, moving away from Natsume.

"I told you. The movie is nothing but an act. It is not real. Tomo and Kazuna kiss is not real to me. Although, Kazuna put so much effort on that kiss. I respect it." she said as she moves her hands away from his cheeks. "You are one easy guy to tease with."

Goshi chuckled then smiles. "So, am I your favorite pet?"

"That is my little secret." she put her finger on her lips.

"I don't want Masunaga or Fudo to touch you like that." he huffed.

"We should go to others. We are waiting for us." she walked to the table to pick up her belongs and walks out of the room.

Goshi nodded and follows her out of the room.

"Does that I mean I have you all to myself?"

The empress sticks out her tongue. "Nope! You need more work!"

The Leader of THRIVE scoffed. "You are one hard girl to get, but I will tame you, my empress," he said seductively.

"I like to see you try, Goshi." she licked her lips.

* * *

**I am done! This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story. I'll check my mistakes. No worries.**

**This chapter was fun to do. I like it. They were all movie scenes. The power of imagination came through for me.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright! I am back for more! I have nothing else to to say.**

**I own only the ocs and story.**

* * *

Natsume was in the lobby waiting for 3 boys to arrive. She was sitting as she waits for them. On the table has a cup of tea, that she drinks to moist her throat. The empress grabs the cup of tea and slips it. She leans it down midway and looks at her reflection on the tea.

"Good morning, Natsume," a voice from behind.

She turned to the source of the voice. It was Takumi, who arrive first out of the two boys. She gives him a small smile. "Good morning, Takumi. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded in response. "I did. I'm happy to do this advertisement with you."

Natsume took another sip of her tea then place it down on the table. "I think I'm going to love this one."

Takumi was surprised. "Oh really? Why?"

The empress raised her eyebrows and folds her arms. "Takumi, it is an animal cafe we are doing."

He snapped his finger "That is right. You adore cute things like small animals. This will be the best advertisement for us."

"Sorry that we are late."

Natsume and Takumi turned to the voice. Mikado and Haruhi are here and ready to go to do their job. The empress sips the rest of her tea, place the empty cup down on the table.

She stood up and asked, "Are we ready," they all nodded. She nods back. "That is good. It is time to advertise that cafe." she pumps the three boys.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

They exited out the lobby to go to their film for the animal cafe.

* * *

They arrived at their destination. The crew members were still setting up for the advertising. The director was giving them orders where to place the lights, camera, etc for the film. The director turns around and sees the four members that are going the filming.

"Ah! Takumi, Haruhi, Mikado, and Natsume! It is good to see you!" he said, giving a small grin.

"Good to see you." Natsume smiled back.

"Sorry for the late set up, but we will be finish in no time." he apologized.

"No. Take your time." Mikado said smiling.

The director bowed to them. "Thank you. Oh, there is a bit of a small problem."

The four of them looked at each other and wondering what is happening. They shrug as they do not know. They look back at the director for more information.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"The cafe is dirty that we can't film. We can't film the cafe until it is clean. It was suppose to get clean yesterday, but the maintenance didn't show up." the director scratches the back of his head.

"Don't you worry! We will clean that cafe like it is nothing!" Takumi exclaimed.

The director was happy. "Oh! You can clean the cafe for us!?"

Takumi nodded happily. "Of course! Just leave it too us! After all, we are advertise the animal cafe!"

"Thank you so much, Takumi!" the director bowed to him.

Natsume raised her brows and sighs lightly. "Oh no. Here we were go again."

Mikado and Haruhi looked at the empress confused.

"Is something the matter?" Mikado asked.

"It's nothing, but once when we arrive at the cafe. It's... going to be different." she replied.

"Different? How?" Haruhi blinked.

"You will see it." Natsume said it again.

Mikado and Haruhi looked at each other. Mikado shrugs with a smile. He doesn't know what is going on. Haruhi was getting a little worry, but he has to wait and see what will happen at the cafe.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the animal cafe called Petz Cafe. The face they have was disgusted. Haruhi was holding his nose from the disgusting smell. Mikado covered his mouth like he was about to throw up. Natsume didn't want to step foot in the cafe. Takumi had a frustrated look on his face.

"What kind of cafe doesn't clean the place?!"

"I don't want to go near this place," Natsume said, backing away from the cafe.

Takumi dragged back the empress to her spot. "No! You are going to stay and help me clean this place!" he said seriously.

"I never agree to help you clean!" Natsume stated.

"Does that mean you don't want to help the poor cute animals in this cafe," Takumi backfired at her. Natsume remembered. "You said that you were excited to come to this cafe, because of your weakness."

"Ngh! Fine!" she can't back away from what she said before.

"Thanks, Natsume!" he was beamed.

"Wow. Even the Empress can get backfired." Mikado was surprised to see the scene.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, this is the first time I saw it."

Takumi turned back to the cafe with a confident look. "Now, let's go and talk to the owner!" he said as he walks forward to the cafe.

"What is wrong with Takumi?" Haruhi asked.

"Takumi is a clean freak. If he sees anything or anyone that is dirty, he will clean it immediately. He has a sharp eye to see things like that. Since the cafe is dirty, he won't let anyone leave until it is clean." Natsume replied.

"Will you guys hurry up?!" Takumi shouted at them.

"Well, we better go before Takumi goes feral." Natsume walked to the cafe.

Mikado and Haruhi followed from behind to the cafe.

Takumi opened the door to the cafe to see more dirty and animals scattered. He walks in the cafe to find the owner. Natsume, Haruhi, and Mikado look around the cafe to see no sign of the owner, but animals were running around the place.

Takumi looked at every room the cafe has. There was no sign of the owner anywhere. He went to the next room and someone lying on the floor sleeping with bunnies around him. Takumi twitched and walks in the room. He had his both of his hands on hips. The owner was asleep.

"Hey! Are you the owner of this cafe?!" he asked.

Natsume walked in and looks at the owner. She sighs. She knows how to wake up him. She went to the back of the cafe to get a glass of water. The empress returns and splashes the glass of water on his face.

The owner woke up choking on the water. "What the hell? What happened," he turns the idols looking at him. "Who are you guys?"

"We are here to advertise your animal cafe," Mikado replied.

The owner remembered. "Oh, you guys. That is right. This cafe isn't getting any customers lately."

Takumi sighed lightly. "Well, it is because the cafe is so damn dirty that no one didn't want to come." he crosses his arms.

"What is your name?" Natsume asked.

The owner stood up as he yawns then replied, "My name is Rai Ichigo, the owner of the shop."

"You are sleeping on the job." Natsume huffed.

"Sorry. I'm surprised the maintenance haven't come here to clean the place."

"Do you the money to cover the maintenance?" Takumi asked.

"I did, but they didn't want to near the place. So, I have to cancel it," he replied.

Takumi eyes start to sparkle like stars. "Leave it to us! We will clean the place!"

Rai was shocked. "Are you sure? This place is going to take a long time to clean with 5 people."

"Leave it to me," Takumi said, smiling.

"I have never seen Takumi so confident of himself," Mikado said.

"So confident that he makes mistakes. We just have to keep an eye on him. If you don't mind, Mikado," he nodded. "I'll go with Haruhi just in case he doesn't clean. I heard you got yell by Goshi for not cleaning your room. I'll give Goshi credit for that."

Haruhi rubbed the back of his head and laughs nervously. "But I did enjoy spending time with him."

"Are you guys ready to clean?" Takumi asked.

"Oh, before you start, there are some animals that need to be fed," Rai remembered.

"What kind of pets do you have here?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"We have different types. We have rabbits, cats, dogs, hedgehogs, and birds." Rai replied.

"Wouldn't the birds prey on the rabbits?" Mikado had his hand on his chin.

"Nah. They are well trained. Besides, these animals were abandoned."

"I guess Haruhi and I will handle feeding the pets. Takumi and Mikado, you guys can handle the cleaning." Natsume wanted to touch the animals.

Takumi nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Of course, the place will be clean." Mikado smiled.

The empress looked at Rai and asked, "Where's the food?"

"It should be in the back. It is all sorted out so you guys won't get confused," he replied.

"Let's get going, Haruhi." Natsume walked out of the room to start feeding the pets.

Haruhi followed her to the back of the cafe. Mikado and Takumi start to get the supplies to start to clean the whole cafe.

* * *

In the room full the rabbits, Natsume grabs some hay and place it down on the big bowl. All of the rabbits start to munch on the hay. They were hungry. Haruhi also put down some hay on the bowl for the rabbits to eat. He watches as they devour the food. Natsume sees two rabbits at the corner of the room. She walks up to the two rabbits and smiles. Haruhi was dumbfounded and follows her.

The two baby rabbits were cuddling with each other. One black and one fawn rabbit. They were like brothers. Natsume smiles as it reminds her of two brothers. Haruhi was happy to see two rabbit cuddling.

"These two reminds me of you and Yuduki."

Haruhi can see the black rabbit was making the fawn one warm. It does remind him of them. "They look like twins too."

The empress reached to the two baby rabbits to pet them. The two rabbits look at Natsume with a frightened look. She gives a smile at them. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The two rabbits didn't know what to do. They hop to her hand and touch it with their nose. She can feel their cold nose touching her hand. They start to nuzzle on her hand to make themselves comfortable. She picks up both of them on her arms and makes them warm. They start to cuddle on her.

"They are cuddling on you like how Yuduki and I did to you."

"Yeah," she puts down the two baby rabbit down. "We need to feed the other pets."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

They went to the next room to feed the pets there. The two rabbits follow Natsume until they were behind the cage to prevent the animals from leaving. They stood at the cage waiting for Natsume to return.

* * *

The next room is the cats. Haruhi and Natsume fed the cats. The cats start to eating the food. Natsume looks around and sees a kitty averting away from every kitty. She chuckles at that one remind of Ryuji.

They went to the next room with dogs and puppies. They fed the dogs and puppies. The empress found a puppy that looks lost. It also looks jealous from the other puppies. It didn't want to go near them at all. She smiles. That one reminds of her Kazuna. He is the type to get jealous and hide his feelings.

The other room had hedgehogs. They start eating the food that was giving them. There was one hedgehog that was silent and away from the group of the hedgehog. It was mysterious watching the hedgehogs eating. That one reminded her of Momo.

The last room had owls. Haruhi and Natsume place the food on the bowl. The owls fly towards the food and start eating it. They watch as the owls are devouring the meat. Natsume sees one baby owl who was struggling to fly to the food. She walks to the baby owl to help it to eat the food. The baby owl walks to the food, but it couldn't squeeze in. Haruhi gives the baby owl food to eat. The baby owl grabs the meat on his mouth and starts eating it.

* * *

Natsume and Haruhi were sitting down from the exhausted from feeding the animals. They decide to take a break for a while. Mikado and Takumi still cleaning the cafe. Haruhi looks at the empress for a while. He can see her in a different point of view. He blushes slightly.

"So, Natsume," he called. Natsume looks at him wondering what he wants. She knows what he wants. "Do you like Yuduki?"

Now, that was different than she thought. "I do like Yuduki as a friend. He is kind and sweet," she replied.

"What about me? Do you like me?" Haruhi hesitated.

"You do have a different personality from your brother. You like attracting attention and proud of showing off your accomplishments. You do like outdoors more than Yuduki," she chuckles. "I like the way you are, Haruhi."

Haruhi was happy that she was praising him, but it wasn't enough to get her to like him. "I know that Akane, Goshi-kun, and Masunaga-san likes you. They are doing their best to capture your heart. I feel like I'm falling behind."

Natsume blinked. "It is true. You are falling behind, but that doesn't mean it is still over. You still have a chance, Haruhi. Hit me with all you got." she smirks.

The blond-hair boy blushed as he nods. "Don't you worry. I won't lose to Goshi-kun, Masunaga-san, or Akane."

The empress stood up and kissed Haruhi on the cheeks. "There's a start from me."

Haruhi blushed furiously. "Th-Thank you, Natsume. I like you since we were little."

Natsume chuckled. "Yeah. I can tell by your body language."

"Is it true that Tsukasa used to like you?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I kind of feel bad for not giving him a chance like the others, but he respects it," she replied.

"I'm surprised that Tsukasa still teases you even through he use liked you."

"I'm fine with that. As long as Tsukasa is happy with what he is, then I'm happy he is moving forward."

Haruhi stood up and hugs the empress. "You're still comfortable just like we were little."

He releases the hug and looks at her. He leans slowly closer to kiss her.

"NATSUME! HARUHI!" Takumi called them loudly.

Haruhi got interrupted by Takumi shouting. He rubs the back of his neck then sighs. Natsume laughs softly.

"Well, we better go and help Mikado and Takumi. We still have to do the advertisement for this cafe." she left to help clean up the rest of the cafe.

The blond-haired boy smiled and follows the empress to help Mikado and Takumi clean.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally cleaned the entire cafe. They were exhausted from cleaning. They were sitting down to take a break for cleaning. Rai gives them a glass of water to drink. Natsume picks up the glass of water and drinks it.

"We are done. I can't believe it took the whole day to clean it. We didn't have the chance to do the advertising for the cafe." Natsume placed the glass down the table.

Takumi was lying on the floor covered in dirt. He looks lifeless being covered in dirt. "Shower. I need a shower."

"Is he overreaction over dirt all over him?" Mikado asked.

The empress stared at Takumi and sighs. "Of course. If there is a speck of small dirt on him, he will freak out."

"I hope we can still do the advertisement." Haruhi was getting worried.

He walks to the window to see if the staff members are nearby. There was no one there. Everything was still empty around the cafe from the outside. It was turning night time slowly. He moves away from the window to return to the others.

"Are they still there?" Mikado asked.

Haruhi shook his head. "No. I don't see anyone out there."

"No. They are there. They just waiting for us for the news," Natsume stood up. "We can still advertise at this time. I'll go and tell them we are done cleaning the cafe. So, we can start with the job then go back home to shower." she leaves the cafe.

* * *

A few minutes later, the staff members were rolling the camera in the cafe. Mikado, Takumi, Natsume, and Haruhi was interacting with different kind of animals in the cafe. Not only that, but it is also a place to eat as well. Mikado was interacting with hedgehogs. Takumi was interacting with owls. Haruhi was interacting with rabbits. And the empress was interacting with dogs and cats.

Natsume was holding the red shiba inu puppy. It has the same puppy that was jealous, but it is smart and gentle. It does remind her of Kazuna. The puppy licks her face gently. Natsume starts to giggle when it lick her.

"Make sure you come to Petz Cafe to play with different pets you haven't seen before. Don't worry. It is safe for kids to come too. All of these animals are gentle and love to interact with humans." Natsume smiled at the camera.

"You can also eat here as well when interacting with these animals." Mikado petted the hedgehog.

"There are cats, dogs, hedgehogs, owls, and rabbits in this cafe." Haruhi holding two twin rabbits.

Takumi petted the owl and chuckles. "It is the only place you can interact with these kinds of animals."

"You can enjoy yourself and relax your mind with these cute animals." Natsume petted the puppy.

"That is all of us! We are hoping for you guys to play with these animals when you are free!" Takumi and Haruhi said in unison.

"Until then. Goodbye." Mikado waved at the camera with a small grin.

"Annnnnd... cut!" the director shouted.

They put down the animals. Natsume starts to stretch. The puppy starts to bark at her. It was telling her to pick him up again. The empress looks at the puppy and smiles. She puts up the puppy and holds him. It starts to cuddle on her. Mikado walks up to her and smiles.

"This fella likes you, Empress. He reminds me of Leader."

"Yeah, he does. He is smart and gentle, but it seems to be lost like it doesn't have a mother. I wonder if it lost it, mother when it was sent here." Natsume petted the red shiba puppy.

"Our work is done. We should go back to our apartment and get ourselves clean." Takumi cleans the dust off of him.

"I hope there is nothing else we need to clean. I don't like cleaning." Haruhi sighed.

They walked out of the cafe. Natsume puts down puppy when Rai came back with a bucket of dirty water. They were confused about why Rai has dirty water in the bucket.

"Rai, why do you have that?" Mikado asked.

"Someone forgot to pour it outside. So, I'm going to take it out," he replied.

Natsume looked at Takumi and sighs. "You forgot, did you?"

Takumi rubbed the back of his head. He feels guilty for leaving the bucket. "I'm sorry. I got sidetrack about how clean the cafe is."

"Don't worry about it," they heard a puppy barking. It runs out of the cafe and chases two rabbits around Rai's legs. It seems they were having fun. "Hey, don't play around me!"

The animals now start to runs between Rai legs. Rai starts to lose balance from the animals playing between legs. It causes him to slip the bucket off of his hand. The bucket of water splash over the gang. The bucket lands on Takumi's head and gives him a bump.

Natsume looked at the animals and sighs. She places her hands on her hips. "These kids. We are dirty now."

"And disgusting." Takumi rubbed his head where the bucket hit him.

"It was refreshing." Haruhi laughed softly.

"How it is refreshing," Mikado confusedly. "We are covered in dirty water."

The red puppy barks happily with his tail wagging. Natsume couldn't help but give a small smile. She bends down to pick up the puppy and stood up. "You are so cute."

Rai started to laugh. "He really likes you. Do you want to keep him?"

Natsume shook her head. "I can't. I'm busy with my work. I don't have the time to watch, but I'll come over when I have free time. I'll take the puppy to the hotel "

Rai nodded. "That is fine."

"It is late. We should go back to the apartment," Takumi walked back to the bus. "We need a shower. We will catch a cold if we don't warm ourselves."

They all nodded. They went back to the bus to go back to the apartment. Natsume carries the puppy to the bus on her arms.

* * *

The four of them arrived back to the hotel. They walk in the lobby and see every day was talking to each other. Akane was the first person to see Natsume and the others has come home. He sees Natsume carrying a puppy on her arms. It made him curious to know why she has them.

Natsume puts the puppy down to make sure comfortable to his new home. It starts to look around the lobby. It sees Kazuna's honey-blond hair and starts running towards him. Akane watches as the puppy runs towards them. The puppy starts to bark at the group happily. Everyone turns to the puppy and dumbfounded.

"A puppy?" Momo looked at the happy puppy.

"What is it doing here?" Ryuji had a lollipop in his hand.

"Did it get lost?" Miroku stared at it.

Tsukasa walked up to the puppy and pets it. The puppy was delighted by his touch. Natsume walks up to them and sighs. Everyone looks at Natsume and the other four who was with her. They can see they are covered in water.

"What happened to you guys?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

Natsume eyed on Takumi and replied, "Ask Takumi. I'm going to my apartment to clean myself. I'm never going to clean the entire cafe with Takumi ever again," she leaves the lobby to go take a shower in her apartment. "Can you guys watch Kaza a while I'm gone? Thank you."

Mikado and Haruhi looked at each other and shrugs. They too went back to their apartment to get themselves clean. Tomo was about to ask Takumi was happened, but he put his hand up to the prince from speaking a word. Takumi went to Clash apartment to himself clean too. Everyone looked at each other confused and some of them shrug.

Kaza was at Kazuna, barking happily. Kazuna flinches as Kaza bark at him. He stares at the puppy. He didn't know what to do with the puppy. Tomo laughs softly as he was amused by the scene. He knew that Kazuna has trouble dealing with small animals.

Minato bends down to the puppy level and gives a small smile. "Look how cute and adorable it is." he starts to pet Kaza.

Yuta smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "It looks happy too, but jealous too."

Hikaru pops out of nowhere and said, "Hi there! I'm Hikaru!"

Kaza flinched as Hikaru came out of nowhere. He runs to Kazuna and hides on his legs. Everyone was amused by the scene.

Tatsu sighed lightly. "Hikaru, you scared the poor thing."

"Whaat!? I'm not scary at all!" he said as he looks at Tatsu.

"If the wild monkey shows his scary face again then it will probably bite your face." Momo smiled, teasing Hikaru rudely.

"We're not supposed to have pets in the apartment," Goshi huffed. "I don't know why Natsume brought the puppy here."

Kaza started to bark at Goshi angrily. Goshi was confused. He didn't know why it is barking at him. Kaza runs up to Goshi's leg and bites it. Goshi doesn't look daze when it bit him.

Shinobu chuckled. "It seems the puppy is being the aggressor. It knows its bite is better than barking," he smirked.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Goshi growled.

Shinobu chuckled as he shrug. "You tell me."

Kento doesn't know why Kaza is biting Goshi. So, he decides to observe the scene.

Akatsuki was 7 inched away from the group. He was hiding behind the couch. Ryuji turns to Akatsuki, curious to know why he is far from the group.

"Why are so far away, Akatsuki? It's just a puppy." he puts the lollipop in his mouth.

Akatsuki shook his head. "Just a puppy! I don't like them! Make sure that thing stay away from me!"

Momo was being amused by the scene. Hayate sweatdropped when Akatsuki was hiding from Kaza.

"Are you afraid of dogs, Akatsuki?" he asked.

"I told you! I don't like them!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"A flirtatious guy being scared of a small puppy. It is quite amusing." Tsukasa smirked.

"You're not helping, Tsukasa!"

Kaza was still biting Goshi legs. Goshi sighs. He picks up the puppy and stares at it. Kaza was barking at him. He wants to bite Goshi face, but he was too far to bite him.

"Shut up! You're so loud! Keep your mouth closed!" Goshi hissed at Kaza.

"Now, now, Goshi. Don't scare the puppy." Kazuna frowned.

Kaza started to whimper. He was scared to bite Goshi.

Suddenly, someone grabs Kaza from Goshi. It was Natsume. She wearing a white nightgown. Goshi, Kazuna, and Akane blushed when she pops out nowhere. They never see her in a nightgown.

Natsume was trying to comfort Kaza, but he won't stop whimpering. She looks at Goshi then back to Kaza. She couldn't believe what Goshi did to Kaza. She faces Kaza back to Goshi. The Leader of THRIVE was confused. When Kaza stopped whimpering and got closer to Goshi's face, he bit his nose.

"Ow! Natsume, get this thing off of my nose!" Goshi said angrily.

She smirked. "Of course," she let go of Kaza. Goshi was losing his balance. He fell into the floor on his back. Kaza barks happily and runs up to Natsume. She picks up Kaza and giggles. "You beat up the big mean wolf, Kaza. I'm proud of you." she pets it. Kaza felt proud and praise from Natsume.

"So, Natsume, where do you get the puppy?" Yuduki asked.

The empress turned to the group and replied, "I got him from the Petz Cafe. Where Haruhi, Mikado, Takumi, and I advertised the cafe. When we were there, the staff members couldn't film inside the cafe. So, we went to the cafe to check. And the first thing that happens was, it was disgusting that I didn't want to go near it."

Shinobu sighed lightly. "Then Takumi cleaning insist kicked in. Made the three of you clean. Next, you guys did the advisement for the cafe. After that, the owner of the cafe had to pour the dirty water out. Takumi forgot all about it because his dumb clean freak insists carried him away. You guys got splash by that dirty water from those animals. Is that what happened?"

Natsume nodded. "Pretty much."

"What did you name the puppy, Natsume?" Tomo asked.

"Kaza," she replied.

Kazuna blinked in confusion. "Kaza?"

"Well, he reminds me of you, Kazuna. He is smart and gentle, but it seems to be lost like it doesn't have a mother."

Kazuna became quiet. He adverts away and stares at the floor. Natsume was confused. Kazuna energy disappeared. She doesn't know what happens to him.

"We should sleep. It is getting late." Tsukasa looked at the group.

Everyone nodded. They all left the lobby to go back to their apartment. Natsume stares at Kazuna who didn't leave. He was still sitting on the couch. She sighs and walks up to Kazuna, sitting next to him. She leans on his shoulder to comfort him. Kaza walks on Kazuna lap and sleeps on it. Kazuna can feel both Natsume and Kaza warmth at the same time.

"Is there something wrong, Kazuna? You look sad about something." the empress was feeling his body being unstable.

He didn't want to tell Natsume about his past. So, he kept quiet about it. Natsume leans off of his shoulder to examine him. She couldn't find anything from his body language. Kaza stood up and goes to Natsume's lap. Kazuna stood up and leaves.

"Sorry. I rather not talk about it. I'll see you later, Natsume." he said as he left the lobby.

She watched as he left. This is the first time Kazuna act like that to Natsume. She stood up from the couch to go back to her apartment. Kaza follows Natsume from behind.

* * *

Natsume arrived at her apartment. She turns on the lights and sat down on the couch. Kaza lay down on the carpet and sleep. It was comfortable that he passed out like a baby. The empress was still worried about Kazuna. It was like he didn't want to talk about his past or something. She stares at the ceiling and sighs. This shouldn't bother her... she doesn't care about other people past.

"Honestly, B-Project needs to stop being in the past and move now. Now, about this Yashamaru guy. He is the one who created B-Project from scratch and Tsubasa's boss. Tsubasa did say that she got hired immediately without knowing. Why does that name sound familiar? It is almost like I know him from somewhere, but where. Not only that, what does he want from Tsubasa? But Tsubasa likes her job as an A&R. I can't attack Yashamaru, the whole B-Project will attack back against me. Hmm... if I remember, he does has a little sister, but that was 12 years ago. That means she around our age... I wonder what happen to her. Rumors said that she has a voice of an angel and wants to be an idol. If I dig deeper about Yashamaru then I can understand the situation about B-Project. After that is over, I can focus on Clash more. We can't fall behind B-Project if it means to crush them," she smirked. Natsume stood up and walks to her room.

She opened to the door to her room and walks to the bed. She lays down on the bed thinking about the boys who love her. "Those boys. I'm too focused on work that I don't have time to fall in love. It was that same feeling with Tsukasa when he told me that he loved me. The reason I reject him is... because I didn't understand his feelings for the first time," she chuckles softly. Natsume stood up from the bed and looks through the window from her room. "Funny, that he accept the rejection and continues to tease. That is Tsukasa for you. Now then, Goshi, Haruhi, Kazuna, and Akane are the boys that are coming for me. Should I continue playing the game? It is too fun to tease them so easily. The truth is... I have no affection for nothing for them yet. They can't even tell they're true feelings. Tsukasa was the only one who pulled it off perfectly. I don't know if they can beat his feelings. I guess I have to wait until they say it..."

Natsume was getting sleepy that she starts to yawn. She tucks herself into bed to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm finished! I'll check my grammar later on.**

**Yeah. It was about time to show Takumi's insist of being a clean freak. I haven't done it at all. So, here it is.**

**I'll see you fams in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have return from somewhere. I think it is time for more back story of Clash and Natsume their time being at Drift and how they became Clash, the struggle that have to deal with, Natsume pushing them with her heart fill with darkness****, and how Clash change her heart with light.**

**I only own the oc's and story.**

* * *

Today was everyone day off from work. It was tiring, but they do get the job done.

Natsume was in Clash's apartment, on the couch sitting with Clash. Minato was on the dining table eating his rainbow pudding as usual. Takumi was showering. Tsukasa went out jobbing with Akane. Hayate also was eating sweet, but it was cake. Shinobu was sitting on the couch with Natsume, watching tv. Akatsuki was on his phone texting to girls.

Takumi walked into the main room feeling refresh and clean. Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his eyes. He sees a speck of dirt on the table. He grabs a wipe from the bathroom and immediately cleans it. Minato and Hayate watch at Takumi cleaning the table. Takumi decides to clean the whole table to make sure it doesn't spread over the table.

Minato and Hayate moved away from the table as Takumi cleans the whole table with a plate of their sweets on the hands. They didn't want to get involve in Takumi's cleaning section. Natsume was watching the scene from a distance and sigh.

_I can't believe he is cleaning the entire table. I hope nothing bad happens._ she thought, folding her arms.

Hayate was finished with his sweets, placing the plate on the sink and leaves. Takumi stops Hayate from advancing. Hayate stops and looks at Takumi confused. The blue-haired clean freak crossed his arms to give a displeased face.

"Hayate, go wash your hands! And wash that plate! It is going to make the sink dirty!"

"What is the point!? The sink is going to be dirty again once Minato put his plate in too!" Hayate stated, surprising.

Natsume facepalmed. "Here we go! We are going to be here all day until someone cleans it."

Shinobu sighed deeply, "Great."

Akatsuki and Minato were ignoring Takumi and Hayate as they were doing their own thing. Shinobu and Natsume were watching the scene from a distance. Shinobu looks at Natsume if she is going to stop it. She adverts to Shinobu and shook her head. She was getting amused by the scene. Shinobu facepalm as he sighs once again.

Tsukasa walked in the apartment covered in sweat. He sees Takumi and Hayate arguing, Minato and Akatsuki doing their own thing, and Shinobu and Natsume watching the two idiots arguing. He was confused, not knowing what is going on or what happened. He went to Natsume and Shinobu knowing they can give a good description. Tsukasa knows that Minato and Akatsuki don't give good details of what is happening.

"What is going on? Why are Hayate and Takumi auguring?" he asked, watching the scene from a distance.

"Takumi is making Hayate wash his plate and hands from making it dirty," Shinobu answered.

Tsukasa facepalmed as he sighs. "Oh my god. This again."

The empress slowly nodded. "Yeah. This again."

Minato finished with his plate, runs up to the sink and place his plate down. He walks away from the scene. Takumi immediately saw Minato put his plate down in the sink and drags him to Hayate.

"Takumi! What do you want!?" Minato pouted.

"WASH YOUR PLATE AND YOUR HANDS! IT IS DIRTY!" Takumi shouted at them.

"No! Besides my hands is going to be dirty when I touching other... things," Minato sticks out his tongue to Takumi. Hayate nods to agree with Minato.

Takumi twitched then he smells something awful in the air. He turns to Tsukasa, seeing him covered in sweat from jogging. "Tsukasa, go shower! I can smell you from all the way here!" he points to the way to the bathroom.

Tsukasa raised his eyebrows and said, "I was about to do that. Until you guys were arguing about cleaning."

Minato huffed. "What about Shin and Akatsu? They aren't getting punished."

Takumi turned to Akatsuki, who is still texting to girls. Then he turns to Shinobu, who is watching the scene. He smiles brightly. "You know, you are right, Minato! I have a great idea for everyone to do!"

Natsume knew what Takumi had in mind. She immediately stood up, heading out of the apartment, but Takumi stops in front of her. She starts to mumble.

'Not this again. Just get me out of here' she whispered to herself.

"You're not leaving, Empress. We have a job. We are going to have lots of fun." Takumi smug.

"Someone help me!" Natsume whined.

"No one isn't going to help you." Takumi walked up to Akatsuki, taking his phone away from him.

"Hey! What the hell, Takumi?! I was still texting to that girl!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"Well, that girl is fake. Okay, now, you are going to help all of us clean this entire apartment."

Akatsuki gasped. "How dare you called someone fake!"

"I mean he is not wrong. You haven't met the girl. So, she is fake." Shinobu stated, chuckling.

Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Wow, you guys are horrible friends. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" they said in unison.

Takumi magically got the cleaning supplies. He gives them to everyone and smiles darkly. "Now, start cleaning!"

"But I don't like cleaning," Akatsuki whined.

Minato started mumbling as he pouts. "I hate cleaning!"

"STOP COMPLAINING AND START CLEANING!"

"I can't believe I have to be part of this." Natsume narrowed her eyes as she frowns.

Everyone in Clash started to clean their entire apartment.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire Clash apartment was clean. The main room, bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and the floor was all clean. Takumi feels so proud of himself for making everyone clean. Everyone was exhausted from cleaning. Minato was sore to move. Akatsuki wants to message to the girl he was texting. Shinobu just wants to watch tv. Tsukasa wants to chill. Natsume wants to relax with Clash, but not cleaning.

"The entire apartment is clean! Now, it is time for you guys to shower!" Takumi was beamed.

"Takumi," Natsume looked at Takumi, frowning. "Can you let us rest from all of this?"

He shook his head. "Nope! You guys are cover in sweat. Go shower."

Hayate huffed. "If we shower, the bathroom will ge-" Shinobu covered Hayate mouth from finishing the sentence.

"Shinobu, did you wash your hand before touching Hayate?"

"Just shut up, Takumi! You can go shower first!" Tsukasa suggested as he points to the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll be done in 5 minutes." Takumi leaves the main room to shower.

Everyone sighed in relief. Takumi is gone for 5 minutes. They can relax until he comes back to threaten them again.

"Is Takumi always like this?" Akatsuki asked.

"Of course, he is a clean freak," Nastume answered.

"How did he become a clean freak in the first place?"

"Well, he told me that he saw someone in a show that made someone sick. The show probably told him that cleaning is the most important thing. It helps protect yourself from germs and more. Never leave any mess or dirt anywhere. It is important to clean yourself every day no matter where you are." Natsume told them how Takumi got his clean freak stat.

"That sound like the most stupidest reason to be a clean freak." Hayate crossing his arms.

Natsume just shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Tsukasa raised his eyebrows and said, "I might agree with you, Hayate."

"So, Hayate," Minato called him.

Hayate adverted to Minato wondering what he wants. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What made you hate bugs," the silver-haired was curious as he tilts his head confused. "I know you are a nice guy, but how is a nice guy scared of bugs?"

The blond-haired didn't want to remember how he got his fear of bugs. "My dad took me to place full of bugs when I was young. I didn't know what he wants me to do, but I think he wants me to understand them. He calls me to see something. I went to him to see what he wants. He was going to show me something, but he trips over something. It caused the whole house of bugs to fall on top of me. I felt all of the creepy legs crawling over me. I ran around the place for a few minutes then left the place. I didn't want to step foot in that place ever again. It was a good thing I didn't get hurt from them, but creepy to feel their legs and how fast they are. That is how I got the fear of bugs. Thanks to my dad tripping over."

Tsukasa blinked. "That least you have a better reason than Takumi."

Shinobu nodded. "I guess we can bully Hayate with bugs now," he smirks.

Hayate shook his head vigorously. "Please! Don't! I hate them. Bugs are poisonous."

"Not only of them. Of course, they are creepy, but some of them just bite." Natsume reassured.

"Stop, Natsume. I don't want to think about it. I'm surprised you are not afraid of bugs."

"What is wrong with bugs? I know how to deal with them." Natsume said, normally.

Akatsuki crooked his eyes. "I can't blame you, but BUGS? Really?"

"Say that one who is scared of dogs," Hayate stated.

"Hey! Dogs are scarier than bugs!"

"No! Bugs is more scarier than dogs! They are poisonous!"

They started to argue about which animals are the scarier. Everyone else just watches them as they argue over something stupid. Natsume sighed annoyingly. She stood up to go to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. As Hayate and Akatsuki are arguing in the background. The empress opens the refrigerator, seeing there was barely any food left. There were only sweets and water bottles.

_How in the hell do they live?_ Natsume thought as she closed the refrigerator.

Takumi returned from the shower. "How refreshing and clean I am," he smiles. He hears Akatsuki and Hayate arguing about something. He tilts his head, dumbfounded. He turns to the other three wondering what happen. "What is going here?"

The red-haired waved his hand back and forward as he crooks his brows. "Don't worry about it. It is nothing important."

The blue-haired slowly nodded, agreeing with Shinobu. Natsume returns back to the group and crossing her arms. Everyone besides Akatsuki and Hayate who are still arguing, look at the white-haired empress. They were dumbfounded why she is upset.

"Is there something wrong, Natsu?" Minato asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, there is something wrong," Natsume replied angrily.

The boys know when she is angry there is no heading back from it. They have to deal with an angry tiger hunting them.

"What would that be?" Takumi asked nervously.

"The refrigerator is empty! There is barely any food left," she continued. "Who was the last person to eat food from the refrigerator?"

Tsukasa looked at Hayate and sigh. He clears his throat to get Hayate and Akatsuki attention, but they were still going on with the argument. Shinobu joins in to stop the two numb skulls.

"Hey! Stop with this damn argument! This argument is going nowhere."

Hayate and Akatsuki looked at Shinobu and said, "Shut up you chill pepper freak!"

"What did you called me?" Shinobu twitched.

"Chill pepper freak!" they repeated.

Shinobu got angry and join the argument. Natsume moans in displeasure.

"That helps a lot. Thanks."

"These kids. They are so immature," Takumi walked up to them to stop the argument. "All right, you guys. Enough with the argument. Natsume has something to talk about."

They adverted to Takumi and said, "Quiet, you clean freak wannabe!"

Takumi gasped. "How dare you! There is nothing wrong being a clean freak!"

Now, Takumi joined in the argument. Natsume facepalms.

"Sooo, useless. Now, who is the immature one." she rolled her eyes.

Tsukasa, Minato, and Natsume watched them arguing from a distance. Minato got bored and joins the argument for fun. Natsume gives the most disapproval face to the boys. Tsukasa was beside of the empress watching, the idiots fighting.

"What now!?" he asked as he looks at Natsume.

Natsume sighed lightly and replied, "Tsukasa, you are supposed to stop them from fighting. Why are you not doing your job?!"

The Leader of Clash shrugged. "What in the hell am I going to do? If I stop them, they will start trash talking to me. Then I'll be part of the argument. Look at Minato," he and Natsume look at Minato. "He joins because he thought it was fun and he was bored."

"That just part of Minato. He thinks everything is fun unless you get on his bad side. That is the reason why you guys were called Clash."

"Because we clash a lot?" Tsukasa was dumbfounded.

"No, it just looks like it. Are you guys like this when I'm not around?"

"How can I say this," Tsukasa has his hand on his chin, thinking. "Maybe?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, who is supposed to get the groceries?"

Tsukasa replied, "Hayate, he was the last person to eat from the fridge."

"How come he didn't go?"

"It happened this morning. He was eating sweets then Minato got mad at him for eating his sweets. Hayate told Minato there was more in the fridge. So, Minato went to the fridge to get sweets to eat."

"So, Minato was the last person."

"Wait, I'm not done. So, I came into the kitchen and see there was no food in the fridge. I ask Hayate and Minato why they didn't go to the grocery store. Hayate said that he was lazy to walk to the grocery stores for 100 steps. Minato ignored me. He was in his own world with that rainbow pudding."

A flashback appeared of Tsukasa walking to the kitchen from his room.

Tsukasa arrived at the kitchen to see Hayate and Minato eating sweets. He was confused.

"Why are you eating sweets?" he asked.

"It was the only thing that was in the fridge. Minato got upset that I am eating his sweets. I told him there was more in the fridge. He went to get some pudding from himself to eat." Hayate replied.

"Hayate, why didn't you go get groceries?" Tsukasa asked, crossing his arms.

Hayate looked at his leader and replied, "I was lazy to walk to the grocery store."

"The grocery store is literally next to the hotel."

"I don't want to take 100 steps just to get groceries," Hayate whined.

Tsukasa starts to get angry. "100 steps isn't that far."

"I'm not like you, Tsukasa! You jog every morning with Akane!"

"I train my muscles and body daily. If I can I do then you can as well."

"I don't want to go. It is so far." he started to complain.

"Hayate, I don't give a damn! Stop complaining and go!" Tsukasa started to shout.

"Right after I'm done eating." Hayate scoops up a spoonful of pudding.

Tsukasa knocked over the spoon from Hayate's hand. Minato was watching from the side then gasp.

"That poor rainbow pudding." Minato faces turn sad.

"What the hell, Tsukasa?!" Hayate was surprised. "That the last scoop of that pudding!"

"I don't give a damn about that pudding! Go to the grocery store to get groceries!" Tsukasa threatened him.

"Okay!"

The flashback ended there. They were still arguing in the background.

"That is when you came in after that. Then Shinobu came after and ask what happened." Tsukasa told Natsume.

Natsume was getting a headache from them still fighting. "I think I'm going take away Minato sweet privilege and make him eat sour food. No, wait, I'm going to take all of their privileges."

Tsukasa raised his hands. "What about me?"

"Do you want me to take away your privilege too, Tsukasa?" Natsume narrowed his eyes seriously.

The Leader of Clash knows that Natsume isn't the type to back her words. "Never mind. Forget it."

Natsume started to crack her knuckles. "How should I deal with them?"

Tsukasa was beamed to watch the others get punish by the empress. "This is going to be fun to watch. It has been a while since she gave them a good punishment."

The last thing happen was loud screams from Clash's apartment.

* * *

In the lobby, all of B-Project was around the couch. They figured out what to do today. They don't have anything in mind. They look at each other and shrug. They all sighs.

"So, what now?" Hikaru asked, being bored.

"Did you guys hear screaming in the hotel when you guys were coming down here?" Momo asked, changing the topic.

They all started to think if they heard any screams this morning. Goshi and Haruhi flinched. They thought it was a ghost coming to haunt them.

"Oh, was it ghost?" Akane answered, exciting.

Mikado smiled. "It could be a dragon."

"Maybe it is a monkey!" Hikaru shouted.

"You guys are being dramatic." a voice from behind.

They turned to the source of the voice to see who it was. It was the white empress with Tsukasa. He was holding a rope.

"What do you mean?" Tatsu asked.

"Those screams are from those idiots this morning." Natsume pointed to the right.

They followed her finger where it was pointing. Clash was tied up by a rope. They have their hands tied up behind their back. A rope tied around them to make a group rope tie. B-Project and Tsubasa were confused. They don't know what happened.

"How did in the hell did they get tied up but not Tsukasa?" Goshi asked.

"A lot of stuff happened. So... yeah." Natsume answered.

"What did you do with them?" Tomo asked, smiling.

_How he could be smiling at a time like this?_ the Clash members thought, dumbfounded.

"Let's just say she beat the hell out of them. And also... took their privileges away for 2 weeks." Tsukasa answered.

"What kind of privileges?" Yuta asked, curiously with a small smile.

Natsume smugs and replied, "I took away Minato's sweet privileges, Shinobu's tv and music privileges, Takumi's cleaning privileges, Hayate's whatever privileges, and Akatsuki's phone privileges."

"That sounds like that's what they do every day." Kento raised his brows.

Natsume nodded. "Yep! And I'm taking it away!"

"That sounds harsh." Ryuji blinked.

"That's what they get for arguing for stupid shit," Natsume smirked.

"It's a good thing your not my A&R." Goshi was relieved.

Tsubasa has her hand on her chin and said, "Shuji-san did say Natsume has the right to do anything with THRIVE and KiLLER KiING. So, she can take away your... privileges."

Goshi was shocked. "Why would the president allow her to do that?"

"Do you want me to take away your privileges too, Goshi?" Natsume licked her lips.

Goshi shook his head. "I'm good. I don't want to experience it."

"Don't worry. I'll still do it if you don't want to experience it."

"I hate you, but I respect you."

"Thank you!"

"What are you going to do with them?" Tatsu asked.

"Whatever I want to do with them."

"How about we take them to the grocery store to get groceries? Unlike someone." Tsukasa adverted to Hayate.

"I told you that I was going get groceries after I was done eating, but Takumi had to stop me just to wash my plate and hand!" Hayate huffed.

"You should of wash your hands before you go!" Takumi stated.

"I was about to until you made us clean the entire apartment. So, I couldn't go. You're not going to let me go to the grocery store." Hayate backfired.

"Will you two shut the hell up?! You guys are going nowhere with the argument!" Shinobu exclaimed.

Tsukasa sighed. He drags them outside and throws them. "Don't come back with no groceries! Make sure Minato doesn't grab any sweets! Or I'll make your privileges last for a month! Got it?!"

They nodded as they understood. Tsukasa came back inside the hotel.

Natsume looked at Tsukasa and chuckles. "Did you threaten them?"

"I did. I told them that I make their privileges last for a month."

All of B-Project was amused and surprise from the scene. They never seen Clash do dumb stuff. They are always confident and focus on their job.

"What now?!" Yuduki asked.

"Natsume, you don't mind telling us more about Clash and you. I would like to know more about them." Kazuna smiled.

The empress sat on the couch and smiles. "Sure. I don't mind."

Tsukasa sat next to Natsume and lean back on the couch. "It would nice to hear it again. I miss the old days."

"I know you do, Tsukasa."

"The one I miss the most is when I admit my feelings to you, my empress." he placed his hand on his chest.

Goshi, Akane, Haruhi, Kazuna was surprised. They never thought Tsukasa would miss one of his best days in the past. They are curious how he told his feelings to Natsume.

She poked his cheek caressing. "Feel free to do it again, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa chuckled softly. "Maybe next time. If someone else captures my heart just like you did, then I don't need to worry about you."

Natsume crooked her brows then gives a small smile. "Huh, you will still be worry if you have someone else to love."

"Whatever you say, my empress."

"So, storytime," Natsume looked at the BPro. They all nod. "Where do we start? I know I already talk about me and Tsukasa meeting each for the first time."

"You can continue where you left off," Miroku said.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. I want to know how you made them into popular idols in England."

The white-haired empress was about to start to talk about the past. The other members of Clash came back with groceries. Tsukasa and Natsume were surprised to see them back so quickly.

"We are back getting groceries." Shinobu appeared behind of Natsume and Tsukasa.

"Oh, what were you going to talk about?" Takumi asked, curiously.

"We were going to talk about our past with each other," Tsukasa answered.

"I missed the old days of Clash." Minato smiled.

"We could talk about it in our apartment. We have groceries. So, we can cook for everyone." Hayate suggested.

Tomo nodded. "I don't mind. It's better to keep our secret from the public."

All of BPro agreed.

"All right, we can go to Clash apartment." Natsume chuckled.

* * *

Everyone was in Clash apartment. They all have water for everyone to drink. Clash put up the groceries and came back to sit down. BPro was ready to listen to the past of Clash and Natsume. Akatsuki doesn't know much about Clash. So, he is interested to listen to their past.

Natsume looked at everyone once again. B-Project, Tsubasa, and Akatsuki are ready to listen.

"I'm going to continue where I left off..."

* * *

A flashback being back to Drift, where Natsume took Tsukasa back to practice.

Takumi was looking around to find Tsukasa, his old friend. He was getting worried about him, but he couldn't find anywhere in the practice room.

"Where is Tsukasa?" he asked, looking around once again.

Natsume and Tsukasa arrived back in the practice room. Takumi spots Tsukasa, running up to him. Natsume quickly leaves the two of them alone. Tsukasa didn't know notice that she disappeared.

"Takumi, were you looking for me?" Tsukasa asked, curiously.

He nodded. "Of course, we're friends."

The dark brown-haired boy opened his mouth then smiles. "Thank you, Takumi."

"So, where did you go?"

"I left the practice room because I was feeling sad then I was talking to Natsume. She made me all happy and warm. It was fun talking to her. I want to know more about her." Tsukasa told Takumi everything.

The blue-haired boy was dumbfounded. He tilts his head slightly trying to follow Tsukasa. "So, where is this Natsume?"

Tsukasa pointed out where she was standing. "She is right here."

Takumi scratched his head, confusedly. "Umm... Tsukasa... no one is there."

He turned to see that Natsume has vanished. Tsukasa was surprised. He looks around to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "She was just here."

"Are you sure she was here?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah, I'm not lying, Takumi."

"Okay. Whatever you say," he shrugged. "Anyways, the teacher said we are going to do singing vocal with everyone here."

Tsukasa tilted his head. "A singing vocal? What is that?"

"It is where everyone in Drift sings together as one. I don't know why we are doing that, but I am excited to do." Takumi smiled.

"Same here. I want everyone to hear my voice." Tsukasa agreed.

The teacher clapped his hands to get everyone attention. All of the boys adverted to the sound of the clap from the teacher. They were curious to know what is going on. They wait for the teacher to speak.

"Everyone! It is time for us to do our vocal practice! Gather up!"

All of the boys gather a line. They wait for the teacher to play a song. The teacher reaches to radio to play a song. The radio starts to play Soshunhu. All of the boys wait for the song to start.

Haru wa na nomi no kaze no samusa ya  
Tani no uguisu uta wa omoedo  
Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu  
Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu

Koori toke sari ashi wa tsuno gumu  
Sate wa tokizo to omou ayaniku  
Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora  
Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora

Haru to kikaneba shirade arishi wo  
Kikeba sekaruru mune no omoi wo  
Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka  
Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka

The music stop. The teacher claps his hands. He was happy for everyone for singing.

"Everyone did well, but some of you guys were a little off. You will get it next time. Make sure you practice your vocal voice. It is important to train your throat to give a good vocal," he told the boys what to do with their vocals. They all nodded. "It is time for lunch everyone! I'm sure that everyone is hungry!"

"Yeah!"

They all shouted. They were hungry from practice. Everyone leaves the practice room to go to the lunchroom to eat. The teacher stays behind for all of the boys to leave the room.

"Did any of the boys from the group interested you, Natsume?" he asked.

She walked in the practice room, took a sit on the chair. "Yes, just a few of them. They sang beautifully together."

"Who are the boys that interested you?"

"Well, there's Hayate Ariga, his vocal voice was at the top. He gave a good chorus from that song. He is good for a backup vocal for a group. Takumi Shiroto, his voice combine with Hayate was dominated with each other. It was like they were communicating with each other. He had a good chorus with Hayate's. Shinobu Fukito, his vocal was amazing. It was different from Takumi's and Hayate's chorus, but it blends well with them. Minato Tesshiro, his cute vocal voice give a good pinch for the chorus with the 3 of them. The four of them create a melody like they were on stage already singing to their fans. An enchanted melody reaching out to those fans with great energy." Natsume answered, smirking.

The teacher was amazed by her talent. "So, those boys are going to be the chosen ones."

"Actually, there is one more."

The teacher was surprised there was one more person. "Who could that be?"

"Tsukasa Rokuji... his vocal was off the chart. His strong voice gives a strong vibe along with the four boys. It gives a tune to give a vibrato sound like an effect. That tone made all of the four boys vocals a synchronization. The five of them create a piece of melodic music from that song. I felt the strong wave of energy flowing through me. It is like they are clashing with one of another. They know how to make people feel intense from that energy they created."

"You truly know how to amaze me, Natsume. You have a great talent for everything, even hearing five boys vocals by their voices."

"You are welcome!" she smiled.

"Are those five boys already chosen from you, my empress?" he bowed.

Natsume smirked. "Of course, but they need to know work together. That is the key to being a group. For now, we have to make them work together. Those five will make it to the top with their powerful clashing voice."

The teacher nodded. "I guess we have to keep the class in section until they work as one. It won't take long."

"Who knows. I know Shinobu and Minato. Shinobu isn't the type to make friends that fast, but he has a soft side. I think it will be fine like you said," Natsume jumped off the chair, walks out of the door. "I'll be going to lunch. I would like to know more about the other boys."

She goes to the lunchroom to get lunch to talk with the boys.

* * *

In the lunchroom, all of the boys were eating lunch. They were enjoying the food and talking to each other. Tsukasa and Takumi were having lunch together and talking. Hayate was with another group of friends. A sudden crashing sound caused everyone to turn to the sound. They were wondering what is going on.

There was fighting going on. A silver-haired boy was the floor shaking in fear. He is bullied by other trainees. They were making fun and laughing at him. The silver-haired boy was too scared. He didn't know what to do. There was no one to help him.

"Look at you!"

"You are scared!"

"How can someone like you be an idol?!"

"There is no way you can be an idol being that small!"

The bullies started to pick on him. He was too afraid to do anything against them. He didn't have anyone to help him. Tsukasa and Takumi didn't like the scene between trainees. He stood up from his seat, to stop the bullies. Takumi follows Tsukasa from behind. The bullies were still picking and laughing at the young silver-haired boy. Tsukasa went between the bullies and the young boy. He had his arms out to protect the young boy from being picked one. Takumi was with the young boy holding him. The bullies were confused but got their composure.

Natsume arrived at the lunchroom watching the scene. She was waiting for someone to save the young boy. If not, she has to deal with the bullies.

"Who are you?"

"Do you want to join him?"

"Move out the way!"

"We will go after you next after we are done with him!"

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes as he frowns. "You think bullying someone will make you guys idols."

The bullies started to laugh thinking Tsukasa was joking, but couldn't tell by his angry voice.

"Yeah, yeah, with our skills! We can stand against all of you guys!"

The other bullies agreed. They think they can win by power alone.

"Being an idol isn't being a bully. It is about showing who you are. You got to show your passion as an idol. Not being bullies to others," Tsukasa continued. "You have no rights to call yourself idols."

That trigger the bullies. They start to get mad at Tsukasa.

"Why?! You!?"

"All right, let us make this fair." a voice from behind Tsukasa.

They turned to the voice. It's a blond-haired boy, rubbing his head. He was getting tired of the bullies being loud. Tsukasa and Takumi look at him then advert back to the bullies.

"Who are you!?"

The blond-haired sighed lightly. "You guys are like barking dogs. Keep your voice down."

The bullies felt like they got insulted by him. Everyone in the lunchroom laugh at the bullies. They feel embarrassed.

"How dare you insult us!?"

He shrugged. "I mean it is true. You are barking at a young boy who is here to be an idol just like us. Your bark is worse than yourself."

"Are you here to pick a fight with us?!"

Takumi stood up, giving a frowning look. "You guys are the ones who started this! You are picky someone who's smaller! You guys have no right to bully someone, who is here to be an idol!"

"You want to go?!" the bully started to walk forward to them.

Natsume was amused. She has to wait for the last person to arrive at the scene before she stops the bullies for going any further. Suddenly, a red-haired boy got in front of the bully, who is walking forward to Tsukasa.

"Don't you dare mess with Minato! If you messed with him, then you have to deal with me!" he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get started!"

The young empress clapped her hands. That got everyone attention to turn to the clapping sound. They see Natsume at the entrance of the lunchroom clapping for some reason. They were dumbfounded of why she is clapping when there is a fight going on.

"That is enough fighting," she walked up to boys who are fighting. She stood between and looks at the bullies, crossing her arms. "You guys should leave Drift. We don't need scums like you here. You have no right to be idols acting like that."

"You're just a girl! You have no right to tell what to do!"

She smirked. "Are you sure about that? I have every right to throw you guys out of Drift. We don't like idiots who like to play games with other trainees."

"Oh yeah, who is going to stop us?!"

She pointed behind them with a small grin. They turn around and see the teacher. He looks unhappy, seeing what is happening in the lunchroom. The bullies flinch when they saw his dark look on his face.

"You guys will be leaving Drift after lunch is over. We do not need idols who is bullying to other trainees like you guys."

They nodded. The bullying has been stopped. The boys will be leaving to go back home, regretting what they did.

* * *

Lunch was over, the five boys and Natsume have gathered around. They didn't know what to say to each other. Natsume went to Minato to comfort him from the bullies. The red-haired boy looks angry at her for some reason.

"It is okay, Minato. They are gone." she petted his head gently.

Minato's eyes were still tearing up. He looks at Natsume and hugs her. "Natsu, I was scared."

"I know you are. No need to worry about them."

Minato feels much better, now Natsume was comforted him.

"Natsume, where did you go," the red-haired asked. "We were worried about you."

The young empress turned to the red-haired and replied, "Sorry. It's a long story. For now, we don't have the time to talk about that, Shinobu."

Shinobu nodded. "All right," he walks up to Minato, bending down to Minato. "Sorry for leaving you, Minato. I didn't think those bullies would pick on you."

Minato shook his head. "It's fine," he turns to Tsukasa and the other two. "Thanks to them."

Shinobu adverted to them. They were standing there being confused. They don't know what is going on.

"Thank you for protecting, Minato." Shinobu bowed.

Tsukasa chuckled softly. "No problem. Besides, I didn't like how they were bullying him. They have no respect for someone, who is smaller than them."

Minato stood up to hug Tsukasa. "Thank you! Let's be friends!" he grins.

Tsukasa was surprised then smiles. "Sure!"

"Yaaay! I made another friend," he walked up to Takumi and the blond-haired to hug as well. "More friends! I'm Minato Tesshiro!" he told his name them.

"I'm Tsukasa Rokuji." he greeted Minato with his name.

"I'm Takumi Shiroto." Takumi bowed.

"Hi! I'm Hayate Ariga." Hayate waved at them.

"Shinobu Fukito." Shinobu smiled.

Tsukasa turned to Natsume, seeing her smiles. He was wondering why she is smiling. He decides to let it go for now. "So, Natsume, why are you here?" he blushes softly.

"I'm here to enjoy myself," she replied with a smile.

He was confused. "Okay." he blinks.

Natsume walked to the door to leave. "I'll see you guys later. We have much to talk tomorrow."

They watched her leave the room. Tsukasa was curious to know Natsume... tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm done. I'm going to continue more of the past in the next chapter. Part two of the past. I'm going to check my grammar later.**

**It is springtime for them when they were in Drift during that time.**

**The song is called Soshunhu. It called Early Spring in English. It is a traditional song for kids.**

**I like the lyrics for it.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Continuing part two of the past with Clash and Natsume. I'll be doing some time skip for the past. I don't want to last it long, but it depends you guys want more details in the past.**

**I only own the oc's and story.**

* * *

Everyone was in the practice room, practicing their dance move. Everyone was amazed by Minato's dancing skill. Natsume was the side watching Minato. She didn't know that Minato had good dancing skills and reflexes. That surprise her than his vocals. She nods, from Minato's dancing and reflexes.

'That is interesting. The five boys have something different from each other. Hayate's friendlies. Takumi's genius. Shinobu's hotness. Minato's cuteness. Tsukasa's grace. This is going to be a fun group.' she thought, looking at the five boys.

Tsukasa walked up to Minato and said, "Your dancing skills are amazing, Minato." he smiles.

Minato smiled. He nods happily. "Thank you, Tsukasa. I have trained with street performers to dance to this."

"Street performances? Is that where you can dance or sing on the city street?" he tilted his head slightly.

Minato nodded again. "Yeah! It is a lot of fun!"

"Maybe we can do some street performances someday, once we are idols," he promised.

Minato feels delighted. "Yeah! We can practice our dance and song to everyone."

"Minato," they turned to the source of the voice. It was Shinobu walking up to him. "Should I join you?"

"Of course, I know you like dancing. So, we can do it together."

Tsukasa was confused. He wondering if they know each other. "Shinobu, Minato, do you guys know each other?"

They nodded.

"We know each other for quite a while. Minato was being bullied, but Natsume and I stop them from bullying him. He didn't have a home to go too. So, my parents let him stay at my house." Shinobu replied, telling Tsukasa what happened.

He blinked and shocked. He didn't know Minato had a troublesome childhood. "I'm sorry."

Minato shook his head. "No, it is fine. I have Shin, Natsu, Hayate, Takumi, and you."

"How do you guys know Natsume?"

"I met her at the playground. She asks me if I want to play with her. I agree to play with her. She told me she hates being in parties, it is too fancy and cliche." Shinobu answered.

"I already told you mine," Minato smiled.

Tsukasa was getting jealous of Shinobu and Minato meeting Natsume. He wishes he could be there. "You guys are lucky to meet her. Were you guys in Japan?"

Shinobu took his head. "We were in England. Natsume was born in England. Minato and I were also born in England. We did meet some friends there as well, but Natsume left us for no reason. Minato and I have to leave our other friends to figure out why she left."

"That is why you guys are here?"

"We didn't know Natsume would be here. We thought being idols will find her."

"But she is here... to be the manager of her pick to be idols." Tsukasa blinked.

"Is that today?" Takumi appeared behind Tsukasa.

They turned to Takumi, flinching.

"What in the hell did you came from?" Shinobu asked.

"Don't use that word around Minato," Takumi said, crossing his arms.

Shinobu shrugged. "I mean he is fine with it."

"Yeah, I don't care if Shin or Natsu say it. It encourages me to be strong against bullies." Minato said, smiling mischievously.

Tsukasa was dumbfounded of Minato's reaction. Takumi flinches. He would never think a young boy would act like a demon.

The teacher clapped his hands to get everyone attention. Everyone turns to the teacher, wondering what he wants. They all gather in rows waiting for the teacher to speak.

"Everyone! It is time... Natsume is going to choose five boys to be idols! Those five boys will be with her for the rest of your life! Here is Natsume..."

Natsume was standing next to the teacher, smiling. She already has her five boys ready to be idols. Everyone was waiting for Natsume to call out their names. The intense was building up around the room. Hayate gulps nervously hoping to be the pick. Shinobu has his arms crossed waiting for her to choose. Minato was excited to hear his name call out. Takumi starts to pray, hoping his name gets called. And Tsukasa waits for his name to be called out from Natsume.

"If you hear your names being called... please stand here," she pointed the white line on the floor. "Minato Tesshiro!"

Minato was jumping for joy. "Yaaay!" he walks to the white line and stands on top of it.

"Hayato Ariga!"

Hayate was surprised and happy. He picked out of the other boys here. _Yes._ he thought, smiling.

"Takumi Shiroto!"

Takumi sighed in relief. 'I did it.' he whispered.

"Shinobu Fukito!"

Shinobu nodded. He walks to the line next to Takumi. _Nice. I can watch Minato. Also, talk to Natsume._ he thought.

"And lastly...," Tsukasa was waiting for his name to get called. He can feel his sweat crawling down from his cheeks. He wants to sing for everyone to hear his voice. He works so hard to get here that he can't give up. "Tsukasa Rokuji!"

Tsukasa was shocked by his name. He turns his surprise face to a smiling one. He was so happy that he made it in. _I made in, mom! I hope you are proud of me!_ he thought, feeling proud.

"These five boys will be part of Airlon Production, under my dad! They are going to reach to the top to be the best idols in the world! Wish the best luck for them!"

Everyone clapped their hands for the five chosen boys. The five boys were happy they got chosen out of the other boys.

"Congrats! Boys," the teacher clapped. "Drift is still be going on while these boys are doing their best to be the best idols."

Natsume smiled at the boys. "It is time to leave Drift and move to our new home."

The boys were confused. They don't know she meant by that. They have to wait until they arrive at their new home.

* * *

The boys and Natsume arrived at a private hotel. They walk in the entrance of the hotel, seeing the lobby. The boys were surprised and amazed by how huge the lobby is. Natsume was amused by the boys' reactions.

"Come on, we have to go to your apartment." Natsume led the way to the elevator.

The boys followed her from behind to their new home.

* * *

They arrived at their apartment. They were amazed by their new apartment. It was huge. The main room was twice as big as their main room at home.

"This is our new home." Minato was so excited.

They went to the bedrooms. Each one of them has their rooms, including Natsume. They were confused, why there is a sixth one. They look at each other, shrugging.

Tsukasa turned to Natsume and asked, "Natsume, why is there a sixth room?"

"Oh, I'll be staying here with you guys," she replied, smiling.

They blinked.

"What!?" Hayate shouted.

"Wouldn't your dad be mad, if you staying in a room of boys?" Takumi asked, worrying.

"No! I'm used to it. I have two brothers. An older and younger one. I'm the only sister in the family." she replied.

"Oh really?" Tsukasa was surprised.

She nodded. "I'm here to train you guys to be the best idols. The training is going to be harsh. So, bare with me," they nod. "You guys already introduce yourself. So, let's know more about each other."

The young empress went to take a sit on the couch. The boys went to the couch as well to sit.

"So, who goes first?" Shinobu asked, looking around the other boys.

"I'll go. Well, I'm a friendly person. I don't like bugs. I hate them with a passion." Hayate shook his head when mentioned the word bug.

"What is wrong with bugs?" Tsukasa asked, dumbfounded.

"They are scary and poisonous. I don't want to touch them. Their legs are so creepy. Eww!" Hayate made a disgusted face.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene.

"I'm next," Takumi smiled. "I'm an honest person. Cleaning is what I do every day. So, make sure you guys clean yourself after you are done touching other things."

"Eww, a clean freak." Minato sticks his tongue out.

"There nothing wrong being a clean freak!" Takumi crossed his arms.

Tsukasa sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. You guys have to deal with Takumi's clean freak the rest of your life."

"I should feel sorry for you, Tsukasa. You have to deal it more than we do." Shinobu crooked his brows.

"Pretty much."

"I'll go next," Minato shouted. "I like sweets. That's all."

"That's it?" Hayate asked.

"Yep!" Minato nodded.

"I'm sure you have than that, Minato." Tsukasa chuckled.

Minato tilted his head. "Oh well, I like to make friends. Lots of friends." he smiles.

Shinobu rubbed the back of his head. "I like to dance. It is my dream to be an idol. Being active is what I like. I might be a hothead for the first time, but I do have a... soft side."

Tsukasa laughed. "That was interesting. You did act like a hot head towards those bullies."

Shinobu huffed. "They deserved it. Bullying Minato isn't right. He is still young."

"Really? How old is he?" Takumi asked.

"9 years old," Minato answered.

"That young. Oh my god." Takumi was shocked.

Tsukasa laughed softly. "Everything is full of surprises."

Hayate nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Shinobu looked at Tsukasa and asked, "What about you, Tsukasa?"

"I'm an all-round person. I get worried... it makes me feel uneasy about my surrounding. I like to train my body. I do get serious when things get complicated." he replied, thinking his personality.

Natsume got an idea, but she waits. She doesn't know much about Tsukasa before she decides.

"What about you, manager?" Takumi asked.

"No! Please don't call me manager! Just call me Natsume. Okay?" she frowned.

"Okay, Natsume." Takumi blinked.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Do you really what to know?" she licks her lips.

Hayate, Tsukasa, and Takumi were confused. They couldn't tell if she is having fun. Shinobu facepalmed. Minato was smiling.

"Just tell them, Natsume. We don't have time for games." Shinobu sighed.

Natsume pouted. "You're no fun, Shinobu."

Minato tackled Natsume with a hug. "You're still comfortable as ever, Natsu!"

Natsume reached to Minato's hair to pet him. He starts to feel all happy inside. "You are still the same as well, Minato."

"Do you guys know each other?" Hayate asked, curiously.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume told them how she met Shinobu and Minato, her personality, and more. They were surprised, but enjoy the talk with each other. This is the first time they have a long talk.

"Amazing. You are an interesting person, Natsume." Tsukasa smiled.

She smiled back. "You're welcome, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa blushed lightly. Her smile was the brightest thing he saw. It was like her smile gives him the strength to be the best with his group of friends. He can't give up that strength. He needs to shine like her smile.

"So, Natsume, what is the first thing we need to do?" Takumi asked.

Natsume stood up from the couch and cross her arms. "It is going to take a long time until you guys are ready to start your real idol career. It might a year or two for you guys to dominate the world."

They all nodded.

"Wait?! What about our group name?" Hayate asked, curiously.

Natsume has her hand on her chin, thinking. "I don't have one yet. I'll think something when the two years of training goes."

They nodded once again. They are hoping Natsume can find a good name for the group.

* * *

Two years have passed, the five boys did their training and succeed them. It was a harsh training, but they got through. Natsume still hasn't got a name for them at all. She has been thinking for the past two years, still no name.

They were ready for their first rehearsal with no name of the group. They were getting worried for Natsume for not thinking a name. They look at Natsume wondering what she has in mind for their group name.

They are in the dressing room with Natsume. They were changing to their work clothes to practice their rehearsal. As they were putting their clothes, a cockroach ran across the room so fast. Hayate sees the roach running around the room, cause to him flinch. He took a couple of steps back from the roach. The roach returns but ran closer to him. Hayate was so scared of the roach being close to him. He trips over a box full of clothes behind him. He knocks over Takumi first then the rest of the group fall into the floor. They were like a pile of sheep stacking like rocks.

Natsume turned around to see what is happening. All she can see are shadows on the wall... she was dumbfounded. She decides to listen to the conversation where she is.

"Hayate! Get off of us!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why!?"

"There's a bug!"

"Seriously!? At a time like this!?"

"We don't have time to play! We have a rehearsal to do!"

"I don't want to get off!"

Tsukasa sighed annoyingly. He stood up causing the others to get off each other like it was nothing. Natsume was surprised to see Tsukasa strength just why watching the shadows. The others were surprised too. They didn't know Tsukasa was able to get strong muscles over two years. Tsukasa went over to the roach and kill it with his shoe.

"Now! You can stop being a scary cat! We have to hurry!"

"Eww! Tsukasa! Clean your shoe!"

"I don't have time! We have to face our fear on stage! I hope you guys are ready!"

"Yes!"

The boys started to put on their clothes. They didn't have time to look. They just grab whatever to get ready for their first rehearsal. They run out of the dressing room. Natsume watches as they leave the room. She starts to laugh. She thought a name for them. It was perfect for them.

* * *

The boys arrived to do their rehearsal. The staff members were confused about what they are wearing. The boys look at the staff members dumbfounded.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsukasa asked, tilting his head.

"N-No, nothing is wrong." one of them said, shook his head.

"You guys need to get ready." the director shouted.

Natsume walked in the rehearsal room and chuckles softly. "They are silly boys."

The director looked at Natsume and asked, "Did something happened?"

"You can say that." she smiled.

The five boys started to do their rehearsal. They didn't pay attention to what they are wearing on stage. Some reason, it was interesting to watch behind the scene. Everyone in the rehearsal room seems to like it. It wasn't bothering them at all. It was taking their energy away like magic.

A few minutes later, the rehearsal was done. Everyone in the room claps their hands. The five boys never got a big of applause before. They bow to the staff members. Natsume was proud of the boys. The five boys went to Natsume, having a smile on their face. They were never this excited before.

"How did we do, Natsume?" Hayate asked, happily.

Natsume laughed. The others were confused as they look at each other. They just shrug.

"You guys did well, but look at yourself." she pointed at them.

They looked at each other and gasp. They didn't know they put random clothes on. The clothes were clashed together. They feel embarrassed.

"This is all your fault, Hayate!" Takumi shouted.

Hayate went defensive mode. "It is not my fault."

"Calm down, guys. Everyone in the room loved it. So, be happy about that." the young empress smiled.

Tsukasa nodded. "She is right. Everyone loved it. They didn't dislike our clashing clothes... they enjoy it."

They nodded to agree with Tsukasa.

"Not only that, I have a name for the group," Everyone averted to Natsume wondering what is their group name. Minato was happy they were finally getting a name for the group. They waited for her to say it. "Clash is going to be your group name."

"Clash?" Shinobu tilted his head.

"Is there a reason why you are calling us that?" Minato was curiously confused.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah! You guys clash a lot like in the dressing room. After that, the clashing of clothes was pretty stunning. I hope that gives you the answer."

Tsukasa chuckled. "I like the name."

Everyone agreed with their group.

"Wait," Takumi thought of something. "Who is going to be the Leader of Clash? We need a leader to help with many situations."

"I was going to talk about that too. I already decide a leader as well," Shinobu was ready for his name to be called. He was feeling confident of being the Leader of Clash. "Tsukasa, I want you to be the Leader of Clash."

"Me? Why? Isn't Shinobu a good option?" Tsukasa was dumbfounded. He doesn't know why she would choose him over Shinobu.

Shinobu nodded. "I would like to know too."

"In the dressing room, everyone was giving confident thanks to Tsukasa. He gives you that confidence so you guys won't be nervous. He understood the situation well. Being serious made all you guys wash away from that fear of being nervous."

"I can see Tsukasa being a Leader. It suits him." Hayate looked at Tsukasa.

"That is true. He did wash away the fear we have... we were nervous ourselves that we didn't want anyone to know. I agree with that." Takumi gives a small grin.

Minato nodded. "Tsukasa will be the best leader to all of us!"

Tsukasa never feels praised by everyone else. He turns to Shinobu, who is upset. Shinobu was getting angry that he didn't get to be the Leader of Clash. Natsume can see Shinobu is feeling disappointed. He left the rehearsal room without saying a word. Everyone was confused about why Shinobu left.

* * *

A few days later, Shinobu hasn't returned. Everyone was getting worried. They don't know where or what happened to him. Minato was getting scared that Shinobu just vanished.

"Should we go look Shinobu?" Minato was getting worried.

Natsume sighed. "This is the first time he did this. He is never like this."

Takumi had his hand on his chin, thinking. "I think he got jealous when Tsukasa was appointed as Leader of Clash."

"He was confident to be the leader of this group." Hayate picked up a glass of water and sips it.

Tsukasa looked at Natsume. He was wondering what made her choose him. "How come you didn't pick Shinobu over me?"

Natsume took a sip from the glass of water, place it down. "I couldn't see him being a leader. True that he has a good personality, but it was going to be an upside way. He's hothead attitude would make Clash reputation terrible. I don't want that. I need a leader that can control the situation by understanding and being calm. Shinobu react to your confidence, did he not?" she looks at Tsukasa, crossing her arms.

Tsukasa remembered Shinobu did react to his confidence boost. Shinobu's fear of being on stage for the first time, clear his confidence up and focus on the job. He nods. "He did. I didn't see it. I was too focus and confident that I didn't notice."

Natsume stood up from the couch and looks at Clash. "We should go and find him. It won't be Clash without him around. Tsukasa, I think when we find him... I suggest you talk to him for your sake."

Tsukasa nodded, agreeing with his manager.

* * *

They started to search for Shinobu everywhere in the city, alleys, local buildings, and park. They couldn't find him anywhere. It was getting dark, they have to return to the hotel, but didn't give up looking for Shinobu. They keep looking for him... no sign of him at all.

"Minato, do you know where Shinobu would be when he is angry?" Hayate asked, looking at the youngest member.

Minato tried to remember on top of his head. "Hmm...," it clicks him. "Oh, I know where he is."

* * *

In the shrine, Shinobu was alone sitting looking at the statue. He sighed deeply until he heard footsteps coming to the shrine. He turns around to the entrance to see Natsume and the rest of Clash here. He didn't know what to say to them.

"Shinobu, I understand how you feel, but you should know why I chose Tsukasa over you." Natsume frowned.

The red-haired nodded. "Of course, I did, but... all I felt jealous and hated from all of that! I don't know what to do! I don't think I won't come back. I already ruin Clash... my career as an idol is destroyed." he starts to feel sad in the inside.

Tsukasa walked up to Shinobu, frowning. Shinobu looks at Tsukasa wondering what he is doing. Tsukasa punched Shinobu on the face to straighten him out. That punch knock Shinobu down to the floor. Everyone was shocked. They would never think Tsukasa would punch Shinobu.

"Don't talk like that! Your career as an idol isn't over! You talk like it is over! No! You have us... Clash! There will be no Clash without you, Shinobu!"

Shinobu looked at his other members and Natsume. They agree with Tsukasa. He knew that he isn't alone. He chuckles softly. "I have been stupid this whole time that I have forgotten what is important to me."

Tsukasa reached down his hand to Shinobu as he smiles. "You are important us and Natsume. We are a family. That isn't going to stop us being as teammates."

Shinobu can see the light from Tsukasa. He can see why Natsume chose him as the Leader of Clash. He nods then grabs Tsukasa's hand. Tsukasa helps Shinobu to get on his feet.

"After all, you are our Leader, Tsukasa." Shinobu smiled.

Tsukasa was surprised but chuckles. "Being call Leader is going to take a while to get used it..." he rubs the back of his neck.

Minato runs up to Shinobu and hugs him. "Yaaay! We are all back together!"

"Minato... sorry." Shinobu apologies.

"You have to give us a treat for leaving us."

"Huh?! I'll do no such thing!"

Natsume raised her hand, agreeing with Minato. "I agree. You give us the trouble to look for you. And you were gone for a few days. So, you have to repay us." she grins.

Everyone in Clash agreed.

Shinobu rubbed the back of his head and smiles. "All right."

Minato was happy that his voice echoed the shrine.

"Minato! Shhhh! This is a shrine!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Takumi, you are louder than Minato." Hayate facepalmed.

Tsukasa adverted back to Shinobu and said, "I was too jealous of you," Shinobu was surprised. He didn't know that Tsukasa would jealous of him. He was dumbfounded why he is. "You have the hotted personality than I do. I can't dance or active like you."

Shinobu started to laugh. Tsukasa was confused about why Shinobu is laughing. Everyone was also dumbfounded.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't notice that everyone can be jealous of others."

Natsume coughed to get everyone attention. They stop what they were doing and turn to their manager. "We should head back to our apartment. We have a big day this week. We still need to make you guys reach the top."

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

* * *

Another two years have passed, Clash was getting their popularity fast. Of course, they are still young but accomplish their career as an idol in England. Natsume was happy for Clash's popularity, but it wasn't enough for her. She continues to make them train even harder after work.

Tsukasa was getting worried about Natsume. This isn't the Natsume that Clash knows. They don't know what is going with her. She never does this to them. Everyone was wondering what is going with her.

There was no fun time, break, or parties. She denies them from getting answers from anyone. It was so strict, they can't do anything to have freedom. They need to figure out why she is acting like this, but how or who.

Reo, her father was coming to visit them for the day. He wants to see what has been the accomplish for Clash. He arrives at the hotel lobby to meet them. He was happy to see his daughter. He went to hug her.

Natsume sidesteps, causing her dad to fall into the floor. The Clash was surprised to see that from Natsume.

"President!?" they said.

He started to whimper on the floor and said, "My daughter refuses to give me a hug." he starts cries.

"So, dad, why are you here? Is it important?" Natsume asked, seriously. She wants her dad to give them the news or why he is here. She wants to continue her work with Clash for them to reach to the top.

The President of Airlon Production was shocked to hear that from her. This is the first time he heard her being all serious. He looks at Clash wondering if they did anything to her, being the protective dad. They shook their head, confusingly. They don't know what causes her to be like that.

He stood up from the floor and replied, "I'm here to see Clash. This is the first time I have seen them. They have a good personality. Oh, is that Shinobu and Minato?" he looks at the two familiar figures.

They nodded.

"That is us," Shinobu replied.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going to leave." Natsume interrupted the reunion then leaves the lobby to go to the apartment.

As she leaves, Clash was getting worried for her. Reo was confused about what is going with her, probably knows why she is acting like that. The boys don't know anything that happened in the past with her.

"President," Tsukasa called Reo to get his attention. He adverts his eyes to Tsukasa curious what he wants. "Do you know what is wrong with Natsume? She has been acting so strict for the past two years. We don't know what is wrong with her. Every time, we try to talk to her, she just leaves without us helping her. We want to help her."

Reo blinked as he looks at Clash. They were worried about her daughter. They want to help her. He sighs lightly. "All right, but first, let us go somewhere to eat. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

"Are you sure?" Takumi asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

"Natsume is going to be mad if we leave." Hayate was scared of Natsume's punishing them again.

Reo chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll take the blame for you guys," he assures.

"All right, if you say so, President." Tsukasa was getting worried.

* * *

They were in a private restaurant where no one can interrupt them. Clash was surprised to see a private restaurant for the first time. Minato was looking at the menu for food. He was happy to see sweets. It has been so long since he ate sweets.

"I'll get all of the sweets!" he was delighted to eat his sweets.

"M-Minato." Tsukasa assured Minato's behavior.

Reo laughed. "Don't worry, Tsukasa. I'm sure he hasn't had sweets for a long time when she became a different person. Feel free to order anything from the menu."

The Leader of Clash was surprised to hear that from the President. "If you say so. Also, how do you know my name?"

"The tv, of course. The popularity of Clash is growing faster than I thought," he looks at the other two. "You're Takumi Shiroto and Hayate Ariga, am I correct?"

They nodded in response.

"Yes, we are," Takumi said.

"So, you guys want to know what happened to Natsume? What made her change?" Reo asked, seriously.

Clash nodded.

"We want to help her," Shinobu said.

"All right, I'll tell you guys everything that happened..."

A few hours have passed, Clash was shocked to hear such tragic. They didn't know Natsume feels that way the whole time.

"Now, her heart has been closed ever since that day. I try everything to open her, but she doesn't feel like her usual self. I remember she used to be a delighted kid." Reo sighed deeply.

"We will do." Tsukasa was confident to change her back to the old self.

Reo was surprised. "Are you sure? She is going to be mad for you guys trying."

Everyone shook their head.

"We won't give up. Natsume has helped us get this far with our career as idols. So, we are confident, we will do our best to make our empress smile once again." Tsukasa was positive he will change Natsume.

Clash nodded. They will change her back with their love for Clash and Natsume.

Reo smiled. He knows they are the ones that can change his daughter. "I wish you guys luck."

They nodded once again.

* * *

Natsume arrived back into the apartment. She sighed lightly. She was getting tired of their sponsors. She turns to the main room to see Clash waiting for her return. She was dumbfounded.

"Why are you guys still awake?" she asked, angrily for no reason.

"Natsume, we know what happened. Your dad told us everything." Tsukasa walked up to her.

She adverted away from Clash. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Your mom name was Kana Hayabusa. She was an idol at a young age. You were inspired by your mom of being an idol yourself. When she passed away, you move away from everything."

"Yeah. So, what about it?"

Tsukasa suddenly hugs her. She was surprised. She can feel Tsukasa warmth. It was so warm that she needs it.

"You are not alone, Natsume. You have us Clash. Everything you did for us, the friendship, love for Clash you did made us one. No one isn't going to stop us."

Everyone nodded.

Natsume gasped. She forgot the important thing that is important to her. "But all of the horrible things I did to you guys. I don't think you guys are going to forgive me for all of that."

Shinobu shook his head. "No one isn't going to replace you, Natsume."

"You are not just our manager, but our friend." Takumi places his hand on his chest.

"You are important to us, Natsume." Hayate smiled.

Minato nodded. "You give us love for Clash and you. You are our family."

"You are part of us... Clash. You gave us the light as friends. You are our empress. The light is the reality of our dreams and yours as well." Tsukasa grinned.

Natsume started to cry. She remembers what her mom said to her before she passed away. She can't believe she took all of her hate on Clash and yourself. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry for everything."

Everyone started to get in the hug, a group hug. They want to give her the warmth and love they can.

* * *

Another two years had passed, Clash has become more popular in England. They became number one in England. No other idols group can surpass them. They dominated England for 6 years. It was time for them to move to the next area to dominated.

Tsukasa walked in the apartment. He notices it was quiet, but he saw Natsume sitting on the couch watching tv. It was more like she was waiting for Clash to return. He smiles. He needs to tell her something. It has been bothering for a long time now. He walks up to Natsume hoping she can hear him coming.

Natsume heard footsteps coming towards her. She turns around to see Tsukasa. "Oh, Tsukasa, you're back."

He nodded. "I guess I am the first to be back." he shrugs.

She laughed softly. "You are. The others don't arrive this evening. So, I guess it is just to two of us for now."

He started to blush. "So, umm, Natsume, there is something I want to tell you. It has been feeling this way since I met you."

The empress examined Tsukasa as she stood up. He looks nervous. "Go ahead." she was ready for him to say it.

Tsukasa took a deep breath. He was looking confident to say it. "The truth is that I love you, my empress. Ever since we first meet... I saw a light. It makes me move forward my career with you at my side. You are my empress. You are like a treasure chest showing your beauty and grace. I might not have the strength to show true feelings, but this is the only time I can tell you alone."

Natsume giggled. "You are one of a kind, Tsukasa. I'm fond of you for saying that," Tsukasa was delighted when he heard that. "But I have to decline your love. I'm sorry."

Tsukasa smiled. "Well, that least I tried."

She was dumbfounded. "What? You are not mad... or try it again?"

"No. I thought if I tell my feelings to you now, I would be trap saying it, but that least you respect it." he placed his hand on his chest.

"I just fond the way you are, Leader," Natsume started to think of something to do today. "Since the others won't return in the evening, how about you and I go out?"

"Like a date?"

"You can say that, but more of like hanging out with friends. We haven't spent that much time with each other."

The Leader of Clash bowed to his empress. "Of course, my empress. Whatever you demand."

The flashback ended.

* * *

"After all that, we came to Japan." Natsume finished telling the past.

Akatsuki was amused by everything from Clash. "Wow, I'm surprised. I never thought Tsukasa would punch Shinobu."

"It was to teach him a lesson," Tsukasa smirked.

"Is that suppose to a compliment?" Shinobu chuckled.

Tsukasa shrugged. "Who knows. It was my job to straighten you out. So, no, it was an insult."

Shinobu scoffed jokingly. "Sure thing, Leader."

Natsume looked at what time is it. It was already mid-evening "I think it is time to cook for dinner," she stood up from the couch. "Anyone want anything to eat for dinner?"

"Feel free to cook anything..." Tomo smiled.

"Momo, Ryuji, Mikado, you don't mind helping me cook if you don't mind." Natsume head straight to the kitchen.

"Of course, Natsu. I don't mind helping." Momo stood up from the couch, going to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll make sweets again." Ryuji followed suit.

"I'll just cook whatever Clash brought in the grocery store." Mikado was behind Ryuji.

Tsukasa chuckled. "She could of ask us to help too."

"I guess she appreciates us. After all, it is our job to keep her." Minato grinned.

Tsubasa clasped her hands together. "I'm happy for Natsume. She is lucky to have you guys as a family."

"Without her, we wouldn't be here." Takumi chuckled softly.

"We do respect her," Hayate said.

"No one can't replace her," Shinobu smirked.

Minato adverted to his leader and asked, "Leader, are we free from our privileges?"

"Don't look at me. You should ask Natsume, but wait after she is done cooking," he answered.

"We should enjoy yourself. We have to go back to work tomorrow." Takumi took out cards for everyone to play.

Everyone play cards with each other waiting for the food to be done.

A few hours later, the food was done. Everyone starts to dig in to eat. Natsume decides to take away Clash privileges for now. She will not give them free privileges ever again. She was enjoying her time with everyone.

* * *

**I'm done with the past. I did time skip to the important scenes. It is time for them to go back to work in the next chapter.**

**Now, you guys know how they got their group name and more.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back for more. I think it is time for Natsume to work with one unit that she isn't done for none of the chapters, but with an extra person. ;-;**

**I only own oc's and story.**

* * *

Natsume arrived at KitaKore's apartment, standing in front of the door. She reaches to her pockets to find the master key. She finds the key, turns the key, unlocks the door, and walks in KitaKore's apartment. The empress looks around the room and sees it was big for two people, but it is pretty lively. She walked to the couch to sit down. She was waiting for Ryuji and Tomo to come out from their room.

Her phone starts to vibrate. She took out her phone to check to see what is going on. She has one message on JOIN. She taps on JOIN app to check who it is. It was Tsukasa who message her.

'Are you in KitaKore apartment?'

She messaged back. 'Yeah. I am. Are you coming to the apartment?'

'I'll meet you there. I'm in the elevator right now.'

'All right.'

'I'll see you there, my empress.'

"Oh, Natsume, how did you get in our apartment?" a voice from behind.

The empress turned to the source of the voice. "Oh, Ryuji," she shows him the master key. "I have a master key. I can walk into all of B-Project's apartment." she smiles.

"Did Atsushi give you that master key?" he asked, taking out a lollipop.

"He did. After all, it is my job to make B-Project popular, but I can't make them surpass Clash," she replied, smirking.

"Clash is your number priority than B-Project. I understand." he unwraps the wrap from the lollipop.

Natsume looked around and sees that Tomo isn't around. "Where's Tomo?"

Ryuji had the lollipop in his mouth. He was too busy eating the lollipop that he didn't respond to her. Natsume crooks her brows, watching Ryuji eating his lollipop. Someone knocks on the door. Ryuji went to get the door.

He opened the door to see who it is. It was Tsukasa. Ryuji takes out the lollipop from his mouth. "Tsukasa, you are here too?" he was confused.

"Of course, did you not look at your schedule?" Tsukasa was surprised.

"I don't think I did." Ryuji tried to remember.

Tsukasa walked in the apartment and said, "Well, you are going to have me again, but with Natsume."

"I'm interested to know how the two of you do your job." Ryuji put back the lollipop back in his mouth.

Tsukasa chuckled. "You are going to enjoy it. I know how you and Tomo work together... so, you can say it is the same, but different."

"What do you mean different?"

The Leader of Clash put his finger on his lips and grin. "That is my little secret. You just have to wait and see it in action."

Ryuji just blinked eating his lollipop. He doesn't know how Natsume and Tsukasa work together. He just had to wait to see what they do together.

Natsume and Tomo were talking to each other. They were enjoying themselves. Ryuji never saw Natsume enjoying herself talking to Tomo. They are old friends in the past, but this is the first time he seen it.

Tomo sees Tsukasa coming to them. He was dumbfounded. He doesn't know why he is here. "Tsukasa, what are you doing here?"

"I say the same thing, but I guess we didn't check our schedule," Ryuji said.

"I check it last night. It didn't mention Tsukasa." Tomo assured.

Natsume and Tsukasa started to laugh. KitaKore looks at them dumbfounded. They don't know why they are laughing without a reason.

"What's so funny?" Ryuji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry," Natsume stopped laughing. "The reason is joining us is because Atsushi recommended. You guys indeed did work with him one time, but I don't think he showed everything."

Tomo blinked. "That is one way to say it."

"Tsukasa is just here to make us popular." Ryuji huffed.

The Leader of Clash smirked. "You are acting like I will make KitaKore better than the others and Clash. That is not my job. It is your job to make yourself popular. I'm doing this to make Clash more popular."

Ryuji grinned. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Feel free to challenge us. Clash will accept any challenge."

Tomo chuckled. "It looks like Ryuji is having fun with Tsukasa."

"Tsukasa knows how to make people pump themselves up. So, Ryuji is taking his challenge to beat Clash." Natsume stood up from the couch and stretch.

"Shall we get ready for our job?" Tomo asked, getting their attention.

They nodded.

* * *

They arrived at the mall with the crew getting set up with the camera. The mall was quiet. There was no one here besides them and the staff members. The shops are opened. It was a nice mall to be in.

The white-haired empress remembered something, turns to Tomo. The prince was confused. He doesn't know what she is doing.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just going to say this once. Don't buy anything when we are recording. You get carried away when buying things." she replied, crooking her eyes.

Tomo chuckled. "I won't. I promised."

"Uh-huh, sure. You know well, Tomo." Natsume narrowed her eyes.

Ryuji was going to say the same thing to him, but it seems Natsume got to his first. Tsukasa looks at Ryuji and notices something different from him.

"Is the envy getting to you, Ryuji?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not really, Natsume and Tomo are old friends. I'm not going to interrupt them," he replied, hiding his jealousy.

"Now, you are acting like Kazuna."

Ryuji averted to Tsukasa and said, "I knew that Kazuna was jealous of Tomo. He thinks that Tomo is more superior than him."

"And you are acting just him like now. I know that you and Tomo have been together so long. Natsume hasn't seen him for years since she became our manager." Tsukasa folded his arms.

"Tell me, Tsukasa. Do you still like Natsume?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm just curious."

Tsukasa chuckled. "I love her as my empress, but my feelings won't reach her. I was granted a second wish, but I decide I no longer need to hide my feelings. When I find someone else to love, the person will be the love of my life."

"You don't feel any envy towards any men that flirt with her."

"That is for her to choose. If she wants to come back to me, I'll gladly accept her love for me."

Ryuji never guessed Tsukasa would've said that. "You're different from Tomo. I mean you two have the same gentleman personality, but different ways of thinking."

"I'm sure Natsume thought of the same thing to Tomo. We act the same, but differently." Tsukasa looked at Natsume who was still talking to Tomo.

The staff members were ready to start the recording. The announcer turns to the idols.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Of course, we are." Natsume smiled.

The announcer nodded. He turns to the camera waiting for them to start recording.

3...

2...

1...

The staff member signaled the camera to start recording. The camera starts to record for KitaKore, Tsukasa, and Natsume.

"Good morning, everyone! We are here with four people who you know. Here they are..." the announcer pointed to them.

"Hello. I'm Tomohisa Kitakado from KitaKore." Tomo greeted to the camera.

"I'm Ryuji Korekuni." Ryuji smiled.

"Morning. I'm Tsukasa Rokuji from Clash." Tsukasa bowed.

Natsume waved to the camera. "Hi there. I'm Natsume Hayabusa the White Empress."

"Now, we are here to play a game. Natsume and Ryuji will pick 4 shops. You two will each have 4 to choose from in the Summer Mall. Kitakado-san and Rokuji-san will buy the things they want the most. They have to keep it a secret from these two then give them as presents. It is a hard punishment game. if you can't buy it. Kitakado-san, are you feeling confident?"

"Of course, I am. I know Ryuji and his liking." Tomo smiled.

The announcer turned to Tsukasa. "And what about you, Tsukasa?"

"Knowing Natsume, I know the perfect being for her." Tsukasa grinned.

"Tsukasa and Tomo act the same." Ryuji crooked his eyes.

Natsume shrugged. "They do, but Tomo acts more princely than Tsukasa. Tsukasa acts more mature than Tomo. That is the differences between the two."

"I can see it." Ryuji blinked.

"I didn't expect to be a punishment game?" Tomo was slightly surprised.

"I have been through more punishment. So, I'm quite used to it if it is not better." Tsukasa smirked.

Ryuji turned to Natsume and asked, "Do you punish them?"

"If they don't anything stupid then yes." Natsume smiled sarcastically.

"I rather not know how you punish them." Ryuji sweatdropped.

"Tsukasa, if you don't mind taking me there." Natsume smiled.

Tsukasa chuckled as he walks up to her. He places his hand on his chest and said, "Of course, whatever my empress demands."

"Tomo take me there!" Ryuji knows Tomo will take him to his favorite shop.

"Ah, of course." Tomo knew what Ryuji wants.

"You guys can buy food and drinks during the time limit. Of course, you guys can buy things. It will be useful information." the announcer smiled.

Natsume looked at Tsukasa to signal him. Tsukasa understood. He walks to the instruments shop.

Tomo and Ryuji watched as they walk in the instrument shop. They were surprised that Tsukasa understood Natsume.

"Why don't we let with the Instrument Shop? It does have a lot of different kinds of instruments." Tsukasa walked inside the shop.

"Rokuji-san has chosen the instrument shop which Hayabusa loves! She didn't tell him where she wants to go." the announcer shouted.

Natsume smiled. Tsukasa knows her too well. She knows that Tsukasa is one of kind person.

"Hi there. You don't mind if we enter with the camera?" Tsukasa asked nicely.

"Of course, welcome to my instrument shop," the instrument worker bowed. "Anything to make my shop delightful."

"Don't spend too much time here, Tsukasa. We have a time limit." Natsume told Tsukasa the game limit.

"I won't. You go ahead and go find another shop." Tsukasa chuckled.

"If you say so... I already have another place in mind."

"If you say so, Natsume."

"For now, let's enjoy the instruments in the back." Natsume walked to the back of the shop.

Everyone followed suit to the back of the shop.

* * *

Next, it was Ryuji turn to choose, but already knows where he wants to go. Tomo went the interior shop even though it wasn't Ryuji liking.

"The sofa here is nice. If I change my room, the carpet and wall will be the same as this sofa." Tomo was having fun shopping.

Ryuji got a little upset at Tomo. "Tomo, you are supposed to know what I want." he pouts.

"Sorry... I was having fun." he apologized.

Natsume facepalmed. "I can't believe you, Tomo."

"Even the prince himself can get carry away." Tsukasa shrugged.

"But I understand what Tomo is doing through. He wants to waste the three shops for Ryuji. Tomo knows what Ryuji wants the most in this shop." Natsume chuckled.

"Understandable."

"I guess this place doesn't have anything on Ryuji's eyes." Tomo walked out of the interior shop.

Ryuji was quiet. He didn't say a word to Tomo. He just wants to leave to go to his only shop in the mall.

"This is amazing information! He was able to confirm it by a casual talk!" the announcer was excited.

The empress shook her head. Tsukasa just chuckles. They know that the announcer is being dumb at this point. He doesn't know what to say from each conversation or scene.

Tsukasa leans down to Natsume's ear and said, "I hope I guess your last choice from this mall."

Natsume smirked as she whispers to him. "You know I can't tell you that, Tsukasa."

"I know... but I know what you are thinking."

The empress put her finger on her lips. "That is my little secret..."

* * *

A few minutes have passed, Ryuji and Natsume each have two shops to choose from the mall. They already one in mind, but Tomo and Tsukasa must guess their shop. Tsukasa already knows what Ryuji and Natsume want. Tomo... not too well, but he sees a chocolate shop.

"Oh... this is the choco decole. A chocolate store." Tomo stood in front of the shop.

Tsukasa was besides of Tomo and said, "Not only that, but it also has chocolate ice cream too," he turns to Natsume. "Would you like to join me, Natsume?"

"I don't mind eating some sweets from all that walking," Natsume replied.

"Ryuji, do you want to eat some ice cream as well?" Tomo asked.

Ryuji was excited. He is like a kid waiting for something to chew. "I'll eat!"

"I'll have chocolate cookies n' cream," Natsume said.

"I'm going to try the chocolate caramel milk," Ryuji said.

"I'll do double chocolate," Tomo said.

"I'll go for chocolate banana ice cream," Tsukasa said as he walks in the chocolate shop.

The four of them got their ice cream from the chocolate shop. They sat down and starts eating their ice cream.

"So, how is the ice cream?" the announcer asked curiously.

"The chocolate caramel is delicious. It goes well with the milk ice cream. The caramel's sweetness and the milk's mild flavor melts in your mouth!" Ryuji described the taste of his ice cream.

"The combination of chocolate ice cream with the chocolate chips is bitter but sweet. The chocolate chips bring out the sweetness from the bitter chocolate. It can be satisfied with this ice cream." Tomo described the taste of his ice cream.

"The crumbled chocolate sandwich cookies with the chocolate is delightful. The chocolate has its sweet taste while the cookies bring out the crunchiness afterward. It is a combination of two beings as one thing. Not only that, it's like I am having a milkshake too." Natsume described her ice cream.

"Amazing. The taste of this one is healthier. It might look like a regular chocolate ice cream, but when you taste it. The banana brings out the flavor in your mouth with the chocolate. This might help other people who want to try healthy ice cream." Tsukasa described his ice cream.

"Let me have a bite, Tomo." Ryuji wants Tomo to feed him.

"Alright then, how about we trade," Tomo scooped up ice cream on his spoon and gives it to Ryuji. "Say ahh."

Ryuji took a bite of Tomo's ice cream. "Mh, it's good," he did the same thing and gives it to Tomo. "Here's mine."

"Thank you." Tomo took a bite of Ryuji's ice cream.

Tsukasa and Natsume watched the scene of Ryuji and Tomo right next to them. Natsume was surprised at that scene. Both Tomo and Ryuji are so close to each other. She chuckles. She is happy for Tomo for finding a friend that is close to him.

Tsukasa chuckled as he watches Natsume. He sees something that caught his eyes. "Natsume..."

Natsume turned to Tsukasa and asked confusedly, "What is it?"

The Leader of Clash reached his hand to her chin and raise it. She feels his gentle touch from her the side of her lips. He uses his thumb to get the ice cream off of her face. He moves his hand away from her and licks the ice cream from his hand.

"You have ice cream on your face. It was delicious than that ice cream I have." he teased her as he acted lovey-dovey.

The empress started to blush softly from his strong affection of words. "T-Thank you, Tsukasa."

"You're welcome, my empress." he chuckled.

"You know I can do that myself." Natsume was still blushing.

Tsukasa can see that his empress was blushing from his affection. "Ooh, the empress is blushing. It's adorable."

Natsume adverted away from Tsukasa. "You're embarrassing me, Tsukasa."

He started to laugh softly. "I'll do anything to make my empress cute."

"You didn't need to add that."

Tomo and Ryuji was shocked to see that scene from those two. Ryuji never guesses that Tsukasa would act lovey-dovey in a teasing way to Natsume. What it is for? She was acting she is fond from all of that.

"We got the scoop of two of each units closeness to each other, especially Hayabusa and Rokuji. Those two show how close they are... like couples." the announcer was delighted to see that scene.

* * *

They continued to walk around the mall. They walk in a general store. Tomo already had his answer for this game. He looks at Ryuji and notices what he wants. He went to the cat statue and told what he has. Ryuji chuckles. Tomo knows him well. The announcer was happy to hear the answers from KitaKore.

The announcer went to Tsukasa wondering if he has the answer for his product of Natsume. "Rokuji, do you find anything for Hayabusa?"

"I already have the product for Natsume from the very beginning," he replied with a small grin.

The announcer was confused. "What do you mean?"

Tsukasa walked to the hairpins section. Everyone watches at he went to the hair accessories shop. Natsume smiles. Tsukasa knows his empress well. He is the one who spends most of his time with her. He comes back with a pink and white tiger lily hairpin. He puts the hairpin on Natsume's hair on the right side.

"This tiger lily hairpin," he said as he moves away from Natsume.

"I'm interested to hear your answer!"

He placed his hand on his chest and bends slightly. "This product reminds me of how beautiful the empress is. The colors of this tiger lily represent what she is. The pink shows how she can cruelty be. It might be out of hand, but once you understand it. It shows that beauty of her. And the white shows the light behind her. The light makes her brighter like golden pieces of jewelry in one chest. It hides her expression inside the box." Tsukasa describes what Natsume is.

The announcer adverted to Natsume and asked, "Do you agree with this answer?"

"Tsukasa understands me more than everyone else," Natsume answered.

"Congratulations, Rokuji! You bring the most stunning product to Natsume! We were able to get the bonds between you two and KitaKore from this shopping trip," the announcer started to bow to them. "Thank you so much for your time!"

* * *

They were at KitaKore's apartment. They were sitting on the couch, tired from the job. It was fun at least. Natsume was able to more information on KitaKore. They don't fight. They work together like two peas in a pod.

"It was fun, but what are we going to do with the money they gave us," Tomo continued. "I was planning to do a point card that Ryuji taught me. Disappointing."

"You can use it anytime, Tomo. We can go back shopping again." Ryuji assured.

"You are right, Ryuji. Thanks."

Ryuji adverted to Natsume and Tsukasa. The two of them look at Ryuji and laugh. They know what he wants to talk about. Ryuji was confused why they are laughing. Did they know what he wants to talk about?

Natsume adverted to Tomo and said, "Tomo, don't tell me you brought stuff for yourself when we were not recording. And don't say Ryuji needed them, he doesn't need them." she was angry at him.

Tomo chuckled. "Sorry. Everything you said that is basically what I did."

The empress sighed lightly. "Honestly, Tomo, you don't need to do this. We don't need your pity."

"What pity," he kept smiling. "They are just gifts."

"I'm begging you, Tomo. No more." Natsume facepalmed.

"I got it, Natsume. I'll listen, because it is you," Tomo stood up from couch and leaves.

"You do know Tomo well, Natsume." Ryuji took a lollipop.

Tsukasa chuckled. "That does make me what know Tomo more."

"He tended to get carried when he is buying stuff." Natsume told Tsukasa.

"Like how he brought you that." Tsukasa pointed at on side of the couch next to her.

Natsume was confused what Tsukasa meant. She looks beside of her and see it is a silver tiger necklace. It was pendant tiger. The tiger looks like it was prowling on the necklace. She sigh once again.

"There he does again," she looked around to find the prince. "Where's Tomo?"

"Oh... he has some business with Kazu. That is why he left." Ryuji responded.

"I'll guess I'll keep it. It makes him happy at least," Natsume grabbed the necklace from the couch. "That is the reason why he is called the prince."

Tsukasa nodded. "I can see why he is. It seems a bit too much, but Tomo seems to like giving people gifts."

"He does. I'm a bit surprised, Tsukasa." Ryuji had the lollipop in his mouth. "That hairpin you find for Natsume was amazing. I wouldn't think of that for her."

"Like Natsume said, I know her more than everyone else. I am the one who spends most of my time with her." he smirked.

Ryuji raised his brows. "Really? I did not know that. I mean I know that you know each other since Drift, but spending time together is different story. I'm curious to know more of the Clash now then the past one."

"I would be glad to tell you everything you want to know, Ryuji." the Leader of Clash assured.

He nodded. "Do tell."

* * *

In mid-afternoon, Natsume was in Clash's apartment. She had a big bag behind her. Clash was looking at the bag of how huge it is. They can't believe how much it is in one bag. This is going to take the whole day for them to read it.

"That bag is going to be a pain." Hayate rubbed the back of his head.

Takumi shrugged. "You can't blame the fans. After all, we haven't read the fan letters for a while."

"It is going to take a while to find who is who." Shinobu folded his arms on his chest.

"Hmm... how about we do a radio talk with the fan letters?" Tsukasa suggested.

Minato nodded. "That is a good idea, Leader! It has been a while since we did our radio talk!"

Akatsuki was confused about what is going on. "So... umm... what are we doing?"

"Reading the fan letters on the radio talk," Takumi responded.

"The fans love when we read the letter on the radio," Tsukasa said, smiling.

Shinobu patted Akatsuki's shoulder. "This will be your first. So, be prepared, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki was excited. "Wow! I can't wait to read the letters from our fans! But are we going to read them all?"

Hayate shook his head. "We don't have time to read all of them. So, we read the rest once we are done with work."

"Shall we go to the Radio Recording Studio?" Natsume asked Clash.

They all nodded.

* * *

In the Radio Recording Studio, Clash and Natsume were in the recording room with the fan letters. B-Project was listening to the radio from Clash and the white empress. They were surprised they do a radio talk like MooNs.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I hope all your fans are listening to this! Because we are..."

"CLASH!"

"Sorry for everyone who had to wait for our radio talk. We were so busy." Minato apologized to the fans who are listening.

"Today, we are here to read letters from our fans!" Tsukasa said.

"I'll read our first letter," Hayate had the letter on his hand and starts reading it. "This letter is from Chika. It says, 'I'm your biggest fan when you guys did performances at Festival Park.' Why thank you. Clash appreciate your time for cheering on us."

Akatsuki picked up the next letter, reading it. "The next is from Chibi Bunny. 'Listening to you guys sing and dance made me feel alive. I can't wait to see your next concert.' Not a lot of people know of this, but our next concert will be coming soon. So, I hope you fans out there will be ready. We are happy to see our fans there."

"This one is from Sunny-chu," Takumi started to read the letter. "'I was shocking Clash came to Japan. It was like the biggest news. I thought I was dreaming when I first saw them at the Festival Concert, but it was real. It was a good time I wasn't dreaming. I'll support you guys all the way.' Thank you for your support. We need all of the support we can get. After all, we are here to show our dominates to Japan."

"I'll read the next one! It's from Sweet and Flower! 'Clash songs are over the top. One of my idols from than B-Project. You guys have the passion to sing your heart out to the world. Not only that, the white empress is the most beautiful female I have seen. I wish I can be just like her.' Natsu, do you have something to say from this fan?" Minato looked at his empress.

Natsume chuckled softly. "Thank you. I appreciate your comment. You can be an idol. Everyone can. You just have to show your passion as an idol. It's not too late to start as well. Also, be yourself."

Tsukasa chuckled. "You do know how to make people pursue their dreams, Natsume."

"That is what I do," she smiled. "Shinobu, it is your turn."

He nodded. "This one is from Akitu. 'The movie with Clash and B-Project was amazing. Clash created a scene that is so intense that is so real. I can feel it through my body. The White Empress knows her stuff. She is creating the flow of the scene with Clash. I can't wait to see more and how Clash and the empress work together.' You going to see more of The White Empress with Clash. She is one of kind."

"I think I am being praised here. Although, I don't like being praised one," Natsume shrugged. "Tsukasa, you don't mind."

"Of course," the Leader of Clash looked at the letter. "This one is from FantasyLove. 'Clash is stronger than B-Project. They show more courage and love as an idol. I'm going to show my love to Clash.' The more fans we can steal from B-Project. After all, we are rivals to B-Project. We are friends with B-Project, but that doesn't stop us for being at the top." he smirked.

"Yeah!"

The empress looked at the fan letter on the table. "I'll read the last one for today. It's from LeafBird. 'When I see the empress on stage with Clash and singing, it makes me think I am there at the concert watching them. I don't know what magic it is, but it felt so real that I am there when I am not. I got to say, the empress something special.' I know how you feel, but I'm going to keep it as my little secret from my fans." she smirked.

"Thank you for everyone to listen!" Hayate said, smiling.

"We will be back with Clash Talk!" Minato smiled.

"Stay safe, my deerlings!" Akatsuki below a kiss on the mic.

"Make sure you clean yourself," Takumi said, grinning.

"Stay active. It is important to keep your body in shape too." Shinobu chuckled.

"Remember to cheer us on for our next concert. We will see you there. Until then, see you fans later." Tsukasa gives a small smile.

The recording was over for Clash. They walk out of the recording room. They were having fun. It has been a long time since they did their radio talk. Shinobu starts to stretch from all of that.

"That was fun. I can't wait to do more radio talk to the fans." Akatsuki feels delighted.

Minato stomach starts to growl. Everyone looks at Minato and laugh.

"I guess all of that radio talk made Minato more hungry." Shinobu chuckled.

The silver-haired nodded. "Let's eat! I want more sweets!"

"It can't be helped. I'm sure everyone is hungry." Tsukasa looked at his members and Natsume.

"Let's go eat that Sunny Day Cafe. They have a new menu for sweets." Natsume suggested.

Minato was getting delighted. His eyes start to sparkle. "New sweets!"

"Let's go!" Takumi left the recording room.

Hayate blinked. "That is the first time Takumi would say that."

"You can't blame him for being hungry." Akatsuki shrugged.

Tsukasa walked past his members, leaving the recording room. "Come, before he kills our ears."

They nodded. They left the recording room to eat at Sunny Day Cafe.

* * *

In the hotel lobby, they returned from eating. Minato was so happy to eat new sweets. Everyone else was full from eating at the cafe. Natsume ate like 4 plates of food. It was Akatsuki first time seeing Natsume eating so much food. He was surprised she doesn't get big from the food.

They arrived back at Clash's apartment. They start to chill in the main room. They did have fun. Akatsuki was wondering about something for Natsume.

"Natsume, why do you eat so much?" Akatsuki asked, worrying.

Natsume turned to Akatsuki, smiling. "I got it from my mom. She eats a lot. So, I guess I inherited it from her."

"Really? I didn't know." Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head.

Minato noticed something on Natsume's neck and looks at it. "What is that on your neck, Natsu?" he points at it.

"Oh, this," Natsume looked at the tiger necklace. "Tomo give it to me. He got carried away."

Everyone besides Tsukasa doesn't know what she meant. They look at each other and shrug.

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked.

"He intends to buy things he sees that catch his eyes. When he is shopping, he goes to the shops and looks at the stuff they have. He looks at the products. Talks about how would be nice in the apartment, but he doesn't know what to get from the shop... so, he buys them all. So, he brought me this necklace. That is why he is called the prince." she examined.

Shinobu remembered something. "Oh, did you and Tsukasa had to do go a variety program with KitaKore?"

"We did," Tsukasa answered.

"Did Tomo get carried away with the products at the mall too?" Hayate asked.

Natsume nodded. "Pretty much, but it was fun. I understand how KitaKore works together."

"So, which of the shops did you guys enjoy?" Takumi asked, curiously.

"The Chocolate Shop, which they also sell ice cream too," Natsume answered.

Minato was shocked. "You guys went for ice cream without me!?" he eyes start to become watery.

"Sorry, Minato," Natsume apologized. "We did it for the variety program. Ryuji wants some sweets to eat during the time limit. The taste of the ice cream was delicious. Tsukasa went to have his fun with me."

"Tsukasa did what most people would as a couple. He made you look cute. That is his job to make you cute. He is the only one that makes you cute. Although, you guys aren't couples." Takumi smiled as he crooks his eyes.

"He is the only who knows you more than we do." Shinobu shrugged.

Tsukasa smirked. "You sound jealous, Shinobu. Indeed, I don't know her since she was a kid, but now... she is a beautiful empress."

The red-haired punched Tsukasa's shoulder lightly. "I'm not jealous. Natsume can take care of herself."

"Of course," the Leader of Clash looked around at everyone. "Shall we get some sleep? We have another big day."

They nodded.

Natsume heads out of Clash's apartment. "I'm going back to my apartment. You guys better get some sleep too. Don't stay up too long." she walks out of the door to back to her apartment.

* * *

**I'm done. I took some ideas from Present from the game. I'll be checking grammar and etc. later.**

**Finally did KitaKore. :3**

**I'll see you later in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back for more. I think it is time for MooNs and KitaKore to do something with Clash. THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG already did stuff with Clash.**

**I only own oc's and story.**

* * *

In the break room, Clash, KitaKore, and MooNs were together in the same room. Of course, Natsume is in there with them as well. It was surprising that KitaKore and MooNs finally got to do something with Clash for the first time.

"I can't believe this is going to be the first time we doing things with Clash!" Hikaru shouted happily.

Tatsu sighed. "Hikaru, stop being loud. This is a public place we are in."

"But I can't help it, we haven't done anything with Clash." Hikaru turned sad.

Natsume patted Hikaru's shoulder. "You are fine. I understand how you feel. Clash also want to do this." she turns to Clash.

Hikaru turned to Clash and sees them being confident of doing this. He feels a different aura from them. He never felt this aura before. This is a confident and strong aura. It was like the pressure was pushing him.

"I can see what you mean. I can feel the intense aura from them." Hikaru was slightly sweating.

Kazuna sees that Natsume was wearing a necklace around her neck. He was wondering who give it to her. He was about to ask her, but Tomo walks past Kazuna.

"Oh, I see that you are wearing it, Natsume," Tomo said, smiling.

The empress adverted to the prince and shrugs. "I don't want to hurt your feelings if I don't wear it. It is just to make you happy."

Tomo placed his hand on his chest and said, "Of course, it does make me happy, my empress. It is a gift from me."

Tsukasa appeared behind Natsume and chuckles. "She would gladly wear it from you, Tomo."

Natsume huffed. "Shut your mouth, Tsukasa. No one asked your opinion."

"I would never lie to my empress. After all, you are Clash's empress."

Natsume turned to walk away from Tsukasa. She went to the members of Clash to talk to them. Tsukasa laughs softly.

"I can see why you spend a lot of time with her, Tsukasa. She can get embarrassed." Ryuji said, watching Natsume.

"Maybe I should start doing that too. I'm not sure what Natsume would be embarrassed by." Tomo started to think from his childhood memories.

"I'm sure will come to you, Tomo." Tsukasa grinned.

Tomo chuckled. "I hope so, Tsukasa."

Kazuna listened to the conversation. He doesn't know what happened yesterday. He was jealous of Tomo giving Natsume a necklace. He wants to give her something special. He doesn't know what she wants.

"So, when do we start?" Mikado asked.

Takumi turned to Mikado and replied, "I think they said they are going separate us into groups."

"We don't know who is going with who." Akatsuki shrugged.

Momo adverted to Natsume. "What about you? Do you know?"

"I do. Shinobu, Tsukasa, and Tatsu. Takumi and Mikado. Akatsuki and Momo. Minato, Ryuji, and Hikaru. Hayate and Tomo. And Kazuna and I," she smiled. "Those are your groups. Tomo makes sure Hayate doesn't do anything dumb."

"Hey, I won't do that." Hayate pouted.

"Look Hayate, your clumsiness causes us a lot of trouble." Takumi folded his arms.

"Shut up, you clean freak." Hayate sticks his tongue out.

"There is nothing wrong being a clean freak."

Shinobu scoffed. "Yeah, you made all of us clean the entire apartment. Then tell us to shower."

"You're like the mom of the group, Takumi." Minato laughed.

"I am not!" Takumi stated.

"You are the oldest member of Clash. So, that does makes you a mom." Shinobu chuckled.

"Being the oldest doesn't mean anything." Takumi facepalmed.

"You did take my phone when I was texting to that girl," Akatsuki stated.

"That girl is a fake." Hayate backfired.

"Never call anyone fake!"

"But you haven't met her," Minato smirked.

Clash started to argue with each other. Everyone didn't know what to do in the situation. They watch the argument. Hikaru thought it looks fun. So, he joins in the argument. Tatsu shook his head that Hikaru joins in an argument.

Ryuji looked at Natsume. "Are you going to stop it?"

Natsume laughed. "It's not my job. It's the leader job. They are supposed to stop things like this."

Tsukasa sighed. "These guys are so stubborn. This will make me hurt them a thousand times."

"What do you mean, Tsukasa?" Kazuna asked, worrying.

"Ooh, you will see." Tsukasa walked up to his members.

"I don't think Hikaru shouldn't be part of this." Natsume folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Mikado asked.

"Well..."

"You guys need to stop the dumb argument. Honestly, we are at our job." Tsukasa crossing his arms, frowning.

Takumi pointed at Hayate. "Hayate started the whole thing."

"I did not!" Hayate stated.

Tsukasa twitched then starts to scold them. "That is enough! I don't give a damn who started the whole thing! Same goes to Shinobu and Akatsuki!"

"What about me?!" Hikaru asked, loudly.

"You stay out of this!" Tsukasa replied coldly.

Hikaru was shaken. He was scared of Tsukasa's anger. "Y-Yes sir," he mumbles.

Tatsu facepalmed. "This why you don't do this, Hikaru. Don't get involved."

"I'm surprised Minato didn't scold." Ryuji looked at Minato. He was eating his rainbow pudding.

The empress chuckled. "Minato does get scold... He was proofing a point," she walks up to Minato. "Minato, don't get too many sweets. It will be hard for you to move."

"Okay, Natsu!" he smiled.

"Does he listen to you?" Mikado asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, everyone in Clash obeys to me too." Natsume replied.

Mikado shrugged. "I was curious."

"Anyways, we have to start our adventure in the haunted mansion."

"How big is the mansion?" Kazuna asked.

Natsume shrugged. "We just have to wait and see. Let's go! We are wasting time!" she walks out of the break room.

"Wait, what about us?" Akatsuki asked, mumbling.

"Oh, Tsukasa, can you deal with them later. For now, we have a job to do, if you don't mind." Natsume remembered at Tsukasa was still being angry.

Tsukasa's anger disappeared and smiles at his empress. "Of course, my empress."

Clash sighed in relief. They were spared for now.

"Stop wasting time! We have a job to do!" she leaves once again.

Tomo chuckled. "We better go. The empress is getting impatient."

Everyone left the break room to start their job.

* * *

The director was happy to do a show with Clash, KitaKore, and MooNs. She walks up to them, smiling. The first person she went to is Natsume. She feels all delighted inside. She put her hands on Natsume's shoulder.

"You must be Natsume the White Empress," she said.

Natsume nodded. "That is me."

She moved her hands away from Natsume's shoulder then put her hand on her cheek. "You look like your mother."

She blinked. "You meet my mom before?"

She nodded. "I did. She was spot on her job. She loves her job as an idol."

"I guess I did inherit a lot from my mom." Natsume crooked her brows.

The director chuckled. "Anyways, we have a show to do."

"What kind of show?" Momo asked.

"It is a show of you guys in a haunted mansion for Halloween," she replied.

"But it isn't Halloween." Mikado was confused.

The director giggled. "True, but it is the best time to do it before Halloween starts."

Akatsuki and Hayate shook his head. Everyone knows that Hayate hates bugs because they appear in Halloween. Akatsuki? What about him? Of course, he hates dogs, but what else he doesn't like besides dogs.

Natsume examined Akatsuki and chuckles. She can see why he is scared of the haunted house. Akatsuki probably believes they exist in this world. He is lucky to have Momo with him, but what would Momo do? She doesn't know what he can do, but to wait for the action in the haunted house. She turns to Mikado who is hiding is fear from something in the haunted house. Takumi will be freaking out that the house is so dirty. Hayate would cause clumsiness with Tomo. She feels sorry for Tomo and Momo the most than Takumi and Mikado.

"Before we start, how big is the haunted house?" Hikaru asked, excitedly.

"It's a pretty huge mansion." the director replied.

"I can't wait to start our adventure in the haunted mansion."

"Let's get the recording start! I know that Natsume already told you who are your partners," they nodded. "Good! Now, you must go through the entire mansion without leaving the mansion. If you do, you will lose. You guys can group up if feel like it." she explained their job.

Minato blinked. "So, is it a game?"

"You can say that," the director clasped her hands. "Now, let's get start!"

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of the haunted mansion. Some reason, the aura feels like a real haunted mansion. Momo can feel like the aura around the mansion. Natsume feels something is off from the mansion like it is haunted.

"Is this place safe?" Akatsuki asked, shaking.

Takumi made a disgusted face. "This place so damn dirty! Who hasn't been cleaning this place?!"

Tsukasa sighed. "This place is a haunted mansion! Who gives a damn if this place is dirty!? No one hasn't been living here ever since it was abandoned!"

"I don't care, Tsukasa!" Takumi crossing his arms.

The Leader of Clash twitched. He walks up to Takumi, frowning. Takumi was still blabbing about how dirty the mansion is. KitaKore and MooNs were wondering what Tsukasa is doing. The rest of Clash members starts to laugh quietly as well as Natsume. They were confused why are they laughing. Tsukasa kicked Takumi inside the mansion like a ball. Takumi flew right inside the mansion, screaming. KitaKore and MooNs were shocked to see Tsukasa do that to his teammate.

Tsukasa folded his arms. "That should make him shut his damn mouth," he said, coldly.

"Good, he was so annoying." Shinobu sighed lightly.

"You know, I really don't want to go in there." Mikado laughed nervously.

"You're supposed to be with Shiroto. You will lose if you are not with him, Mika." Momo reminded Mikado.

"H-He'll be fine without me." the dark brown-haired waved his hand back and forth.

Tsukasa walked behind Mikado, push him inside the mansion... screaming as well. "There. They can be together... so they won't lose."

"I think Tsukasa is the scariest leader I saw." Kazuna sweatdropped.

"More scarier than Leader..." Hikaru remembered what happened in the break room.

Ryuji huffed. "We are not here to stall. We are here to do our job," he walked in the mansion. "Let's go Hikaru, Minato."

Minato and Hikaru run inside the haunted mansion, excited. "Yaaaay!" the two of them exclaimed.

Momo went inside the mansion. "I don't mind seeing spirits here."

Akatsuki followed Momo from behind. "Y-You can't see spirits... right, Momotaro?" he was scared... if Momo does see ghosts.

"I can," Momo replied, normally.

The purple-haired shook his head. "There is no way. Ghost don't exist."

Tatsu just walks inside without saying a word. He didn't want to say anything... from all of this.

"I hope we don't hear Takumi and Hayate screaming like a girl when we are passing through them." Shinobu has his arms crossed on his chest.

Tsukasa walked and followed everyone inside. "Don't you worry, Shinobu. We will hear them scream the entire mansion like little girls."

"This looks like fun." Tomo walked in the mansion.

"How do call this fun, Tomo?" Hayate followed suit, shaking.

Natsume sighed as she facepalms. "Come, Kazuna. Let's go to the back." she lead the way.

"Umm... alright," Kazuna followed the empress from behind. "Are we not going to be with everyone else?"

"Nah. I want to explore in a different area from everyone else," she replied, normally.

* * *

Kazuna and Natsume arrived behind the mansion. The back of the mansion was nice. It wasn't creepy or scary. How is the back of the mansion clean than the front? That was weird. They both stare at the door then look at each other if it safe or not.

"Shall we?" Kazuna asked, giving a small grin.

Natsume reached the doorknob to open the door. She slowly opens the door. There was nothing but pinch dark. Kazuna doesn't know if it was safe to go in a pinch dark area. There was no light in beside the moon reflecting through the window glass.

"Do you have a flashlight, Kazuna," the empress asked. The Leader of MooNs shook his head. "Well, I don't have one either. I guess we have to walk without a flashlight."

"We just have to be careful where we step and go. It is dark too see. We could get lost." he was worried.

Natsume reached her hand out to Kazuna. Kazuna was confused... then he understands what she is doing. He starts to blush softly. This will be his first time holding her hands.

"Come. So, we won't get separated from each other," she said, blinking.

He nodded as he smiles. "Yes ma'am." he grabs her hand.

They walked inside the mansion, holding hands like couples. Kazuna can feel Natsume's hand is cold. It sent him some shivers from the cold hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you that I was cold." she feels a little guilty.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll make you warm with my hand."

Natsume giggled softly. "If you say so. Make sure you send all your warmth to your empress, Kazuna."

Kazuna chuckled. He used his free hand to place it on his chest. "Whatever you say, my empress."

They walked into each room. Nothing is happening at the moment. Suddenly, a scream echoed the entire mansion. Kazuna and Natsume stopped walking wondering who just screamed. Natsume knows that voice. It was Akatsuki. He probably saw a ghost or something that scared him.

"Akatsuki probably saw something scary." Natsume crooked her brows.

"Are you not scared?" Kazuna was surprised to see Natsume not being scared.

"Nah, things like this doesn't scare me," she replied.

Kazuna raised his brows. "I'm shocked to hear that."

"Come, we haven't gone to the other side of the rooms. We have to go to each of them. It is a game after all."

"Right."

During their walk to the other side of the mansion, the mansion was destroyed from the inside than the outside. They haven't run into anyone surprisingly, but they heard more screams... it was away far from where they are.

* * *

They arrived in a huge bedroom. It like a couple of room with more space. It was a messy room, but the bed seems clean. Natsume starts to think probably Takumi will probably clean it. Everything else was still dirty and messy. So, Takumi couldn't clean it. There is no way he would of reach here.

She walked up to bed with Kazuna behind her, holding hands. "I can't believe this bed is fine," she starts touching the bed. It was soft and comfortable but doesn't know if it is safe. She backs away from it and looks around. "Well, we should go to the next one. Everyone else is probably finished with their fun advantage." Kazuna just nod.

They see another room and open it. It had stairs going down. The place looks scary. Some of the stairs were broken. It would be hard to walk down the stairs with broken ones.

"Does it look safe?" Kazuna asked, worrying.

Natsume shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want either of us to get hurt. The stairs are rusty that it could break easily."

Kazuna looked around to find another way down, but there was nowhere to go. "This is the only way down."

"It looks like it," Natsume agreed. "Let's go."

Suddenly, screams were coming from behind them. They turn around to see who is screaming. Akatsuki and Mikado were running with their tails between their legs. They ran to the door where Kazuna and Natsume were standing at. Natsume drags Kazuna to get out of the way. Akatsuki and Mikado ran down the stairs. As they were running down the steps, the stairs start to break apart.

Natsume and Kazuna sweatdropped as they watch two idiots running and breaking the stairs.

"Well, there goes our way down," Kazuna said.

"We can find another path that leads down the basement," Natsume turned around. She sees Momo coming towards them. "Oh, Momo."

"Natsu, Leader, what happened to Akatsu?" Momo asked.

Kazuna pointed to the basement door. "He went that way with Mikado."

Momo looked at the basement and sees that the stairs are broken. "There's no way we can go down there. The stairs are broken."

"We just have to find a secret path that leads to the basement. It is the only place Kazuna and I didn't go." Natsume said.

"Same with me and Akatsu. Shall we go and find the secret pathway to the basement?" Momo was waiting for them to answer.

The empress nodded. "Sure," she turns to Kazuna wondering if he is fine. "Kazuna, are you okay?"

The Leader of MooNs nodded. "Y-Yeah."

She noticed his voice sound a little off. She moves her free hand, placing it on his forehead. Kazuna flinches as he felt her cold hand touching his forehead. Natsume can feel his forehead is getting hot. It isn't normal.

"Momo," she called him.

Momo responded. "What is it?"

"What did Kazuna do last night?"

Momo tried to remember what his leader did last night. "Hmm, if I remember... he was cooking in the kitchen, but his cooking skills is clumsy."

"All night?!" Natsume raised her voice.

"Well, when I was sleeping, he did burn the food. I smell the burnt from my room. I thought someone was burning the apartment. So, I went to the kitchen and see Leader cooking burnt food. It was around 2 am."

Natsume understands why Kazuna is cooking. She sigh. "You are silly, Kazuna. For now, we should hurry and get out of here."

"Are we suppose to go to the basement?" Momo blinked.

"We were, but Kazuna is getting a fever. It will get worse if we continue. You stay here with the others while I'll take Kazuna back home."

Momo nodded. "Right."

Natsume went to the director, telling her about Kazuna's fever. She understood and let them go home while the others are still doing the show. They took the cab back to their apartment.

* * *

They arrived at Natsume's apartment. Kazuna's fever was getting worse than before. He barely could walk to her room. Natsume had to carry him to her room. He was heavy, but manage to get him into her room. She placed him on the bed and took a deep breath.

She went to the kitchen to get a towel. She searches for the towel and grabs it. Then turn the cold water, letting the towel to get wet. She turns off the sink water, squeezed out the remaining water from the towel.

She walked back to her room, placing the wet towel on Kazuna's forehead to cool him down. She also needs to cool off his body. It is probably sweating from the fever. Natsume went back to get another wet towel.

She came back with another wet towel and a water bottle. The empress went to Kazuna to undress him. She took his shirt off, but it was difficult. Kazuna doesn't know what Natsume is doing. He was huffing.

Natsume took 15 minutes to take off Kazuna's shirt. She took the wet towel, gently wiping his body.

20 minutes later... she finished wiping Kazuna's body. She touches his body using her hand. It looks like his body has cool down. She took the wet towel from his forehead, replace it with another one. She looks at Kazuna to see if he is fine. His fever was gone. He was sleeping peacefully. She chuckles. The empress put a blue light blanket on him. She leaves the room to let him rest.

* * *

Kazuna slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. He uses his arms to stand up from the bed. The wet towel fell from his forehead, landing on the blanket. He looks at the towel, wondering who put this on him. He notices he was shirtless... he looks around to find his shirt. He found his shirt on a chair, hanging. The Leader of MooNs looks around to see where he is. He knows that he isn't in his room.

The door opened... he turns to the door to see who is coming. Natsume walks in the room, seeing Kazuna awake. This is confusing for Kazuna. He doesn't know where he is. What is Natsume doing here?

"I see you are awake, Kazuna," Natsume smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Kazuna nodded. "Yes, I am," he was curious where he is. "Do you know where am I?"

"You are in my room," she replied.

He blushed softly. He didn't know he was sleeping in her room. "Oh... it was comfortable."

Natsume walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You're welcome."

"Did you take me to your apartment?"

She nodded. "I did. You don't remember?"

He started to think. "I don't think so. I was dizzy to remember."

"That's fine. There's water next to you. Make sure you drink it. You need to hydrate yourself."

Kazuna nodded. "So, you took care of me all being yourself?"

"Of course... even took off your shirt to wipe off the sweat. It took a while to do it, but I manage to do," she smirked.

Kazuna blushed deeper. "T-Thank you, Natsume. Sorry for the trouble."

The empress leans closer to Kazuna, licking her lips. "You're getting warm now, Kazuna. Is there something wrong?"

Now, he can't stop blushing. It is getting more redder. "Umm... well, how do... I..." he didn't know what to say.

Natsume chuckled. "How adorable you are, Kazuna," she stood up, walks out of the room. "You must be famished. Come, before the food goes cold."

He stood up from the bed, grab his shirt to put it on and leave the room.

* * *

Kazuna arrived at the kitchen. He sees food on the table. He never saw food this delicious. Natsume was sitting waiting for Kazuna to sit. He looks around the apartment and sees how small it is.

Natsume laughed. "You have time to look later. For now, you need to eat, Kazuna."

He walked up to the dining table, sat down on the chair. He can smell the food. It smells delicious. He grabs the fork, scoops up the food, and eat it. He was surprised. He never ate food this good.

"It's delicious!" he looked at Natsume.

"Glad that you like it," the empress started to eat her food. She starts to remember something back then with Kazuna. "So, Kazuna, why did you become an idol?" Natsume is hoping he will give her an answer.

Kazuna lowers his fork down with a serious look. He knows that Natsume can understand body language. He can't hide it forever. He took a deep break to calm down his nerves. "The reason I became an idol... is to search for my mother. I was hoping if I became an idol that I would find her. She just disappeared on me when I was young. That is why I want to know why she left me."

Natsume rested her arm on the table, lean on her cheek to rest on it. "You are not the only one who had their moms, dads, or both disappeared without saying a word to their child."

He blinked as he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Clash. I know that Akatsuki has his parents. Minato's mom left him because she didn't love him. There was no trace of his dad. He only had his grandfather from his mother. He loved his grandfather. His grandfather is happy for Minato for having friends like... Clash. Hayate's mom left him because she is a gold digger. She used his father just for money... after that, she left to find another guy to take money from him. At least, his dad still loves him. Takumi's mom left for another man because she didn't love his dad. Takumi still has his dad and older sister. Tsukasa's dad is a drunkard. He goes out drinking every night, taking his wife money. When he comes back, he demands more money then beat up his wife to get money just to drink more. Not too long ago, his dad killed someone at a bar. He got arrested, taking to prison for the rest of his life. Not just for killing someone at the bar, but abuse his wife and kids. Tsukasa has a little sister. Of course, she did get abuse, but Tsukasa was there to protect her. Everyone in Clash had a childhood past with their moms or dads." she explained everything of Clash's parents.

Kazuna was shocked. He didn't know that Clash had horrible moms or dads. He feels sorry them, but he notices that Natsume didn't talk about Shinobu's. "What about Shinobu's?"

"Oh, Shinobu's mom got into a car accident. He wears the necklace that his mom gave to him for his birthday. He does have siblings. An older brother and younger sister. His dad still loves his kids."

"I see. Minato and Hayate don't have siblings," the empress shook her head. "I feel sorry for everyone in Clash."

"No... they don't feel alone. They have each other. They are family, brothers. That isn't going to change them."

"You're right. Wait, you said that Tsukasa was always sad when he was a kid?"

The white-haired empress nodded. "Yeah. He was sad because he isn't strong enough to protect his mom and little sister. He wants to be strong to defend people from danger."

"Tsukasa already looks strong. The muscles he had grain is incredible. Not only that, he was able to change thanks to you," Kazuna feels a little jealous of Tsukasa. "I wish I was there."

"True, that Tsukasa is fond of tensing me. It enlightens him greatly. I don't want to see everyone sad. I want them to be happy," Natsume grinned. "We should hurry and before the food gets cold. I don't want to cook again." she went back to eat her food.

Kazuna watched as Natsume eats. He gives a small chuckle. Some people have their parents left them without a word to them. He shouldn't feel alone. He has MooNs, B-Project, Tsubasa, Clash, and Natsume.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finished eating the food. Kazuna enjoy eating with Natsume alone. It was a fun experience for him.

Kazuna was standing at the door to leave. Natsume arrived to see him off.

"You are leaving?" she asked.

Kazuna nodded. "I can't let everyone in MooNs worried about me."

"You know, Kazuna. If you want to know how to cook, I'll be glad to teach you." Natsume folded her arms, smiling.

"Are you sure, Natsume?"

"Of course, feel free to ask me when you're ready to cook," she replied.

Kazuna smiled. "I will. Thank you," he remembered something, walking back to the empress. "I forgot something."

Natsume smirked. "Do you want it?"

Kazuna blushed lightly. "Of course. I want to thank you for taking care of me." he leans down to kiss her lips.

He put his arms around her waist. Natsume put her arms around his back. Kazuna pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She can feel his tongue sliding into her mouth. It wasn't aggressive like Goshi's. It was like a gentle and passionate kiss. They separate the kiss from each other. They were both out of breath. Kazuna nuzzled on her cheeks. She starts to giggle.

The empress licked her lips. "Did you enjoy what you want, Kazuna?"

Kazuna laughed softly. "Of course, I did, my empress," he turns his voice seductive tone. "You are the most valuable empress in my world. I'm not going to lose to Goshi or Akane. You belong to me."

Natsume can his eyes are being lusted and his voice is seductive. She put her hand on his cheeks, caressing gently.

"You are getting close, Kazuna. Feel free to continue your fun next time."

He placed his hand on hers where his cheek is. "Whatever you demand, my empress. I shall follow your desire for love."

"Not only that, you have Haruhi to go through," she smirked.

"I would gladly take you away from Haruhi too."

Natsume moved away from Kazuna and said, "Good luck. You need it."

Kazuna chuckled. "I think I do," he turns to the door. "I shall be going. They are probably worried. Goodnight, my empress."

"Likewise, my prince." she smiled.

The Leader of MooNs leaves Natsume's apartment to go back to MooNs apartment.

Natsume looked at the time. It was at 6 PM. She still has some time to spare. She starts to text Minato to see what he is up to.

'Minato, what are you doing?'

Minato heard his phone vibrated. He took out his phone to see what it was. He got a message. He checks on his JOIN app, sees Natsume text him.

'I'm just eating my rainbow pudding. Why do you ask?'

'I was curious about what you were doing. How is everyone else?'

'Hayate and Shin went jogging together. Takumi is reading in the main room. Akatsu is in THRIVE's apartment. And Tsukasa is sleeping in his room. He was exhausted.'

'I don't blame Tsukasa. He did a lot of stuff today. It had to be tiring.'

'I was planning to go to THRIVE's apartment to talk to Yuta about sweets.' he added a smiling face emote.

'Oh, have fun with Yuta.'

'Thanks, Natsu. I'll see you later.'

'Later.'

Natsume sighed. "Everyone is having fun. I think it is time for me to do something for a change. I guess I walk around the city then watch the stars, but it is hard to watch the stars from the city lights. It has been a long time since I watch the stars with Tomo. Maybe I can invite him like old times."

She leaves her apartment to walk around the city. Probably, clear her mind from work for now and have fun. She picks up her phone and calls the prince.

Tomo heard his phone ringing. He picks his phone to see who is calling. He chuckles. "Hello, Natsume," he said.

"Oh, Tomo, do you want to join me to watch the stars?" she asked, happily.

"Sure, we haven't watched the stars together for a long time. I don't mind refreshing that memory again." he smiled.

"Great! Shall we met at the lobby?"

"That would be fine. I'll see you there, Natsume."

"Likewise, Tomo." the empress hanged up the phone.

* * *

Tomo hanged up the call. Ryuji blinked as he has a lollipop in his mouth. He was curious to know who call Tomo that a time like this. He takes out the lollipop from his mouth, looking at Tomo.

"Who called you?" he asked.

Tomo turned to Ryuji and chuckled. "Natsume called me."

Ryuji raised a brow confusedly. "Why did she call you?"

"She wants to see the stars. She and I watch the stars together when we were kids. We enjoy ourselves watching the stars. Not only that, we saw our first meteor shower. It was graceful to watch."

"You guys saw meteor showers?!"

The prince nodded. "We did. It was our first one."

"Well, I'm not a planetarium nerd, but it would be nice to see meteor showers."

"Feel free to come with us to watch the stars." Tomo offered.

Ryuji huffed. "No, I'll let Natsume and you go enjoy yourself as childhood friends."

Tomo laughed. "All right. I will see you later, Ryuji."

Ryuji watched as Tomo leaves the apartment. "I wonder..." he puts back the lollipop back in his mouth.

* * *

Natsume was in the lobby waiting for Tomo to arrive. Tomo arrive in the lobby and see Natsume waiting for him. The empress turns to see Tomo walking towards her.

"You're here, Tomo. As I expected from the prince." Natsume said.

Tomo chuckled as he place his hand on his chest. "Of course, I will never turn down your offer, my empress."

"Shall we go?" she asked.

The prince nodded. "Yes, let's go to the perfect spot that I know, where we can watch the stars."

"I hope the place is perfect to see the stars." Natsume raised her brows.

"Trust me, Natsume." Tomo leaves the lobby to go outside.

Natsume followed suit from behind. "No worries, Tomo. I trust you... It's not like I doubt you once in my life."

"I know you haven't at all."

"I missed those days. I wish we can go back as kids again."

"Well, we can enjoy our time here. Besides, we have enough time to hang out."

"Like now?" she chuckled.

"Yes. Let's go to my secret spot where I watch the stars." Tomo puts his finger on his lips. Natsume nodded.

They leave the city to go to Tomo's secret spot. They arrive to the secret spot. They can finally see stars outside of the city. Not too long, the meteor showers appeared again just like in the past. They were happy to see another meteor shower again.

* * *

**I'm done. I'll check my grammar and etc. later now.**

**I'll see you later in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back for more. I guess I know what to do in this chapter.**

**I own only the oc's and story.**

* * *

Natsume arrived at KiLLER KiNG's apartment. It looks like it is time for them to their first concert. Shuji approve them to do their first concert. Natsume needs to find a song that fits them perfect. Well, it depends on what job KiLLER KiNG has today.

She unlocks the door to their apartment. She walks into the apartment, looking around to find them. Miroku walks out of his room and sees the empress in their apartment. He was confused about how she got into the apartment.

"How did you get in here, Natsume?" he asked, blinking.

"I have a master key. This key lets me access all B-Project apartment." Natsume replied.

Miroku raised a brow. "I'm surprised the President let you have a master key to invade BPros space."

She chuckled with a smile. "Of course, I will invade someone personals space. Akane won't mind."

The grey-haired closed his eyes and sighs lightly. "That is Akane for you," he continued. "What about Haruhi?"

"Ooh, did he tell you?" Natsume smirked.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. He told Akane that he won't hand you over to him. Akane says the same thing to him. They won't give up to win your heart."

Yuduki arrived in the main room, seeing Miroku and Natsume talking to each other. He was surprised to see Natsume in their apartment. She knows what Yuduki wants. She shows him the master key. Yuduki looks at the key and understood how she got in.

"It's nice to see you, Natsume," he walked up to Natsume, hugging her. "So, is there something you need?"

"Well, you guys would be happy to hear this, but I need the other two to come here," she answered.

Yuduki and Miroku looked at each other worried. They didn't know what to say to her. Natsume looks at them and notices they look worried for some reason. She sighs hoping it is not Akane and Haruhi fighting.

"Well... Akane and Haruhi are doing something at the moment." Miroku answered.

The empress crossed her arms on her chest. "What are they doing?" she starts to frown.

"They are doing push-ups challenge. They are wondering how much push-ups they can do to beat each other." Yuduki answered.

"Are they in the main room," they both nodded. Natsume head towards the main room. "All right. I'm going to stop them."

* * *

Akane and Haruhi are doing push-ups. They were sweating from doing too many push-ups. Haruhi didn't have any durability as Akane does, but he wasn't going to give up against Akane. He was getting exhausted and his arms are getting sore.

Natsume arrived at the main room, seeing Haruhi and Akane doing push-ups. Miroku and Yuduki arrive behind her watching Akane and Haruhi.

The two of them didn't pay attention to who was walked in the main room. They were too busy doing their challenge to win over Natsume's heart.

The empress sighed lightly. She walks up in front of them. Yuduki knows what she is going to do. Miroku was wondering what Natsume is going to do with them.

"So, how is the push-ups challenge going?" she asked.

Akane replied, "It is going well." he didn't look in front of him.

Haruhi looked in front of him, sees Natsume with her arms crossed on her chest. "Oh, Natsume, you are here." he stops doing push-ups. He stood up with his legs crisscrossed.

Akane heard Natsume's name and stops doing push-ups. "Natsume, why are you here?" he rubbed the back of his head.

She bends down to Haruhi and asked, "Haruhi, take your arms out?"

He was puzzled. "Okay," he replied as he takes out his arms.

The empress touched his arms with her hands. It was like she was admiring his arms. She stops on the upper shoulder and presses it. Haruhi flinched as she pressed it.

"Oww."

She sighed. "You pushed yourself too hard. Your shoulder is sore too. Don't do anything careless."

"Sorry." he apologized.

"You too, Akane."

"I'm sorry. We got carried away." Akane feels guilty.

"For now, Haruhi, relax your shoulder by taking a warm bath. It should reduce the pressure on your shoulder," Natsume walked over to Akane. She starts to touch his muscles. Akane blushed lightly as she was touching him. "You seem fine. You didn't put too much pressure on Haruhi. Make sure you don't overdo it."

Akane and Haruhi nodded. Miroku was impressed. He didn't know Natsume can feel someone's muscles by a touch.

Yuduki walks up to Natsume and said, "I'm sorry about Haruhi. He never does this."

Natsume shrugged. "That is what happens why you fight for the same person. Just do it as normal people do. Don't fight for me. You need to find the right time to talk to me."

"Okay." Akane and Haruhi said unison.

"Now, the reason why I am here is that you guys are going to do your first live concert." Natsume smiled.

KiLLER KiNG was happy. They can finally sing and dance to their fans.

"So, when is our concert?" Miroku asked.

"Next week. I don't have your song yet, but I'll think of something from you guys."

"You did make MooNs and Clash songs. They were amazing." Yuduki smiled.

"I hope our song will be fun!" Haruhi was excited.

Haruhi gives Natsume an idea. KiLLER KiNG is meant to be a fun and happy unit. She chuckles. She walks to Haruhi, hugging him. Haruhi blushed deeper.

"You give me an idea for you guys song, Haruhi. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Natsume." Haruhi hugged her back.

Akane was getting jealous of Haruhi get the attention. He walks up to them and hugs them. He didn't want Haruhi to have all of the attention.

"What are you doing, Akane?" Natsume asked, curiously.

"I want to be in the hug." he lied.

Natsume smirked. "Alright, if you say so." she knows that Akane was lying.

Miroku facepalmed. Yuduki shook his head. They know that Akane was jealous of Haruhi. Natsume pushed them off of her. Akane and Haruhi lost their balance from the push.

"Ouch!"

"I didn't know Natsume has muscles." Haruhi was shocked.

Natsume crooked her eyes. "I don't have any muscles. All I did was make you guys lose balance."

Haruhi and Akane got off, standing up.

"So, we have to practice before our concert starts," Akane looks at Natsume. He is wondering if she will join the concert. "Are you going to join us, Natsume?"

"Sure, I don't mind. I know that KiLLER KiNG loves to have fun. You guys are different from the rest of the units." Natsume smiled.

KiLLER KiNG was happy to have Natsume sing and dance with them at the concert. Like how she did it with MooNs.

"I can't wait. I want our fans to know us more! We might be juniors, but we will grow as strong as the rest of the units!" Akane was excited.

The rest of KiLLER KiNG nodded.

The empress smiled. "That is the spirit. You are doing great, Akane."

The Leader of KiLLER KiNG feels delighted. "Thanks, Natsume. It feels nice to be praised."

"I hate it," Natsume huffed as she crossed her arms. "It feels like you are being... umm... uneasy."

"Really? I think being praised is nice. You feel the excitement inside of you."

Natsume chuckled. "If you say so. Anyways, I'm going for a walk while you guys relax for the day for tomorrow."

They all nodded. Natsume leaves KiLLER KiNG's apartment.

* * *

The empress walked out of the hotel about to start walking. She heard someone coming from behind, turns around to the hotel. It was Akane. She sighs lightly then smiles.

"Can I join you?" Akane asked, smiling.

"You don't want to relax on your free day, Akane," Natsume said.

He shook his head. "Nah, it would be boring. Besides, I want to spend time with you."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Akane started to blush lightly. "Yay!"

"NATSU!"

They heard someone shouting. They turn to the source of the voice. Minato was running up to Natsume, hugging her.

"Minato, why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"Because I'm bored. Everyone is gone to do their job while I have a day off," he replied.

"Today is KiLLER KiNG day off," Akane said.

Minato was surprised. "Really?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume was about to speak, but someone else interrupts her.

"Wait for me!" Haruhi appeared behind Natsume.

"H-Haruhi? You're coming too?" Natsume blinked.

"Of course! I can't let Akane have all of the fun!" he smiled.

Akane knows that Haruhi came just to interrupt things between him and Natsume. Akane pouted. Minato released his hug from Natsume.

Natsume chuckled. He walks up to him, caressing his cheek. Akane starts to calm down from her touch. He smiles as he feels her touch. Now, it was Haruhi's turn to pout. Minato chuckles softly.

The empress stop caressing Akane's cheek starts to walk. "Come, let's go and have fun."

They nodded.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Minato asked.

"Do you guys want to go to the amusement park?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah!"

"It will be fun!" Akane said.

"I wanted to go to the amusement park for a long time. You did take THRIVE to the amusement park." Minato said.

Haruhi gasped. "When was that?"

"It was when I first agreed to help B-Project popularity," Natsume replied.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Minato exclaimed.

The white-haired smiled. "All right, Minato. We are coming." she walks to the amusement park.

Haruhi and Akane followed suit to the park. This will be the first time they hang out with Natsume. This is their time to shine to get her heart.

* * *

They arrived at the amusement park. They were surprised to see so many rides in the park. Akane was excited to ride the rides. He stares at the roller coasters. Natsume looks at Akane and notices he was to ride on the roller coasters.

"Do you want to ride on the roller coaster, Akane?" she asked.

Akane turned to the empress and chuckles. "No, I don't want too."

She grabbed his hand, smiling. "I know you want to ride. Come, Minato and Haruhi are having the fun at the moment." she had her finger on her lips.

Akane turned to Haruhi and Minato, seeing them having fun. He looks back at Natsume, nodding. "Okay."

They went to ride on the rollercoaster. Akane was screaming like he was having fun riding them. Natsume was also enjoying herself with Akane.

* * *

A few hours passed, they were sitting at the cafe, eating. Akane was eating his omurice. He loved the taste of the food. Natsume was eating her favorite Katsu Pork. Akane never saw her so happy with the food. Her smile makes her like an angel. He was happy to see her smile.

"So, Natsume..." he called her.

She heard her name and turn to Akane. "Yeah, what it is?"

"Well... it's about the kissing scene during the movie. You kissed Tomo and Kazuna," Akane's jealousy was raising. "I want to do that."

"It was a scene. It isn't real to me," she said.

Akane sighed. "I know, but it makes feel jealous."

"Goshi and Kazuna already kissed me."

He gasped. "They did it."

She nodded. "Goshi did it when after the movie scene. Kazuna did it yesterday when he was sick. It was a fun experience to taste them." she licked her lips.

Akane jealously was raising higher. He wants to be part of the fun experience, but he needs time to adjust.

"So, should we go and find Haruhi and Minato?" he asked, changing the subject.

Natsume chuckled. She knows that Akane didn't want to talk any more of it. "Sure, should I call for Minato?"

He was confused. "You mean as in the phone or shouting?"

"Shouting. He will be happy if his name gets called by me or Tsukasa."

Akane blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "He loves it," she starts to shout. "MINATO!"

"I'm here, Natsu!" Minato arrived, smiling.

_That was so fast. I didn't see him there._ Akane thought.

Haruhi finally arrived. He was exhausted from running. "Minato, s-slow down. I can't run as you can."

Natsume petted Minato's head. He feels really happy. Haruhi took a deep breath from running. He sees Minato being petted as usual.

"Did you need something, Natsu?" Minato asked.

"Akane wanted to find you guys," she replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you guys want to eat?" she took a bite from her Katsu Pork.

Haruhi nodded. Minato sat down.

"Minato, are you going to eat sweets?" Haruhi asked.

He shook his head. "No, it would be bad if I eat sweets when we are doing things like this. I can eat sweets when we go back to Clash's apartment."

Akane and Haruhi were surprised. They never guess Minato would eat sweets here. Natsume smiles.

"True, we are still in the amusement park. You will get sick eating sweets here." Haruhi said, blinking.

"What do you eat besides sweets?" Akane asked curiously.

"Anything! As long it isn't sour food then I'm happy." Minato replied.

"How come you don't like sour food?"

"It kills my favors of sweets in my mouth. I remember that one time Takumi got me candy. I didn't know what it was. So, I ate it and spit out the candy. It was so sour that didn't taste my sweets again. Stupid Takumi." he huffed.

Haruhi smiled nervously. "Well, how long did it last?"

Minato tried to remember. "I think it was about the whole day."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't taste my sweets after I ate that sour candy." he made a disgusted face.

Natsume got an idea. "How about you do something in return?" she smirked.

The silver-haired was dumbfounded. "Like what?"

"Put him in a closet full of dirty stuff and bugs."

"Why bugs?"

"Because they create dirt and migrate."

"Like roaches?!"

The empress nodded. "Yep. They lay eggs in the day then scavenge for food at night."

Minato chuckled darkly. "I like that idea. Thanks, Natsu."

"You're welcome, Minato," Minato's food arrived. "It's here!" he starts devouring his food.

Haruhi got his food, but he was being surprised by Minato eating all of his food. Akane was shocked to see Minato devouring his food as fast.

"Minato, be careful of how you eat," Akane said, worrying.

Natsume and Akane already finished their plates. Minato just finished his food while Haruhi still has his food on his plate.

"How did you eat all of your food that fast? We both got our food at the same time." Haruhi was too shocked to eat.

Minato shrugged. "I don't know. Probably I'm just really hungry."

Natsume stood up. "I'm done eating," she looked at Akane. "Shall we continue?" she smiles.

Akane nodded. "Yeah." he stood up from his chair.

"We will see you guys later." she leaves the cafe. Akane followed suit after her.

"Bye, Natsu, Akane." Minato waved.

Haruhi watched them leave the cafe. He wanted to go with them. Minato stares at Haruhi and chuckles. The blond-haired turns back to Minato wondering what is funny. Minato just shrugged. Haruhi was confused, but he probably knows what was going to his mind.

* * *

Natsume and Akane arrived in the game area. There were a lot of prizes here even cute ones. The empress was happy to see cute things here.

Akane knows that Natsume loves cute things, but he doesn't know how to play the games here. He looks around to find an easier one to play. He couldn't find any of them easy.

Natsume walked to the stand. Akane followed her to the stand. She looks at the prizes in the stand. Something caught her eyes. She sees a giant teddy bear hanging. She wants to cuddle with it when she goes to sleep.

The owner of the stand came up to her. "Do you want to play darts?"

Natsume had a smile on her face. "Of course."

The owner nodded, went to get some darts for Natsume to throw at the balloons. Akane sees that the empress is confident to win this game. The owner returns with darts on her hands put the darts in front Natsume.

The empress grabbed one of the three darts, focus on her aim on the balloon. She throws the dart into a balloon and its pop. Akane was amused, but it was the first balloon pop. She has two more to go. Natsume grabs another one and throws it into another balloon and pop. One more dart to go then she will win the game and prize. She grabs the last one and aims at the high balloon from the rest of the balloons. Akane knows she was going for the highest balloon. It looks challenging. He knows that he can't get that. The owner laughed softly. She knows that Natsume is going for the highest balloon from the rest. No one ever popped that balloon. The white-haired empress throws the last dart to the highest balloon. The last dart landed on the balloon, causing it to pop. Everyone was amused that Natsume was able to pop the highest balloon. The owner was so shocked that she pop that balloon.

Akane looked at Natsume and smiles. "That was amazing, Natsume."

She chuckled. "Thanks. It wasn't hard getting that balloon. I think no one wasn't able to pop it," she looked at the owner. "You did that on purpose to get people to pop the highest balloon, did you?"

The owner smiled. "That is right. You are the first person who pops it. So, what prize to do you want?"

"I want that." she pointed at the giant teddy bear.

The owner went to grab the teddy bear and gives it to her. "Here you go."

Natsume grabbed the giant bear and hugs it. It was bigger than her. "Thank you." she smiled.

Akane smiled. He was glad to see her smile. "You have a beautiful smile, Natsume. It's cute."

She chuckled as she was flustered. "Thank you, Akane. Let's go enjoy ourselves." she leaves the stand to go to the next one." he nodded.

* * *

It was night time. Natsume and Akane were in the ferries wheel together. It was quiet. Akane didn't know what to say to her, but he wants too.

"Natsume," he called. She looks at Akane wondering what he was to talk about.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"How did it feel when Goshi and Kazuna kissed you?"

Natsume chuckled. "It was delicious and fun. Goshi was aggressive with his. And Kazuna was gentle with his."

Akane sighed. He stood up and sat next to her. He was doesn't want to be left behind. His eyes turn serious as he glared at her eyes. "So, they were doing that then I should too."

Natsume can see Akane is waiting. His glare is what makes him a real man. She licks her lips. "Are you prepared, Akane?"

"Of course. I'm always prepared for you, my empress." the tone of his voice turned seductive.

He leans forward to kiss her lips. It was a passionate kiss. He wants to deepen the kiss. He put one arm on her waist and his hand on the back of her head. Natsume can feel his passion for love. He wants to be a man for her.

They separated from each other and look at each other. They were both out of breath. Natsume chuckled.

"You were depressed, Akane."

Akane chuckled. "I guess I was."

"Our ride is over," she stood up and got off the ride. "Haruhi and Minato are probably looking for us." Akane nodded as he follows her.

Natsume and Akane went to find Haruhi and Minato. Minato sees them coming and tackle Natsume with a hug. He was surprised to see a teddy bear with her.

"Natsu, where did you get that teddy bear?" he asked curiously.

She hugged the teddy bear. "I won the game at the stands. It was easy and simple. The owner didn't believe I couldn't get the highest balloon."

Minato chuckled. "Nice."

"I should have got it for you, Natsume. I wanted to get you something, but the game stand looked hard."

The empress chuckled. She walks up to Akane and caresses his cheek. "I have a lot of fun today, Akane. Don't feel bad." she smiled.

Akane blinked then laughed. "You're right. I had a lot of fun."

Haruhi was upset that he didn't spend time with Natsume. Maybe next time, he will spend time with her alone.

"Shall we go back home?" she asked as she leaves the amusement park.

They nodded as they follow her from behind.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel. Natsume couldn't see where she was going while holding the teddy big, bump into someone.

"Sorry! I can't see where I am going!" she apologized.

"Oh my, what did you get that?"

Natsume knows that voice. She puts the teddy bear down on the floor. "Tsukasa... why are you here?"

He laughed. "I can't wait for the empress to return from her date." he teases her.

She flustered. "S-stop Tsukasa. You are not being nice" she pouted.

He poked her cheeks. "But teasing you is fun."

She turned away from Tsukasa. "You're so mean."

Tsukasa shrugged. "Of course not."

"Tsukasa, how was work?" Minato asked.

"It was easy and simple," he replied. "What about you? I know that you have the day off, Minato."

"I went to the amusement park with Akane, Haruhi, and Natsu!" he grinned.

"Interesting."

Akane smiled. "It was fun."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume started to yawn. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see KiLLER KiNG tomorrow to talk about your song."

Akane and Haruhi nodded.

"Okay!"

"I can't wait to hear it!"

She chuckled then leaves the lobby to go back to her apartment.

Minato and Haruhi started to yawn.

"I'm going to go to the apartment to sleep," Minato said as he left the lobby.

"I think I'm going to do the same thing." Haruhi followed suit.

Tsukasa chuckled then turned to Akane. "So, Akane, what did you and Natsume do together?"

"We on all of the rollercoasters rides. We went to the cafe to eat. We went to the game stand. Natsume won herself a huge teddy bear. Lastly, we went on the ferries wheel." he replied smiling.

The Leader of Clash smirked. "What did you guys do on the ferries wheel exactly?"

The orange-haired blushed redder than a tomato. "We kissed."

"Was it is a hot one?"

Akane covered his face with his hands. "T-Tsukasa, that was embarrassing for you to say that."

"I mean Goshi and Kazuna did it."

"How do you know that?"

"My empress tells me everything."

"She trusted you a lot."

"She trusted everyone in Clash. We never lie to her besides in the past. We love her dearly." Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad that you were able to meet Natsume and the rest of Clash. If you didn't it, you would have been sad for 6 years." Akane smiled.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah, I still would be sad for 6 years. She changed me into a new person. That's what made me love her."

Akane was surprised. "You loved Natsume for changing you."

"That is not the only reason. The reason I love her in the past was because of her smile, love, beauty, and personality. She was everything to me. The most precious human being she is. She is worthy to be my empress."

"Do you still love her?" the Leader of KiLLER KiNG was curious.

"I love her as my empress, not a lover. If she comes back to me for her love then I will accept her love for me."

Akane blinked then laughed. "You are a different person now, Tsukasa. I'm happy to see the new you."

"Same here. We should go to sleep. You guys are having a concert next week. Good luck." Tsukasa said as he leaves the lobby.

Akane nodded as he follows Tsukasa. "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, KiLLER KiNG and Natsume were in the practice room in Brave Entertainment. KiLLER KiNG was practicing their dance for their first concert. Natsume notices something was off.

KiLLER KiNG finished their practice and take a break. They feel little off from their practice. They don't know what it is through. They were struggling to figure it out.

"Our dance was a little off," Yuduki said.

Akane nodded." Yeah. I don't know what is wrong with it. It looks perfect, but something isn't right."

Haruhi rubbed the back of his head. "This is too much thinking going on."

Miroku sighed lightly. "It's about perfection. We shouldn't miss a single step."

Natsume sighed lightly. She walks up to Miroku with her hand on her hip. "Miroku, I think you stop dancing."

Miroku was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't see it, don't you?"

Miroku was dumbfounded. He doesn't know what she meant. The rest of KiLLER KiNG was confused as well.

"Did Tono do something wrong?" Yuduki asked.

Natsume crossed her arms. "You don't see it. So, there is no point telling you," she said as she leaves the practice room.

Miroku was puzzled to find out what she meant. The rest of the members doesn't know what to say or do to help.

* * *

It was afternoon, KiLLER KiNG returned to the hotel. Miroku was sitting on the couch thinking what Natsume said.

Clash returned from their work. They enter the hotel and see KiLLER KiNG in the lobby. They were confused, mostly Miroku.

Hayate walked up to KiLLER KiNG. "What is wrong with Miroku? He doesn't look like his usual self." he was curious.

Yuduki turned to Hayate and replied, "During dance practice, we were off of our dancing. We don't know why our dance is off sync. Tono said that it should be perfection. We should have made perfect. Natsume said that Miroku should stop dancing. We don't know what she meant by that. That is why Tono looks like that."

Hayate walked over to Miroku. KiLLER KiNG looks at each other, shrugging. Clash leaves the lobby. Takumi decides to go to Natsume's apartment.

Miroku didn't pay attention to who was coming to him. Hayate sighs then sat down across from Miroku. The grey-haired looks up and sees Hayate.

"Hayate, when did you get here?" he asked as he blinks.

"Just now," Hayate lean on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Miroku never felt so depressed. "Horrible. This is the first time I felt this way."

Hayate put his hands back his head. "Natsume can be harsh with her words, but she wants you to understand what you are doing wrong."

"What am I going wrong?"

"Yuduki did say something about perfection. Did you dance without making a mistake?"

"Of course I did. Everything is about perfection. That is why I don't want to fall behind."

Hayate sighed deeply. "Everything isn't about being perfect. No one is perfect, Miroku. Tell me, what are you dancing for? Is it for yourself or B-Project?"

Miroku started to think about it. "I don't know."

"Think about Kento. He is always aware of his surroundings."

"Why bring Kento-san into this?" he was dumbfounded.

"I have seen Kento do stupid stuff, but it has improved. Just think about Miroku. It will come to you," Hayate stood up. "Well, that is all I'm going to tell you. I'll see you later." he leaves the hobby.

Miroku watched as Hayate leaves. "What am I dancing for?" he mumbled.

Minato followed Hayate from behind. "So, did you tell him, Hayate?"

"A lot of things, Minato," Hayate replied.

Minato pouted. "You're not being specific."

"I don't need too. You already know."

Minato smiled. "Okay!"

Hayate sighed lightly. "You're a curious one, Minato."

"I'm always curious. Don't judge me." he sticks his tongue out.

The blond-haired scoffed. "Who said that I was going to judge you."

The silver-haired tackled Hayate. "Now, carry me!"

"Now, I understand how Shinobu feels," he mumbled.

Hayate has Minato on his back, taking him to Clash's apartment.

* * *

The next day, KiLLER KiNG was in the practice room with Natsume. She was sitting on a chair watching them dance. She was observing Miroku's dance. She was impressed by how he improved little by little. She gives a small smile.

She stood from the chair. "You did well, Miroku. Do you understand now?"

He nodded. "Yes. I understand. It's not about being perfect. I'm doing this for B-Project. I'm part of B-Project. It is about having fun and make mistakes often."

"You figure out. I guess Hayate did give advice."

He was surprised. "You knew?"

"Of course. Hayate can't watch an old friend be depressed. After all, you two are old friends."

The rest of the members was happy, went up to Miroku.

"Good job, Tono."

"You did it."

"Miroku, nice work. You got Natsume's approve."

Miroku looked at his members and nodded. "Yeah. Now, let us do this for the concert."

"Yay!"

Haruhi walked up to Natsume. "Are you ready?"

Natsume chuckled. "Of course, I am. The fans will love KiLLER KiNG. First thing is to relax. It might scary but it will come to you once you dance and sing."

They nodded. "Right."

"I'm already excited. I can't wait anymore." Akane was too excited.

* * *

A few weeks later, it was time for KiLLER KiNG for their concert. The rest of B-Project, Tsubasa, and Clash sitting waiting for KiLLER's KiNG to start their first concert. KiLLER KiNG walked out to the stage. The fans are getting wild to see KiLLER KiNG for the first time. Everyone was ready to hear their song.

Natsume walked into the stage. She was wearing gray top navel shirt with pink trims, gray sweat pants with pink trims, black boots with short heels, two pink wristbands, pink fingerless gloves, and a black scarf around her waist. The color represents KiLLER KiNG's signature clothes. She looks at KiLLER KiNG if they are ready to go. They nodded. They were ready to start the concert.

All of the fans were waiting. KiLLER KiNG and Natsume got into position to start the concert.

JUST LOVE (kobin no naka wa kashi no doku sa)  
me wo tojite sono mama  
JUST LOVE (kageki butai no owaru koro ni)  
kuchizuke wo kawasu dake  
kotenshugi yori gokujou fiction enjichaimasho

netemo sametemo omoi wa kurikaesare  
tsumi mo kairaku mo senaka awase ni yure nagara

ayashii kijutsushi hako no nakami wa shīkuretto  
furīdorihi mo me wo kuramasu youna torikku  
tengoku e yukou saa ima sugu doa wo hiraite  
anazā sheikusu wa hengen jizai  
kimi to boku no romio jurietto

JUST LOVE (kobin no naka wa kashi no doku sa)  
me wo tojite sono mama  
JUST LOVE (kageki butai no owaru koro ni)  
kuchizuke wo kawasu dake  
hadaka no mama de tokeau futari wa kindan gikyoku  
tabū na kyori mo wagamama ni semte tsunagarimashou

Everyone cheered for them. They were excited to hear KiLLER KiNG sing. They waved in the crowd. KiLLER KiNG was happy for making the fans happy.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Akane was excited.

They all nodded.

"I can't wait to do more." Haruhi can feel the excitement from the fans.

"It was fun!" Yuduki said.

Miroku looked at Natsume. "All thanks to Natsume's help."

The empress shrugged. "What do you mean? You guys did it yourself. I was there to enjoy myself out there."

Haruhi went to hug her. "Thank you, Natsume. You're the best."

"No need to thank me." she smiled.

Akane came in to hug her as well. He didn't want Haruhi to keep all to himself. Both Haruhi and Akane looked at each other eye to eye. Spark was clashing into each other as they were looking at each other. Natsume knew what is going on and sigh.

Yuduki sighed as well. "I can't believe this is happening. I feel sorry for Natsume."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah."

Natsume was stuck between a rabbit and a pig fighting for a tiger affection.

* * *

**I'm done. Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was doing some RP and such. I like doing RP. It is fun.**

**The song is called Gokujou Fiction. I like the song, but it is not my ****favorite. I love listening all of KiLLER KiNG's song. It's catchy.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back with more. I think I have a perfect one for this one.**

**All right. Let's get started.**

* * *

Natsume was in front of THRIVE's apartment with Shinobu beside of her. He had his arms crossed waiting for Natsume to do something. She knocks on the door for someone to respond to the door. No one wasn't answering to the knock. They both look at each other. Shinobu just shrug. Natsume sighs and took out the master key to unlock the door. The door was unlocked. They walk in THRIVE's apartment and looks around.

It was quiet. There was no one in the living room. They heard screaming from the hall. They walk to the hall to follow the scream. They arrive at Kento's room. The screams were coming from there.

The empress was about to open the door to Kento's door, but the door opens itself. Goshi and Kento appear at the door with a frightening face. They bump into Natsume and Shinobu at the door. They were on the floor pile up.

"What in the hell is happening?" Natsume asked, frowning.

Goshi used his arms to stand up. He looks down, top of Natsume. He didn't flinch or anything. It was the perfect opportunity for him, but embarrassing.

"Goshi, how long are you going to stay in that position?" Shinobu asked.

Goshi sighed and stood up on his feet. Shinobu helped Natsume get up on her feet. She was on her feet and sighs.

"What is going on?" she asked again.

Yuta appeared out of Kento's room, smiling. "Oh, Natsuchin! Shinchin! Why are you guys here?"

"We are here for Goshi. But what was with the screaming?" Natsume crossed her arms.

"Oh, we were watching a horror video. I wanted to watch it, but Goshi and Kento didn't want to see it. So, I click it and it was interesting." Yuta was happy to see that video.

Shinobu laughed. "Goshi and Kento are scared of horror stuff. Now, that is interesting to watch."

Goshi huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I didn't want to see it. I'm going to blame Yuta." Kento glared at him.

"What?! I didn't do anything. You wanted to watch it." Yuta pouted.

"It's like I'm watching Shinobu and Minato but in a savage way." Natsume sighed.

Shinobu scoffed. "That kid needs to learn a few things until he hit at legal age."

"But you still let him bug you no matter it is." Natsume chuckled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're acting like Goshi now."

"At least, I'm better than Goshi. I admit things unlike he does."

Goshi rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Goshi, we need you." Natsume looked at him.

"What do you need me?" he asked.

"You're going to like it." Natsume licked her lips.

Shinobu sighed. "We have been selected to do a song for a movie. They need two pairs to do. You're the perfect one along with me."

"That sounds interesting. I'm in." Goshi brightens his smile.

"You're right, Natsume. I didn't think he would take the job." Shinobu raised his brows.

"Never doubt me, Shinobu. Your empress knows everything," she smirked.

"I know, Natsume." he rubbed that back of his head.

"So, when is this movie going to start?" Goshi asked.

"2 weeks. Plenty of time for the two of you to practice." Natsume replied.

"Where are we going to practice at?"

"Battle of Raptors. My dad owns that company."

"How many companies does he have?" Kento asked.

She shrugged. "I don't how many he has. He has companies around the world. I don't count them."

Goshi rubbed the back of his head. "What kind of rap are we doing, Shinobu?"

Shinobu shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know neither."

"It is a duet song with the two of you. So, this will be the first for B-Project and Clash."

Kento had his hand on his chin. "That sounds interesting. A duet with Clash. That is going to help B-Project popularity."

"I think B-Project is already popular. I'll still help but won't make you guys popular as Clash." Natsume smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to help B-Project popularity." Yuta was dumbfounded.

"I am, Yuta. But it's not my job to make you guys popular. It is your job to make yourself popular." Natsume assured.

Yuta understands what she was saying. "Okay. Clash is more important than B-Project."

She nodded. "That is right. Clash is everything to me," she continued. "First thing, you two need to find a song. Other rap singers will be there."

"You're not going to join us, Hayabusa?" Goshi wanted her to be part of the duet.

The empress shook her head. "I don't know how to rap. Why? Do you want me to take part in the duet?" she grinned.

"I was curious. That is all." he lied as he shook his head. "What about Tesshiro and Ariga?"

Shinobu shook his head. "Minato doesn't rap much as well as Hayate. Of course, you heard from the Festival Park."

"I see."

Natsume leaves THRIVE's apartment. "Come, there is something I want to show you, Goshi."

The black-haired raised his brows. "Okay," he said as he follows her. Shinobu followed suit.

* * *

They arrived at a studio called Battle of Raptors. They walk in the entrance of the studio. They in the lobby and were full of people. Everyone in the lobby chilling and talking.

Goshi was surprised to see this many people in this studio. He doesn't know where he is.

"What is this place?" he asked curiously.

Shinobu slightly turns his head. "This place is called the Battle of Raptors. This is where all rappers come here to test their rapping skills."

"We are going to use this studio to practice our rapping. That is amazing."

Natsume stopped in front of the elevator. "Not just rapping. Rock as well. That is why Shinobu likes coming here. He comes here during his days off."

That gave Goshi what to do on his days off. He didn't want to give it away. He knows that Natsume would tease him.

They walked in the elevator. They were quiet during the ride. They arrive at their destination floor. They walk out of the elevator.

They arrived at the room. It was filled with music. The radio, instruments, microphones, and more.

Goshi never has seen this many things in one room. It was perfect for him to do his music without anyone bugging him, especially Yuta.

"Goshi!"

Goshi snapped out and turn to the voice. "What is it?"

Shinobu sighed. "I have been calling you."

"You did?" he was confused.

Natsume chuckled. "You can't blame him, Shinobu. This place is perfect for him."

He shrugged. "I know that Yuta bothers him when he is going music. Anyways, are you going to create the lyrics for us?"

The empress shook her head. "You can do that."

Goshi shook his head. "I didn't agree to do the lyrics."

"I can't do the rapping ones."

"What do you mean? You did it on Clash songs," he stated.

She crossed her arms. "Shinobu wrote them down. Not me."

Goshi was surprised. "Really?"

The red-haired nodded. "Yeah. I just do the rapping part. Natsume does the rest."

"Now, you got your answer. Will do it?" Natsume grinned.

The Leader of THRIVE rubbed the back his head. "I do it. This is for our duet song."

"We both can do it." Shinobu grinned.

Natsume waved her hands. "Good luck thinking of a song. I'm going to hang out with Hayate, Tsubasa, Yuduki, and Tatsu. Today is their day off."

"Wait, you are going to leave us?" Goshi asked, blinking. He didn't want her to leave. He wants her to stay with them.

The empress was shocked to hear that from Goshi. She thought he wants no one to interrupt him when he is doing his music. This is the first time he wants her to stay. Shinobu was surprised too. He never guessed that Goshi wants Natsume to stay.

"I think I should leave. You guys need to focus on making the lyrics and music. This is important for both of you guys. Making me stay will make you lose focus on your work, but I appreciate it, Goshi. You do care about me." she teased at the last sentence.

That made him blush lightly. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. Now, l-leave before I get mad." he turns around.

Shinobu chuckled. "He is becoming a softly now. I'll watch him, Natsume."

She nodded. "I'll see you guys later." she leaves the room.

As Natsume left, Shinobu snickers. "Shall we get started with our music?"

Goshi huffed. "All right. Let's get started."

* * *

At Sunny Day Cafe, Hayate, Tatsu, Yuduki, and Tsubasa were sitting together talking about KiLLER KiNG's concert. Hayate was drinking water. Same with Tatsu. Yuduki was drinking tea. Tsubasa was doing her job as an A&R talking about their job besides Hayate.

Natsume arrived at the cafe. She sees them sitting together and walks up to them. Yuduki sees Natsume coming towards them. He starts to smile when he saw her.

"Natsume-chan, you're here."

She nodded. "Yeah." she sat between Hayate and Tsubasa.

"So, how is the duet doing?" Hayate asked.

"They are doing their song," Natsume replied.

The others were confused. They don't know what they are talking about.

"Duet song?" Tatsu was dumbfounded.

"Who is doing a duet song?" Yuduki asked.

"This is this the first time I heard this." Tsubasa was surprised.

"Shinobu and Goshi. They are doing a duet song. It was recommended by the Battle of Raptors Studio. They are doing a rap, rock, or fast-paced song for a movie. I don't know what movie it is going to be in." Natsume replied.

"That sounds interesting. I never thought of a duet song before." Tsubasa has her finger on her chin.

Natsume nodded. "I was shocked myself. They want Shinobu to do. He was happy."

Hayate has his arms on the table. "I never have seen Shinobu that happy before."

"He always wants to do this. It was his dream. That is why he became an idol."

"I thought he did it for Minato?" Yuduki was dumbfounded.

"No. He did it for his career. Minato did too. He loves to dance. Shinobu likes to dance and sing."

"They both have something different from each other." Tatsu was amused.

"They didn't have that talent when I left them."

Tsubasa was surprised. "Really? I thought you know about that."

The empress shook her head. "I left them for 3 years. Then they appear at Drift. I didn't know they were going to be there."

"Everything is full of surprises," Yuduki said.

"Natsume-chan, are you going to do your idol career?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"I do, but not as a single unit. I'm also busy with Clash. I can't leave them be." Natsume replied. "I'm usually busy with other companies talking about Clash's next big concert and other things."

"Oh, I was wondering we are going to our next concert with our new song." Hayate leaned on the chair.

The empress shrugged. "I don't know. They haven't given me a date yet. They also want me to do a duet song with Clash too."

The blond-haired blinked. "What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you going to do first?"

"Shinobu! I got the perfect song for both of us!" she grinned. "He is going to like it!"

Hayate chuckled. "I can't wait to hear it."

"It has a long time since I heard you and Shinobu sing. It was beautiful. It was like I was surrounded by the cherry blossom in a peaceful field." Yuduki remembered the past. He misses how Shinobu and Natsume sang when they were kids.

Tsubasa was surprised to hear that from Yuduki. "Really!? I'm excited to hear about two old friends singing together. I'm curious to hear how the two sing."

Tatsu crossed his arms. "That sounds interesting to hear. Although, I haven't heard you do a single song for yourself, Hayabusa."

"I haven't done any songs since I started as an idol. I was forced to do other things without anyone's help." Natsume frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Tatsu apologized.

"It's fine. I will find a song for myself. For now, I have to focus on the duet song."

"Don't worry, Natsume-chan. I know you can find a song to sing for everyone." Tsubasa tried to cheer up Natsume.

The White Empress blinked then chuckle. "You're right. I know I can do it. You are something, Tsubasa."

She waved her hands defensive. "I'm not special or anything."

"You helped B-Project with their problems. That is something special. You are doing it to me."

"You as well. You made Masunaga-san a different new person. He has been taking care of himself lately." Tsubasa smiled.

Tatsu nodded. "She is right. You change Leader. He isn't the same person."

"I have been worrying about something, Tatsu." Hayate was curious.

Tatsu looked at Hayate, wondering what he wants. "What is it?"

"How come you don't call Kazuna by his name?"

"You know that is a good question." Natsume tilted her head.

"We have been calling him Leader that ever since Bambi. It was when we form as MooNs. We never say his name once." Tatsu replied. Hayate and Natsume were surprised. "What about you, Ariga?"

"We have been calling Tsukasa by his name. He doesn't mind we call him Leader," he replied.

"Are you the oldest in the Clash?" Yuduki asked.

The blond-haired shook his head. "Takumi is the oldest. I'm two years younger than him."

They were shocked. They never guess Hayate is younger than Takumi.

"What about the others?" Tsubasa was still curious.

"Akatsuki is the second, Natsume is the third, Shinobu is the fourth, Tsukasa is the fifth, I'm the sixth, and Minato is the last."

"You didn't need to include me." Natsume sweatdropped.

Hayate shrugged. "I mean they would ask about you too."

"You're right." she agreed.

"I'm surprised that Tsukasa is the fifth oldest in Clash." Tatsu blinked.

"So, Takumi is the oldest. Minato is the youngest. Hayate is the tallest. Tsukasa is the Leader. Akatsuki is the charmer. And Shinobu is just Shinobu." Yuduki wanted to confirm if that is right.

Natsume and Hayate nodded.

"Basically."

"We are learning more things about Clash." Tatsu rubbed the back on his neck.

"There is more than that, Tatsu." Natsume smiled.

Tatsu sighed. "I should have known."

"They have done a lot of dumb things back in England."

Hayate shook his head. "Please don't, Empress."

"Hayate, you know me. I'm a cruel empress."

"You are one cruel Empress."

Yuduki blinked. "I can see why she is."

Tsubasa was dumbfounded. "I don't think Natsume-chan is a cruel person."

"You haven't seen her true form, Tsubasa. You don't want to see it." He warned her.

The young A&R just nod in response. She was still confused. She wants to know more about Natsume.

"Do you think Goshi-san and Shinobu-san are done?" Yuduki asked.

"I doubt it. They are both doing the lyrics."

"You usually do the lyrics." Tatsu raised a brow.

"I can't do the rapping part. Shinobu does it."

"Really?"

"Oh, I remembered that Shinobu loves rap and rock songs. That is why the rapping sounds impressive." Yuduki had his finger on his chin.

Tsubasa has her hand on her cheek. "Yeah, the rapping did fit with the music. I'm impressed how creative you are, Natsume-chan." she smiled.

"Thanks, Tsubasa." Natsume smiled back.

The A&R looked at the time and suddenly stood up from her chair. "I'm going to be late for KitaKore's interview! I'm going to leave now! Oh, I need to pay first!"

"Don't worry about it. We got that cover for you." Natsume assured.

Tsubasa didn't know what to say. She bows to Natsume. "Thank you!" she leaves Sunny Cafe to do her job.

They watched her leave the cafe.

"She is a hard worker," Hayate said. "Just like you, Natsume."

Natsume chuckled. "You can say that again."

* * *

It was already night. Everyone went back to the hotel from their job for the day. Natsume and Hayate arrive back at the hotel. They walk in the entrance into the lobby. They see Shinobu and Goshi. It looks like they were struggling. They look at each other. Hayate just shrug. Natsume sigh. She walks up to them to see what is going on. Hayate follows after her.

"You guys seem troubled," she said.

Shinobu and Goshi turned to the source of the voice. They see the empress with Hayate behind her. They look at each other. Shinobu sigh. Goshi rubbed the back of his head.

"We can't think of anything. No matter hard we think. We have nothing." Shinobu leaned on the chair with his arms crossed.

Hayate was surprised. "Oh really? You two have something in common."

Goshi was dumbfounded. "What would that be?"

The blond-haired sighed. "You guys like rock, rap, and fast pace, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Hayate."

"I didn't think of that. Thanks, Ariga."

Hayate shook his head. "I can't believe you guys."

Natsume chuckled. "They were too focused on the lyrics. They forgot to talk about what they have in common."

Hayate crossed his arms. "They better use it wisely. Or it will be worthless."

"I'm sure they will have an idea of their new song." she continued. "Don't stay up too long, Shinobu, Goshi."

"We won't, Natsume," Shinobu said.

"You worried too much, Hayabusa," Goshi mumbled.

The empress raised her brow. "Of course, I am. Its 8:30 pm. You guys have tomorrow. Besides, it is still the first day. You guys still have plenty of time. Don't rush it." she leaves the lobby.

Hayate followed the empress from behind. "Have fun."

* * *

They arrived at Clash's apartment. Minato was eating mochi. Takumi was on the couch reading. Akatsuki was chilling on the chair. And Tsukasa lying on the couch being exhausted. Minato sees Natsume and Hayate has returned.

He started to smile. "Natsu, Hayate, you're here." he took another bite from the mochi.

"Yeah. That break was worth. I need it, but it went too fast. I wish it last a little longer." Hayate sighed. He looks at Akatsuki. He was surprised that he isn't texting girls like he usually does. "I'm shocked that you are not texting no girls today, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki sighed. "I need a break from the girls. It was getting quite annoying when I was working. The girls keep bothering me. I just want to focus on my job then leave."

"I'm surprised. Ken just flirts with the girls during and after work." Minato takes another bite of his mochi.

"I know. He and I are two different people. I do like girls, but sometimes it gets annoying when they talk about the same thing over and over." Akatsuki put his arms on the table.

Minato noticed at Shinobu isn't around. "Where's Shin?" he looks at Natsume.

"He is in the lobby with Goshi. They are doing their lyrics for their music," she replied.

"I thought you were going to do it?" Akatsuki was dumbfounded.

She shook her head. "They need to do it together. This is a duet song. They both like rock, rap, and a fast pace. So, it is perfect for them to do it."

"I can see that."

"Surprisingly, they were too stupid for not talking about it." Hayate rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Minato laughed. "That is Shin for you."

"Who is going to cook today?" Takumi asked.

They looked at each other. They don't know who is supposed to cook. They look at their Leader, but he fell asleep.

"Tsukasa is supposed to cook today, but he is exhausted from work. It is unusual for him." Hayate was worried.

"I'll do the cooking. You guys have anything in the refrigerator?" Natsume looked at Clash.

"Akatsuki went shopping yesterday. So, there should be food in the refrigerator." Takumi remembered.

Natsume nodded. "I'll get started." she went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

* * *

Natsume placed the last plate on the table. She wipes off the sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath. She walks to the living room and calls them.

"The food is ready!"

Minato gasped. "It's done!" he runs to the table. He starts to smell the food. "It's smell delicious, Natsu!"

Everyone arrived at the table and looks at the food. They have smiles on their faces. Akatsuki was surprised to see food that Natsume food. He never saw her cooking before. He was curious to know how it tastes. He never tastes her food. Everyone looks at Akatsuki. He turns to them wondering why they are smiling at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, raised his brows.

"Eat! The! Food!" Minato demanded.

"Trust us! Natsume's food is number one!" Takumi assured.

Hayate nodded.

Akatsuki swallows nervously. He picks up a spoon and scoops up the food. The three of them watch him scoop up the food. Akatsuki opens his mouth, eating the food then he stops.

"So? How was it?" Hayate asked, still smiling.

"It... it's delicious!" Akatsuki's eyes start to sparkle. "Natsume's food is amazing! One of the best I tasted!"

"It is time to start eating." Takumi sat down on a chair and starts eating.

Minato and Hayate did the same thing. Minato starts to devour his food. Hayate causal eats the food. Akatsuki continues to enjoy the food. Shinobu and Tsukasa aren't around to eat. Shinobu is still probably in the lobby. And Tsukasa is still sleeping on the couch.

Natsume walked to the couch to see Tsukasa. She sat down on the edge of the couch and watch him sleep. She chuckles. _'No point in waking him up. He is sleeping like a log. I wonder what he is doing lately to make him this tried. I need to talk to the boys.'_ She stood up from the couch and walks back to the table with the others.

Takumi looked at Natsume and asked, "What is it?"

"What has Tsukasa been doing lately?" She replied with a question.

Everyone started to think about what Tsukasa did last night.

It clicks on Minato. " Oh, I remembered that Tsukasa has been up all night. I don't know the details, but he has been pushing himself lately."

"You didn't tell him that?"

"I did, but he told me not to worry about it. We all are worried about him." Minato took a bite of the food.

She looked at everyone and they nod. They were worried about their Leader pushing himself. They want to do something about that. He was pushing them away.

Shinobu returned and sigh. "Damn. We still can't think of anything at all," he saw everyone at the table eating, walk to them and sat down. "You cook today, Natsume?"

She nodded. "I did."

Shinobu grinned. "Nice! I love your cooking." He starts to eat the food.

"Shinobu, do you know why Tsukasa is up all night lately?"

Shinobu started to think. "If I remember, he said something important is coming up."

"Oh, next week is Akane's birthday," Takumi remembered.

Natsume raised her brows. "That is interesting, but I doubt that is the reason. I'll talk to him later. For now, we should enjoy the food before it gets cold."

Everyone nodded. Tsukasa was awake. He heard the conversation then goes back to sleep.

* * *

A week has passed, Shinobu and Goshi were in THRIVE's apartment thinking about their song. They were still thinking about their song, but they still haven't got anything from their brain cells. They are still struggling.

Goshi rubbed his head in frustration. "Tch! I don't know what I am supposed to think about. Ariga said we have something in common."

Shinobu crossed his arms. "Yeah, but we still can't think of anything. We are the two idiots."

"Hey! Was that necessary?"

"Pretty much. We are still thinking about our song and we got nothing. It has been a week already. We have a week left."

Goshi blinked. "A week already passed that fast," Shinobu nods. "Damn!"

"Well... we need to think of something fast. Our song will be in a movie."

"W-What!? Seriously?!" Goshi was shocked.

Shinobu sighed. "Yes. Where in the hell have you been?"

"You guys didn't say anything about our song is going to be in a movie."

"We mention it that a week ago. You probably forgot about it. Well, it isn't just us. Other people are doing this. We have to beat them. We want everyone to hear our song, Goshi." Shinobu grinned.

Goshi nodded. "You're right. We can't fall here," he thought of a song. "I got it!"

Shinobu chuckled. "Shall we get started?"

Goshi started to write down the lyrics. Shinobu tells Goshi what he has been thinking about the song.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsume arrived at THRIVE's apartment. She unlocks the door with the master key and walks in.

She went to the living room and sees Goshi and Shinobu still at it. They were in full concentration mode. It was like they didn't move from the same spot. She walks up to them.

"Are you guys hungry," she asked. They didn't respond to her. "Goshi! Shinobu! I got some WcDonalds!" She said it a little louder.

Shinobu and Goshi looked up as they heard junk food.

"Where?!" They turned to the source of the voice.

The empress showed them the food. "Here!"

"Natsume, why are you here," Shinobu asked. "I thought you were with Tatsu and Minato."

"They were done. They have the rest of the day off. So, they are doing something. I heard from Kento that you two were doing this all morning. Now, it is mid-afternoon. You two must be hungry and exhausted. You need to rest for a bit." She was worried.

Shinobu stood up and walks up to Natsume. He pats her head. "I know you were worried. Sorry." He smiled.

She giggled. "Don't apologize. I understand but take care of your health. We don't want anything bad happens to you."

"Yeah, I know." He grabbed the bag of food from Natsume to the table.

Goshi stood up and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry." He softens up.

She shook her head. She walks up to Goshi, places her hand on his cheek. "It's fine. Just take care of yourself."

The black-haired blushed lightly. "Y-Yeah."

"Come. Let's go eat before Shinobu devours the whole thing." She turned around and walks to the table. Goshi follows her to the table. They arrive at the table and see Shinobu ate most of the food in the bag.

Goshi got mad. "You're supposed to share that food!"

Shinobu shrugged. "Sorry. I was really hungry."

Natsume sighed. "Yeah. I knew this is going to happen. I'll go, cook," she turns to Goshi. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hamburgers."

"Same here!" Shinobu wanted to eat more.

"No. You already ate all of the fries!" she frowned.

Shinobu crossed his arms. "I'm still hungry! Besides fries goes well with burgers."

She sighed. "You want it spicy?"

The red-haired smiled then nodded. "Yeah. You know me, Natsume." He hugs her.

The empress released herself from Shinobu's hug. "You can add the hot sauce when it is done," she goes into the kitchen. "I'll start cooking."

Goshi looked at Shinobu. He looks all happy. He never saw Shinobu this happy. After all, Shinobu and Natsume are old friends. Shinobu knows Natsume more. Goshi would like to know more about the empress.

"So, Fukito?"

Shinobu turned around. "What it is?"

"How much do you know, Hayabusa?"

"I know her since I was little. We do a lot of things together with Minato, Haruhi, and Yuduki. I remember she holds Haruhi's hand because he was scared of horror things at night. Haruhi feels safe when he is with her."

"R-Really? He must be one lucky kid." Goshi said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, jealous. I see," he smirked.

Goshi blushed lightly then turn his head away. "I-I don't k-know what you a-are talking about."

Shinobu chuckled. "If you want to know about Natsume, just talk to her. She doesn't mind, but for now, we have to focus on this song after we are done eating."

"Yeah." Goshi nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Shinobu and Goshi were done with their song. They were excited about their new song. They can't wait to sing the song. Now, they have to record the song. Shinobu looks at the window and notices it was night.

He stood up and starts to stretch. "It's getting late. We can record tomorrow at Dragon Studio."

"Dragon Studio?" Goshi blinked.

"It's one of Airlon Production Companies. One of the best studios," Shinobu turned to the door. "See you tomorrow." he waves.

The Leader of THRIVE watched as Shinobu leaves the apartment. He looks at the lyrics and chuckles. He couldn't believe he was able to do lyrics with Shinobu. He can't wait to record the song for the movie.

* * *

The next day, they were in Dragon Studio recording the duet song. It looks like they were having fun with their new duet song.

A few hours have passed, they got their song recorded. They also got a copy of their song. They are hoping their song beat the other duet songs that are doing this movie. They look at each other and nod. They want to hear their song again.

**[G]** Honnou goto yusabutte / kyokugen kakehiki  
Junsui na respect / sou sa  
**[D]** yeh / kuraitsuke  
**[S]** Zengen wa tekkai suru ze / saikou ni moe sou da  
Hey! **[G]** Hey! **[S]** Itsudemo matteru ze

**[G]** 100% wo yurusareta basho **[D]** (Dive into the ZONE)  
**[S]** Fukanou wo nugisuteta omae wo misero yo

**[D]** Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte  
Genkai no saki de tatakaeru  
Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau  
Shunkan wo ubai nagara  
Fumikomu ULTIMATE ZONE

* * *

In the movie theater, everyone was there to watch the movie call Air Striker. They were watching and listening for Shinobu's and Goshi's duet song during a fighting scene. Shinobu and Goshi smile as their song appear in the movie. They were proud their song got chosen from the rest.

**[S]** Iro mo oto mo zenbu / keshi satte mukiau  
Namahanka ja wari komenai / yeh / jama sun na  
**[G]** Tenshon wa MAX de touzen / chiimu wo seotte  
Hey! **[S]** Hey! **[G]** Nakama no tame ni tobe

**[S]** Subete wo butsuke sasete kureru you na **[D]** (Get satisfaction)  
**[G]** Girigiri no kurosu geemu / ore ga ukete tatsu

**[D]** Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete  
Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto  
Kecchaku wa mada shiranai / shouri dake shinjiteru n da  
Saigo made akirameru na  
Hibana chirasu / Light & Light

Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete  
Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto

Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte  
Genkai no saki de tatakaeru  
Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau  
Shunkan wo ubai nagara  
Fumikomu ULTIMATE **[G]** ZONE

**[S]** Temee, nani hitori de tenshon agatten da? Aho ka

* * *

"That was amazing!" Hikaru shouted.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Shinobu-san and Goshi-san voice was perfect."

Everyone agreed.

Hayate chuckled. "I'm surprised they were able to pull it off."

Shinobu punched Hayate's shoulder lightly. "Yeah! With your help, Hayate. Thanks." Goshi nods.

"It was easy." The blond-haired shrugged.

"Yeah. It won't happen again." Shinobu smirked.

Natsume was happy for Shinobu and Goshi duet song. It was able to get into the movie. It was a success for them. She walks up to them. "Good job. You two did it. They probably like your song from your passion for it. It was like you two were having fun the song. It sounds like you were arguing."

Shinobu patted Natsume's head. "It was great. Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Goshi wanted to do something with Natsume, but everyone was around. So, he'll let is slide until they are alone again.

* * *

**I'm done! sadfmcafas  
I'll check for any mistakes I see.**

**The D stands for duet. Shinobu and Goshi are singing together. :3**

**The song is called Ultimate Zone by Kagami and Aomine from Kuroko no Basket.**

**I have no more to say. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back for more. There are some a lot things I left out for some members of Clash. It will appear some to this chapter and later on.**

**Now, let's get started with the chapter.**

* * *

In the mountains, there a film that is going on. Akatsuki, Tatsu, Miroku, and Kento are doing a commercial for Halloween. Kento was dressed up as a doctor. Tatsu was dressed up as a demon. Miroku was dressed up as a fox. Akatsuki was dressed up as a butler. Of course, Natsume is dressed up as a teacher. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, wearing fake glasses, well-dressed, and a clipboard on her hand.

"Welcome to the Haunted House where you can seek your love to the doctor. He will give you a secret love potion. A potion for you to fall in love with your true love," Natsume smirked. "He will accept any girls who are willing to sacrifice their love for him."

Kento has a tube with pink water inside. He smirks. "Of course, you need to leave your loved one to me. I'll give you special treatment."

"Annnnnnd... cut," the director was happy. He walks up to Kento and Natsume. "You two were great! I can't believe you two pull it off."

Kento smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Natsume continued. "What is our next location for the film?"

"We still have Nome-san, Shingari-san, and Tsunayuki-san to do. So, the next location will be in the woods. Shingari-san will be doing next one," he answered. "For now, we will take the set up for the next location. It might take a while to get it ready. I'll have one of my staff members come and get you guys."

The empress nodded. "Okay. Thanks," the director leaves. "We go and take a break."

Kento nodded. "Yeah. I need it. My bangs are getting messed up." He touches his bangs.

Natsume rolled her eyes. "Honestly... stop worrying about your bangs, Kento." She leaves.

He followed her. "They are important to me."

She didn't say anything to Kento. She went to the break room where the others are. Kento keeps messing around with his bangs.

* * *

They arrived at the tent. Tatsu and Miroku were sitting around the table. Natsume looks around and notices that Akatsuki isn't around. She turns to Tatsu and Miroku to see if they saw him. Tatsu got the message and shook his head. Miroku was confused for a minute then understood, shrugging.

The empress sighed. She needs to deal with Akatsuki's problems first before his turn starts. It would be a big deal for his career. Kento was too busy fixing with his toy. He notices that Akatsuki isn't around.

"Where's Akatsuki?"

Natsume sighed deeply. "This is what happens when you get distracted playing with your bangs," she continues. "When is the last time you guys saw him?"

"That last time I saw him, he went to a nearby river," Miroku answered.

"Maybe he needs to clear his mind about something," Tatsu said, crossing his arms.

Miroku nodded. "He is still a junior just like me. It will be hard on him. He is still starting his career as an idol."

"You're right about that. He is inexperienced."

"Everyone struggles. B-Project is the same. You guys are still struggling." Natsume stated.

"I agree. We don't know who." Kento said.

"Everyone," Natsume repeated.

Kento blinked. "Okay."

"I'm going to have to observe Akatsuki see what is wrong with him," Natsume was worried. "You guys let him act alone."

They nodded.

"I'll go get some water." Kento walked out.

Miroku stood up. "I'll go with you, Kento-san."

They leave the break room to get water, leaving Natsume and Tatsu alone.

The empress turns around to Tatsu. Tatsu didn't know what to say to Natsume. He can feel his body feeling all nervous. It was getting awkward.

"S-so, how is your d-day, Natsume?"

Natsume was surprised. Tatsu never calls her by her first name. She smirks as she understood what is going on. "Alright. What about you?"

"F-Fine. Thanks f-for asking."

She laughed. She would never guess Tatsu would be nervous to speak to girls. This is a rare sight to her. She'll have to keep it a secret. It would be fun to tease him when he is alone with girls.

She continued to see how Tatsu can handle talking to girls. "How is Kazuna?"

"W-Well, he is doing good. He has seen better days."

Natsume sat on the chair across from Tatsu. "I see. So, what do you enjoy the most as an idol?"

"I-I don't like the act-activities as an idol, but I d-do my best." He continued. "So, h-how is Clash?"

"They are doing fine."

"I s-see. I know they are important to you."

Natsume crooked her brows. _'This talk is going nowhere. Tatsu doesn't know what to start a conversation with a girl. It is getting awkward.'_ she continues. "What made you become an idol?"

"Well, I-"

"We are back," Tatsu got interrupted by Miroku as he enters the tent. He got water bottles for everyone. He was confused about what is going on. "What is going on here?"

Natsume giggled. "Don't worry about that. Tatsu and I were talking. That is all."

Tatsu nodded, even tho the conversation was awkward. "Y-Yeah."

Kento returned as he sighs. "I can't be I got rejected."

"Used your charm again, Kento?" Natsume smirked.

"It works to all of the dears, but that one was different. She likes Akatsuki more than I do. I can't believe his charm is better than mine."

Natsume remembered what Akatsuki said about the girls. She isn't sure if she wants to tell Kento that. He has to see it for himself. Everyone has to learn what everyone is. Akatsuki may be a playboy, but he does have a kind soul.

Miroku handled over a water bottle to Natsume and Tatsu. They both grab it. Tatsu opens the cap and starts drinking it.

The empress opened her water bottle and stares at the bottle. "Anyways, we should relax before the staff member comes to get us from the next location to film." She starts drinking the water bottle.

They nodded. They start to relax their minds for the next film.

* * *

The film started with Miroku and Natsume in the woods. He had to act like a fox to charm the fans. He is doing a good job at it, but not great as Kento. Miroku is having fun.

"If you walk in the middle of the night, you will encounter a fox. He will lend you to the shrine where the demon sleep. It had said that if you awaken the demon, he will grant you a wish. Think carefully about your wish. You have one chance to use it." Natsume smiled at the camera.

Miroku was sitting on the root of the tree, smiling. "I'll lead you to safe away from those ghosts. My power will deflect those creatures away. So, don't be afraid. The shrine will have more protection than me. Once we reach the shrine, the demon awaits you for your wish."

"Annnnnnd... CUT! That was amazing! More of the fans will love the fox in the woods!" The director was happy.

Miroku nodded. "Yes. The fans will definitely like Halloween commercials."

"Everyone! Get ready to set up at the shrine!" All of the staff members started to move to the next location.

The empress turned to Akatsuki who was sitting the back, staring at the ground. He looks lost in thought. He is the last person to record for his. She was observing him carefully. The rest watched Akatsuki having trouble.

* * *

"I will serve you any dish that you ask for," Akatsuki said without any emotion. He was pretending to smile.

The director rubbed the back of his head. "Cut! Tsunayuki-san, you are not using any emotion with that line. Don't hide your emotions! Use it as you mean it!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" Akatsuki apologized.

"We'll do it again!"

They redo the scene again, but Akatsuki isn't using his emotions. He doesn't release that he used to feel before during that concert. It was like he was holding those emotions with a reason.

Natsume sighed as she crosses her arms. She has to fix it before the day is over. She can't let Akatsuki stay upset forever. It remind her of Kazuna when he wasn't using his emotions too. Akatsuki is different. She needs to do something to help Akatsuki.

The director sighed lightly. "We will stop for now. Take a break. You need to relax a bit Tsunayuki-san."

Akatsuki, give a sad smile then nod. "Right."

"Akatsuki is having trouble using those emotions," Kento said.

"It reminded me of Leader then he wasn't using his emotions," Tatsu remembered.

Natsume nodded. "But this one is different then Kazuna's. Akatsuki is holding back those emotions for a reason. It's making him feel very sad."

"Maybe he remembers something from the past. That is probably the reason." Miroku said.

"We can't say for sure. We have something from that past that can hold us behind. I can't tell from Akatsuki's. He needs to let it all out." Natsume was worried about him.

Akatsuki walked to the van and stay in there. He looks depress and upset about his progress. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Natsume needs to know why Akatsuki is holding those emotions. She goes to the van to talk to him. The others watch as she goes to talk to Akatsuki.

"Natsume can get him out." Kento was confident.

Tatsu nodded. "Yeah."

"We just have to wait until he is out." Miroku crossed his arms.

* * *

Natsume walked in the van and see Akatsuki just sitting staring at the window. He didn't know that Natsume was here. He was in his world.

Natsume walked up to him and sat down. "Akatsuki?" she called.

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"That was an aggressive way to talk. Anyways, how do you feel?"

Akatsuki huffed. "That is no of your concern. This is my business."

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is. My job is to help you. I can't let you go with that expression on your face. You can never say those lines with fake emotions. You're holding your them back. I won't leave until you tell me why." She crossed her arms.

Akatsuki knows that Natsume isn't a quitter. She helps Clash and BPRO solve with eases. He turns to Natsume and sees her eyes were serious. He can't escape those eyes. The eyes of a tiger have captured him. He is the prey now.

He sighed lightly. "I used to have a lover. She was everything to me. She was the most precious thing in the world," Natsume was surprised. She never guesses that Akatsuki has a lover in the past. "But everything change on Halloween Day. We were supposed to go to our date. I was very excited about it all day. I wait for her all day in my apartment, but she didn't come. I started to get worried. So, I call to check up on her, but she didn't pick up her phone. That made me even more worried. I ran to every single place she can be. I saw people gathering around in the streets. I was curious about what it is. Then that is when I saw her body cover in blood. I had no words when I saw her body. Of course, there were blood tracks from the car that killed her. That was when I decide to shut my emotions to other girls. I just pretend to flirt with them with no feelings towards them. It hurts me more than them. I can't deal with another woman in my life."

The empress feels sad for Akatsuki. She didn't know that he was in pain for a long time. How can she reach him from this much pain? This isn't going to be an easy one. Akatsuki might be the hardest one out of everyone else.

"I don't know what I say after all of that. I am sorry for your loss. Shinobu went through the same thing as you, Akatsuki." She pointed out.

Akatsuki was shocked. "Really? Did he lose a lover?"

"Do you know why he wears the necklace around his neck?" Natsume questioned him.

He thought of one thing. "Is it from his lover?"

"No. It is from his mom," Akatsuki raised his brows his shock. "He lost his mom in a car accident too. That necklace is the only he has from her."

"Is it a gift?"

"You can say that. It is a birthday present. He cherishes that necklace," Natsume looked at Akatsuki. "Do you have anything important from her?"

He started to think. "I have the ring that I am wearing on my left hand. A promise ring. We made a promise together."

"What's the promise?"

"We promise that we will get married and has kids together."

"That sounds promising. What was her name?"

"Ruka Hitachi."

"That name sounds familiar."

"She is a fan of Clash. She loves how they work together. They are like brothers. She also got a group picture of them."

"That is right. She wanted a picture of Minato because he was cute," Natsume remembered. "Wait, is that how you know Minato?"

Akatsuki shook his head. "That whole thing was true, but during my training, I was with Ruka. She cheers me on about my career. She wants to me sing on stage. Her support helps me a lot."

"Is that why you join Clash or was there a reason?"

"That was my choice. She wants me to be happy with my career as an idol, but I can't feel that energy that Clash gives. They give a strong aura. It creates soothing energy that everyone can feel through their bodies. That made me feel different and excited. I can't create that sort of energy like they can."

She sighed lightly. "Akatsuki, you can with your aura. Clash has its own unique aura. That is the reason why you are feeling upset because you are still tied from the past. It is time to release that past. Ruka would be upset if she saw you like this. She wants you to be happy with your life if she isn't here anymore. She wants to hear you sing. Her spirit with you; always watching you."

"You think so," the empress nodded. "Do you have something from your mom before she passed away?"

"My mom gave me a violin as a gift. It's my room. I cherish it," she looked at the sky. "She is watching me."

"I still don't think I can do it. My heart isn't feeling that same as before."

"You should never be afraid to let out those emotions. You holding too long. The fans won't able to see real you. They lose interest in your appeal. You are doing this for your fans. Not for yourself. Think about what is important. Are you doing this for your fans or are you doing this as a joke? This is your path to choose," she stood up from the sit. "You are not alone, Akatsuki. You have everyone in Clash and B-Project to help you. Well, we should go back. You still have your commercial to do." Natsume gets off of the van.

Akatsuki started to think of what Natsume said to him. He does love the fans. Then it clicks him. He remembers what Ruka says before then smiles. "Yes, you are right, Ruka. I'm just a human being. I can grow and show what I am made of." He stood up from his seat, walks out of the van.

* * *

In the last recording section, Akatsuki was holding a tray with plates. The plate has different varieties of food. Natsume was on the table holding her clipboard.

"You guys must be tired from that long walk. Here something to relax. We serve the best drinks and food for you, in different varieties. It will melt in your mouth like magic," Akatsuki placed the plate and food to Natsume to taste it. "Have a taste, my empress."

The empress was impressed. Akatsuki was enjoying himself. He isn't following the script. He is making his scene for this. Everyone else was surprised.

She took a bite of the food. She felt it melting in her mouth like magic. "I can feel the magic in my mouth. It is soft and creamy. It created that texture that soothes your throat," she grabs the drink and drinks it. "What an amazing taste! The freshness and coldness of this drink are relaxing!"

Akatsuki turned to the camera. "You got your taste from the Empress herself. The doctor, the fox, and the demon made you all tired. The butler is here to make you feel welcome at home." He winked.

"Annnnnd... CUT! Tsunayuki-san, you did an amazing job!" The director smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"The Halloween commercial will be a hit! Thank you B-Project and Clash," the director bowed. "We will see you next time!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

In the Clash's apartment, Akatsuki feels better than before. Clash was confused about why he has a different aura than usual. They turn Natsume to see if she will respond. She put her finger on her lips as she smiles. They got the message and nod.

"So, Junior, what made you happy all of a sudden?" Shinobu asked.

Akatsuki turned to Shinobu, confusedly. "What is with that name?"

"What is wrong calling you, Junior? You are the junior of Clash." Shinobu stated.

"I'm older than you all of you beside Takumi!"

Hayate crossed his arms, raise his brow. "Age has nothing to do with this. You are still learning these struggles. Natsume cracked you out of the egg."

The purple-haired didn't say anything back. He knows it is true. Still learning as an idol and able to get into a popular group of an idol. That is the rarest thing in the idol world. He doesn't mind the name, but curious why Shinobu would call him that.

"You're right. I'm still learning with everyone's help. Thanks to Natsume. She is the greatest helper, but mean with her words."

"That's Natsume. She is a strict manager. Her words are rude, but it helped most of us." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"This is the first time Akatsu thank us!" Minato smiled.

Akatsuki blushed softly. "Be quiet." He turns away.

Everyone laughed at him. Akatsuki was happy that Clash is a like family to him. He wishes to see his family.

* * *

Natsume was in her apartment cooking herself some dinner. Someone knocks on her door. She was confused to hear the door knock at this night. She went to open the door, it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what brings you here?" The empress asked curiously.

The blond-haired rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you need someone to talk too. You look lonely."

The empress smiled. She was getting lonely. "Come in. I'm cooking at the moment. Help yourself, Haruhi," he nodded and walk in the apartment. Natsume was about to close the door, but it was stopped by someone's hand. She open again and chuckles. "You guys come in."

Haruhi turned around and pouts. "I can't you believe you guys followed me."

"We can't let you have all of the fun, Harupyon." Akane smiled.

Kazuna chuckled. "It wouldn't be fun with the two of you."

"Y-Yeah, what Masanaga said," Goshi said.

Haruhi narrowed his eyes suspicious. "Uh-huh. Right."

Natsume sighed lightly. She can't believe they are here. She took her phone and call someone.

* * *

In Clash apartment, Shinobu's phone started to ring. He was listening to music, but he didn't hear his phone ring. Minato sees Shinobu's phone ringing. He looks to see who is calling. He smiles and picks up the call.

"Natsu!" He said happily.

"Minato is Shinobu there?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he is listening to music."

"Of course, that idiot listens to music when I'm calling him. Do you mind giving him his phone? I need to talk to him. Oh, and take off the earphones too."

"Okay!" Minato goes to Shinobu and took out the earphones.

Shinobu felt the earphone came off of his ear. He turns to see who pulls them off. "Minato! Why did you take off my earphones?!"

"Natsu wants to talk to you." He replied.

Shinobu grabbed his phone from Minato, puts it on his ear. "What did you call me for?"

"I need you here. Things here are going to be spicy." She replied.

"What do you mean 'spicy'?"

"The lovely doves are in my apartment."

Shinobu sighed deeply. "Alright, I'm coming. Are you going to make some curry?"

"If you come then yes."

Shinobu was beamed. "I'll see you there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Later Shinobu." Natsume hanging up her phone.

"So, what did Natsu call for?" Minato tilted his head, curiously.

"The lovers' boys are in her apartment. She said that things are going to be spicy." Shinobu replied.

Minato didn't understand what that means. "Spicy? I'm confused."

"You're too young to understand. You will understand when you get older, Minato," Shinobu turned off his music, take off the earphones, and stood up. "I'll see you later." He walks to the door.

Minato was still confused. Takumi came to the living room as Shinobu walk past him. He was wondering where Shinobu is going late at night. He looks at Minato if he knows the answer.

"I think he is going to Natsu's apartment. He said something about things are going to be 'spicy'." Minato shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

Takumi knew what it was then sighing. "It's okay, Minato. You will understand when you get older."

Minato pouted. "Tell me, Taku!"

The blue-haired patted Minato's hair. "No, if Shinobu is going to Natsume's apartment then it should be fine."

"I want to go too. I want to eat Natsu's food again."

"You're not going to wait for Tsukasa to come back to cook?"

The young member of Clash shrugged. "I mean I do like Kasa's cooking. I'm not picky with people's food unless it tastes terrible."

"I can't blame you," Takumi stopped patting Minato's head. Tsukasa came back from the grocery store with groceries on his hands. They see their Leader return with groceries. "Welcome back, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa placed the groceries on the table. "Where's Shinobu going? I saw him at the elevator when I walk out. I ask him where he is going, but he didn't answer I want."

"He's going to Natsu's apartment. He said something about things are going to be 'spicy'." Minato responded.

The Leader of Clash knew that meant. "Ooh, I see. I feel sorry for her, but why Shinobu? Why not take Hayate?"

"Hayate isn't going to do anything to stop them. He doesn't like violence and rarely gets mad. It's the same with me. I don't like violence and barely get mad. Well, besides arguing with each other," Takumi said. "Shinobu is the best option for Natsume. They know each other for a long time."

"Well, it is time to cook for all of you lazy bums." Tsukasa took out the food in the grocery bag.

"Yeaaah! FOOD!" Minato shouted in excitement.

Tsukasa snickered. "How about you help me cook, Minato?"

"OKAY!" He smiled.

Takumi blinked and sigh. "Oh boy. I feel for sorry him."

"Do you want to join him too, Takumi?"

"N-No. I'm good. I'm going to clean after you guys are done." Takumi smiled nervously.

"No. You are going to clean after we are done eating. You can do it yourself."

"I'm with that," Takumi knows something was wrong. "Wait, what are you planning, Tsukasa?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He smiled.

"Now, that makes me extra worried." Takumi sweat dropped nervously.

* * *

Back to Natsume's apartment, she was done cooking with 4 boys plus Shinobu on the table. Shinobu was enjoying his spicy curry. Goshi and Akane never taste her food. They see Kazuna and Haruhi enjoying the food. They look at each other then nodded. They start eating the food then stop. They never ate food that was this good. They continue to eat the food.

"It has been sooooo long since I ate your food, Natsume. It's nice to taste it again. Yuduki is going to be jealous. He loves your cooking." Haruhi smiled.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying the food again, Haruhi. I have some leftovers for Yuduki and Miroku." Natsume took a bite of her curry.

"Why is Shinobu here?" Goshi asked curiously.

Shinobu looked at Goshi and answer, "Natsume call me to come here. She said things are going to be spicy."

Kazuna choked on the food. Everyone looks at Kazuna. Akane was freaking out that Kazuna was choking.

"Massu! Are you okay!?"

"I'm alright, Akane." Kazuna drinks the glass of water.

Natsume smug. "That least one person knows what it is. I think Kazuna needs an award for that."

The Leader of MooNs blushed softly then smiles. "I'll accept anything from my empress."

The others were shocked that Kazuna was getting an award from Natsume. They want an award from her too. Shinobu looks at the lover boys and sigh.

"I can't believe you, Natsume." He facepalmed. "This is what you mean by 'spicy'."

She chuckled. "Not really, but I guess you can say that."

"You should of call Hayate over me."

"I was thinking of calling him, but I want to call you instead. Besides, you want to eat spicy curry."

"You're so cruel. A really cruel empress."

The empress snickered. "Thank you, Shinobu."

Haruhi remembered the old days back in England. "I miss the old days with you guys. We did a lot of fun stuff together."

"I remembered you didn't want to go into the woods, because you thought there were ghosts in the woods," Shinobu smirked.

"Y-You never know what's in the woods, Shinobu-kun, but it was nice to hold Natsume's hand when we walk into the woods. It was nice and warm. I won't forget that day." Haruhi was beamed.

"Yeah, but you screamed when a puppy appears out of the bushes. You thought it was a ghost."

"Hey! That was a long time ago! I'm not scared of puppies! They are adorable!"

"I heard from Yuta that you and Yuta got lost in the woods then a raccoon dog appear out of the bushes. It scared you and Yuta." Natsume finished with her food.

The blond-haired blushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't get scared. I don't know what are you talking about. Please don't tease me."

Shinobu and Natsume laughed softly. The other 3 was confused about what is going on, but Kazuna got the gist of it.

"You're so lucky, Haruhi. As well as Yuduki. It would be nice to see Natsume at a young age." Kazuna said.

"I wish I was there," Akane said.

Goshi didn't say anything but listen. Everyone had finished with their food. Natsume stood up from the chair.

"We should clean up and do the dishes. I'm getting tired."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Everyone was leaving Natsume's apartment. Shinobu was the first person to leave the apartment. He already said night to her. Natsume watches as he leaves.

"We should go back to our apartment. It is getting late." Kazuna said.

Natsume looked at Kazuna. "Oh, Kazuna, there is something I want to talk to you about. Do you mind staying for a bit?"

Kazuna was surprised. He was wondering what she wants. "Sure."

"Haruhi," Natsume grabbed the pot. "Here. It's for Yuduki and Miroku."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm sure Yuduki and Miroku will love it." He smiled.

Akane walked up to Natsume and hugs her. "Good night, Natsume."

"You too, Akane. Don't stay up too long." She hugged him back.

"Okay." Akane smiled. He releases the hug, leaves the apartment.

"Night, Natsume." Haruhi followed Akane from behind.

Goshi hugged Natsume from the back. "Good night, my empress."

"You too, wolf prince."

Goshi feels happy when she said that. He releases the hug and leaves her apartment.

Kazuna and Natsume are alone. They went to the living room. They sat down on the couch next to each other. The empress leans on Kazuna's shoulder. It like she wants to go to sleep now.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kazuna asked.

"Nothing. I just need someone to stay with me. I feel lonely." She replied.

The honey blond-haired was surprised. He didn't think Natsume would be lonely. He chuckles. He was glad that she choose him over the rest.

"I feel the same way. I'm always lonely." He frowned.

The empress leans away and looks at Kazuna. "What do you mean," Kazuna stay silent. Natsume can't tell what he is hiding. She doesn't know much of him. "I don't know what happen in the past, but you are not alone. You have B-Project, Clash, and me. I don't know if that is going to cheer you up."

Kazuna shook his head. "No, it's cheering me up. I have no one to help my loneliness," he stood up and pick up Natsume in a bridal style to her room. As they enter the room, he puts her down on the bed. He was on top of her and lay on her chest. He can hear her heartbeats. Not only that, he feels comfortable being on her chest. "I'm tired."

Natsume wrapped her arms around his head then smiles. "Let's both go to sleep. I'm tired as well."

Kazuna puts his arms around Natsume's waist then cuddles her. He feels more relax holding her. Natsume squirmed close enough to him so she could tuck her head underneath his chin. She felt really tired as her eyes close. Kazuna is no longer feel lonely with Natsume around. With her, he can do anything. His loneliness was haunting him for a long time until the empress appear. Maybe this is what he needs, someone to be there for him.

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter! :3**

**Kazuna was always lonely. There was no one to comfortable him. I feel sad for Kazuna. I wish I was there to make him happy.**

**Goshi is my first, Akane is my second, and Kazuna is my third husbandos. I'm learning all of the boys past. ;-;**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

I'm** for more Secret Love. The updates on the chapters are going slower and slower. Well, that I'm lazy and busy. I'm doing stuff in the discord for B-Project. If you want the invitation to the discord DM me. You will learn more about our 14 boys.**

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight strikes it mark on the windows. The reflection hit through the glass and show it shine.

Natsume started to squirm from the light through the window. She slowly open her eyes. She felt someone has their arms around her waist. She forgot that Kazuna is here, sleeping with her. She still feel a little tired and sleep for a bit.

Kazuna woke up and sees Natsume is still sleeping. He laughs softly. He stares at her and see how beautiful she sleeping. The empress looks innocent and cute when she is looking. He touch her cheek and caressing gently. The white empress woke up from his touch. She stares at him.

"You're so cute when you are sleeping, my empress." Kazuna was still caressing her cheek.

Natsume blushed in embarrassment, turning herself away from Kazuna. "Kazuna, please." she pouts.

He laughed. "You're still adorable when you are like this," he remember last night what Natsume said. "So, where is my award?"

The empress turned back around to see his face then smiles. "Maybe you should start with your award."

The Leader of MooNs never guess that Natsume would say that. She always the aggressor, but she looks half sleepy to be the aggressor. She stood up from the bed and starts stretch.

Kazuna stood up as well and hugs her from behind. "Sleeping with my empress is my award. That's good enough for me."

Natsume place her hand on his cheek and caressing gently. Kazuna was enjoying her touch. "MooNs will be questioning where you were. And probably ask you if you did it or not." She smirked.

"Honestly... I don't mind doing it, but we are busy with work. I don't want to get distracted. And it is too early."

"At least, you are being honest about it."

Kazuna started to bite her ear. The empress flinch as he bit her ear. He starts to nuzzles her neck which adore tickling her. Natsume starts to blush lightly when he was nuzzling her. He love the smell of her.

"You smell like cinnamon. It makes me what to eat you." He said seductively.

The empress lightly tap Kazuna's cheeks then smirks. "You need to calm down there, Kazuna. I see where you going."

He started to laugh. "Shall we continue where we let off?"

"You mean the kiss," she slightly turn to Kazuna. "You are one dirty dog."

He slowly started to nuzzle her face. "I'll do anything with my empress. After all, I want to be the first to do it."

The White Empress kissed his cheek then smiles. "Slow down, Kazuna. I thought you said it's too early and distracted."

Kazuna nodded. "It is, but I'm willy to do it anything with you. You were the one who help me from my loneliness. I need someone to understand my feelings. No one didn't see it... I also didn't see it myself, but you made me realize my loneliness. You release me from my loneliness."

"Well, Tomo told me about your loneliness. I was worried about you."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." He released the hug then gets out of the bed

"Kazuna, don't apologize. I understand," she stood up from bed, follows him. "Come, I'll make breakfast. You go and get ready. I know MooNs has a commercial to do today."

He slowly nodded, goes to the bathroom. Natsume went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

* * *

Natsume and Kazuna already finished eating breakfast. They were at the door ready to leave the apartment. Before they go out, Kazuna reaches his arm out to grab the empress's waist. She was surprised that Kazuna grabs her. She knew what he wants from her then smirk. Kazuna places his other hand on her cheek. He loves how soft her cheeks are. It was comfortable.

He lends his face closer to hers. Their lips touch as one. They deepen the kiss. Natsume can feel his tongue sliding into her mouth again. Of course, she doesn't mind. She's letting Kazuna have his fun. They separate the kiss from each other. Kazuna lends once again, but to give a kiss on the forehead then smiles.

"You belong to me," he said.

She chuckled. "Be careful with there. They will hear you, Kazuna."

"That doesn't matter to me," he moved away from the empress. "I'm be going now. I'll see you later, my empress."

"You too."

Kazuna leaves the apartment first to back to MooNs apartment. Natsume was about to go after Kazuna leaves, but her phone ranged. She picks up her phone, sees that her dad is calling her. She raises her brows wondering what he wants. She answers the call.

"Natsume can you come to Airlon Production? There is something special from your Aunt." Reo said.

She was surprised to hear that. "Auntie? That is new. I wonder what it will be."

"Keep it a secret from Clash. Minato will bite them."

Now, she was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I'll have to tell you the rest at the office. I'll see you there." Reo hanged up the call.

The empress is curious. What kind of surprise does her Aunt have? She hasn't seen her aunt for a long time. She too has her own company. It's the sister of the Airlon Production. Her aunt owns Florain Entertainment. Natsume leaves her apartment.

* * *

Natsume arrived in the lobby. KitaKore was there about to leave the lobby. Tomo walks up the Natsume to greet. She stops to see Tomo coming towards her. She starts to smiles.

"Morning, Tomo, Ryuji," she said.

"Good morning to you too, Natsume." Tomo bowed.

"How are you, Natsume?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm doing fine. I'm about to leave," she replied.

Tomo and Ryuji looked at each other confusedly. They don't know where she is going.

"Where are you going?" The prince asked, worrying.

Natsume shrugged the replied, "I'm going to go to see my dad at his company. He wants me to come alone. It's a special surprise from my aunt. I don't know what it is. And my dad told me to keep it a secret from Clash. Minato would probably bite them."

"That is interesting. We too will keep it a secret from them." Tomo puts his finger on his lips as he winks.

The empress chuckled. "Thanks. I'll you guys see later." She leaves the hotel.

"I wonder what surprise it is." Ryuji was curious.

The prince chuckled softly. "We just have to wait and see."

Ryuji took out a lollipop, unwrap it, and put it in his mouth. "Hmm..."

* * *

Natsume arrived at Airlon Production lobby. The service desk client sees Natsume coming in and smiles. She stood up and bows to her.

"Good morning, Natsume. The president is waiting for you at his office," she said.

"Thank you." Natsume goes to the elevator and presses the button on the highest floor.

A few minutes later, she arrived on that top floor and walks to her dad's office. She took a deep breath then knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A voice from behind the door.

Natsume opened the door and walks in her dad's office. She sees her dad sitting at his desk and her aunt beside her dad. She has short light blonde hair. It is lighter than the brother's hair. She is about in her late 30's. She was dress all professional for work. And has icy blue eyes. They see her coming into the office with a smile on their face.

Her aunt runs up to Natsume and hugs her. Natsume hugs her aunt back. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, Natsu."

Natsume smiled. "Same here, Aunt Akira," she releases the hug from her aunt. "So, what did you need me for?" She was getting to the question.

Akira and Reo looked at each other and nod. Akira took out a folder and hand it over to Natsume. The empress looks at the folder and grabs it then open it. She wasn't surprise, but more confuse. There were 4 photos of each boy.

"That folder depends on the future of Clash." Reo rested his arms on the desk.

"Who are these boys?" Natsume looked at the photos.

"I choose those boys to be under Florain Entertainment as future idols," Akira answered.

"Do you remember those boys?" Reo asked.

Natsume looked at the photos again then it clicks her. "Are you sure?" She looks at her aunt.

Akira nodded with a smile. "Yes. They want to redeem themselves since that incident since Drift era."

The empress sighed lightly. "I hope they don't attack Minato again. He will totally bite them this time. Well, just the 3 boys, but the other one is different. I haven't seen him before."

"Oh, he is also in Drift, but not part of them. We thought if we put him in this group... they will calm down. It works. He is a generous, gentle, caring boy. He cares about his members even they also get into fights."

"What are their names and group name?"

"The lavender short hair is Shigure Hyoumaru. The teal spike hair is Kaito Yagyuu. The gold short hair is Kaede Tokageryu. And the rose short hair is Itsuki Kikiaru. They are Erupt."

"Who is the Leader of Erupt?"

"Umm... I never thought of that, but Kaito is always the one who calms them down. They do calm down, but never that it serious."

Natsume looked at the photos once again then chuckles. "These boys need to be tamed properly," she licks her lips. "Where do I met them?"

"They are into the council room waiting for their manager."

"Who is their manager?"

"It's...umm someone you know..." Akira laughed nervously.

Reo sighed deeply. "It's Sakaya Etsuko. The one who kept bullying you in the past."

"Oh, I know who she is, Dad," Natsume crossed her arms as she frowns. "Has she realize what she does?"

Akira scratched the back of her head. "She told me that she wants to change. So, she is the manager of Erupt."

"How long Erupt has started?"

"It has been 6 months... they haven't redeemed themselves at all. No one hasn't noticed them at all. So, we need something that can recognize them as idols. So, I went to my brother if he can help. He told me about Clash. That gives me the idea of having Clash and Erupt as one."

"Like B-Project." Natsume raised her brows.

Akira was surprised to hear B-Project from Natsume. "How do you know B-Project?"

"It's a long story. We can save that for another time."

"So, what would they be called?" Reo asked his daughter.

The empress started to think. She thought a name from them. "Re:Union."

Her aunt was confused. "Re:Union?"

"The _re_ is the connection during Drift era and the _union_ is where they are like brotherhood as a whole."

The President smiled. "I like the name, Natsume," he adverts to his younger sister. "What do you think?"

Akira nodded. "I think it fits them properly."

"Is that everything you guys want to talk about?" Natsume asked.

"Do you have anything to tell her, Akira?" Reo asked.

"Ah, well, they might be a little bitter towards anyone they meet besides Kaito," Akira remembered.

Natsume licked her lips. "Don't worry about that, Auntie. I have that under control."

Akira was confused. She never has seen Natsume act like this before. "Did I missed something here?"

"Don't worry about it, little sister." Reo laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I'm going to meet them if you don't mind," Natsume smirked. Akira nods. "What is their schedule?"

"I'll send their schedule to you, Natsu." Akira sent Erupt's schedule to Natsume.

The empress took out her iPad and looks that their schedule. "Are you sure? It's a bit too early for them to do it with them."

"They need to learn how to be a real idol with fans around. With them, they can show them how it is done."

"I think it is going to be them biting each other off. They were the ones that..."

Reo raised his hand. "Alright. We understand, Natsume, but this is the only way. Of course, it will start them biting each other. I have a feeling they will slowly understand each other. I believe in them." He smiles.

Natsume sighed deeply. "Shuji did the same thing to KiLLER KiNG."

"He did what?" Reo blinked.

"Shuji wanted KiLLER KiNG to learn how to be a proper idol. That is why he made them go to with the popular idols. KiLLER KiNG learns a lot of stuff from them. I'm glad that new idols are learning a thing from their seniors."

Akira chuckled. "I haven't met the brothers for a long time. I hope they are doing well."

Natsume nodded. "They are," she turns around to leave the office. "I'll see Erupt now. Have a good day."

Akira looked at her brother. "You think Natsu is going to change them?"

The President nodded. "Of course, I believe in her. She is going to change them into a new better group."

* * *

The empress arrived in the council room where Erupt is supposed to wait for their manager. She was about to open the door to greet but heard them talking behind the door. She stood behind the door and listens.

"How long does our manager take to get here?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"We should already be at our job!"

"Alright, calm down. She probably got lost on the way here. We would get lost too if we were coming here."

"Kaito! You're too soft!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Shigure, wait!"

On cue, Natsume opened the door. Erupt was shocked. They thought their manager finally arrives, but it isn't their manager. They don't know who she is. They look at each other and shrug. No one never told them that they have another manager.

Shigure crossed his arms as he frowns. "Who the hell are you?"

Natsume frowned. "That was a nice introduction. I'm here take you to your job."

"Shouldn't our manager be the one to take us!?" Kaede was unhappy.

"The PRESIDENT was the one who calls me to help you guys." She told them why she is here.

Itsuki was surprised. "The President did?! Impossible!? Why would she hire someone who is inexperience!?"

"Itsuki!? That was unnecessary!" Kaito got angry.

"Don't worry about it. I have been through worst stuff than this," she continued. "Your manager should be arriving about now."

Just on cue, Sakaya arrived in the council room. She turns to see Natsume again. She was surprised to see here again. Erupt is shocked that Natsume knew that Sakaya was coming. They don't know anything about her. They just met her.

"Natsume!? Why are you here!?" Sakaya asked.

The empress rolled her eyes. "We can worry about that later. For now, they need to take Erupt to their job with another group."

"Another group? Who are they?" Kaito raised his brows.

"You will see once we get there. I think you'll know the group very well." Natsume leaves the council room.

Everyone looked at each other wondering if Natsume telling the truth or not. They just shrug then follow Natsume to their destination.

* * *

They arrived at their destination area. Natsume leads them to the break room where the other group of idol is waiting for them to arrive. She opens the door to the break room and sees Clash is there waiting.

Clash turned to the door and see Natsume. They were surprised to see her arriving late, but then they see another fresh new group of idol with a manager of their here. They know they are supposed to work with another group. They didn't think it will be another junior of idols.

Minato senses something strange about the junior group. He didn't say a thing to them yet. They look familiar to him.

Erupt and Sakaya was shocked that they are going to work with Clash. The most popular idols in England. And now, here in Japan. They can feel the pressure from Clash. They never felt their presence before. This is the first time they felt nervous around them.

Tsukasa looked at Erupt for a few minutes. He notices something about them is strange. He adverts to Natsume to see what she response. The empress just nods. The Leader of Clash nods back as a response. Clash understood to let it slide. Erupt, Akatsuki, and Sakaya was confused. They don't know what is going on.

"I didn't think we are going to work with Clash in this program. I can't wait to work with them," Kaito was happy. He never sees Clash up close in person. He sees a familiar person. "Ah, Akatsuki is that you?!"

"Oh, Kaito, it has been a while. I didn't know you guys will be the one we were working with." Akatsuki smiled.

Kaito nodded. "You were lucky. I can't believe you got into Clash. Even though you were supposed to be with us."

"Yeah. The introduction wasn't... friendly."

Shinobu adverted to Akatsuki. "Hey! You were the one who started it."

"I have to act like that it see what Clash us made of. And I regret it. Tsukasa was so scary." Akatsuki shivered.

"Kasa is one of the scariest people. Just don't make him angry." Minato smiled.

"We make him angry all of the time. No point in arguing that." Hayate crooked his brows.

"We can blame the three idiots." Takumi smiled.

Hayate, Shinobu, and Akatsuki looked at Takumi narrowed their eyes. "Shut up, clean freak!"

"Hey! I just telling the truth." Takumi shrugged.

"All right, you guys! You can stop flirting with each other." Tsukasa sighed deeply.

The four adverted to their Leader. "We are not flirting each other!"

Minato started to laugh softly.

Tsukasa adverted back to Erupt. "Sorry for my team members rudeness." He apologized.

Sakaya shook her head. "No, it's fine. It was interesting to see Clash's interact with each other."

Minato went up to Sakaya and sniff. "You smell familiar..." Sakaya looks at Minato. She was confused. "Oh, they were the ones who bullied Natsume."

Sakaya looked down on the floor with a disappointed face. "Yeah, I am, but I am here to change. She made me realize something. True, I was acting like a bitch back then."

"You made yourself the manager of Erupt to change?" Natsume was to confirm from Sakaya.

She nodded. "Yeah. I want to see your world, Natsume."

"My world," The empress understands what Sakaya meant. "The world of idols. All I can say is that it is not easy."

Sakaya tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You will see. For now, you guys should introduction yourself. Minato, don't bite them."

"Awww! I want to play with them," he glared at them. Shigure looked at Minato for a few minutes. Minato notices at Shigure was looking at him. He knows that something fishy with Erupt, but he doesn't know what are they doing back here as idols. "I'm Minato Tesshiro, the youngest member of Clash."

Hayate crossed his arms. "I'm Hayate Ariga."

Shinobu huffed. "Shinobu Fukito."

"Hello! I'm Akatsuki Tsunayuki." Akatsuki smiled.

Takumi bowed to them. "I'm Takumi Shiroto. The most honest member in Clash. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Tsukasa Rokuji the Leader of Clash. I'm the one who keeps the members in check." Tsukasa said.

Kaito was excited to see Tsukasa. He walks up to Tsukasa and smiles. "I'm Kaito Yagyuu. Your muscles are well built!"

The Leader of Clash smiled. "Thanks, Kaito. I have been doing my daily training."

Kaito turned to his teammates. "Come on, you guys. Introduction yourself!"

Shigure scoffed. "Why should I? They are nothing."

Shinobu got upset. "You should keep at damn mouth shut!"

"Like what? You're not going to do anything about it." Shigure smirked.

"Why you?!" Shinobu was about to go and punch Shigure.

"Shinobu!" Tsukasa looked at Shinobu. The red-haired turn to his Leader and understood him.

Kaito adverted to Shigure with a serious look on his face. "Shigure! That is not how you act!"

"Don't worry about it, Kaito. There is no need for their introductions. We already know who they are." Tsukasa smug.

Itsuki frowned as he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"How do you guys don't remember!?" Hayate frowned.

"CAN I DO IT, KASA," Minato asked for permission. "I really want to hurt them!"

Kaede narrowed his eyes. "We know what happened at Drift period."

"Just as dad predicted. They are going to bite each other for a while." Natsume massage her the bridge of her nose.

Sakaya was so confused about what is happening. She doesn't know what to do to stop them. The chocolate-haired turn to Natsume if she is going to stop them, but isn't.

Akatsuki and Kaito were there not understanding the situation. They look at each other, Akatsuki shrug. Kaito frown.

"Why are you not stopping them?" Sakaya asked the empress.

The empress adverted to Sakaya and replied, "There's no point. It is going to start like this at first. I can't stop them from biting each other."

Sakaya didn't approve of Natsume's decision. She wants to stop them. She went between them. The two groups were confused as she stares at Sakaya.

"You guys need to stop fighting! It is not going anywhere! Calm down so we can talk like normal people."

Shigure glared at Sakaya. "What are you going to do?"

Sakaya flinched. She didn't know what to say to Shigure. He isn't afraid.

Natsume sighed lightly. "All right. Stop playing around like kids. We're at work. So, save it for later, Shigure."

"How do you know my name?! I never told you guys my name." He snarled.

"The President of Florain told all of your names. Shigure Hyoumaru, Kaede Tokageryu, and Itsuki Kikiaru. You guys are under Florain Entertainment. Don't make auntie disappointed." Natsume crossed her arms.

"You're her niece?!" Kaito was shocked.

"I don't care if you are her niece or not! I'm not going to let someone you bossing me around!" Shigure growled as he walks up to her.

"Then why become an idol if you are going to act like a kid?" The empress gave him a few jabs.

That triggered Shigure. He sent his punch to Natsume. His fist was getting close to Natsume's face. Suddenly, Tsukasa grabs Shigure's wrist. The lavender haired was shocked that his punch was stopped by the Leader of Clash. He tries to release himself from Tsukasa's grip, but he couldn't it. The members of Erupt was surprised to see how strong Tsukasa is.

Tsukasa glared at Shigure with a cold face. "If you hit our empress, I won't hesitate to break your hands."

Shigure thinks that Tsukasa was joking. "Ha, you won't do it!" He taunted him.

"Oh, you're asking your death wish. I shall start by breaking your hand now." Tsukasa started to tighten his grip harder.

Shigure can feel the pressure apply to his wrist. It was starting to hurt him. He couldn't do anything but to feel the pain. Erupt and Sakaya couldn't do anything but to watch. They were afraid of Tsukasa.

"That is enough, Tsukasa! We can't have Shigure have a broken wrist. It will be a riot between Florain and Airlon Company." Natsume ordered.

Tsukasa lets go Shigure's wrist. Shigure was free from Tsukasa's grip. He starts to rub his wrist.

"Damn! Just how strong are you, Tsukasa?" Shigure asked.

"Alright, everyone. We have a job to do. Don't fail it. This is an opportunity for Erupt and Clash to work together as a group."

Takumi was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Clash and Erupt are merging into one group like B-Project. The President wants to Erupt to be noticed." Natsume explained.

Shinobu sighed annoyingly. "More juniors to play with. Just like Junior over here."

Akatsuki crossed his arms. "Hey! At least I respect you guys as my seniors. Same with Mina."

"But it will cost their souls to keep up with us. So, don't fall behind or I'll cover you with soil." Minato smug.

Kaito flinched as he saw the other side of Minato. It was like he was happy to play new friends.

Sakaya was surprised to see Natsume bravery against Shigure. This is the Natsume she never saw before last time. She changed for the past 4 years she last as her.

"We can continue our conversation later. After we are done, we have to go to Airlon Production. Dad and Auntie can explain further details. The crew members are probably waiting for us to arrive. Natsume said as she leaves the break room.

Clash also leaves the break room. They were a bit unhappy with the decision, but what is done is done. Kaito looks at Shigure, he was worried. The other two were also felt the same with Shigure. They were frustrated. Sakaya didn't know what to do, but to watch. She wished she can do something to cheer up Erupt.

* * *

The commercial was to make food that everyone will enjoy. Clash and Erupt have to work together to make the food. The director comes up to them as he smiles.

"Ah, Clash and Erupt. I heard you guys were coming as a group. This is a great deal! Oh, my name is Kuro Yamada." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Yamada-san. I'm Tsukasa Rokuji the Leader of Clash." Tsukasa bowed respectfully.

"And I'm Kaito Yagyuu. Please to meet you." Kaito smiled.

"I can see you guys have the potential for this commercial," Yamada adverted to Natsume. "The White Empress has made her appearance. This will be wonderful."

"No need to praise me, Yamada-san. I'm just original girl," She smiled. "So, what is the commercial going to be about?"

"You guys are going to go cook food for everyone for them to enjoy. Clash and Erupt have to work together."

"That would be interesting. I don't mind how they cooperate with each other." Natsume looked at RE:Union with a smile.

Everyone was didn't seem happy about the decision. The empress wants them to understand each other, but that is the hard part.

"Would you like to participate as well, Natsume?"

"Of course, I'll do anything to help the commercial."

Hayate crooked his brows. "The cruel empress is kicking in."

Minato smug at Hayate. "Say the clumsiness guy who down drops a whole flour into the ground."

Hayate adverted to Minato. "You miniature panda clinging to the empress. That's not nice."

Yamada smiled at the scene. He never saw such energy from the youngsters. "That reminds me of the old days. Anyways, we are ready. Take your time when you guys are ready."

Everyone nodded. Yamada leaves them. Sakaya turns to Natsume with a confused look.

"Umm, Natsume, how can you do this?"

"I'm an idol. I'll do anything to help anyone." The white-haired empress smiled.

Erupt and Sakaya was shocked. They didn't know Natsume is an idol. Of course, they don't know her past.

"I have a lot of questions." Kaito was still amazed.

Natsume turned to Kaito. "We can talk about that later. For now, we have a job to do. We should start. The staff members are waiting for us."

Kaito nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Erupt was exhausted from the show. They were surprised that Clash isn't tired from the show. It was unlimited stamina they have. Of course, they know they are popular idols. How dumb are they? Well, beside Kaito who is impressed. He wants to improve himself to rise to the top with Erupt and Clash as a whole.

Sakaya never saw Natsume smile. She was amazed at Natsume doing idol work and having fun. This is the real Natsume, but she hasn't seen her the real her yet. She has to wait until the job is over.

"Oh... are you guys done?" Natsume smirked.

Itsuki sighed. "Are you making fun of us?"

Natsume frowned. "Why should I make fun of you guys?"

Itsuki scoffed as he adverted away from the empress. "Why should I tell you?"

The empress shrugged. "All right. If you say so..."

* * *

**Yeah. It has been a while since I post, but I'll writing another fanfiction. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this story. It's about to be done. I think it will have 30 chapters. This chapter is an introduce of the new idol group, Erupt. The next 2 chapters will have Clash and Erupt grow as a whole group. The rest will be in next season.**

**The other fanfiction will be Idolish7. No, there will be new OC's. I'll be using my OC's from here to Idolish7. They will have no relation with B-Project. B-Project will not be mention in my I7 fanfiction. Just Clash and Natsume will be only used. Akatsuki is going to be there too as a experienced idol with Clash. It's a fresh start for them. Of course, I'll bring other OC's... not Erupt. They are only for B-Project only.**

**I'm going to introduce Erupt and Sakaya. :3**

**Name: **Kaito Yagyuu  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** February 14th; Aquarius  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Height:** 173 cm  
**Relatives:** Mother, Father, Younger brother, & Older sister  
**Appearance:** He has teal spike hair with golden eyes. He has ear pierced on the left ear. He wears a bracelet on the right arm. It's a gift from his family.  
**Personality:** He a soft-hearted person. He is willing to learn everything he can be an idol. He can also be aggressive towards his team members if they aren't friendly toward any people they meet, but he trust them as part of Erupt.  
**Representative animal:** Bison  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Shigure Hyoumaru  
**Age:** 20  
**Birthday:** September 9th; Virgo  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Height:** 176 cm  
**Relatives:** Older brother & Older sister  
**Appearance:** He has lavender short hair with light brown highlights. He has emerald eyes with a tinted of pink.  
**Personality:** He can hostile when meeting people. He doesn't respect anyone because he hates being an idol. He doesn't like being bother, someone being in his personal space, and annoying. He doesn't trust his teammates either.  
**Representative animal:** Leopard  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Kaede Tokageryu  
**Age:** 22  
**Birthday:** November 2nd; Scorpio  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Height:** 180 cm  
**Relatives:** Father & Mother & Younger brother  
**Appearance:** He has gold short hair with amber eyes. He wears two rings on his left middle finger.  
**Personality:** Kaede doesn't like getting along with anyone. He thinks they are pretending to be his friends. He hates people if they are going to use him for their selfish needs. He may act tough, but he can soften up if you can get through him.  
**Representative animal:** Komodo Dragon  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Itsuki Kikaru  
**Age:** 21  
**Birthday:** May 26th; Gemini  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 172 cm  
**Relatives:** Mother & Older sister & younger sister  
**Appearance:** He has pink rose short hair with magenta eyes. He wears short necklaces around his neck.  
**Personality:** He can be rude at first, but he actually have a kind face hiding behind his mask. He hides his kind personality from people, because he is afraid his kindness will hurt people he loves. He also likes to bring people into his schemes.  
**Representative animal:** Walrus  
**History:** N/A

**Name:** Sakaya Etsuko  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** December 7th; Sagittarius  
**Blood Type:** A  
**Height:** 157 cm  
**Relatives:** Aunt & Uncle & Older brother  
**Appearance:** She has chocolate long hair with sapphire eyes. She does some time tie up her hair when she is at work. She wear a bracelet on her left wrist. It was a parting gift from her aunt and uncle.  
**Personality:** Sakaya is a self esteem person. When she see Natsume isn't afraid of anything, she wants to redeem herself from her past self. She wants to see the world where Natsume is. She tries her best to confidence, but it's hard of her from her past self.  
**History:** N/A


End file.
